Neko Nikki
by PreuBen
Summary: It was her Social Anxiety that prevented her from making friends, It was her apologetic nature that caused her to join the host club, and it was her sister's jealousy that created a world of problems. Hikaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Episode: You're A Host From Now On**

**Song: Neko Nikki - Megumi Nakajima**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OCs that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy footsteps echoed loudly through the nearly empty hallways of the luxurious Ouran Academy. The footsteps were quickly followed with an extremely loud squeak as their owner made a sharp turn around a corner and into another hallway.<p>

The teen slammed their back tightly against the wall, trying to catch their breath before daring to take a peek around the corner they had just turned. Mere meters away stood a group of five teenage girls, all looking around trying to locate where their object of affection had disappeared to now, having lost sight of him a few minutes ago.

"We have to hurry! If we don't find him now, he'll just hide away again."

"Yuu-kun! We just want to talk with you!"

The fifteen-year old known as 'Yuu-kun' gave a loud gulp before pulling his head back and pressing himself firmly against the wall. He didn't care if those girls only wanted to talk with him, because that was what he didn't want to do the most.

Feeling that this would be his only opportunity to put some distance between himself in those girls, he turned and began running once more. If only he had lifted gaze off of his feet while running. He would have noticed a student of similar height and size with their gaze on their feet as well.

_**CRASH**_

The two students lay on the floor quickly gripping their heads in pain as a shower of textbooks and papers fell around them. Yuu gave a small groan of pain as he rubbed his nose fiercely as it had collided with a textbook on his fall down.

_Wait….textbook?_

"O-O-Oh my! I-I-I'm so very s-sorry!" Yuu called out softly as he realized he had actually ran into someone and knocked them to the floor. Feeling his cheeks light up in embarrassment he tried quickly to collect the papers and books that laid around the pair.

"I-It's fine." The chestnut haired boy replied as he finally found his glasses that had fallen from his face in the impact. Rising to his feet, he quickly dusted himself off before accepting his belonging to the blushing boy before him. "Thank you for gathering my things."

"N-No, d-do not thank me." Yuu spoke quickly as he waved his hands back and forth rapidly, he would **not **accept it. "I-I knocked you down to b-being with. T-There is no need to t-t-thank for something I c-caused."

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings either, so how about we just agree we were both at fault?" The soft smile directed in his direction eased Yuu's guilt somewhat, but didn't erase it. He decided better not to try and argue though, and nodded slowly. "Fujioka Haruhi."

Yuu stared at the hand extended towards him with a blank expression for a few moments before it clicked. He could feel his face light up once more before he mumbled a quick apology and took Haruhi's hand into his own. "Okita, Yuu…"

As the pair released their hands, Haruhi turned his attention towards the door that stood beside them. Hanging above was a small decorated sign that read '3rd Music Room' in bold lettering.

"I was in search for a quiet place to study, seeing as the other student believe the library is a playground." Haruhi spoke up and Yuu could easily hear the annoyance in his voice. "All rich kids seem to do is play around." Yuu wondered if he should be slightly offended because technically Haruhi had included him in that statement as well, even if it was unintentional.

"Yuu-kun~!"

Panic began to seep into Yuu's veins as he realized that the voices were coming closer. "W-W-Why not h-have a look inside?" Yuu suggested quickly, his tone causing Haruhi to raise a brow in confusion. "W-Would you m-m-mind if I-I joined you?"

"…Sure." Why was there suddenly such a panicked look in his eyes?

Yuu didn't pay any mind to Haruhi's staring as he proceeded to push open the doors once the words 'Sure' left Haruhi's lips.

He should have just turned and began running again….

Yuu didn't realize his mistake until both boys were already inside the brightly lit room, rose petals slowly falling around them in some sort of dance. Before them stood five teenage boys while a single blonde haired boy sat in a large chair.

"Welcome." All six boys spoke at once, their voices mixing well with one another.

Yuu's eyes widened as his mistake began settling in; this room was clearly not empty. Though as he began taking steps backwards, he quickly learned that the door had somehow shut itself behind Haruhi and himself, as if fate was playing a cruel prank.

"What? They're guys, how boring." Two voices spoke in perfect sync with one another. Yuu recognized the voices easily as belonging to Kaoru and Hikaru, the twin brothers that were in the same class as himself. The two nearly looked identical to one another in every way, the only way others could tell the two apart was by the way they parted their hair.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are in class with these two, right?" A dark haired glasses wearing teen spoke before looking up from a clipboard he held, giving the twins a quick glance.

"Yeah but neither of them really talk with others. So we know nothing about either of them." Both boys spoke and moved once more in perfect sync. It was a sight that would have caused many to stare in awe, but Yuu had already witnessed it many times before, knowing the two boys from middle school, though he never once spoke with either.

"That's quite rude actually." The dark haired teen spoke as his turned his attention towards Haruhi and Yuu, a small smirk gracing his lips. The twin didn't seem bothered by his words as both boys just shrugged their shoulders in response. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Special Student Fujioka-san, and Okita Enterprise heir Okita-san."

"What?!" The seated blonde suddenly cried out as he hastily rose from his chair. "So he's the exceptional student, Fujioka Haruhi?!"

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi questioned as he stopped his assault on the doorknob that refused to open, giving the teen a surprised yet narrowed look.

"Well the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in." Yuu blinked before actually taking in Haruhi's outfit and realizing that it wasn't the school uniform. He knew the special student to be in his class, yet he never paid any mind to anything other than the blackboard. He felt rather slow only now realizing once someone else spoke up on it. "They say it's super hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm."

"Ah, thank you." Haruhi replied though it was easy to tell from his tone that it was highly sarcastic.

"Yes!" Yuu jumped back in fear as the blonde-haired male suddenly appeared in-between the two. Wasn't he standing just in front of them?! "In other words you are a hero Fujioka-san! Even if you are number one student in your class! You are the poorest student in the whole school!" Haruhi seeming to have had enough of the older teen, decided to once again try at the door. "Others might marginalize you as a lowly citizen!"

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound."

"Come on, why not?" Wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders the teen suddenly began loudly. "All hail poverty!" With that finished he released Haruhi before turning and standing directly in front of the pair, pulling a rose seemingly out of nowhere. "Welcome to our elegant world." Haruhi completely ignored every word as he began kicking the door rather violently. Why wouldn't the dang thing open?!

"Haru-chan! Yu-chan!" A small blonde boy cried out in delight as he bounded up to the two teens. He quickly slipped his much smaller hands into their own before pulling them towards a table decorated with cakes. "Eat cake with me!"

Yuu was captivated with the small boy's charms, he was really rather adorable. Haruhi on the other hand had an opposite response, snapping at the boy for referring to him as 'Haru-chan'.

Yuu felt his heart break as large tears began forming in the small boys eyes as being yelled at. While Yuu gave the boy silent look of apology, Haruhi decided to make his way back to the door. It had to open sometime or another.

"I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay." The statement caused Haruhi to pause in his stride as a questioning sound was released from his lips. "Nor did I expect the Okita Heir to be." Yuu blinked wondering if he really wanted to argue that he wasn't, though he decided it was better to remain silent and unnoticed.

"So what type do you fancy?" The blonde haired teen from earlier questioned as he made his way back in front of Haruhi. "The wild type? The Loli-Shota type? The Little-Devil type? The cool type?" The teen paused momentarily as a small charming smile graced his features.

"N-N-No!" Haruhi cried out as his eyes widened in confusion. Did these students not understand that he had made a mistake and walked in here not knowing what lay inside? He thought he had already made that rather clear with his behavior. "I was only looking for a place to study!" Haruhi voiced hoping they would finally understand as he began backing up from the extravagant older teen.

"Or….How about you try me?" The blonde haired teen questioned as he leaned in slowly, gently cupping Haruhi's chin, bringing their lips mere centimeters from one another. The action only caused Haruhi to panic even more taking quick steps backwards to try and distance himself. He didn't notice the large conveniently placed vase that sat behind him. Yuu didn't have a chance to warn the boy either for it was too late; he had already walked straight into the stand, knocking the vase over with it.

Haruhi gave a small cry as he twisted his body around and desperately tried to grab for the vase. But he was too slow, the vase just brushing his fingers before shattering against the ground. Haruhi stared in horror at the fallen art piece trying to rack his mind on how to apologize.

"That's not good." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke as they appeared on either side of Haruhi. "Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in school auction. We thought we could've reaped up to eight milled yen off this."

"E-Eight million yen!?" Haruhi's eyes only grew wider as he tried adding how many thousands were in eight million. "A-A-About paying for this…."

"How can you?" The twin boys piped up once more, eyeing Haruhi's odd outfit choice before speaking once more. "Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform."

"What should we do Tamaki?" The dark-haired teen from earlier questioned and he picked up a broken shard of the vase, quickly glancing to the blonde that had caused Haruhi to back into the vase.

"Have you ever heard of the saying Fujioka-san?" The blonde now known as Tamaki questioned as he returned to the large throne like chair he was once seated in. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you do not have the money, work it off!" Tamaki smiled as he watched Haruhi's face visibly pale at his words, knowing just what was coming next. "Starting today, you will be known as the Host's dog!"

"T-T-That's not entirely fair." Yuu spoke suddenly causing everyone to turn towards the once forgotten teen. Yuu immediately began regretting speaking up as all eyes were turned and focused solely on him. He could only shallow that fear and try to continue on with what he wanted to say. "You a-are partially to blame for Fujioka-san b-breaking the vase. How do you believe it t-t-to be fair to w-work him for s-something you c-caused as well?" There was a fierce spark in the boy's eyes, a spark that seemed to shine brighter than the fear that lingered. The look took Tamaki momentarily off guard yet intrigued him as well. Where had that silent/almost invisible boy gone?

"Then why don't you help him by paying his debt if you feel so strongly?" Tamaki questioned with a raise brow, he watched closely wanting to know how the boy would respond. He felt disappointed course through his being as he watched as that once confident boy disappeared and become replaced with the frighten and silent boy from earlier.

"T-That's not possible….. It is G-Grandmother's money, I h-h-have no right in asking for that much w-when I wasn't t-the one to earn it." Yuu's eyes shifted to his feet as he felt shame, he only wanted to help Haruhi out and he couldn't even keep up his confident front to do that. He wasn't paying any mind to the questioning stares he was receiving from other members of the Host. When did someone born into a rich family refuse to use their parent's money? "I-I c-can only offer to help F-Fujioka-san by w-w-working off his debt by b-becoming a Host D-Dog as well."

"O-Okita-san…" Haruhi mumbled as he stared at the silver haired boy in both amazement and disbelief. He truly was different from the other rich students that attended this school. He wasn't as self-entitled and actually seemed like someone Haruhi could befriend.

"We could make a young man such as yourself into our personal dog, but those charming features would be put to waste." Tamaki spoke as he closed his eyes, a large smile growing on his lips. ""Okita-san we will allow you to help Fujioka-san pay off his debt-" Yuu gave a mental sigh of relief, but that was soon replaced with confusion and fear. "-By becoming our newest Host."

"H-Host?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: You're A Host From Now On**

**Song: Neko Nikki - Megumi Nakajima**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OC that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>"Yuu-kun, Why didn't you tell anyone you had an interest in becoming a Host?"<p>

_Because I wasn't interested…._

"Yuu-kun, what type of music do you enjoy?"

_I spend too much of my time listening to 'Nico Nico Chorus'…._

"I brought you some cupcakes, Yuu-kun, baked my only the finest baker."

_Why thank you, these look very delicious…_

The young teen found himself cursing inwardly as he couldn't find the strength to open his mouth and reply to these young women that sat around him patiently awaiting his answers. He could feel the familiar heat on his face as he became embarrassed at not having the courage to speak his thoughts. He just couldn't help himself, all those eyes focused solely on him awaiting his answers; it just scared him so much.

Trying to avoid eyes contact Yuu shifted his gaze to look anywhere other than at the faces of the girls around him. So he watched the other members of the Host believing if he watched long enough the girls would become deterred and leave him be. He didn't realize it only caused the girls to squeal about how shy and adorable he was.

Large emerald orbs scanned the tables where the other members of the Host sat, watching as girls talked casually with the males they had chosen to spend time with or cuddling close while said male whispered sweet nothings into their ears (aka : Tamaki's table).

Yuu was baffled by why woman would flock to this kind of club and waste their money with such ease. Why pay money just to sit close to your object of affection only to know they didn't return your feelings, they were just giving you the time of day because you paid them? It was actually kind of sick if you thought about it long enough.

Though Yuu was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when he noticed a familiar chestnut haired teen walking back into the music room turned club room. This was his chance to leave this dreaded table and stick with someone he found some comfort in being around. "E-E-Excuse m-me." Yuu didn't waste any time waiting for their response and he almost sprinted to Haruhi's side.

"Okita-san?" Haruhi spoke with small shock as he suddenly felt a large force crash into his side. He was shocked to see the slightly shorter male burying his face into his shoulder, knowing something was wrong when he felt wetness soon forming where Yuu's head was buried. "What's the matter?"

"A-Ah!" Yuu suddenly cried out before realizing what he was doing, lifting his head quickly from Haruhi's shoulder he tried to quickly wipe away the few tears that lingered in his eyes. "I-I apologize…. I d-don't know what c-came over me…." Haruhi knew that was a lie, but chose not to press the issue any further. He just remained silent as Yuu almost clung to his side as the pair made their way towards where the so-called 'Host King' sat.

"Here" Haruhi spoke bluntly as he extended his hands out and dropped the plastic bag into Tamaki's lap. The older teen gave a small sound of confusion as he pulled the content out of the bag.

"W-What would this be?" Tamaki questioned as he turned the plastic container around in his hand a few times before turning his attention back to Haruhi.

"Coffee, as you can see." Haruhi answered rather harshly, he was still slightly bitter at having to walk so far just to buy some coffee.

"I haven't seen this brand before. Is this one of those that are already ground?" Tamaki questioned as he brought the container closer to his face to inspect the label.

"That is i-instant brand coffee, Suoh-senpai." Yuu spoke softly and it took a moment for Tamaki to fully understand what he had even said. Though when the words fully process his eyes grew wide in awe as the girls seated at his table titled their heads to the side in confusion.

"Ooh! This is the type where all you need to do is add hot water! The so-called commoner coffee!" Tamaki cried out in delight while others from around the room decided they wanted to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh my, so that's the famous-"

"So it's true that poor people use their type of coffee because they do not have the time to grind their own coffee!" Tamaki spoke loudly his eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement.

"Commoner wisdom." Yuu jumped and just about released a scream of fright as Kyouya suddenly spoke from behind him. Luckily he kept his mouth shut firmly and attention wasn't turned on him.

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?" Hikaru piped in as he leaned over and swiped one of the instant coffees from the plastic grocery bag. "What an extraordinary price." Kaoru spoke quickly after his brother as he leaned against his shoulder.

"I'll just go buy it again!" Haruhi suddenly cried out in anger as he leaned over and snatched the bag from Tamaki's hands. "Sorry for not buying the expensive brand." Haruhi was just about to turn and begin storming out of the room, yet was stopped as Tamaki's hand suddenly rose up as if to stop him.

"No…wait." Everyone perked as they turned their attention back onto Tamaki. The girls in the room gave loud questioning sounds as their eyes widen. "I'll try this…." Tamaki spoke calmly as he rose from his seat, the girls now releasing cries of fright as if he had just announced he was signing up for a war. "I'll try this!" His voice rose as he extended his hand high in the air, baring the coffee as if it was a type of sword. It caused all the girls (Including the twins) to clap their hands as if truly astonished. "Alright Haruhi, come over here and make some commoner coffee!" Tamaki cried out in delight as he started making his way towards an empty table, everyone in the club following close behind.

Haruhi was stunned and slightly annoyed with how things had suddenly worked out. The rich were complete idiots and knew just how to make people with less money feel like crap with only a few words. "Damn rich bastards…"

"Tamaki-san is dallying too much." Yuu perked as he heard the voice, he had thought everyone had followed after Tamaki, so he was surprised to see a red-headed girl still sitting at Tamaki's table. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as gently sat her tea glass down and a look of disgust took over her features. "There is no way a personal favorite coffee bought by a commoner would suit his taste."

"Huh?" Haruhi mumbled as he turned his head to look at the young woman himself. "Did you say something?"

"Excuse me, I was talking to myself." The young woman replied with an almost forced smile. Yuu felt a flag raise, something wasn't right about this young woman, but Yuu decided it better to keep his mouth shut and not cause a scene.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's sudden shout caused Haruhi and Yuu both to take their attention off the nameless student and back towards the awaiting blonde.

"Yeah, Yeah…." Haruhi called out with a groan before making his way towards Tamaki, Yuu trailing close behind.

It didn't take long for Haruhi to open up the coffee packaging and put a spoonful into a few cups. It almost seemed as if a drum roll had begun as Haruhi began pouring hot water into the cups a few minutes later.

"Let us taste." Tamaki spoke a small smile forming on his lips, as he watched the girls in the room hesitantly begin picking up their glasses.

"I'm a bit scared of drinking this…"

"Father will scold me if I drink this kind." One girls spoke up as she stared at her glass in fear, that fear was quickly erased as she suddenly found herself in Tamaki's embrace, his fingers gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Would you drink it if we went mouth to mouth?" Tamaki questioned his voice dropping to a lower tone as he brought his face few inches away from the girls own. An action he had done to Haruhi earlier that day.

"I-I would…" The girls mumbled as her face turned bright red, squeals of jealousy echoed around the room as other girls wished they were in her place.

Yuu felt rather awkward gazing on at such a scene even if he knew it not to be a true display of affection. He decided to turn his attention to something else and seeing as the other members of the Host had returned to their tables with their guests, that would be a perfect distraction. When a loud laughter began echoing throughout the room, emerald eyes soon found a new focus on Hikaru's and Kaoru's table.

"-And then he woke up scared from a nightmare!" Hikaru tried speaking through his own laughter, his brother looked very displeased with the laughter at his expense, yet the girls were so mesmerized.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out his face turning a light shade of red from embarrassment. Yuu's attention was momentarily changed as he noticed Haruhi had begun walking away with a tray filled with teacups and a teapot. He quickly tried hurrying after Haruhi, wanting to stick as close as he could to the only person he could somewhat talk with, his eyes though lingered on the twin's table. "Speaking of that…. In front of others is so mean."

Kaoru spoke before titling his head to the side letting a small tears drip down his face. Hikaru in return stared at his brother in a mixture of both shock and regret. He remained in that position for a few moments before leaning forward and taking his chin gently into his hands.

"Sorry Kaoru, you just look so cute in that moment…I just-" Hikaru trailed off as be began bringing their faces closer and causing Kaoru to blush harder in return.

"Hikaru…"

Yuu quickly jerked his head to stare into Haruhi's back while he began trying to shield his view with his other hand. Red burned his cheeks as he tried not to watch another tender moment that seemed to be so much more real than the act Tamaki was performing a few feet behind them.

"Ah! It's forbidden brotherly love!"

Why did people enjoy this so much?!

Yuu didn't uncover his face until he knew they had but some distance between themselves and the twin's table. It was only once he uncovered her eyes did he notice Takashi carrying a half-asleep Mitsukuni towards a table full of awaiting girls.

"Sorry~!" Mitsukuni called out as he tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes, an action the girls could only silently squeal at. "I fell asleep waiting for Takashi-kun at Kendo Club." Takashi gently lifted Mitsukuni from his shoulders, placing the smaller boy next to the table the stopped at. "I'm still kind of sleepy…" Cried of how adorable the small boy was echoed loudly and Yuu found himself silently agreeing. The boy did have this_ charm_ to him.

"Is he really a senior?" Haruhi questioned as he turned around to face Yuu, he was having a hard time believing that the much smaller boy was older than the two of them.

"Yes, I-I found it h-hard to believe Haninozuka-senpai as older a-a-as well…." Yuu spoke quietly as he stared at his hands trying to find them much more interesting.

"Don't let his appearance fool you; Honey-senpai is a brilliant student." Yuu was quite startled as Kyouya appeared suddenly beside them once more. Did the older male find pleasure in scaring people? "And Mori-senpai's selling point is his taciturnity."

"A-Ah…" Haruhi spoke as he found it hard to reply in any other way.

"Haru-chan! Yu-chan!" Yuu barely had time to reaction as he found a little yellow and blue blur leaping at him. Giving a small cry of shock, Yuu somehow manage to catch the blur, though it caused him to twirl around before he setting it down. Yuu only realized it was Mitsukuni once the smaller boy took his hands in his own. "Wanna eat cake with us?!"

"C-Cake?" Yuu muttered and found it extremely hard to say no when those bright eyes were focused solely on him.

"No, I don't really eat sweets that often." Haruhi spoke quickly as he shook his head; it caused a frown to quickly form on the adorable boys face before turning back into a bright smile.

"Then, I'll lend Yu-chan my bunny!" Mitsukuni spoke with his smile only growing in size as held out the large pink bunny towards Yuu. Haruhi didn't give a glance towards the large stuffed rabbit; Yuu on the other hand felt his eyes grow wide in awe.

"Haninozuka-senpai, your bunny is so cute. D-Does he have a n-name?" Yuu spoke with delight as he extended his hand out to hug the large stuffed rabbit, he stopped himself though as he realized what he was doing and blushed bright red.

"Yu-chan call me Honey-kun!" Honey pouted slightly before shoving the large stuffed bunny into Yuu's arms. "And he's name is Usa-chan!"

Yuu felt his face burn brighter at having someone ask to refer to them on such a personal level so quickly. "I-I-I c-can't possibly do that Haninozuka-senpai." Yuu tried explaining to the older boy. But felt his argument die on his lips as that bright smile was once again directed at him. Giving a small sigh of defeat, Yuu chose to just bury his bright face into the soft stuffed rabbit.

"C-Cute…" Haruhi mumbled lightly at the sight of Yuu trying to hide his face into the large adorable rabbit. Both actions caused the senior to stare at the two for a few moments with large knowing eyes.

"Take good care of Usa-chan for me!" Honey called out before he decided to return to the girls that were waiting for him at his table. He had left them waiting long enough.

"Our club utilizes everyone's unique traits, as our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs." Kyouya poke up once Honey had returned to his table, catching both newbie boys' attention. "Tamaki is out number one Host – 'The King'. 70% of the customers designate him as their host."

"The end of the world is here, isn't it?" Haruhi questioned Yuu who meekly nodded his head in return. Neither were truly understanding why someone would pay to have someone fake some sort of romantic interest.

"By the way, your debt being eight million yen. Both Yuu and yourself will be a part of our club until graduation. Ah apologizes, Haruhi will be doing trivial chores, whilst Yuu will become our newest Host member." Both first year students paled at their seniors words. "You are both free to run away, but my family has around a hundred talented private police. And I don't believe Yuu wants to leave poor Haruhi behind to pay off that debt alone, not after giving your word to help." Yuu felt himself pale even more in fear and regret. How did Kyouya know he was briefly thinking of a way to get out of this?

"That's right, work like a dog Dasaoka-kun~" Haruhi gave a cry of fright as Tamaki suddenly appeared beside him, blowing gently into his ear.

"Please stop that!" Haruhi snapped turning on his heel to both glare and yell at the older male. He was growing tired of Tamaki always being so close to him.

"You won't be popular with the ladies if you're so pathetic." Tamaki spoke as he return his body to its upright position, placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm fundamentally not interested in that." Haruhi spoke as he carefully fixed his falling glasses, keeping his expression passive and uninterested.

"What are you saying?! It is a very important issue!" Tamaki cried out holding a rose in his hand. Where he had pulled that rose from, no one knew. "A good looking man making a woman happy is everything!" A charming smile was sent Haruhi's way, the younger student didn't make a sign that he acknowledge said smile.

"T-That really d-doesn't matter…." Yuu piped up causing Tamaki to snap his attention towards the mumbling teen. Was he going to see that fierce side once more? "Gender….Looks….neither matter when it comes to m-matter of t-the heart. B-B-Because it only matter if your h-hearts connect…." Yuu felt her words trail off as Tamaki's eyes widen. Had he said something the other didn't like?

"I have to agree, I don't understand why this club even exist." Haruhi nodded taking another look around the room filled with girls swooning over a few 'attractive' boys.

"It's a cruel thing!" Haruhi sighed loudly giving the older teen an irritated look while Yuu began inching away. "God sometimes creates prefect beings with prefect insides and outsides!"

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned not understanding where 'this' was suddenly coming from.

"I can understand wanting to console yourself like that. You won't be able to live without doing that! But think about this carefully! Why are there art pieces in a museum? Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because it is their duty-" Tamaki started shouting across the room while moving in what seemed to be a dance with himself.

"What word do you use for people like this?" Haruhi mumbled to the silver-haired lad beside him.

"…Flamboyant?" Yuu was hesitant in speaking wondering if it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"No." Haruhi answered as he shook his own head trying to drown out Tamaki's loud rambling.

"Extravagant?"

"No, that's not it either." Haruhi shook his head once more before speaking himself. "Troublesome?"

"T-That is rather negative Fujioka-san."

"You're right; there is something more accurate for this…" Neither of the two noticed the twin boys that were standing only a few paces behind them.

"-Finally, at the best moment…" Tamaki strolled up to the two boys before leaning down and giving Haruhi a 'dreamy' glance, it cause Yuu to feel unnerved, while Haruhi didn't even notice. "-A look from the lower angle is very effective."

"Ah! I know!" Haruhi cried out suddenly, hitting his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Did your heart pump a little faster?" Tamaki asked with a hint of pride laced in his words.

"Obnoxious!" Tamaki's face paled at the words before he crawled himself into a corner and began growing mushrooms.

"That is still quite negative Fujioka-san…" Yuu began yet silence himself as he suddenly felt an elbow placed on his head, soon followed by a loud harmonious laughter.

"You're a hero after all!" Hikaru and Kaoru both laughed together, Kaoru leaning on Haruhi's head while Hikaru was the one leaning on Yuu's.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit touched." Haruhi spoke as he noticed the state he had put Tamaki in. He knew he needed to create a lie to try and fix what he caused. His words though caused the twins to give him questioning stares.

"I see…" Tamaki mumbled before jumping back to his feet with renewed energy. "I see! Then let me teach you more techniques!" Yuu briefly wondered if he had something wrong with his personality. It wasn't normal to go from such a depressed state to so joyful once more.

"He recovered fast…"

"Tono-" Hikaru began yet was cut off as Tamaki corrected him.

"Call me King."

""Even if your taught him the basics of being a Host-" Hikaru stopped to allow his brother to pick up where he had stopped. "-In his case he doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?" Kaoru lifted himself off of Haruhi, to move to stand in front of the now silent boy.

"T-That is a very shallow and rude remark…." Everyone turned their attention once more to the newest member of the Host, eyes questioning what he had to say this time. "Just because y-you don't find a-attractive points in Fujioka-san, d-d-doesn't mean that he i-isn't. I-It's all a matter of opinion and w-when it comes down to it, physical appearance s-shouldn't matter…." Everyone was stunned once more by the wise words that came from the stuttering boy's mouth. Yuu though kept reading their reactions wrong, feeling as if they were angry for stating his thoughts and becoming silent once more.

"Yuu-kun for this type of club we have members that a majority of women will find attractive. Haruhi-kun is the type that even if you remove his glasses his eyes will appear small and …." Kaoru had tried making a point, yet what he saw when removing Haruhi's glasses caused him trail off. Both Hikaru and his own eyes widening in shock.

"W-wait!" Haruhi cried out blinking his eyes repeatedly from the sudden loss of his sight. "I lost my contact lens on the first day of school!" Tamaki was immediately in front of Haruhi staring at the boy for quite a bit before extending his arm and snapping his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Sir!" The twins spoke together as they raised their arms in a salute. It was in a flash that both boys had Haruhi by the arms and began dragging him away, kicking and screaming.

"Kyouya! Call the hair designer!" Tamaki quickly called out to Kyouya who quickly followed suit by dialing the number into his cell phone.

"Mori-senpai, get us some contact lens from the nurse!" Tamaki pointed towards Takashi, who in return gave a small sound of acknowledgement before running towards the door.

"Tama-chan! What do you want Yu-chan and me to do?!" Honey called out with bright eyes and delight.

"Honey-senpai, Yuu-kun, you can both…."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Eat the cakes please."

And that was where Yuu found himself, seated at a small table filled with all sorts of cakes. Honey's bunny sat in his lap and a large slice of chocolate cake sat on the table. Honey was seated directly across from him with large tears threatening to drop.

"Y-You know, he said everyone else is busy doing something…" Honey barely managed to speak as he found he couldn't stop sniffling.

"Haninozuka-senpai, please don't cry." Yuu spoke up not enjoying seeing that rather cute senior with tears in his eyes.

"I'll stop if Yu-chan calls me Honey-kun." The request was a hard one to deny, for Honey had mastered the puppy dog look.

"A-A-Alright….H-Honey-senpai…." Yuu didn't like the feeling of referring to someone he hardly knew so familiarly.

"Yay! Let's eat some cake Yu-chan!" Yuu felt as if he had been had.

**~ X ~**

Honey had his head laying against the table with a content look on his face as a large stack of plates laid beside him. Yuu could barely manage to finish one slice of cake, so he was awestruck as he watched his senior.

"Hey, Senpai!" Haruhi called out from behind the curtains that were hiding the boy from view.

"Oh, are you done putting it on?" Tamaki questioned as the Host members slowly surrounded outside the curtain.

Haruhi didn't reply verbally, instead choosing to move the curtains and reveal what Tamaki had been planning. There stood a rather charming chestnut haired boy dressed in the required male uniform. All other members of the Host were stunned by the transformation Haruhi seemed to undergo,

"Is it really okay for me to take this uniform?" Haruhi questioned as he pulled on the collar of his blazer, trying to readjust the article of clothing.

"You look so cute! Just like a girl!" Tamaki all about squealed as he placed his face into his hands and stared at Haruhi with such amazement.

"Y-You look very dashing F-Fujioka-san." Yuu spoke as he gently took Haruhi's hand into his own and smiled lightly at the boy. The action caused both teen to blush in response.

"T-Thank you Okita-san." Haruhi replied hesitantly. He was happy to have such a kind and down-to-earth person here with him in this strange new place.

"You both look so good, Haru-chan, Yu-chan~!"

"If you were so good looking-" "-then say so earlier."

"He might get customers this way….selling them as a package may get even more…"

"Yes, just as I predicted!" Tamaki cried out as he held up his index finger, everyone else had 'liar' ringing through their heads. "You've graduated from trivial chores! Starting from today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally be training both Yuu-kun and yourself into first class Host." If you both gather two-hundred customers that designate you, your eight millions debt will be gone." Once finished, Haruhi couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open.

"H-Host?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode: You're A Host From Now On**

**Song: Get Close – Call the Cops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OCs that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-kun, what are your hobbies?"<p>

"Yuu-kun, what kind of music do you enjoy?"

"Haruhi-kun, Yuu-kun, do you both take care of your skin in some special way? It is very beautiful!"

Yuu was panicking once more at having all these thrown at him, but he felt more at ease than he did yesterday. Because today Haruhi was seated at the 'Newbie Host' table with him. This time the questioned were separated between the two of them giving, Yuu a chance to calm his nerves.

It didn't mean he knew any more on what to do than he did yesterday.

"F-Fujioka-san….w-what do we do?" Yuu whispered to the chestnut haired boy beside him, never letting the small smile leave his lips.

"I don't know." Haruhi answered back in a whisper. They were both hopeless and clueless on what the whole point of 'Hosting' was.

"Why did you both join the Host Club?" All three girls questioned suddenly as they leaned forward. Both boys couldn't stop the phrase 'Debt' from running through their minds. Neither of them noticing a certain blonde haired Host King watching their every move.

"Haruhi-kun, I heard your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness." A dark haired girl spoke suddenly as a solemn look crossed her features. Yuu was baffled on how someone could so suddenly bring up a subject such as. Were they not thinking of Haruhi's feelings?

"Ah…..yes that's right." Haruhi answered with a weak and forced smile. The girl who asked the questioning immediately felt remorseful for mentioning it.

"So what do you do about household chores?" Yuu couldn't stop his eye from twitching in annoyance. How could someone ask that right after mentioning the death of someone's parents and seeing how depressed said question made them?

"Ah, I do the household chores myself." Haruhi replied with a small smile, titling his head to the side carefully. "My mother was very skilled in cooking. She left me a lot of recipes when she stayed in the hospital. It was very fun learning them one by one. My father would get very happy on the day I cooked them properly." Red tinted the cheeks of all who were listening. "I really love those times."

"Umm….could we designate you tomorrow as well?" The three girls seated at the table questioned together, squealing lightly to themselves as Haruhi's face almost seemed to glow with happiness.

"Ah, that would help me out a lot." Haruhi was smiling brightly at the girls, yet that smile faded momentarily as he quickly turned his attention towards Yuu." It would mean a lot to Okita-san too if you designated him sometime as well."

Yuu felt his face flush as eyes were directed in his direction. "A-Ah, n-no please don't designate me just because F-Fujioka-san suggested it." Yuu tried explaining as he waved his hands back and forth. He didn't want someone sitting with him on the request of someone else. "I-I'm not that interesting…..a-and I-I have t-trouble speaking…." Yuu trailed off as he realized he was rambling, choosing instead to hang his head and hide in his mess of bangs. Maybe if he hid long enough they would stop looking at him.

"So cute~! We'll be sure to designate you as well Yuu-kun!" The girls spoke together happily before turning to one another and continuing on about how adorable shy boys were.

Yuu raised his head to give Haruhi a questioning look. Had he done something right? Because he truly didn't know what he had done?

A loud snap caused Haruhi and Yuu to stop their questioning and turn their heads towards Tamaki's table. "Haruhi! Yuu! Come here for a second." Tamaki called out letting his finger gesture for the two to come where he was seated.

Both boys nodded and quickly excused themselves before heading over to Tamaki's table.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Suoh-senpai?"

"Give your salutations. My customer, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki spoke before gesturing to the red-haired woman that sat beside him. It was the same woman from the day before that had made underhanded comments about Haruhi's choice of coffee.

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi spoke gently, smiling brightly when Ayanokoji was introduced.

"H-Huh? O-Oh my apologizes, Nice to meet you." Yuu spoke quickly, stumbling over his words as he realized he had dallied because he was lost in thought.

"You both are so cute!" Tamaki suddenly cried out as he wrapped both smaller boys into a tight and awkward embrace, smothering both boys' heads into his chest. "Haruhi you're just so innocent! Yuu that shy face is just too adorable! Good! Good! Very good!" Tamaki sang as he started spinning the pair around in circles.

"T-Tamaki-sama…." Ayanokoji called out weakly, stunned to see the romantic man act in such a way.

"So cute~!"

"M-Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called out once he had removed his head from Tamaki's chest, extending a hand out towards Takashi's and Honey's table.

"I am never letting either of you go~!" Tamaki sang once more before laughing wildly and smothering Yuu's face even closer to his chest while wrapping his arm tighter around a wiggling Haruhi's waist.

"Help us please!" Haruhi called out once more, unknowing that those words seemed to trigger something inside of Takashi. It was in a split second that the senior just about sprinted towards the three and snatched the two struggling boys' right out of Tamaki's grasp with ease. He held both Haruhi and Yuu by the back of the shirts, making the two feel very uncomfortable just hanging there. It was better than Tamaki's death hug though.

"M-Mori-senpai…..You didn't have to go that far." Tamaki muttered lightly as his arms remained outstretched from where he was previously holding the pair. "Come on; come back to Papa's arms!"

"I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi snapped once he was placed back on the ground. He only paused in saying more because he noticed the dark look that seemed to take over Yuu's features. "Okita-san?"

"I'm sorry Suoh-senpai, but please refrain from referring of yourself as my father." A smile remained on Yuu's lips but both Haruhi and Tamaki knew it was fake. Yuu didn't wait for a reply before walking back towards the 'Newbie Host' table, leaving everyone silent and questioning on why he reacted so terribly.

**~ X ~**

"Hmm? Where's my bag go?" Haruhi muttered to himself as he looked around for his missing bag.

The Host Club hand ended a while ago and many of their customers had already left the school building. Haruhi and Yuu left their bags behind as they finished up some things before heading to club activities.

"Mine s-seems to be missing as w-well…" Yuu mumbled as he began looking under the couches to see if it possibly fell behind.

"Oh no…." Yuu perked before lifting her head up and looking at Haruhi who was standing beside the window. "I thought there wouldn't be any bullying at this academy." A brow was raised before Yuu stood up and walked to where Haruhi was standing. There below was a fountain with two leather bag floating around with loose papers and pens.

"A-Ah…..h-how will explain t-that to my teacher…." Yuu began before Haruhi and himself hurried out of the empty music room, trying to hurry and see if they could save anything.

It was as they were running down the empty halls of the academy did they run passed the same girl Tamaki had introduced them to earlier.

"Ah." She spoke up as to catch the attention of the two who had run passed her. "Haruhi you look quite tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama, huh? Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature, too." Yuu's eyes widen in anger as he turned around on his heel to snap at the highly rude woman. He only held his tongue because Ayanokoji had begun speaking once more. "I also did some research Yuu. How does it feel knowing you were the source of your mother's suicide?" Yuu was stunned into silence at Ayanokoji's words.

Yuu could feel the tears form in his eyes as his throat suddenly swelled. It became hard to breathe as memories began flashing through his head. Ayanokoji paid no mind though as she continued on her way with a haughty smirk, her heels being the only sound heard until she was finally gone.

Haruhi stared at Yuu with such concern yet chose not to speak on the subject. It wasn't his place to ask about something so personal. Gently taking Yuu's hand into his own he lead the boy back on their path outside to the fountain.

Once outside the pair kicked off their shoes, rolled up their pants legs, and began wadding through fountain to gather their things.

"Well I'm pretty sure that girl was the culprit." Haruhi finally broke the silence, trying to make small talk with the even more silent Yuu. "Regardless of her reason, I need to find my wallet or I won't have money for supper tonight."

"I-I found mine…if you need money, I can give you what's left over from my lunch money." Yuu mumbled as he lifted his body upright, wadding through the water to the side of the fountain and dropping off some items he had collected onto the walkway.

"No thank you, I couldn't possibly ask that of you." Haruhi spoke as he lifted himself upright as sent the other boy a small smile. "You've already done so much for me already." It was happy the other boy was speaking and wasn't looking so down anymore.

"Yo! Haruhi and Yuu! You both have a lot of guts skipping club activities." A loud voice called out causing both boys to turn to their right. There standing beside the fountain was Tamaki. "Why are you two washing your bags?"

"We dropped our bags by accident when we were walking." Yuu quickly responded causing Tamaki to raise a brow in confusion. How did they both manage to drop their bags?

"Agh, I can't find my food money for this week!" Haruhi cried out in anger before moving and looking in another location.

"Fujioka-san, I can pay for your food if you will let me." Yuu tried once more but Haruhi simply chose to ignore his offer. Yuu stopped trying and chose to instead try and aid Haruhi in his search. Both boys were surprised as Tamaki removed his own shoes, rolled his pants, and joined the pair in their search for Haruhi's money.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's alright, you'll get wet as well." Haruhi spoke trying to prevent her senior from joining them.

"It's okay to get wet." Tamaki spoke as he ran his hands through the water. "As they say 'Handsome men can't be hurt by water.'" Yuu questioned who had ever said that, but decided better not to ask verbally. "Oh!" Tamaki suddenly called out before raising and revealing a small black wallet. "Is this what you're looking for?" Tamaki smiled brightly at the stunned Haruhi before walking forward and giving him his wallet back. "What's the matter? You're daydreaming, you know?" A large smirk broke out across Tamaki's lips. "Have you fallen for me?"

Those words snapped Haruhi instantly out of whatever daze he was in as he quickly snatched his wallet out of Tamaki's hands. "Who would?!"

"But why are you two doing this?" Tamaki questioned ignoring what Haruhi had said in turn to figure out why their belonging where floating in the fountain. He watched closely as both turn their heads away.

"Umm, we accidently dropped them out the window." Haruhi answered after a few moments, Tamaki instantly caught that the pair told two different stories.

**~ X ~**

Yuu peered over her seat and at the table Haruhi was currently seated at. He was worried for the other boy for who was seated with him. Luckily Yuu didn't have any customers at the moment so he could focus solely on Haruhi.

'_How did she manage to learn about mother?' _Yuu shut his eyes tightly before he began shaking his head back and forth. This wasn't the time to think about that, he had to watch Haruhi and make sure nothing happened to him!

_**CRASH**_

Yuu's eyes shot open and flew to where Haruhi's table once was, an ear piercing screech echoing loudly through the room. Yuu was quick to jump to his feet as he saw Haruhi lying on top of a fallen Ayanokoji. Yuu could easily see where he stood the shock and puzzlement on Haruhi's face.

"H-Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent!" Ayanokoji shouting loudly with tears in her eyes. "Someone help me quick! Get this commoner off me!"

Yuu began making a move to help his friend but stopped as he saw a pair of twins dump pitchers of water on both Haruhi and Ayanokoji. Haruhi snapped out of whatever daze he was in and quickly removed himself from Ayanokoji while said woman laid on the floor stunned as to why water was dumped on her as well.

"W-What are doing?" Ayanokoji shouted, not noticing Tamaki slowly making his way towards her, leaning down and gently taking her hand into his own and helping her to her feet. Yuu was puzzled by Tamaki's action and was about to say something if it wasn't for a hand resting on his shoulder. Yuu quickly looked up to Takashi, who in return shook his head at him. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi wanted to-"

"How graceless. Throwing Haruhi's and Yuu's bags into the fountain." Tamaki spoke with a narrowed look causing Ayanokoji's eyes to widen in shock.

"H-How could you, do you have any proof?" She was angry at being accused, especially by someone she admired so dearly.

"You are quite beautiful." Tamaki continued as he ignored Ayanokoji's question. "But you are not fit to be our customer. I know Haruhi is not that kind of guy." Tamaki finished keeping his gaze stern, his gaze not wavering even as tears formed in Ayanokoji's eyes.

"T-Tamaki-sama! Y-You fool!" Ayanokoji all but screamed before turning and running towards the doors that lead out of the Host Club. She was stopped in her dramatic exit as said doors were suddenly and violently opened.

There standing in the doorway stood a petite young lady, who couldn't be taller than five foot two. Long silver locks fell past her shoulders, bangs framing around sharp, familiar emerald orbs. Anger could easily been seen in her expression. "I want to know the name of whom hurt my Yuu-kun's feelings and I want to know their name now."

Everyone stared with wide eyes at the sudden appearance of this new girl that looked as if she could kill with a look.

"R-Rin-chan?" Yuu spoke softly, though his voice cut through the silence with ease. It was only members of the Host though that were surprised, wondering who this girl was that Yuu would speak with such familiarity.

"This person made my Yuu-kun cry, bringing up subjects that they shouldn't even know about. Even going as far as to throw his bag into the fountain." The girl now known as Rin let her deadly gaze land on Ayanokoji, who in return flinched in fear. "So who wants to fuss up?" It was in an instant that every girl in the Club room were pointing fingers towards Ayanokoji. The woman didn't even have time to react before Rin had a fist full of her red hair and had the taller girl looking down at the shorter girl.

"So you were the one that hurt my Yuu-kun's feelings." Rin growled as her grip tightened, ignoring Ayanokoji's small cries of pain. "I want you to listen and listen well. If I ever hear of you talking ill towards Yuu again, I will personally beat you so bad that no one will be able to recognize you ever again." Rin seethed before she finally released Ayanokoji, who quickly fled from the club with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Once the doors were firmly shut behind Ayanokoji, Rin turned on her heel with a bright and bubbly smile. Everyone was stunned by the sudden change in personality. Where had that once spitfire gone?

"Yuu-kun~!" Rin called out happily before sprinting towards said boy and tackling him into a tight hug, sending the pair toppling to the floor.

It was as Rin held Yuu close and began nuzzling their faces to one another, did everyone start connecting the dots. The familiar silver locks, the same vivid emerald orbs, why Yuu referred to this girl by her first name and with 'chan' no less.

"Yu-chan! Is Ri-chan your sister?" Honey questioned happily asking what everyone else was thinking.

"Y-Yes…..Rin-chan is my t-twin sister." Yuu answered feeling heat forming on his cheeks, Rin knew he hated showing affectionate like this in front of others. It was extremely embarrassing.

"H-Haruhi, I shall inform both Yuu and yourself of your punishment for causing such a ruckus." Tamaki spoke up with a quick cough, dragging attention back towards himself. "Now you have to get two thousands customers to designate the both of you!" Those words caused both Haruhi and Yuu to freeze in place, the words 'Two Thousand' echoing loudly in their heads. Tamaki could only chuckle before extending a hand and helping Haruhi back to his feet. "I'm looking forward to how you two do, natural rookies."

"This is our only replacement uniform." Kyouya spoke as he made his way towards Haruhi, a large pink bag in hand that contained said uniform. "It's better than staying wet, right?"

"A-Ah, thank you very much." Haruhi spoke softly before he started making his way into the back room to change into this new uniform.

**~ X ~**

"I didn't know there was another set of twins in this school." Honey spoke cheerfully as he looked at the twins he sat in-between. The Club had already been closed for the evening after the earlier incident. Currently everyone was waiting for Haruhi to change into his dry uniform. Well everyone besides Tamaki who had gone to retrieve a towel for the boy.

"Well that's because Yuu and myself are in different classes and thus not around one another that much." Rin answered quickly, returning the smile the older boy was giving her.

"R-Rin-chan is usually busy during school hours as well….so we spend extra time together after school." Yuu piped in, staring at his hands so he didn't have to make eye contact with the people that were looking in his direction.

"Haruhi, here is a towel for you." Tamaki spoke loudly as he passed everyone and walked to the curtain Haruhi was currently changing behind. Everyone seemed to watched with amusement as they watched their blonde leader freeze. "H-Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?" Tamaki felt his face light up as he heard both the Twins and Rin break out into wild laughter behind him.

"Biologically, yes." Haruhi replied calmly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. It was a big deal because both Tamaki and Yuu felt their faces burn brighter for not knowing.

"It was very clear that Haruhi-kun was a girl." Rin said in between her laughter watching in amusement as Tamaki began shrinking in his place. "Did you believe Yuu-kun to be male too?" Rin's laughter grew in volume as she watched Tamaki spin on his heel and look at Yuu with shock.

"W-What?!"

Yuu flinched as she tried sinking in the couch cushion. "Y-Y-Yes…..I-I'm a g-girl…" Tamaki gave a wild cry before darting out of the room and returning soon after with two female outfits. Without saying a thing, Yuu found herself soon shoved into the changing room with Haruhi. Both silent as could be, feeling slightly embarrassed at having to change in the same room as the other.

Once changed into the female uniforms, the calmly walked out of the changing room to be met with Tamaki's strangled cry as he began pulling at his hair.

"I thought it was fine that you Senpais took me for a guy." Haruhi spoke as she began readjusting the bow on her own dress.

"I….intentionally dress as a boy…." Yuu answered once questioning eyes were turned in her direction.

"It's an interesting turn of events." Kyouya spoke up with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru quickly added and began laughing as they watched Tamaki twitching in place.

"Ah! But you were cool back there Senpai!" Haruhi quickly added a bright and beautiful smile forming on her lips. It was a smile that caused Tamaki's face to quickly turn bright red as he slowly tried to inch himself away from the adorable girl in front of him. "And it's not that bad being a Host and listening to girl's chit-chat."

"It is a f-f-faster way to pay off the debt, r-rather than working as a d-dog." Agreed Yuu as she gave the girl beside her a soft smile, she felt as if she was slowly becoming a friend of hers.

"Heh, maybe we should start addressing ourselves as 'he' from now on?" Haruhi giggled causing Yuu to chuckle lightly herself. Both sharing a smile with one another, a smile that caused everyone gazing at the pair to blush lightly.

Well…..everyone except a certain silver-haired woman that was staring on with a narrowed gaze. A ugly green monster forming in the pit of her stomach at the sight before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode: A High School Student Host's Job**

**Song: Room 401 – Call the Cops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OCs that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed loudly throughout the familiar hallway. A hallway that every young woman in Ouran Academy knew like the back of their hand. Those heavy footsteps continued before coming to an abrupt halt in front of large wooden doors, a small sign hung above the doorway reading 'The 3rd Music Room'.<p>

"S-Suoh-senpai, please f-forgive me." Yuu cried out weakly as she opened the large door, trying desperately to regain her loss breath. "Rin-chan needed help w-with her math homework." Yuu felt rather foolish as she realized the person she had tried apologizing to was preoccupied with bothering Haruhi.

Glancing around the room Yuu took in what everyone was currently doing. Kyouya was standing beside Haruhi, writing in the notebook that was attached to his clipboard. Takashi was carrying Honey on his shoulders while the two ran around the tropical themed room. Though as Yuu continued looking around she realized that there was a set of twins she just couldn't find. Were they late as well?

"What are you doing arriving so late?" Arms were suddenly slung around both of her shoulders as voices echoed into her ears, answering her previous mental question. "Aren't you supposed to be helping pay off a debt?" Yuu flushed as she felt their breath tickling her skin, they were really too close for comfort. "Not arriving late and leaving poor Haruhi working by herself."

"Please u-understand that it was not my i-intention to be late." Yuu cried out weakly before shutting her eyes tightly, neither boys were wearing shirts. It caused her to begin panicking and feel extremely uncomfortable. "Rin-chan needed h-help with her math homework, s-so I offered to help her. I-I didn't plan on being late." Yuu's voice grew quieter the longer she spoke, that being the twins had begun pressing their cheeks to her own.

"It seems that little Yuu-chan-" Kaoru began with a large smile, giving his brother a quick glance. "-likes to make up excuses." Hikaru finished as both brothers shared an ear to ear grin. Though Yuu not finding anything amusing about the situation began shaking, trying to find a way to quickly leave their hold on her.

"M-May I please be released? I-I really need to get ready…" Yuu hoped that her polite request would not be denied by the two devilish boys that held her against her will. She was relieved as she felt their arms leave their place from around her shoulders.

"You're no fun." Both boys pouted watching as Yuu bowed before hurrying to her table. Even though her reactions were cute, she was too easily scared by their presence. It made teasing her rather difficult. They gave each other shrugs before walking to where their table was located.

**~ X ~**

"Yuu-kun, why aren't you dressed up as well?" A small dark-haired woman seated at Yuu's table questioned, titling her head to the side in a childish manner.

"The o-outfit Suoh-senpai ordered for me ended up being a tad bit too small." Yuu answered smiling lightly at the girl who had asked. She felt awful lying to the girl. The fact was that Tamaki had got her measurements correct, though it was a woman's tropical outfit. If Tamaki wanted to blow her cover as a male, he was doing a pretty good job in doing so.

"Oh, that is a shame." The girl replied with a small pout before turning to her friend that sat beside her. "I bet Yuu-kun would look adorable in a tropical outfit." That was when both girls began daydreaming of the Host that sat in front of them.

"Dance Party?" Yuu felt her ears perk at those words wondering what party? Her customers were currently busy so they wouldn't mind if she eavesdropped on the table near their own. "What do you do at a dance party?"

"We book the entire central hall of the Central Building." Yuu rose at brow as she heard Hikaru speak those words, what dance party were they talking about? "And it will be the most fantastic thing ever." Kaoru finished before his eyes widen greatly as his brother suddenly took his chin into his hand, bringing their faces closer to one another. Yuu quickly shot her head in the opposite direction feeling her face light up; did they always have to share such tender moments so often?

She continued to shake her head back and forth trying to rid herself of those lingering images, before a question popped back into her mind.

What was all this about a dance party?

"Ummm…..e-excuse me." Yuu spoke up trying to catch the attention of the two girls that were seated at her table. "D-Do you perhaps know a-anything about this dance party?" Both girls gave Yuu questioning look before deciding to answer her question.

"Oh, I forgot you are new. Dance parties are quite common for the Host Club." One girl answered with a large smile as she began remembering the last dance she had attended.

The second girl feeling that her friend didn't do a well enough job explaining decided to try and explain better. "The Host members usually dress up nicely and spend the night dancing with all the girls that attend. I believe Tamaki-sama said that there will be an upcoming dance party next week."

"N-Next week?

Why hadn't she been informed of this party beforehand? Did they even expect her to participate in this dance?

**~ X ~**

Once the tropical theme room had been taken apart and returned to its former state and the Host members had changed back into their uniforms. They all gathered around a small table and had begun talking about the upcoming dance, informing both Yuu and Haruhi.

Everyone except Tamaki, who was currently sulking in a corner eating a bowl of instant ramen angrily.

"Tono!" Hikaru called out trying to catch the angry blonde's attention. "Stop eating commoner noodles and help out with planning the dance party!"

"Is he so displeased with the fact that Kasugasaki-san prefers Haruhi now?" Kaoru questioned with a raised brow. Yuu felt as if she was missing out on something important. Had something happened during club hours?

"Her illness isn't something new." Kyouya spoke up calmly as he continued typing away on his grey laptop. Though the mention of illness caught Haruhi's attention as she turned her focus to the teen beside her.

"Illness?"

"The 'Host-Wondering' illness." Hikaru spoke up answering Haruhi's question. It only caused her further confusion until Kaoru continued where his brother left off. "In other words, the 'Switch Guys Every Now and Then' illness."

"Usually regular customers decide a host and designate them forever. But Kasugasaki-san has a habit of periodically changing her favorite." Kyouya piped in as he didn't turn his gaze away from his laptop, his fingers flying across the keyboard and never missing a beat.

"Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, right?" Honey questioned loudly enough to snap Yuu out of her thinking and stare at her senior wondering what everyone was talking about now.

"Ah, so this is just because his customer got snatched away." Haruhi spoke with a roll of her eyes as she looked towards her senior. Her words though cause the older male to jump to his feet with a cry, shocking everyone.

"No!" Yuu just about screamed in fright as Tamaki suddenly appeared in-between both Honey and herself, scaring the two. How could the teen manage to move so quickly? "That's not how it is!" Tamaki released a small sound of frustration before throwing his arms into the air. "Alright! I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi! Yuu! Look like women already!" Haruhi could only sigh loudly at his words while Yuu visibly paled at his words.

"Why do you both have to become popular amongst girl, if you both are already girls?! Frankly the only people that know you both girls are the members of this club and Rin-chan!" Tamaki called out angrily, not noticing the twins sliding in beside him, mirroring one another.

"P.E. is an optional class and they both opted not to take it." Hikaru started with a shrug of the shoulders his brother doing the same before speaking himself. "Male and Female seating numbers are intermixed so no one would know." It was once Kaoru finished did Tamaki bolt across the room and return soon after with a large wooden chest.

"You see, Daddy…..Daddy wants…..Daddy wants to see when you looked like this!" Everyone was baffled as Tamaki pulled out a large picture frame that didn't seem like it should fix inside the chest he just pulled it from. Those thoughts vanished though as Tamaki held the picture for all to see, a large picture of Haruhi when she had longer hair and wore a female school uniform.

"Don't blow up other people's pictures without their permission!" Haruhi cried out during Tamaki own yelling.

"Tama-chan, why do you have a picture of Rin-chan?" The small voice somehow managed to cut through the screaming and caused everyone to turn their attention to where Honey was standing. There they saw Takashi holding a picture similar in size to the one Tamaki held of Haruhi. Yet what they saw was a young-silver haired beauty, barely reaching the mature features that came along with puberty.

"That's-" Tamaki didn't have a chance to continue as a small voice cut him off.

"W-Why do you h-have a picture of me?!" Everyone except Tamaki and Kyouya looked towards the silver-haired host with large astonished eyes. "I-I-I thought I had all t-those pictures e-erased years ago!" Yuu tried desperately to reach out and take the photo away from Takashi, yet when the picture was mere inches away it was quickly snatched away by a pair of devilish twins.

They followed Tamaki as the three placed the two pictures upon a wall, everyone gathering around and looking at the pictures intently. Tamaki was the only one on his knees before the pictures with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"The more I look at them, the more I am in awe." Kaoru began as his brother and himself held their chins in the palm of their hands. "How did 'This' become 'That'?" As Hikaru spoke 'This', everyone turned their heads between the pictures and when he spoke 'That', everyone turned their head towards the newest members of the Host Club.

Haruhi gave a sigh before deciding to explain herself. "The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome." It was once Haruhi finished heads were turned in Yuu's direction expectedly.

"U-U-Uh…" Yuu could feel her face pale as she didn't want to explain her story. She knew she wouldn't be left alone until she explained. So turning her attention to her feet and closing her eyes tightly, she began. "R-Rin-chan didn't like us always b-being mistaken for one another….so I cut my hair short and dressed as a male…. No one would confuse a brother and sister with one another. Since we were transferring to a new middle school….no one would question it." Yuu didn't raise her head for a while, feeling she had said something wrong when no one spoke up. It was only when she raised her head did she see the looks of pity and understanding. "N-No don't look a-at me as such. I-It was no problem changing my a-appearance because it made Rin-chan happy!" A smile form on her lips as she remember how happy her sister was to finally stop being confused for one another. That smile faded though as she couldn't help but feel sadden that she had to hide herself.

"I really don't mind being mistaken for a guy." Haruhi piped up trying to change the subject; she didn't enjoy the sad look that took over her new friends features. And her words did just the trick in changing the topic.

"Girls should not enjoy being mistaken for guys!" Tamaki suddenly shouted as he remembered what they had previously been talking about. "Mom! Haruhi is using foul language!"

"Mom, being?" Kaoru questioned as he turned his head in Kyouya's direction

"Position-wise, probably me." Kyouya answered with small hints of dread laced in his words, he knew Tamaki would continue on with said name.

"Besides, to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a Host and getting girls to designate me rather than doing trivial chores!" Haruhi sighed loudly before narrowing her eyes at the sobbing mess that stood beside her.

"By the way, do either of you have any ballroom dance experience?" Hikaru questioned out of the blue causing both girls to raise brows. "That a must for a dance party."

"I do…" Yuu answered with a small nod of her head while Haruhi paled considerably beside her.

"Eh? B-But the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right? I'm not interested in events and actually I'd like to be absent-" Haruhi stopped in mid-sentence as she felt a chill run down her spine. Her expression flipped from fear to annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"No, ballroom dancing is a common knowledge for a gentlemen. If you want to take the path of a Host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki spoke as a large smirk grace his features. "If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and show it off at the party. Yuu and yourself will both have to expose yourselves as girls! And be demoted to trivial chores!" Haruhi paled at his words but it was Yuu who had a fierce reaction.

She felt a wave of terror and panic consume her. If she had to expose herself as a girl, she could possibly be confused for her sister once more. If that happened, Rin would be upset once more. She didn't want to put her younger sister in that kind of pain anymore.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of devilish twins watched as an array of emotions flashed a crossed her face. Both sharing a look of understanding before giving the terrified girl one more look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode: A High School Student Host's Job**

**Song: Tik Tok – The Monster goes Rawr**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OCs that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>"Quick…..Quick…..Slow…"<p>

Yuu couldn't help but find herself rather amused with the scene before her. Tamaki was currently huddled in a corner, growing mushrooms once more. Because in the center of the room was Haruhi dancing with Kasugasaki.

"Quick….Quick…Slow…"

Yuu didn't flinch as she felt two weights suddenly on her shoulders, predicting the action when she heard movement behind her. "Our lord is looking gloomy. I heard he wanted to be Haruhi's partner." Hikaru spoke to the right of her, a large smirk stretching across his face. "It's impossible for him to be Haruhi's female partner, because of his height." Kaoru spoke from her left side and soon both boys broke out into wild laughter.

"That's good Haruhi-kun; put your feet together at slow." Yuu could barely hear Kasugasaki over the loud laughter that was so close to her ears. "A gentleman must lead. Look carefully at your female partner."

"Y-Yes…" Haruhi answered yet her words were soon followed by a loud cry. Yuu made an effort to turn and see if Haruhi was okay, yet was stuck in place as a pair of twins were still leaning against her shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry, Kasugasaki-san!"

It took a few minutes before the boys removed themselves from her shoulders and she was able to check up on her friend. She was surprised to see Haruhi and Kasugasaki had moved to a small table where cakes and tea were set up.

"I'm sorry Kasugasaki-san, for asking you to be my practice partner." Haruhi spoke before bowing gently before the sitting woman.

"Oh, I do not mind. I heard you will not be able to receive guests because of this intensive practice. I am rather happy I will be able to monopolize your time now." Kasugasaki answered with a small flirtatious smirk, it caused Haruhi's smile to fade away.

"O-Oh…"

"Oh my, are these new cups?" Kasugasaki spoke up as to break the awkward silence that had settled between Haruhi and herself. "These are Ginori, yes?"

"You have the eyes of an expert." Kyouya piped in as he stopped by the small table where Kasugasaki sat. "This set just came in yesterday. Our club is putting effort into upgrading its tea set collection."

"I see…" Yuu took close notice at the fondness that settled on Kasugasaki's face as she stared at the tea cup before her. "It had a gorgeous color. It's so beautiful." No one noticed the wide eyes look of realization as Kasugasaki spoke those words.

"You like tableware, eh?"

"N-N-N-N-No, I don't really like them!" Her reply was quick and the look of panic and embarrassment clear as day. "W-What are you saying?"

Haruhi could only give the girl as forced as smile as Kasugasaki continued rambling on. It was only when the sound of someone entering the club room did the young woman silence herself, turning her head along with Haruhi to see who had entered. Haruhi didn't notice the sadden expression that claimed Kasugasaki's features as she turned back around in her seat.

"Good day." The young man who had entered spoke while carrying a rather large box. "I've brought the teacups you ordered." Kyouya gave a small nod of the head before walking over a retrieving the goods he had ordered.

"Ah, thank you. The wares you've chosen for us are very well-liked by the ladies." Kyouya spoke with a small smile gracing his features. A smile the young man holding the box returned. "You are very good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Is this someone from the company?" Haruhi questioned as she began making her way to where Kyouya and this newcomer were standing.

"I'm just a student." The boy answered with a small laugh and a hand on his hip. "I am in uniform, right?"

"You're such a funny person, Haruhi-kun." Everyone's attention was drawn towards the young woman who had spoken up. Everyone knowing immediately that her smile was rather forced. "He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

"Heir?"

It was in that moment did Kyouya begin explaining to Haruhi that the young man's family was in charge of a trading company. It was only Yuu though that seemed to watch the sad but meaningful looks shared between Kasugasaki and this new man. Yuu felt there was a part of this story she was missing, and it only caused her to become even more curious as Kasugasaki broke eye contact and turned back in her seat, a sadden expression claiming her features.

"I trust your eyes, Suzushima-kun." With Kyouya's words, Suzushima snapped back to attention, a blush lighting his face as he hadn't been listening to anything Kyouya had said.

"Oh my, my eyes aren't that good….yet."

"I heard your study abroad in England started next month." Kyouya spoke, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kasugasaki flinched at his words.

"Yes…" Yuu watched rather concerned as Kasugasaki sunk lower in her sit, a few tears forming in her eyes. Yuu felt her heart go out for the young woman even though she didn't know their story. "I'll….be going now." It wasn't very long before Suzushima had left the club room and Tamaki had decided to make his way over to the small table Kasugasaki sat at.

"Enjoying your time at the Host Club?" The question caught Kasugasaki off guard as her eyes widen at Tamaki's sudden appearance.

"Are you close to that person just now?" Haruhi questioned as she began walking to where Tamaki and herself resided. Kasugasaki could only give a mumbled reply before she quickly excused herself and left the room.

Yuu watched the retreating girl with pitying eyes, but that quickly ended as a sudden urge took over her. "_Achoo!"_ The high-pitched and rather pathetic sound of sneezing caused the members of the Host to turn their attention away from the now closed doors and towards their sniffling Host.

"Yuu-san? Are you feeling well?" Haruhi question before placing the box full of tea-ware down and giving the still sniffling girl a look of concern. Yuu could feel her cheek light up as she gave Haruhi a curious stare. When had the two become close enough to use first names? N-Not that she minded….it was nice to be close like that with someone.

"A-Ah…Yes I-I am quite alright." Yuu answered as she realized she was lost in thought and had not replied to Haruhi's question. "T-This is just the t-time of year my allergies start a-acting up." Yuu smiled brightly towards the girl, trying to ease her worry.

"If that's all it is…" Haruhi mumbled, yet had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just allergies.

**~ X ~**

"_Achoo!"_

Yuu could only sigh loudly as she wiped her nose and tossed the used tissue into the waste bin nearby. Why did she jinx herself when telling Haruhi it was only simply allergies? Giving a small groan, the girl sunk down in her bed before pulling the covers over her head.

"Yuuki, how are you feeling?" The sudden voice caused Yuu to pull the blankets back down as she turned her attention towards the older woman that had entered her room. "The maids informed me that you were quite sick."

The woman was older and that was clear in her features, wrinkles covering most of her skin. Though even though her skin wasn't as beautiful as it once was in her younger years, her eyes were a bright and vivid blue just as they were when she was younger. Her hair was black in color held in a tight bun on top of her head, though the color had started to pale in her later years.

"Ah, Grandmother!" Yuu was pleasantly surprised when the appearance of her Grandmother. The older woman worked long hours managing her company, so she rarely had time to spend with her grandchildren outside of having occasional dinner with them. "It is just a small cold, n-nothing to be concerned over." Yuu smiled brightly at her grandmother, enjoying the time she could see her with every fiber of her being. "B-But Grandmother, will you please call me by Yuu?"

"Your mother gave you the name Yuuki; you cannot expect me to refer to you by any other." Her grandmother replied with a smile gracing her lips, ignoring the small pout her granddaughter gave in return. "I will have the doctor attend to you in the morning, get some rest." With those words spoken, Yuu watched as the older woman left the room.

"I-It was worth a shot." Yuu mumbled before sneezing once more.

"Are your allegories really acting up again? I thought you had grown out of that." Yuu ignored her sister's words as she began wiping her nose with another tissue. It wasn't until she had tossed it away did she turn her attention to Rin. "Isn't the Host Club Dance Party tonight?"

"Y-Yes…" Yuu could only feel sadness as she began thinking about having to miss it. She could only hope Tamaki didn't hold it against her for becoming sick. "I-I'll have to call Suoh-senpai and inform him that I cannot-"

"Yes, Kyouya-kun?" Yuu blinked in surprised as Rin held the phone against her ear, laying in the bed beside her. When had the girl become so fast? "This is Rin, Yuu-kun seemed to have come down with a cold and cannot make the dance party tonight." There was a paused as Rin listened to what Kyouya said before a smile broke out across her lips. "Alright, I'll tell her." Rin didn't speak again until her phone was flipped shut. "Kyouya-kun says they will discuss your punishment when you return to school."

Yuu paled knowing Haruhi would not be pleased if the debit had been raised once more. Was she even helping the girl anymore? Or was she causing more problems for her? Yuu couldn't help but feel sadden as she sunk back into her sheets and covered her face with her blanket. "I-I-I'm just a nuisance!"

"Don't worry Yuu, we'll spend the night watching movies and eating popcorn. You won't even remember this conversation." Rin could only beam as she snuggled close to her sister's hidden form. Though on the inside she was grinning deviously, her sister wouldn't be spending the night with some other people...how could she not be happy with such news?


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode: **Beware the Physical Examinations ****

**Song: Michi – To You All **

** By: Aluto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, and any other OCs that appears throughout the story**.

* * *

><p>"W-W-Which cup would you like your t-tea in t-today?" Red dusted pale cheeks as pink lips fumbled with repeating the words they had rehearsed multiple times earlier. It didn't matter much, even though the words could barely be understood, three girls continued to watch with such amazement and red cheeks of their own. "We h-have Foley, Worcester, G-Ginori, or Susie Cooper Gardenia….i-if you prefer…."<p>

Yuu could say she was having mixed feelings right about now. Even though she has previously been slightly excited to have the Host Club time outside in this wonderful weather (Allergies aside), She wasn't too keen on the idea of having to rehearse lines and repeating them to the girls that now sat at her table. What was wrong with sitting at the table and remaining silent and flushed? It had been working just fine…. For her anyways.

"A-Ah he's just too adorable! Those red cheeks with that cute stutter, i-it's too much!" A brunette girl shouted before burying her face deep into her hands. This action caused her friend that sat beside her to turn and began speaking loudly and quickly.

"You must watch! Seeing Yuu-kun in such a flustered state is rare!" Yuu couldn't keep help but feel that was a rather lame lie. She was always flustered about something. She hated the feeling of people of watching her and listening to her….it made her feel as if she had said or done something wrong, and feel like a fool.

"You are absolutely right, miss." The sudden voice caused all three guests plus Yuu to turn their attention towards who had spoken up. Yuu was surprised to see it was Kyouya who was currently standing nearby. He was usually working on his laptop; it was rare for him to be wandering around. "Just as the beauty of these cherry blossoms is fleeting, so are precious moments between the Hosts." Yuu could say she was slightly stunned to see such a poetic side of Kyouya, though that shock soon faded to terror with his next words and what was in his hand. "That is why I've created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days." Yuu felt her eyes widen even more as she caught sight of herself on the cover of said book. She already had a dislike for photos of herself; she didn't want said photos to be sold to others! What kind of photos were even in those books?!

Neither Kyouya of the three girls noticed Yuu inward panic as girls began squealing and rushing to Kyouya's side to get ahold of one of these books. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else. In the event that you were to purchase them all together, there is a special set price."

"I'll buy them all!"

"I would like one of Yuu-kun!"

"I want Honey-senpai and Haruhi-kun!"

"B-But-" Yuu began not wanting anyone to buy photos of herself. Her quiet voice though was lost in the much louder squealing of these others girls. She could only watch as book after book was purchased….it didn't matter though did it? Even if she voiced her discomfort in her photos being sold, it wouldn't change. She had agreed to do anything they asked of her the moment she agreed to help Haruhi out.

Lowering her gaze, she let her eyes remain on her feet.

**~ X ~**

"It sure is beautiful." Haruhi spoke up trying to break the silence that settled between Yuu and herself.

The Club had ended about half an hour before, and help had already arrived to return the used table and chairs to the academy. Haruhi had decided it would be nice to just take and moment and enjoy the scenery with her friend before heading in and changing out of today's costume.

"Is something bothering you?" Yuu snapped out of her daze as she turned her head and faced a concerned looking Haruhi. She had been feeling rather gloomy since the whole photo incident, though she didn't realize she had let the feeling show.

"H-Huh….o-oh that's-"

"Haruhi, Yuu, are you both enjoying yourselves?" She wasn't able to finish as their senior suddenly appeared beside both girls and began speaking rather loudly.

"Not now." Haruhi spoke quickly causing said male to freeze in his place with a look of sadness and shock. He would have retreated to his corner to grow mushrooms if it wasn't for Haruhi's next words. "You don't have to explain if you're uncomfortable speaking about it." These words peeked Tamaki's interest as he decided to stay silent and listen in.

"I-It's not that. I just…..I just d-didn't feel comfortable with my p-photos being sold." Yuu paused as she tried collecting her thoughts into words but decided not to speak truthfully. Because truthfully Yuu didn't like how she appeared, because she knew this wasn't her. Even though it was her choice to hide herself away for her sister….it still bothered her greatly. "W-Who knows what k-kind of photos are in t-there that s-someone I do not even know has."

"I know what you mean." Haruhi spoke with a nod of her heard, she had in fact been rather bothered with the subject as well. "It would have been nice if _someone_ had asked our permission." Tamaki didn't miss the heated glance that was sent in his direction, shivering as he knew he had upset both girls.

"Haruhi, Yuu, have either of you decided on your elective courses for this term?" Yuu couldn't keep the squeak of surprise from slipping past her lips as she suddenly felt arms encircle her shoulders. It took a few moments before she realized Hikaru had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was currently leaning his head over her shoulder. Kaoru mimicking the same action on Haruhi, though holding out a paper for the chestnut girl to see.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru questioned causing Haruhi to make a questionable noise in the back of her throat.

"Learning another language is always helpful." Hikaru quickly added and Haruhi couldn't deny that there was truth in his words.

"If you both take the class, we should take it together." Both boys spoke as they unwrapped themselves from the two girls, leaving the list of class choices in Haruhi's hands. They found sending Tamaki mischievous looks to be more entertaining at the moment. "After all, we're in the same class." The steamed look that formed on Tamaki's face went completely unnoticed by both girls.

"O-Oh!" Yuu jerked slightly as something landed on the bridge of her nose. The action caused the small creature to flutter into the air before gently landing on her nose once more. Yuu couldn't stop herself from blinking a few times before a large smile broke out across her lips, a giggle soon passing through. She felt the gloom she was once feeling wash away. "Why hello Butterfly-chan, d-did my nose look comfortable?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi paused as their gaze was turned onto the young woman who had a large blue butterfly attached to her nose. It was strange to see the normally stuttering and blushing woman laugh so whole-heartedly, strange to see such a bright smile on her lips. It was a sight that two boys never wanted to see end.

"I'm glad she's cheered up." Haruhi spoke with a light smile, happy to see the shy girl laughing.

The three Host members didn't notice the older teen looming behind them with a look of absolute annoyance. It wasn't until he finally couldn't take anymore and decided to speak did he finally alert every one of her presence, along with scaring away the butterfly.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi gave a small cry of fright as she suddenly found herself turned around and facing an annoyed Tamaki. "You mustn't hang out with those disreputable twins any longer!"

Hearing themselves being spoken of, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to butt in on the topic. Not because they really cared, more because they were currently annoyed with their senior as well. His loud voice had caused their lovely scene to be ruined and replaced with a rather sadden Yuu as the butterfly flew higher into the air.

"Goodbye Butterfly-chan…."

"Disreputable you say!" Hikaru called out in anger after hearing Yuu's small words "You're the last one we want to have call us that, Tono!" Kaoru continued where his brother left off, both boys letting that annoyance sound through their words.

"T-That's it…" Tamaki mumbled to himself before releasing Haruhi and slowly inching himself away. "Sure enough, we cannot continue hiding the fact that both Yuu and yourself are girls!" Yuu took this moment to turn her attention towards Tamaki, wondering why her name had been spoken. "What daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl students you used to be, surrounded by your girlfriends and living a wholesome life as a student!" Tamaki ignored Yuu's cries for him to stop calling himself her father in favor of shaking Haruhi back and forth by the shoulder, repeating 'Go back.'

"You don't have to rush things. They'll be found out soon enough anyways." Hikaru piped in causing both Haruhi and Yuu to turn their attention towards him in confusion.

Kaoru caught their questioned stares and decided he would try and explain. "Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams."

"Physical….exams?" Haruhi questioned but was met with shocked looks from everyone (Except Yuu) around her.

"Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow." Kyouya piped in as he pushed up his falling frames.

"Then…." Haruhi began with a thoughtful expression, but didn't seem all that bothered in the least. "It will get out that I am a girl." Everyone seemed stunned with how unaffected Haruhi was with this news. Though no one really noticed how panicked Yuu had turned once more with thoughts of having to reveal herself.

**~ X ~**

"We always seem to be late." Haruhi began with a light sigh. Even though Yuu and herself were late they continued to walk at an even pace.

"I think we need to start s-setting an a-alarm, so we know w-when to stop studying and when to head to club a-activities." Yuu began and Haruhi could only nod and agree with the girl. They did get wrapped up in their studies too often.

Upon reaching the door that lead into the 3rd Music Room, Haruhi's posture visibly changed. Yuu watched closely as Haruhi took a deep breath before releasing it in an almost sigh. It didn't take long after that for her to open the large wooden doors and enter the room.

"Sorry we're late." Haruhi didn't have a chance to take another step further into the room before both Yuu and herself were wrapped in a tight and smothering embrace.

"Don't worry my precious daughters, daddy will make sure that we protect that you're girls during exams! So please stay our exclusive princesses!" It was hard to understand Tamaki crying as his grip on both girls tightened with each word spoken.

"O-Okay?" Haruhi replied in confusion, only wishing for Tamaki to release her from his death grip. Luckily Haruhi's words seemed to do the trick as both girls were carefully released from his hold.

"It's true, we'd be a little annoyed if Haruhi and Yuu were courted by other men." Hikaru spoke loud enough to cause both girls to become curious as to what they were talking about before they had arrived. "Then that settles it." Kaoru spoke up with a small smile gracing his features.

…Wait! What was settled?

Yuu didn't even have a chance to blink before a large marker board was suddenly in the middle of the room, with all male Host members surrounding it. Written in bold and large font read 'Operation Haruhi and Yuu are not girls'. And directly under that title was written in the same bold writing, only slightly smaller read 'Operation: I swear Haruhi and Yuu are boys!'

"Already squad members!" Tamaki called out causing Yuu's attention to shift from the marker board to her senior. "Let's each reconfirm what our formation A positioning is for tomorrow's physical exams!" Hikaru and Kaoru both gave a quick salute before saying 'Yes sir!'. Honey on the other hand began clapping with eyes full of excitement.

"That's right…." Haruhi began as she raised a single finger into the air, as if something had just clicked inside her mind. "If I am found out, I won't be able to continue as a Host and I won't be able to repay my debt, huh?" Yuu felt herself almost fall over in complete shock. Had she really just not figured that out? "I still have a balance of 5,333,332 yen." Everyone could feel the sweat drop on the back of their heads as Haruhi began laughing lightly. "Well, I guess I'll have to come up with some other way."

"H-Haruhi-chan, y-you can't be serious?" Yuu managed to question causing Haruhi to stop in her nervous laughter in turn for looking at her friend thoughtfully. She didn't have a chance to reply as Tamaki soon butted in with his own questioning.

"Is that how much you hate hosting? How much you hate this club?!" Tamaki demanded becoming extremely upset with her uncaring attitude.

"Well, if I had to say, then yes, I do." Her words were like a shot to his heart and soon Tamaki was found growing mushrooms in the corner once again.

"Hey, if it gets out that I am a girl, then there really is nothing I can do." Haruhi chuckled once more completely un-phased at being discovered.

"D-Do you truly m-mean that H-Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi blinked before looking back towards her stuttering friend. She could seem easily the mixed feelings Yuu's was having and it pulled at her heartstrings a tad bit. "E-Even though….I-I still don't really u-understand what this c-club is about. I can't say t-that I don't enjoy c-coming here e-every day after school. E-Everyone is r-really nice, i-in their own ways... A-And I w-would really like to c-continue being a part of the Host Club, b-but I w-would also really like if H-Haruhi-chan continued w-with me."

Haruhi was stunned by the girl's small speech, especially when Yuu smiled so whole-heartedly at her once she had finished speaking. How did Yuu expect her to continuing wanting to stop working for their club when she looked at her that way?

"Fancy tune…" Takashi's words seemed to make everyone in the room brighten up as they saw Haruhi's eyes widen in shock. Yuu seemed to be the only one who was left completely baffled by why Takashi suddenly spoke of food.

Haruhi flinched visibly as she took in the devious expressions that took over almost every male members face. "That's right, during the dance party; you didn't get a chance to eat any did you?"

"Did you hear? She says she's never eaten fancy tune before." Hikaru smirked as he leaned towards his brother, as if sharing a dirty secret amongst themselves. "What a bleak upbringing she's had."

"If only she could stay in the club, then she'd have any number of chances to eat delicious things from here on out." Honey piped in with a large devious smile while taking to his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan.

Haruhi shivered and flushed as she plastered a large fake smile on her face. "W-What are you talking about? Just because I might be poor, doesn't mean I am a glutton that would go on fooling everyone about what gender I am, just for some fancy tuna…." Though she spoke these words with a shaky voice, everyone continued to grin widely. " ... I am only doing this for Yuu-chan….." Haruhi pouted before turning on her heel and facing the wall so her flushed face couldn't be see.

Though Yuu was happy her friend would be continuing with her, she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that it was food that caused her to stay and not her.

"Thank y-you very much, Haruhi-chan." Yuu's bright smile only caused Haruhi to turn even redder in embarrassment.

**~ X ~**

To say that Yuu was nervous would be an understatement. The girl was downright panicking.

It had taken her longer than normal to rise from her bed this morning and she had to take two anxiety pills just to make sure she didn't suffer a panic attack during this exam.

"Yuu-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Haruhi questioned turning around in her seat as she felt her own chair shaking from Yuu's own desk hitting it.

"J-Just fine!" Haruhi could immediately tell that that was a lie. Yuu's face was flushed white and a small amount of sweat had built up around her forehead. The almost violent shaking was also a pretty good give away on how Yuu was currently feeling. "…. I-I'm worried, we know nothing of Tamaki-senpai's plan. What if it's a t-terrible plan and e-everything does downhill in a f-fiery mess?" Yuu's eyes widened as she could just imagine a large fiery mess, it caused her body to shake even more.

"Just calm down, deep breaths." Haruhi replied softly and started taking deep breaths herself to try and demonstrate. "Don't stress yourself so much, Tamaki-senpai said they had a well-thought out plan." Yuu calmed herself as she tried having some faith in her senior. He would keep her secret a secret and she wouldn't end up upsetting her sister by having to reveal herself as a girl.

Yeah, Tamaki would come through.

"We will not begin conducting physical examinations."

"I think I'll call my driver to come a pick m-me up from school now." Yuu spoke quickly as she dug around in her bag for her cellphone. Haruhi quickly snatched the device out of her hands before she could begin dialing.

"All students please go to the clinics in your respective school buildings."

"Haruhi! Yuu! Let's walk together!" Yuu chose to sink further into seat staring at the twin boys in front of her with pleading eyes. It only caused both boys to give her questioning looks wondering what she wanted.

"She's terrified." Haruhi spoke calmly to answer the unspoken questioned. "What do they do during the physical exams?" Neither twin answered her until they had pried Yuu from her seat and started dragging her towards their destination. Each boy holding one of her arms, dragging her in-between.

"Anywhere you get a check-up they do a physical exam, right?" Hikaru began as he finally answered Haruhi. "It's not right to have any class-based difference in something like this, right?" Kaoru questioned and Haruhi could only nod her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that's right, huh?" Haruhi smiled before nodding her head, understanding. The smile was quickly erased though as she opened the doors to the infirmary and spotted the long lines of nurses and doctors that greeted her with bright smiles.

"Come in! Come in!" Every last one of them chorused together, causing Yuu and Haruhi to both pale.

There was no way they were going to pull this off….whatever the plan was!


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode: Beware the Physical Examinations **

**Song: Complications – Durarara 2****nd**** OP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only own Okita, Yuu and any other OCs that appears throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>"W-What is this?!" Haruhi barely managed to speak as she was still stunned by the sheer number of doctors and nurses that were lined up awaiting her class. She knew she shouldn't expect anything less from the rich…but still wasn't this a bit much for a simple physical exam?<p>

"Like we said, a physical exam." Hikaru answered casually as he glided passed the stunned Haruhi and Yuu to the nurse that was awaiting both his brother and himself. "Just like always." Kaoru smirked lightly as he followed closely behind his brother.

"Like always?" Haruhi could only shake her head before turning to the still stunned Yuu. Giving a small sigh, she took the frozen girl's hand into her own before leading the girl deeper into the room. Neither girls noticed the large group that watched their every move.

"Hitachiin Brothers, if you will step this way we'll have your height measured." Two young nurses dressed in identical pink uniforms spoke as they bowed. Once raised back to full height, they gestured in the direction they wanted the pair to head. The brothers gave small nods of acknowledgement before following the two nurses behind the curtains.

Yuu watched as both brothers disappeared behind the curtains and felt her blood run cold. Weren't they supposed to be helping them? What were they supposed to do now?! Yuu took a shaky breath as she tried to calm her wild emotions.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi questioned as she turned and faced her friend, feeling the girl shake violently since Haruhi still held Yuu's hand in her own.

Yuu began to open her mouth and reply yet was stopped as she felt hands suddenly touch her shoulders. She tensed as she felt whoever was behind her lean and rested their head on her shoulder. It wasn't until she finally heard their voice did her nerves start calming down. "Take deep breaths, stupid." Yuu nodded her head lightly as before take deep shaky breaths. "Whatever is causing you to panic, try to forget it and focus on something else. Think of puppies." Yuu nodded once more before letting the cute images of puppies enter her mind and replace her thoughts and worry.

"Wow, you knew just what to say to calm her down." Haruhi spoke amazed as she watched Yuu begin calming down. She didn't notice the annoyed look Rin had sent her way.

"Of course I know how to calm her down, she's my twin." Even if Haruhi missed the annoyed look, she didn't miss the annoyance in Rin's voice. Had she said something wrong? "Better?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yuu mumbled before giving Haruhi a very sorrowful look. "I'm very s-sorry for worrying you H-Haruhi-chan…" Haruhi blinked as she snapped out her thoughts and turned her attention towards Yuu.

"Don't apologize; I know you have anxiety issues." Haruhi gave her friend a weak and forced smile. Luckily Yuu didn't see through her mask and believed her smile to be genuine. Haruhi couldn't speak up and say her sister was rather rude, that would devastate the soft-spoken girl beside her.

"R-Rin-chan….aren't you going to spend time with your f-friends?" The questioned was innocent enough, but Rin could only roll her eyes before turning her attention back onto her sister.

"How am I supposed to chat and spend time with my friends when I see my sister having a panic attack?" It was an honest answer, and Rin truly didn't mean any harm in it. But Yuu could only feel like a nuisance as she realized she was cutting into her sister's time.

"O-Oh, I'm really sorry…" Rin could only sigh before pulling her sister into a small hug. An action that caused Yuu's face to light up, why was her sister doing something so personal in front of so many people?!

"Stop worrying so much, you weren't bothering me." Rin answer with a small sigh before she sent another glare in Haruhi's direction. The action caused the chestnut haired girl to flinch and wonder once again what she had done to receive such a look. She didn't have a chance though as a young brunette nurse appeared before her.

"Fujioka-san, I will be accompanying you." The young woman spoke as she kept the large warm smile directed solely at Haruhi. Haruhi could only make a questioning sound before she found she was being led in another direction by this nurse.

"O-Oh?! Haruhi-chan!" Yuu called out as she pulled herself away from Yuu's hug and watched as he friend was slowly dragged away. What about the plan? What was she supposed to do?! "R-Rin-chan, please excuse me!" Yuu spoke softly before turning and chasing after her friend. Leaving Rin standing alone and baffled. Had her sister really just left her to chase after her friend?

The thought only caused an anger to swell up inside of Rin. Though she tried shrugging it off as she started making her way back to her own group.

Yuu felt panic begin to take over once more as she looked desperately for her friend. It had only been a few moments ago that Haruhi had been taken by a nurse, yet the large amount of students, doctors, and nurses made it almost impossible for Yuu to have any idea where he friend had ended up.

It wasn't until a few minutes later did she hear a sudden cry that attracted her attention.

"Huh, Tamaki-sama?!" Yuu perked and turned her attention in the direction of the cry, yet had to blink a few times in confusion as she saw Tamaki wearing a wig that looked strangely like Haruhi's own haircut. W-Was this part of that master plan Tamaki mad up?

"I can't believe he actually went through with it!" Hikaru's wild laughter echoed from somewhere behind Yuu.

"They saw through it! I told you they would see through it!" Kaoru laughter echoed quickly after his brother. And Yuu could only assume they were probably doubled over at this moments from laughter.

And it was that laughter that caused a spark of anger to light within Tamaki as he ripped the wig from his head and lunged towards the brothers with a snarl. He caught Hikaru in a chokehold before screaming at the auburn in complete rage and embarrassment.

"You guys! You said there was no way they would see through it!" Tamaki all but screamed at Hikaru as small tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. And even though Tamaki was almost strangling the auburn, Hikaru continued to laugh, a large toothy grin taking over his features.

"Just a little pay back for calling us the Homo-Homo supporting cast." Hikaru began laughing once more as Tamaki finally released him.

It was during this bickering did Yuu finally locate her friend standing beside Kyouya. Yuu began feeling her nerves calm as she all but jogged to their sides. "Ah there you are Yuu-chan." Haruhi spoke once Yuu had made it to her side.

"Yuu, I have a special boy' clinic in a separate room for both Haruhi and yourself. I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by." This bit a information caused Yuu to become even more at ease. Knowing that Kyouya had a plan in act, rather than Tamaki's own flawed one.

"T-Thank you, Kyouya-senpai." Yuu spoke quickly before bowing in respect to her senior.

"All the doctors assembled here today are from Kyouya-senpai's family hospital?" Hikaru spoke as he approached Yuu and Haruhi from behind, his brother close behind.

"You could have said something sooner."

"It's the same as what you did." Kyouya spoke calmly before a devious look claimed his features. "It was my own payback for being called the Homo-Homo supporting cast."

Yuu decided to remember get on Kyouya's bad side, it didn't seem like a healthy idea.

**~ X ~ **

_Knock Knock_

"Yes?" A voice questioned from behind the large wooden doors Haruhi and Yuu stood before. Haruhi took another moment before gently pushing the doors open letting both Yuu and herself in. "Fujioka-san? Okita-san?" The young female doctor didn't continue until both teens nodded their heads. "I'm aware of both of your situations. Please take off your clothes over there." Yuu felt herself become at ease with the gentle smile she was receiving.

"Yes." Haruhi mumbled before leading Yuu towards the changing room. Both entering at the same time.

"U-Um, D-Do we both undress?" Yuu spoke softly as she watched Haruhi begin shedding off her blazer.

"Yes, we've both undress in front of each other before. I don't think it matters much." Haruhi spoke sending her friend a light smile before she began unbuttoning her white dress shirt.

Yuu could feel the heat that covered her face and she slowly peeled off her own blazer. Even if they had both undress in front of one another before, it didn't stop Yuu from feeling slightly embarrassed. Though she kept her mouth close and remain silent until Haruhi had just finished slipping off her dress shirt and Yuu had just finished unbuttoning hers.

"Um?" Haruhi's voice caught Yuu's attention, and when she turned around she met with the sight of an older man dressed as a doctor entering their dressing room. T-This wasn't the doctor that sat outside.

Yuu felt embarrassment strike her quite hard and she tried immediately to cover herself. She opened her mouth to cry out for someone to help, yet was quickly silence as the man suddenly gripped her arm with one hand while covering her mouth with the other.

"P-Please don't scream, it's not what you think." The man spoke frantically in a hushed tone. It only caused tears to begin forming in Yuu's eyes.

"Haruhi! Yuu!" A sudden familiar cry ran out and in an instant that man that was once holding onto Yuu was kicked and sent flying. I was only when the figure landed did they realize it had been Tamaki who had kicked and sent the phony doctor flying.

Yuu quickly gripped her shirt and held it closed with one hand while she tried wiping away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes. She couldn't have been happier to see her senior than at this moment. And her nerves only seemed to calm even more as she suddenly felt two familiar weights on her shoulders, giving small comforting squeezes.

"One-" Two voices together yet echoed on either side of Yuu. "Looks that attract the public eye."

"Two-" Yuu could hear Kyouya speak before behind her and she could only guess he had entered the large dressing room as well. "Undaunted wealth."

"Three, chivalry that cannot overlook-" Yuu could say she was surprised as she heard Takashi finally speak a little more than a few words, yet she was more shocked with the serious tone Honey used as he spoke himself. "-the hideous wickedness of the world."

"We are the Ouran Host club!" Tamaki spoke with a fierce gaze, his eyes never wavering as he tossed his blazer over Haruhi's bare form.

"We will see you now!"

"Please, at least spare my life!" The older fellow cried out loudly and he fell to his hands and knees and began begging. "I run a small medical clinic in the town over, My name is Yabu." I was shortly after that introduction did the man begin telling his tale. Telling how his Wife and daughter had left their home when living in debt began too hard to bare. How the man ended up here at Ouran where he was searching for his daughter, being confused for a pervert by a young woman when he went to ask a question.

Tamaki found himself completely captivated in the man's tale and had begun crying alongside the man.

"By any chance, is the school you're looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyouya piped in once the man had finished his tale, it caused the duo to paused in their crying and turn to him with curious eyes.

"T-That's right…" The doctor named Yabu nodded as he wasn't exactly following what this young man was getting at.

"Then you have the wrong school, this is Ouran Academy. This is not your daughter's school." Yabu froze as he jaw fell open in embarrassment.

"You don't even know the location of the school where your daughter attends?" Hikaru began before glancing at his brother in disbelief. "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't just the debt, but things such as this which they got fed up with you about."

"Tamaki-senpai…. Could w-we possibly give this man a m-map and point him in the r-right direction of his daughter's school." Yuu questioned as her original fear of this man faded away when she realized he wasn't some pervert trying to take advantage of Haruhi and herself.

Tamaki couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips as he gazed at Yuu, his gaze didn't linger though as he turned his attention towards Kyouya. There were no words spoken, but the Vice-President knew what was being asked and soon left.

It didn't take long for Kyouya to return, give the doctor a map and directions on where he truly wanted to be, and send him on his merry way.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru questioned as they all walked the man's retreating feature from the window they crowded around. "After all. Even if they do see each other, I'm sure his daughter will still have given up on him." There was a thoughtful silence that had settled between the group as the ponder the older twin's words.

"That is something he will have to find out for himself." Tamaki finally spoke up. It was mere moments after Tamaki spoke those words did Haruhi speak up.

"Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?"

"H-Haruhi?! Are you still mad?" Tamaki questioned as small tears quickly began forming in the corner of his eyes. "You're not thinking of quitting are you?!"

Haruhi only chuckled lightly before sending Tamaki a small smile. "Yuu and myself still have to undergo this rest of our exam, right? As male students." Everyone relaxed as those words were spoken and let happy smiles grace their lips. Except Tamaki, who was shaking in absolute joy. "Oh, but not because you're plying me with food. It's to pay back my debt." And with a rather cute smile from Haruhi, Tamaki couldn't contain himself any longer and tackled Haruhi into a tight hug.

It caused everyone to laugh and become wild and loud once more.

No one noticed that they were receiving the nasty looks, no one noticed that there was someone standing in the doorway. Didn't see the anger that shown so brightly in those beautiful emerald orbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode: -**

**Song: Tumblr Playlist (Link on Profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only claim ownership of Okita Yuuki, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

* * *

><p>Dresses and skirts were a luxury.<p>

Tying bows in her hair were a luxury.

Putting on just a light bit of makeup was a luxury.

Because Yuu had given up on these things the day she promised her sister she would change her appearance. She had sealed away her feminine qualities and wants and replaced them with things she believed to be masculine.

Yet one day, one day out of the year, she indulged in the hidden want. Choosing to wear a light blue spring dress with matching bow tied ever so carefully in her hair. Venturing out into a place she knew no one from school would be caught dead near, she could relax.

Well she would be relaxing, trying not to stress herself out before reaching her destination. If it wasn't for what had stopped her on her way.

"Well hey there cute stuff, what'cha doing wonderin round in this part of town?" The voice was rough and belonged to a man that was visibly older than the silver-haired lass. His breath reeked of smoke and sake, all of which was blown into Yuu's face. She could barely stop herself from gagging.

"I'm heading somewhere…" Yuu barely was able to reply as her body began shaking violently. Why hadn't she told anyone where she was heading? What if these men decided to kidnap her?! No one would even know where to begin looking, she would be dead before they found her, or worse she could be sold on the human market.

The man before her began chuckling as she watched Yuu squirm before him. "Ah, usually young girlies like yourself only head here when they're lookin for something fun to do." Yuu couldn't stop herself from shaking in disgust as she knew just what this man was talking about.

"P-Please excuse me….there is somewhere I have to be." Yuu mumbled as her gaze fell to her feet. Why had she thought that walking down this side street would get her to her destination faster? Why couldn't she have just remained on the main road?

"Ay, girlie's got somewhere to be, doesn't got time for us." A second man piped in with a laugh, Yuu could guess the other man to be a friend of the one that stood before her.

"I'm sure she could make some time for us." The man spoke before licking his lips. "Can't ya?"

"I-I-I-I-" Yuu could feel tears begin forming in her eyes as she began losing hope of escaping. What was she supposed to do? Run and scream for help? They would catch her before she could even make it out of this ally.

"I thought I told ya bastards to stop hanging around here." Yuu watched as the man before her slowly began losing the color in his face. It was in the blink of an eye, because Yuu blinked and suddenly the man had put a great distance between himself and her. She could easily see the fear that lingered in the man's eyes, fear he refused to let show on his own face.

To make a man like him cower in fear, the person who had spoken must be a true terror to see. Yet as Yuu turned her head to meet her 'savior' she was met with the sight of a boy that didn't look much older than herself. A lean and slightly toned boy, that could easily tower over Yuu's smaller frame with ease. He had a mess of spiky bleached blonde hair that bordered on white. Two X shaped hair clips were clipped into his hair. Though it was sharp amber eyes that caused Yuu's breathe to catch.

"A-And I thought I told ya we can do whatever we want!" The man that once looked like such a predator was now cowering before a teen probably half his age

"You want to run that by me again?" The teen spoke as his eyes narrowed, giving his already deadly appearance and even deadlier feel. The man knew in an instant he had made a wrong choice and instead of continuing to argue, his friend and him decided better to just flee the scene all together.

Yuu watched in amazement as the men actually began sprinting. Though it caused her nerves to flare as she realized they were _fleeing. _Just what kind of man stood before her? Who was he to have men twice his size run with their tail between their legs?

"Oi! Ya alright?" Yuu just about jumped out of her skin as the boy suddenly spoke to her. Luckily she calmed her nerves and managed to remain still. Though she realized he was looking at her and expecting a response.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah….I-I'm fine…." She inwardly slapped herself at how frightened she came across. This boy had just saved her from ending up in a horrible situation; she should be thanking him properly, not shaking in his presence. "T-Thank you… For helping me o-out there."

"You shouldn't be hanging around this part of town. Terrible people hang around these alleys." The boy spoke up and Yuu felt herself twitch once more and she realized he completely ignored her thanks.

"I-I'm heading….somewhere. This was the quickest r-route." Yuu answered vaguely, only her expression turned from one of fear to one of extreme pain. It caused the boy before her to take a closer look at her appearance, his gaze falling onto the flowers that were held ever so gently in her arms.

Giving a small sigh the boy realized this girl would be even more trouble than he originally thought, but he couldn't just leave her to venture on her own again. "I'll take ya to the cemetery, so ya don't find yourself in another situation like that." Running a hand through his locks he tried ignoring the look of pure shock that suddenly showed itself in her face.

"H-Huh?" Yuu blinked as she wondered how he knew where she was heading, but decided not to question it. "T-That's very nice of you-" Yuu paused as she realized she had never properly introduced herself thus she had no idea what his name was.

"Teru, Kurasawa, Teru." He answered before Yuu had a chance to ask.

"It is very nice to meet you Kurasawa-san, my name is Okita, Yuuki though I prefer to go by Yuu." The young woman replied with a warm smile, not noticing the light red that dusted his cheeks.

"Yeah, well Yuu we better be headin off if we wanna get there before sundown." Teru spoke turning on his heel before he began to walk off, Yuu sticking close behind as to not be left behind.

**~ X ~**

"So….who was she?" Teru finally asked the question that he had been wondering since their arrival. His gaze focused on the tombstone before him that read _'Okita, Keiko' _and the date directly under said name, it wasn't that many years ago that she passed.

"She was my mother." Yuu finally answered after a few minutes of silence had settled between them. She didn't notice Teru visibly flinch at her words, didn't really pay him mind. That was, until he knelt down beside her.

"…I'm sorry, that must have been extremely hard on ya." Teru spoke as he suddenly felt extremely awkward. What was he supposed to say to someone that had lost their mother?

"No…." Yuu mumbled as she began fiddling with the strap of her dress, it was something she did when her nerves began getting the best of her. "W-We weren't really close….she preferred spending time with my sister rather than me. I tend to wonder if that was the reason…" Yuu began trailing off and mumbling to herself, it only caused Teru to raise a brow and become even more curious.

He was perplexed by her words, and became even more confused as he noticed she was trying so desperately to keep from breaking into tears right then and there. "I can't help but feel I was part of the cause, and it hurts even more to think that I took out mother away from my sister…" It was with those words did the tears start freely falling from her eyes. Teru began understanding what happened as her words began to sink in….but that didn't stop him from wanting answers.

"Yuu….What exactly happened to your mother?" He knew he was being insensitive to her feelings, but his curiosity was out ruling his better judgment at the moment. These vague sentences were only fueling his curiosity.

"S-She…..She s-shot herself…." Yuu spoke softly through her tears and Teru couldn't help but feel a large stab of guilt as he stared at the tombstone before him. "When my s-sister and I arrived home….I found her in h-her room….." The girl couldn't hold her silent tears any longer as they began to flood. Teru couldn't help when he pulled the young girl close, burying her face into his side and rubbing her head gently. "I-I kept Rin from seeing, b-but…..b-b-but….."

Even though he wanted to tell her everything would be okay and that it wasn't her fault…it wasn't his place. He was just some outsider that had no clue what their story was other than this part. Words wouldn't matter anyways, not when the wounds and images were so fresh.

So he did the only thing he really could in this situation. He held the girl close and let her cry, let her spill all the emotions she had bottled up. It wasn't much…but he knew she needed it.

**~ X ~ **

"Thank you for bringing me home Kurasawa-san…" Yuu spoke softly wiping at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying.

"Yeah, well I couldn't just leave ya wondering the streets with those men on the prowl." Teru answered shoving his hands into his pockets, and even though he didn't fully tell the truth it wasn't a lie either.

"T-Thank you for that as well….a-and for b-being there for me." Yuu spoke feeling her cheeks light up at the memory of her bawling her eyes out to a boy she barely knew.

"Don't mention it." Teru shrugged his shoulders before pulling something out of his pocket. It was only when Yuu found the small piece of paper in her hand did she realize it was a phone number. "Call me whenever you feel like ya need to talk with someone." And without another word the teen she had just met began to quickly walk off her property.

Yuu couldn't stop the small smile from finding its place on her lips. The flustered bad boy was actually kind of adorable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode: The Invasion of the Female Manager**

**Song: Just Be Friends - Luka Megurine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually to unimportant to name.)**

**Warning: Mature language (Occasionally Teru uses some strong language, but not strong enough or often enough to be rated M)**

**A/N: :/ I was hoping to get more feedback on Teru, but it really doesn't matter that much. I myself adore my little OC .w. Soooo shamelessly self-advertising, I wrote a Dark Hetalia story if anyone is interested please read and tell me what you think. I'm kinda nervous about writing a darkfic when I write fluff and cutesy stuff so often. **

* * *

><p>"Yuu-kun your Kimono is absolutely beautiful~!" The three young women sitting at Yuu's table gushed in pure delight.<p>

"T-Thank you, but you should be telling Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun that, their mother is the one that made it." Yuu smiled brightly, silently wishing she could keep the beautifully tailored Kimono. The Kimono itself was a metallic shade of silver, with a array of multi colored butterflies all over the material. "I love butterflies though, so I believe I should be thanking them too."

Every girl sitting at Yuu's table lightly blushed at the way Yuu seemed to be beaming in delight. And they continued to admire their host's adorable expression, before they began asking questions.

"Are there other animals you like Yuu-kun?"

"Yes!" Yuu perked smiling brightly and causing the girls to blush even more "I love baby animals so much, but I have to say I love kittens the most. They're so cute and fluffy~!" Yuu rambled on become very animated at the mention of animals, which a pair of twins seemed to be watching in amusement.

"You must really love animals." A girl Yuu knew as one of her regulars laughed lightly causing Yuu to heat up in embarrassment. "It's really cute~!"

"A-Ah….thank you." Yuu mumbled blushing brighter not truly knowing how to respond.

"Isn't Yuu just the cutest though~?" Two voices questioned at once causing Yuu to prepare herself as she suddenly found two males leaning against her.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun! Don't you two have customers?" Yuu questioned trying to will away the heat in her cheeks.

"But doesn't our Yuu-kun-" Hikaru started as both twins began rubbing their cheeks against hers "-want us to spend time with him?" Kaoru finished as Yuu closed her eyes tightly feeling her cheeks become even hotter in embarrassment. Though it seemed both Yuu's and the Twin's customers were eating this up.

"Can't you two leave Yuu-kun alone for a day?" Haruhi sighed as she walked towards Yuu's table. Haruhi only seemed to sigh more when she noticed the desperate look Yuu was sending her.

"Are you jealous Haruhi-chan-" Kaoru started smirking as both him and his brother wrapped their arms around Yuu "That were not giving you the same attention?" Hikaru finished causing Haruhi to shake her head in disbelief.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to help my friend who obviously doesn't like the attention." Haruhi spoke calmly though her words went in one ear and out the other.

"Are those devious twin harassing my child once more!" Tamaki cried out angrily as he rushed towards the twins, quickly prying Yuu out of their grip. "It's alright Yuu-kun, daddy's here to protect you!" Tamaki cooed loudly once again ignoring Yuu cries that she didn't need a father.

"You're not helping!" Haruhi cried out in anger trying to get the blonde haired host to place Yuu back down, though she stop when she spotted a young brunette woman standing by the doorway. This seemed have everyone slowly start to look in the same direction.

"Oh, aren't you a new face, our humble guest?" The twins cried out together though there was no response from the brunette standing by the door.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru questioned as him and his brother walked across the room to get closer to the new arrival. "Come on in." Hikaru leaned on his brother's shoulder as both leaned closer, extending roses out to the shocked brunette. "Just watching is so boring, come."

"U-Umm." The girl spoke in a soft and slightly scared voice.

"Now there, I've always told you guys to be courteous to new comers." Tamaki spoke holding a rose in his own hand. Causing Yuu to question where everyone seemed to be getting these roses. "Come, do not be afraid princess." Tamaki cooed as he leaned his face close to the brunette's, causing her to flinch back. "Welcome to the Host Club."

"N-No!" The girl finally cried out before slamming her fist into Tamaki's face. "Don't touch me, you phony!" All members of the Host blinked in slight confusion at her choice of words, Though Tamaki seemed most affected.

"M-Me? A phony?"

"Yes! You're a phony!" The girl cried out pointing her finger accusingly in Tamaki's face "I won't believe that you are like the prince of this club!" Tamaki took steps back in fear as the girl continued on her rant. "A prince character does not spread his love around so easily! Why do you look so much like a fool!" It was as if her words psychically manifested themselves and began attacking him, with how he was acting. "It's like you're just a dumb narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! The worst!"

"No!" Tamaki cried out before he began falling backwards in extremely slow motion. This caused Hikaru and Kaoru to stare in amazement, while Yuu was questioning how it was even possible.

"Are…you?" Kyouya began to speak, yet was cut off when the girl cried out his name and tackled him into a hug.

"I want to see you dearly, the prince just for me~!" This resulted in everyone being more confused than they were to begin with.

**~ X ~**

"Fiancée?" The question rang out, and didn't seem to set right with any member of the Host. "Kyouya-senpai's?"

"Yes!" The brunette chirped beaming from across the table. "My name is Houshakuji Renge. I'll be transferring into Class 1-A starting tomorrow." The girl beamed, yet attention was dragged off of her and refocused on the brooding Blonde.

"He seems really angry?" Yuu piped up causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Because Mommy hid a secret from Daddy." Kaoru answered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Yuu's shoulders and placed his head on top of hers

"Whatever you say, but do you guys plan on having that husband and wife setting established?" Kyouya question before pushing up his glasses.

"It was quiet the love at first sight experience!" Renge cried out seeming to not like the attention dragged away from her. "How he showed loving affection to the flowers in the backyard that no one would look at~! And how he gently reached out his hand to the injured little kitten~!"

"W-Who is this person?" Both twins voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"D-Did you take him for the wrong person?" Yuu questioned, yet Renge took that as a insult and quickly yelled at her.

"No! My eyes cannot be wrong! A person so nice to others a never asks for anything in return~! A person who loves solidarity but is actually a loner~!"

This resulted in a arrange of reactions:

Hikaru & Kaoru: Running around holding their heads in confusion.

Haruhi: Shaking her head with a irritated expression.

Yuu: Doesn't know what to say, just keeps moving her head from Kyouya to Renge.

Honey: Completely shocked.

Mori: A blank expression as always.

"From the love simulation game that makes your heart throb, Ukidoki Memorial~! Ichijo Miyabi; you look exactly like him!~!"

"Uki?" Haruhi questioned with a confused expression on her face. The exact expression Honey wore as he continued their sentence "Doki?"

"Otaku!" Tamaki and Kaoru both cried out in shock, before extending their hands out in fear.

"This is the first time I've ever seen one!" Hikaru cried out in shock and amazement, as if this was like sighting an endangered animal.

"O-Otaku~!" Yuu spoke her voice raising in slight excitement when she realized what Renge was rambling on about. Though her excitement was met with three very large and frightened stares.

"Y-Yuu-chan? Why do you seem so excited?" Kaoru questioned hesitantly still in shock/fear of the Otaku before him.

"B-Because maybe she has the same interests as me! She could read the fan fiction I wrote or we can share manga and anime." Yuu's face lit up in pure delight as she began rambling to herself. Though this response caused three host members trying to decide whether to coo at how cute she was, or back away in slight fright at the discovering that their meek Host was a closet Otaku.

"I see, she is that type to go 'moe' over a character she likes. By setting her 'moe' character on me, she's fantasized to the extent of fiancée." Kyouya began speaking from the couch, causing everyone to become curious.

"Wait? Fantasized? So this thing about you being her fiancée?"

"I don't recall ever confirming that." Kyouya spoke fixing his glasses that had began falling off his nose. "To begin with, today's the first day I've ever seen her." Everyone turned their heads wondering why he didn't say so earlier. While Tamaki let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"According to me reports, you manage every aspect of the club right?" Renge questioned Kyouya once she had stopped her fan-girling.

"That's right! Kyouya-chan is this boss~!" Honey cried out happily as he threw his arms into the air in delight.

"The boss! That's so fitting of you!" Renge clasped her hands together as she sighed happily, before she began once again rambling on. "My dream has always been to the mascot girl for a store."

"We don't need one." The twins immediately spoke together "We're a host club…"

"I have decided!" Renge cried out doing a twirl for added effect, ignoring what the twins had said all together. "I shall become the manager of this host club! I look forward to working with all of you, ne~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished, at 3am =_= I'm sorry if it's crappy and not really stand out-ish but I was in a hurry to finish up before I didn't have internet until next year. Also I'm still not for certain if I like Renge or not. She's annoying at times, but other time I just can't help but laugh, lol.**

**~PreuBen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode: The Invasion of the Female Manager**

**Song: Beat Drop - Simon Curtis (My current addiction, can NOT stop listening to this song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually to unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Starting out the new year with the 10****th**** chapter~! Is anyone else ready for the end of the world? I'm sure not, but until that times comes I'll be writing new chapters, playing Xbox, and going to college. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, I made sure it was way longer than what I've been giving you lately. **

**And I'll be moving soon, so updates may actually come sooner, because I'm moving in town and will be able to have internet. So there probably won't be such long delays in-between chapters from now on. **

* * *

><p>"I've thought about this the entire night, and a female manager might not be such a bad idea after all." Tamaki spoke to the members of the Host that were seated around a small table filled with teacups and cakes.<p>

"And why is that?" The twins questioned together while the rubbed their cheeks against the small silver haired Host that was trapped between them. Something Yuu was slowly getting used to. (Seeing as she couldn't escape anyways.)

"Can't see it?" Tamaki smiled, and continued when there was no reply "She'll be transferring into the same class as Haruhi and Yuu." Tamaki answered, though no one seemed to grasp what he was getting at. "If they can make female friends, They may become more girl-like~!"

"Aren't we supposed to be in disguise?" Yuu mumbled under her breath, only being heard by the twins who snickered in response.

"The gentle atmosphere that is shared uniquely by girls, will awaken the femininity inside of both Haruhi and Yuu!"

"Oh great…" Haruhi grumbled as her face fell

"This is a great project to have them both become more aware of what it is to be a fair maiden!" Tamaki cried out sticking his finger into the air, reminding Yuu of a show she once watched before. "It won't help at all if their only friends are these unscrupulous twins!"

"Oh, that's something really nice to say." The twins both growled as they gave Tamaki looks of annoyance.

"B-But Tamaki-senpai, aren't both Haruhi and myself suppose to be acting as boys? If we act feminine, won't it become suspicious?" Yuu tried being the voice of reason, but it went completely unanswered as Renge decided to walk into the room at that time.

"Everybody~!" The cheery cry caused everyone to turn their attention towards the door. "Renge, the Host club mascot girl, has baked some cookies for you~!" Renge beamed as she held out the small basket of cookies.

"Oh!" Tamaki cried out in delight as he suddenly appeared beside Renge (Something Yuu would always be amazed by) "That's so ladylike! I am so touched-"

"I didn't bake them for you, phony prince." Renge spoke harshly, resulting in Tamaki growing mushrooms in the corner. Though Renge didn't pay him any mind as she made a bee-line straight towards Kyouya. "They got a little burnt, but I'd know what you'd say." It was during the time of Renge fantasying that Honey picked up a cookie for himself.

"This is a bit burnt." Honey mumbled, though he continued eating the cookie happily.

"Mitsukuni, stop." Takashi spoke as he quickly snatched the cookie away from Honey. "It's bad for your body." His words immediately sent Renge into a fit of rage. Chasing both upperclassmen around the room. Honey crying out about how scary she was.

Yuu turned her attention towards the cookies, deciding she would like to try on herself. Taking a small bite, she wasn't impressed, yet she wasn't disgusted either. "They made be a little burnt, but they still taste pretty good." Though when she went to take another bite, her head was unexpectedly tilted upward, cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"Let me see…" Hikaru spoke softly, in a voice Yuu had once believed was strictly for his 'Brotherly Love' act. His face moved in slightly closer, causing blood to immediately rush to her cheeks, and her heart to pick up speed. And while she was panicking, Hikaru titled his head to the side as if he was about to kiss her, and bit a piece of the cookie that was still hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh Yuu-chan, You have some cookie crumbs on your face." Kaoru spoke before leaning in a gently licking the crumbs off of her cheek. Resulting in Yuu making small noises of surprise, as the last piece of cookie fell from her mouth.

And while she stood stark still, trying to process what had just happened. Tamaki was behind her screaming in terror. The twins only laughing and smirking at Tamaki's reaction.

"You know she could have removed those crumbs herself if you had told her. And if you wanted a cookie, there's more in the basket." Haruhi spoke seriously to the twins, who remained smiling.

"Y-Y-You're reaction is wrong!" Tamaki cried out holding Haruhi's face, as he freaked out. "This is when you the loyal friend, scold and rejects the devils that are harassing your friend!"

"Please stop your sexual harassment senpai." Haruhi spoke calmly causing Tamaki to become even more flustered.

"H-Hikaru-kun, K-Kaoru-kun." Both twins turned towards the meek host, wondering what is was she needed. Though both froze in slight shock, when they noticed the glassy look of tears ready to fall. "I ask you to please refrain from using me in such a manner, to get Tamaki-senpai riled up." Yuu quickly shut her eyes to will away the small tears of embarrassment, before bending over and bowing "Please and thank you."

"Y-Yuu-"

"You guys are not good enough!" Renge suddenly cried out ending any further conversation. "Other than Kyouya-sama, your characters are all wrong!" The three more talkative Hosts twitched in surprise, wondering where this had come up from. "All you hosts here lack a 'shadowy' side! Fair maidens are suckers for the traumas of handsome men! With ridiculous acts like these, it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored of you! Do you all intend on destroying Kyouya-sama's precious store!" Renge cried out before huffing loudly "As the manager, I shall set anew characters from now on!"

Renge than quickly pointed towards Honey, causing the older teen to jump in fright, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes "First, starting with you! If your insides and outsides are nothing but cute, then you're no different from a child! Therefore, Although you have a cute face, you're actually a fiend on the inside!" It was at this moment, Honey start bawling. Though Renge paid no attention as she moved onto her next target: Takashi "You're an underling for you childhood friend!" Though Takashi didn't make any sound of refusal, you could clearly see it in his face. "The twins are now basketball players that close themselves off in their own world!" Both twins wore looks of shock and annoyance. "Haruhi-kun is a brilliant student, but also a victim of fierce bullying!" Haruhi just stared a Renge with a look of utter confusion. "Yuu-kun! Though you appear to be timid and shy, you're actually devious and cunning. Someone that enjoys watching other people suffer from afar!" Yuu froze, as her mouth hung open in surprise "And Tamaki-san!" Tamaki twitched in fear at what was to be said about him. "Although everyone loves you looks, you're the academy's idol with a serious complex. The lonely Prince!"

Tamaki's eyes widen before he started stumbling backwards, holding a hand to his chest. Though it went unnoticed by Renge as she turned towards Kyouya and started praising him. Which he took with a smile and a small thank you. Kyouya though was quickly dragged away from Renge as the twins began pleading with him to have Renge change her mind. Though Kyouya only pointed towards Tamaki, who was already in character much to Renge's delight.

"Why….do I have a feeling this will end terribly…?" Yuu mumbled under her breath, going unheard by the other members of the Host.

**~ X ~**

The screams of girl echoed loudly through the basketball court, as they watched in awe. One of the orange haired twins they had come to adore, jumping and easily tossing the basketball into the hoop. Their loud cheers of delight bringing a smile to his face, as he ran across the court. Though when his amber gaze fell on something truly terrifying, he stopped his stride.

"Get the stretcher!"

"Bring him to the trainer's room immediately!"

"K-Kaoru!" The teen cried out in fright as he ran to his brother's side. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, you can't!" His coach spoke resting a firm hand on his shoulder. "Get back into the game!" Though he would have none of that, slapping his hand away immediately with a loud 'Shut up'.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru spoke before turning his head towards his brother "Hikaru you need to calm down. You shouldn't be aware of my pain." Kaoru spoke softly before raising a hand and gently cupping his brother's face. "Right now, you're not the one injured."

Hikaru quickly bit his lower lips before taking his brother's hand into his own. Carefully rubbing his face against it, as fresh tears started to stream down his cheeks. "I can't! It hurts….It hurts Kaoru…"

"_Your pain is also my pain. _

_It's okay if no one understands. _

_As long as we have each other,_

_We can live on."_

"I'm envious of you two." The blonde haired prince spoke softly as the rain pelted him. Causing his wet bangs, to hide the sad and tortured expression he was wearing.

His words though caused the pair of twins to stare up at him with large confused eyes. Wondering why someone so loved, wore such a pained expression….looked just so lonely.

"You two can support each other like that…. There's someone there for you."

"Suoh-senpai…" Hikaru began, but his voice trailed as he tried to find the words to say. "But you're the academy idol, Suoh-senpai…"

"Idol…" Tamaki began to chuckle lightly to himself, almost unheard to the twins. Running a hand through his wet bangs, he lifted his sad gaze towards the sky. "If they can only chatter about me using such superficial aliases, then I must be better off alone." Closing his eye he let the rain soak him through.

"_The grieving hearts cross each other…_

_They pass each other…_

_They wound each other…_

_What are the hearts of these young lads?"_

The chestnut haired lad ran… ran as fast as his body would let him. Because he knew he couldn't stop, though his body failed him. Collapsing against a tree, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

"You can't run anymore." The boy's eyes widen in fear as the two male students walked towards him. "You should remember well what happens when you defy me."

"Stop it Mitsukuni." The taller dark haired teen spoke gazing towards his blonde counterpart. "You're only hurting yourself more every time you hurt others."

"Don't tell me what to do, Takashi." The blonde immediately replied in a huff, glaring out of the corner of his eye at the teen beside him. "You want to be punished again?"

None of the students knowing that they were being watch from afar. That all their emotions, expression, feelings were just what brought out the twisted smile. That by doing what they were, they were doing exactly as he planned they would. That the young silver haired lad was the cause of all of their problems.

No…they wouldn't know their pain brought such happiness to him.

"_What kind of resolution will be waiting for them?_

_Will it be the light of salvation…_

_Or…"_

"I really despise people that don't know their places." The blonde spoke a twisted smirk gracing his features

…before it turned into a pout while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan!" Honey cried out tackling Haruhi into a hug. "I really don't want to do this!"

"Cut!" Renge screamed loudly, causing the rain to suddenly cease and the cameramen to stop filming. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge than narrowed her eyes at Honey "You! Follow the script already!"

"B-But…" Honey tried to talk, but Renge had around turn her back on them and began talking to the English speaking film crew.

Yuu couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as she began walking towards Kyouya and the Twins. Trying to appear as a devious and cunning characters was tiring, when you couldn't act to begin with.

"Why did a change in our characters suddenly end up as a film shoot?" Yuu heard Hikaru begin talking once she arrived to where everyone was seated. Not letting the embarrassment she experienced yesterday, affect how she interacted with the pranking twins. "And why in the script is Kaoru the seme?" Yuu couldn't help but pause in her step for a moment.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed, truly not enjoying playing the part of the seme.

"What do you mean, seme?" Haruhi questioned titling her head to the side in confusion.

"It okay; people who don't get it, don't need to know." The twins spoke together causing Haruhi to become even more curious.

"Yuu?" Haruhi turned towards her friend, who froze when her name was spoken. Trying to answer was like trying to explain the birds and bees to a child.

"Haruhi-chan, please don't have me explain." Yuu gave a nervous smile, which seemed to stop her friend's questioning.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he ran over to the chestnut haired host. Though Haruhi decided to walk towards him as well, standing a few feet away from the other four host members. "How was my acting?"

"Amazing, in a sense." Haruhi smiled as she handed the older teen a fresh towel, which he immediately used to try and dry the rain off. "I don't get how you can be so absorbed into this."

"I simply discovered a new side of me." Tamaki beamed as he began to dry off his hair. "It might not be such a bad idea to go down this path." Tamaki finished leaving the towel on top of his head.

"Really?" Haruhi's words caught Tamaki's attention, as he gazed at the younger host with curiosity. "I think you're fine the way you are, Senpai." Those words caused Tamaki to freeze slightly, before he began blushing brightly, his cheeks hidden by the towel.

"I think Haruhi-chan and Tamaki-senpai would be cute together." Yuu spoke softly to the three other boys sitting around her. Resulting in all three boys to look at her. Though she didn't say anything else, so the subject was dropped.

"Haruhi-kun! Yuu-kun! It's your turn~!" Renge's voice rung out alerting both girls it was time to act once more. Yuu pouted slightly, giving the twins a pleading look for help, though it went unnoticed.

"Coming!" Haruhi called out, though she waited until Yuu was beside her, and they both began walking to where Renge had called out to them.

"Over here~!" Boy girls turned to see Renge standing beside two frightening looking boys, yet Renge was as happy as can be. "I've asked these gentlemen for a special appearance." Renge beamed once the two hesitant girls were closer.

"Appearance?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For the climax, our villain needs lackeys." These words caused everyone to stare at the girl with shocked expressions. "The club members that were all disunited, will become 'one' to fight a true villain and his followers."

"I-I…I don't want to be a villain." Yuu mumbled shocked and slightly scared at the crazed Otaku before her. Though as usually, she went completely unheard.

"According to my report, they are actual sons of Japanese mafia members: the perfect lackeys for this situation!"

"What's wrong with this woman!"

"Who are parents are have nothing to do with us!"

"Now, Renge-chan-" Haruhi began but went unheard as Renge started dragging the teens around against their will.

"I said stop it!" One of the boys cried out in anger as he finally snapped and shoved Renge, yet right as everyone thought she was to hit the wall. Haruhi quickly grabbed her and took most of the hit.

"H-Haruhi-chan!" Yuu cried out in fright as she quickly ran to her friend's side to make sure she was all right.

"O-Ow." Haruhi mumbled as she slowly sunk to her knees. Renge giving a small cry of shock as she turned and started asking if Haruhi was all right. "What they said is right." Haruhi started speaking to Renge causing Yuu to stop in her run towards her friend. "Renge-chan, if you classify people into categories, then you won't be able to see what's really important."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say." It was in that moment, Yuu realized that Renge was just a girl that didn't know how to act around people. She was a Otaku that probably didn't have any friends where she came from. And that sadden Yuu slightly, thinking about how she must have comforted herself with the games and anime.

"Haruhi, what's wrong!" The Host king questioned as he rounded the corner of the building. Though when seeing Haruhi on the ground, with a small tear in the corner of her eye. Something in him must have snapped, because in a instant the teen that shoved Renge was now slammed against the wall. "Which one of you did it?" His voice was now stern and clearly showed the anger he was feeling.

"W-Wait Suoh-senpai! She was the one that picked on us first!"

"He's telling the truth. Senpai, these people did nothing wrong." Haruhi spoke resulting in Tamaki releasing the teen. Who immediately took off running and screaming with his friend.

It was when Tamaki gently took Haruhi's face into his hands, did Yuu decide to turn away. Feeling she was intruding on such a tender moment. She did get a wonderful view of Kyouya slamming a rock in the camera lens though. The cameraman crying out in loud English that no one seem to understand.

"K-Kyouya-sama?" Renge questioned the glasses wearing boy.

"I'm sorry to say, but there cannot be any record of out club members displaying violence. Causing us trouble like this is extremely unpleasant." With those words, it seemed as if Renge's world crashed down around her.

"W-Why?" Tear started falling from the girl's eyes before she cried out in confusion. "Kyouya-sama would've said 'Don't worry about it' and gently caressed my head!" Renge took a deep breath before leaning forward, letting more tears fall towards the ground "A person full of love and affection like you….why?"

"Because that's not who Kyouya is." Tamaki answered that girl's questions with a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Those words did not help the distraught girl. It only caused her to collapsed to her knees, sobbing as the one person she loved wasn't who she thought he was.

"That's okay right?" Haruhi asked a small smile on her face as she walked towards Renge, catching the sobbing girl's attention. "Even though Kyouya-senpai was a bit different than how you imagined. I think it's kind of fun looking at 'people' properly and gradually getting to know them more and more." Renge didn't answer the young woman, but Yuu knew she was truly taking those words to heart.

"Why do I always feel like a unimportant background character." Yuu mumbled to herself with a small smile. Chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head and started making her way back to where the twins were seated.

**~ X ~**

"I've bought that video!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Seven members of the Host club stared at the girls surrounding, confusion dancing around in their eyes. The eighth member of the Host club sitting a little way off, notebook at hand.

"The rain scene was the best!"

"The prince of loneliness!"

"Hikaru-sama's and Kaoru-sama's relationship was so good!"

"I want to see Honey-senpai's fiendish nature again!"

"Oh~! And Yuu-kun was such a villain, who would've known such a timid guy."

"Haruhi's agonizing look…"

The voices trailed off as the girls' voices became one big squealing mess. The Host members didn't mind either as they turned their attention towards something else.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki questioned without turning towards his right hand man.

"I secured the film, even though I broke the lens. Of course, I've cut out the violence scene. Sales for the film are mediocre. As expected from a first-class crew from Hollywood." Kyouya smirked before pushing his glasses up

"That was what you were talking about?" The twins questioned together, though they knew the answer.

"There's nothing wrong with having more club funds, right?" Kyouya questioned, though everyone kept silent.

"Good day…" The small voice caught the attention of the Host club, even over the loud screaming fan girls.

"Huh? Didn't you go back to France?" Tamaki questioned when he took notice to Renge beside them.

"I've noticed…the gentleness that protected me with his body… The deep love that harshly scolds at times." Haruhi was taken off guard when Renge suddenly clasped her hands in her own. "This is what it means to look at someone and fall in love with him, right Haruhi-kun?" These words immediately set Tamaki into another fit of rage.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Come!" Renge beamed grabbing Haruhi by the arm and dragging her away "Let's play games at my house! I must let you know more about me!"

"W-What?"

"Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru started before Kaoru finished for him "Is that okay?"

"No! No it's not!" Tamaki cried out in anger as he pulled at his hair.

"They are now girlfriends with each other, like you wanted." Kyouya gave the Host club president a bright (and fake) smile, knowing he was pressing the blonde's buttons.

"That's not girlfriends! And what about Yuu!" Tamaki practically yelled at Kyouya, who didn't let it affect him.

"Maybe I'll make friends with her another day." Though Tamaki didn't hear the words of his 'other daughter' too focused on getting Haruhi back from Renge.

"You don't seriously." Kaoru spoke leaning against Yuu's shoulder, his brother soon joining him. "Want to be friends with her?"

"Why not?" Yuu beamed at the two "I still need someone to watch anime with." Though the twins believed the expression she wore was adorable. They made a mental note that the meek girl was so an Otaku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a month long wait, I finally give you a new chapter which I hope wasn't terrible. Though Yuu didn't have a big part in this chapter she will in the next chapter~! Which I find oddly strange that the twin's episode will be chapter 11 in this story (Lame jokes are lame…) Anyways I'll hopefully have the next chapter out before a whole other month passes. **

**Review & Fav~ They give me motivation to update sooner~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode: The Twins Fight **

**Song: Until the Day I die - Story of the Year **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Chapter 11~! This now officially makes 'Neko Nikki' my longest running story. And with a lovely number of readers and reviews, I cannot express how happy I am. So I hope you all enjoy a new chapter centered all around Yuu and the twins. **

**~!* 2 Chapters were updated, so don't forget to read Chapter 10*!~**

* * *

><p>"It's the 'Which one is Hikaru' game~!"<p>

Laughter quickly filled the air, followed by small giggle and squeals from girls that were watching the pair of twins. Each now wearing a green cap to hide the way they parted their hair.

"Well then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The twins questioned together causing Yuu to gaze on quite curious herself as to what they were doing.

"Oh, that so hard…"

"You two look sooo identical."

"Which one is Hikaru game?" Yuu questioned lightly before trying to hurry and catch up to Haruhi who was walking away. The two were going to try and study while neither had clients to tend to. "A-Ah Haruhi-chan wait." Yuu cried out weakly, though it had caught the attention of her friend.

"So far, no one has been able to tell who's who." Both twins spoke at once with large cocky smirks gracing their features.

"What a worthless game…" Haruhi spoke from the place she had stopped to wait for Yuu to catch up. Which she did, moments after Haruhi had spoken those words.

"What? Is there something you don't like about it?" The twins spoke together with slightly annoyed faces, the girls they were entertaining looking at Haruhi with slightly shocked faces.

"Actually, I still don't get why you two are popular." Haruhi spoke bluntly causing Yuu's mouth to drop in shock.

"H-Haruhi-chan that wasn't a nice thing to say at all." The silver haired Host quickly spoke, but soon found Hikaru standing beside her, while Kaoru stood on Haruhi's other side. The green hats they once wore, now long gone.

"Yuu's right, that not something really nice to say." Both twins spoke with pouts gracing their features.

"It really seems that Haruhi-" Hikaru began as he leaned himself against Yuu's shoulder, an act she was becoming used to. "-Does not understand the benefits of us, the twins, being in the Host club." Kaoru finished leaning himself against Haruhi's shoulder.

"There are benefits?" Haruhi questioned resulting in the twins beginning their examples.

"Listen, just the fact that we're both handsome and homo types scores lots of points." Hikaru began and Haruhi sighed lightly as she listened "And while out act swings between friendship and homo is favorable enough-" Kaoru cut off his brother as he began to finish the explanation to the chestnut haired Host. "-In our case, we use the highest taboo of being twins as our biggest weapon."

The twins removed themselves from the two Host members they were leaning against, to further explain themselves. Using a girl that was sitting at their table as a test dummy.

"On top of that." Hikaru began as he leaned towards the girl, gently cupping the side of her face. A scene Yuu was all too familiar with. "This setup of being loved simultaneously by these two tightly bonded twins-" Kaoru mimicked his brother as he cupped the other side of the teen's face. "-a maiden's ultimate romance, right?"

The young woman could only mumbled small 'eh's before she went red in the face, and became mush in her seat. Her friends squealing in delight at the scene.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki's sudden loud and angry voice stopped any further conversation. Both twins gave questioning sounds, as the older Host stomped his way over "I let you guys maintain the club's webpage on the condition that you guys would take it seriously, right!" Tamaki practically screamed at the two.

"Yeah, we are doing it seriously.-" Hikaru spoke as his brother and himself started waving Tamaki off "-We were up until early morning yesterday."

"And this is the graphic you came up with!" Tamaki cried out in anger as he showed the image on the small laptop he was holding. An image of Yuu shirtless, with her back towards the camera and her head titled to smile at it. An image she didn't remember ever taking.

"W-What!" Yuu almost squeaked in shock when her eye fell on the image. Haruhi beside her making a small sound of shock herself.

"Yuu-chan~! You look so cool~" Honey cried out in delight as he clasped his hands together, his small bunny hanging from his arm.

Tamaki chose to abandon his laptop with the cooing Honey and fan girls, in favor at yelling at the twins some more. Leaving Yuu and Haruhi frozen in shock with the amazed fan girls.

"When?" Tamaki questioned causing both twins to give small sounds of confusion. "When did you guys take a nude picture of Yuu!" Tamaki cried in anger, the thought of those evil twins forcing his shy daughter to do such things, driving his anger.

"It's obviously a shop." Kaoru spoke causing Tamaki's anger to melt away.

"A shop?" Tamaki questioned not understanding what they were trying to say.

"It's a nice job right?-" Hikaru beamed as his brother and him stood on either side of Tamaki. "-We posses some elite skills at this."

"You idiots! What a waste of skills! You should be ashamed!" Tamaki yelled at the two, causing them both to pout. "If you're going to do a shop, put Haruhi in clothes like in this idol photo collection." Tamaki muttered (not so) quietly to the twins. Who both gave him disapproving looks.

"That's stupid Tono.-" Hikaru scolded before his brother finished what he was going to say. "Its much easier to have Haruhi wear these clothes instead."

"O-Oh yeah, have Haruhi wear these…" Tamaki mumbled before making his way behind a frozen Haruhi, a pink dress in hand. "One like this…"

"Why do you have that on hand?" Honey questioned, though he was ignored.

"Haruhi-kun is so handsome, but like Tamaki said, I also want to see Haruhi-kun in ladies clothing." One of the many girls in the room cooed

"Oooh I would love to see Yuu-kun in punk, he just looks so right for that type of clothing." The fan girls words slowly drifted back into the background as Yuu turned her attention onto the twins that had made the image of her.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, p-please don't create image like that without my permission." Yuu began feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as she tried her hardest to scold the two. "I'm not some toy you can do whatever with!"

"But that's exactly what you are." Both twins spoke together with smug smirks, causing Yuu to falter in her small speech. "You're our toy."

Yuu felt her ear heat up as a small anger built up inside her at their words. She was beginning to question why she even believed them to be her friends, when they couldn't respect her wishes. Though she sighed and released that anger, knowing that they would only be more amused if she got mad.

"_Toy_." A chilling voice echoed through the room causing everyone to stop what they had been doing. "Toy…Toy…" Yuu turned her attention towards the wall, where a large black door had suddenly appeared. "If you like toys, come to my club, the Black magic club." A dark figure spoke as he leaned out of the doorway slight, a candle in hand. "The black magic item market…is now being held." Yuu couldn't help but let a shiver run up her spine "We also have a Mass going on all the time. Come now… and everyone will get a lovely voodoo doll. Beelzenef, as a present." When the dark figure held up the cute yellow cat puppet, Yuu almost cooed at how adorable she thought it was.

"Was there a door over there before?" Both twins questioned together, forgetting that they were previously harassing Yuu.

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like places that are bright." Kyouya spoke as he walked towards the four Host members that were staring at the strange darkly dressed teen.

"I-I want a Beelzenef…" Yuu mumbled to herself, though she was heard and stared at like she was insane.

"You should stay away from that person." Tamaki spoke suddenly from behind her, causing Yuu to jump and scream in fear. "If you are connected to him in any way, without expectation, you'll get cursed."

"T-Tamaki-senpai that isn't nice to say, just because he's scary looking doesn't mean I can't associate with him." Yuu tried speaking as she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart

"I-It was during last year's final exams…" Tamaki began a story, clearly ignoring Yuu's words. "The day I stepped on that voodoo doll, Beelzenef by mistake." Yuu made a comment that she would be mad too if he had stepped on her cute doll, but Tamaki continued to ignore her words. "Mysterious curse-like words spelled out on the test I was taking immediately afterwards! Just as I thought it was weird, I looked around as it was a different dimension with people I had never seen before!"

"I-I'm scared!" Honey cried out when Tamaki finished his story, and even Haruhi seemed a little bit frightened herself.

"That was just you taking a test in Greek class by mistake." Kyouya spoke up trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, it was a curse! And for the next three days, for some reason, my feet were as heavy as lead." Tamaki continued trying to explain to Kyouya, who had an answer to that was well.

"You were running a marathon the day before."

"The power of this voodoo doll, Beelzenef, is authentic." Nekozawa spoke suddenly appearing beside Tamaki and Kyouya, resulting in Tamaki letting out a scream. "If you write the name of the person you hate on the back, that person will suffer much misfortune." Though as Nekozawa was suddenly bathed in the light from a flashlight, he screamed bloody murder and ran back to the door he had came from.

"A-Aw I wanted one…" Yuu pouted lightly not taking any notice as the door disappeared.

Haruhi decided she would go comfort the frightened Tamaki, leaving Yuu by herself.

"Hey Yuu~!" Two voice called out to the girl causing her to sigh and look towards the twins "We have a favor to ask you."

"What?" She questioned lightly, wondering how one minute a member from the black magic club was in their club, and next everyone was acting as if it never happened.

"Our next holiday vacation-" Hikaru began letting his brother finish for him "-can we go visit your house?"

"M-My grandmother would not like me bringing home boys." Yuu spoke quickly, not exactly telling the truth. Her grandmother would be delighted if she brought home boys, even goes as far as to try and plan a wedding.

"Not even if we asked Rin?" The boys questioned as they slowly walked towards her.

"The answer would still be n-no." Yuu answered feeling her cheeks heat up, not enjoying the feeling of lying. Rin would be probably be just as excited as her grandmother, seeing the way she reacted when they had psychical exams not too long ago.

"No matter how much we beg?" They continued to questioned, leaning their faces closer to hers, Completely ignoring how uncomfortable that made her feel.

"It would still be no." Yuu hastily answered trying to move herself away from pair of twins.

"I was also thinking of greeting Haruhi's parents." Tamaki suddenly spoke loudly which caused Haruhi to immediately shoot him down with a 'Defiantly not.'

"Then how about this?" Yuu watched as the twins placed the green hats back on top of their heads "If you guess wrong at the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, then we're going to visit your house as penalty." It was after those words did the twins start spinning around to try and confuse Yuu on who was who. "Which one is Hikaru?"

Yuu didn't skip a beat as she suddenly pointed to each boy, stating his name as she did. "Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun." Yuu spoke with a small smile, having a hard time remaining angry at the pair for their actions earlier.

"You're wrong!" They laughed while throwing their arms into the air. This caused Yuu to pause for a moment, before she smiled once again.

"No I'm not." She stated strongly, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. Something that caused both boys to look at her in shock. "Even though you're identical twins, you both are different." Those were words they had long to hear, words they once thought they would never hear. The two shared a look between each other, before looking back towards the silver haired host.

"Ne, Ne Yuu-kun!" Yuu turned around to the two young ladies that were previously sitting at the twin's table "I can't really tell who's who after the hide the way they part their hair."

"How were you able?" The other spoke loudly and happily, wondering what was the secret behind it.

"I-I'm a twin myself you know." Yuu sheepishly replied as she rubbed the back of her head "I would be kind of a disgrace if I couldn't tell twins apart." Yuu let out a small giggle when both girl seemed to brighten and remember that Yuu was in fact a twin. "Though that isn't all true either. H-Hikaru-kun is a tad bit meaner t-than Kaoru-kun." Yuu finished silently wondering if what she had said was rude. Though she soon found out what she had said did have some affect on the pair.

"S-Sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru tried muffling his laughter before he just leaned over and started laughing loudly and wildly.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere and saying what I want without hiding anything." Hikaru spoke with a slightly tint of embarrassment as he held his head high. "In fact, Kaoru's the one that's more ill-natured." This stopped Kaoru's laughter in an instant.

"W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it the way it came out." Yuu tried to speak as she started seeing the situation taking a turn. But neither twin listen, as they began arguing with each other.

"Don't be saying whatever you want." Kaoru snapped at his brother, becoming defensive at his accusations. "I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you're the one that's digging a deeper hole." Hikaru growled before he continued on "Don't like it, than stop. Are you stupid or something."

"W-Wait! P-please don't fight." Yuu tried talking over the two, but they continued to ignore whatever she had to say.

"That's because I can't help, but see you being dumber." Kaoru snapped before he smirked lightly to himself. "Besides, even though you call Yuu a toy, you always make a pass at her whenever you can. Hikaru, you like Yuu don't you?"

This brought out reactions from three members of the Host. Yuu becoming suddenly bright red at the words, Tamaki crying out in anger (A father never wants boy to like their daughter), and Hikaru letting out a loud cry of shock, red lightly tinting his cheeks as well.

"W-What are you misunderstanding here! You really are an idiot, Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped at his brother, ignoring whatever comments Tamaki was making. "Besides, why would I like a short meek girl like Yuu!"

"You don't have to point out my shortness..." Yuu mumbled under her breath, trying to will away that large blush that was covering her face. It wasn't every day someone said a extremely handsome boy liked you.

"Beautiful! This is beautiful~!" A loud and recognizable voice echoed throughout the music room. Confusing everyone, but not confusing them as much as the sudden platforms that were rising from the floor. Their familiar French manager standing on top. "A beautiful, yet painful, three-sided relationship revolving around Yuu-kun. And two of them are twins; what a predicament-like development~!" Renge clasped her hands together before letting her eyes sparkle brightly "Renge can eat three bowls of this~!"

"I've had enough of you!" Hikaru snapped at Kaoru, bringing everyone's attention back towards the bickering twins "Always sneaking into my bed, that's very annoying!"

"I slept with you because you looked so helplessly lonely, you idiot!" Kaoru's words only seemed to excite the girls that were in the room. Their minds filled with their fantasies, other than focusing on the fact the twins were fighting.

"You are you calling an idiot? You're worse than me in math!"

"Look who's talking! You should go and study Japanese more!"

"You obnoxiously, annoying person!"

"Who's the one with that bad sleeping form, and always falling off the bed!"

"Erotic imp!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm least I'm better than you!" They screamed at each other, as their bodies shook in complete anger. "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

All member of the Host club stood a few feet away looking absolutely in shock. Though Yuu seemed the most shaken out of all the members.

"I-I d-didn't mean to cause a fight…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Review &amp; Fav~! They give me the motivation to update sooner~!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode: The Twins Fight **

**Song: Tik Tock Roc - Verse City**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Chapter 12~! Lovely reviews, oh how happy you make me~!**

**On another note, my friend decided to force me to watch the dubbed version of OHSHC…. I-it's terrible! They mispronounce names, the voices don't fit at all, and agh! It's like watching dubbed Hetalia all over again! I'll stick to reading subs for my anime….America just seems to ruin everything. **

**Love you my country, but you just need to leave things the way they were made. **

**-Mini Rant Complete-**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my cat decided to rip open my right index finger. Typing has been a pain in the butt, so has trying to play Left 4 Dead 2 (D,: Trigger finger!) That is another reason I haven't been updating ._. I've been having too much fun attacking people as a Hunter….. H-Here's the next chapter~! (Please don't kill me)**

* * *

><p>Yuu couldn't help but feel awful as she sat at her desk. How could she not feel terrible after the events that had taken place yesterday. Her one thoughtless comment caused a fight between two brothers. Brothers that were as close as they came, as thick as thieves. She silently wished she could take it back, prevent the fight from ever happening. But when had any wish to turn back time ever come true?<p>

Haruhi on the other hand wasn't taking any notice to the distressed girl beside her. Yuu being stressed was a somewhat daily occurrence, it happened so frequently that her concern started to lessen. If the girl beside her was sweating bullets, and was shaking in her own seat. Haruhi barely acknowledge it.

Shifting her emerald orbs to the empty seat beside her, Yuu began wishing once more. Wishing that the two had reconciled, that the fight would be put behind them. Her wishes were once again not granted, as the familiar teen now sporting pink hair walked towards them.

"Good morning." Hikaru spoke as he stood in front of the girls, giving a small wave. Haruhi was slightly baffled, Yuu chose to drop her jaw in total shock.

"What's with the pink hair?" Haruhi questioned, always one to get right to the point. Never beat around the bush as Yuu herself did. "Why pink?"

"Because it looks good on me." Hikaru smirked as if it was the most obvious answer. "Cute, no?" Yuu couldn't help but feel the question and smug smirk were directed at her.

"U-Uh…" Yuu began stuttering as she tried helplessly to say anything in return.

"But why?" Haruhi questioned again, when she realized Hikaru was avoiding her question in favor of teasing her blushing friend.

"Because I'm sick and tired of always being mistaken for Kaoru." It was when Hikaru almost spat those words out, did Kaoru himself decide to walk into the classroom.

"Good morning." Kaoru spoke with a small wave, not realizing that he was mimicking his brother's previous actions.

"And Kaoru's blue, huh?" Haruhi questioned with a small frown of disappointment.

Hikaru grimaced when he brother stood beside him. And with Kaoru talking with Haruhi, he decided to take his seat beside Yuu and tease the girl some more before class began. Yuu on the other hand, began burning red as the boy sat beside her. Memories of Kaoru words yesterday still ringing around in her head. The mere thought of Hikaru having any sort of feelings for her were slightly crazed, but how could she deny his own brother's words… the two knew everything about each other.

"I was finally able to have an elegant sleep alone last night." Yuu shook her head of her previous thoughts, as she tried to pay attention to the conversation Kaoru was having with Haruhi. "But I had a nightmare, I dreamt about dying my hair Pink! Or something disgusting like that." Those words seemed to cause Hikaru's anger to bubble, for as Kaoru began sitting in his seat. Hikaru pulled the chair out from under his butt. Resulting in the younger twin to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Oh please…don't start fighting again." Yuu words were too soft, too weak for the brothers to even begin listening to. Though even if they tried listening to her, Kaoru hand already pulled Hikaru's chair out from underneath him, causing the pink haired boy to fall to his side.

Hissing were clearly heard as the brothers stood and faced each other. Silent death threats releasing themselves into the air. No one made any move to stop them as they suddenly began flinging any object they could get their hands on. The only thought running through their minds was to hurt the other… That was probably how Honey had found himself flung amongst the desks and books.

"H-Honey-senpai!"

**~ X ~**

Lunch was no different from the classroom. The brothers now choosing to fight with one another in the lunch line. What they were bickering about now, Yuu preferred she didn't know.

"Amazing…" Haruhi mumbled not amused in the least at the pair. Choosing to shake her head in slight frustration before she began eating the contents held inside her bento box.

"I thought it was unusually noisy in here." Both girls turned their attention towards the four other members of the Host club that had walked towards their table. "Those two are still fighting?" Tamaki questioned the two girls, ignoring the many sounds of squeals that echoed through the lunchroom. "Those two are a disgrace to the club."

"I'm sorry senpai…" Yuu mumbled as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. If she hadn't said what she had, this senseless fighting would have never began.

"Don't blame yourself for everything." Yuu blinked before looking up at the elder boy, shocked by the serious expression he wore. "Those two are just as much at fault as you are. You may have not intended to cause this, but they were the ones that chose to drag it on." Yuu couldn't help but feel slightly amazed by her elders words, though that amazement died when he began gushing over the bento box Haruhi had.

"Is this seat free?" Turning her head, Yuu came face to face with the pink haired twin. At the sight of him, Yuu felt her face turn red once more. He could have taken a seat beside Haruhi…why did he chose to sit beside her? Was she reading into his actions a little too much.

"Y-Yeah." She barely managed to squeak out, but that was all right to the teen. Sitting himself beside her before he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"What's in the box." His breath started to tickle her ear, and she had to fight every fiber of her body not to just jump up and run across the room. She wasn't built to handle the idea of a boy liking her!

"S-Something I-I baked this morning."

"Exchange with me, When I asked for something different from Kaoru, they were all things I hated." Hikaru spoke before he pushed his tray towards her and took the small blue box for himself. And even though she wanted to argue that she wanted her food back, she chose to say something completely opposite.

"I-It's not exactly what you would c-call lunch." He raised a brow as he opened the small box wondering what her words meant. He got his answer once he peered at the contents that box held.

"Cupcakes?"

"I-I…" Yuu turned her head trying to focus her attention on anything other than that handsome face looking at her in confusion. "I learned a new recipe last night…s-so I baked them this morning…"

"They must taste delicious." Kaoru spoke as he walked into Yuu's line of vision, before he placed himself on the other side of her. "I'd like to try one myself." He leaned his face closer to hers, making the girl almost believe he was leaning in to kiss her. Yet when he began leaning back towards his seat, cupcake now in hand. She knew she was going crazy, why would she ever believe BOTH boys liked her that way!

Kaoru smirked in his brother's direction, enjoying the enraged look that had taken over his features. And to further irritate the other, he slowly took a bite out of the cupcake. Enjoying thoroughly the sight of the silver-haired host turning bright red in embarrassment. "Delicious, just as I thought." Kaoru's smirk grew in size as he started to lick the crumbs that lingered on his lips. "Would you like to try some yourself?" Kaoru didn't wait for an answer, before he titled Yuu's chin upward. Carefully inching the cupcake towards her slightly parted lips. Yet the cupcake never reached her lips, for his brother had chose that moment to bite a huge chuck out of the cupcake.

"Excuse me, but back off." Hikaru all but hissed at his brother, all the while having a mouth full of cupcake.

Kaoru twitched in anger, before he tried to slam that rest of the cupcake into his brother's face. Hikaru though knowing this was about t happen, grabbed Tamaki (Who somehow had ended up beside the three) by the tie, pulling him into the line of fire. Smirking as the cupcake smashed into his senior's face instead of his own.

In moments the cafeteria had plates and chairs flying through the air. And once again Honey had found himself being thrown amongst the many objects, only this time Takashi had his arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

Everyone stared on in a mix of either horror or annoyance. Only one student was slouched in her seat with her face bright red… She really wasn't built to handle boys flirting and teasing with her.

**~ X ~**

The club room was empty, except for the six members that sat around a small table. It unusually bare from the cakes and teas that usually decorated it's top. The room strangely silent, except for the sounds of a pencils moving against paper.

"If this situation goes on, we'll be forced to stop selling the brotherly love." All attention was turned towards the vice-president, curious as to what he had to say. "Designation rates will defiantly be down… Oh! You don't have to feel responsible for anything Yuu." Yuu perked when she realized the Shadow King was speaking to her. "Even if the reason their fight was because of your one thoughtless comment." Kyouya smiled at the younger girl, though Yuu knew he was silently devising a way to murder her.

"I-I…" Yuu couldn't seem to form words, to ashamed to really think of something to say. She knew this was her fault, even if Tamaki had earlier told it wasn't all her fault.

"This is the first time Hika-chan and Kao-chan have fought, right?" Honey spoke directing the attention away from the cowering host to himself.

"Really?" Haruhi questioned the short blonde only to have him nod towards her solemnly

"I've known them since kindergartner. Even though I never talked to them because we were in different grades, those two have always played by themselves."

"Yeah…" Tamaki spoke once Honey had finished talking, putting in his own experience with the twins. "I've only known them since middle school, and they were pretty odd. As if they wouldn't let anyone get close to them, except themselves." The president smiled lightly to himself, as if recalling a memory from the past. "Their personalities were many times odder compared to now. So if you think about it this way, fighting might be a good direction for them. Doesn't it mean their world is getting bigger! Right now letting them be, might be the best thing to do."

"But Tamaki-senpai…this is their first fight." Yuu tried speaking, to voice her own thoughts on the situations at hand. "Maybe they don't even know how to say sorry to one another. I know I didn't when I had my first fight with Rin-chan." Emerald orbs closed as their owner began remembering. Remembering when she herself fought with her sister over such pointless things…Just like the brothers were doing now. "We continued to fight and fight until our grandmother finally made us say sorry." With a deep intake of air, Yuu turned herself towards the Host club president. Trying her hardest to make herself look strong, to make herself know she was talking seriously about this topic. "So don't you think, they may need someone to tell them when to stop as well?"

"Let's just let them fight for now, Yuu-chan. I know you're worried, but take my advice." Tamaki smiled towards the silver haired host, who couldn't return it.

**~ X ~**

The scene was too familiar, too frequent for the members of the host club. It was becoming troublesome, it was becoming so annoying that the members were beginning to get quite angry at the two that wouldn't stop.

Tamaki's mouth was hanging wide open as he stared on at the mess the two had made in the (Temporarily closed) club. Kyouya didn't seemed bothered by the fact they were destroying the room, only continued to write in his notebook. Takashi and Haruhi remained silent, while Honey was someone how on top of everything that had been thrown.

"Even after this much fighting, you two still aren't satisfied?" Tamaki growled, though he bit his tongue to prevent further words. He was too angry, he knew he would regret what he said if he continued on. So he settled on something that would try and show them he was tired. "You troublesome siblings."

"Troublesome! Troublesome you say!" Hikaru cried out in absolute anger at Tamaki's words "You've got to be kidding me! I'm the troubled one, having a identical face as Kaoru's!" Hikaru gritted his teeth before turning his attention back to his brother "I'm tired of being mistaken for you, the truth is I really hate you!"

"That's my line!" Kaoru growled in anger, neither of them knowing their words were starting to really bother a certain member. "Look, the voodoo doll I bought from Nekozawa-senpai, Beelzenef!"

It was when Kaoru pulled out the small wooden doll, did Tamaki stop fuming in anger, choosing to hide behind Haruhi, and shake in absolute terror. Yet the sight of the doll had opposite effects on Yuu, who stood in silence.

"I'll write your name on the back of this doll." Kaoru cried out as he uncapped the marker he was holding. "From now on, you'll be hit with a lot of misfortune!" With those words, he began writing on the back of the small doll that resembled a cat.

Yet at the same moment, Yuu had decided she had, had enough. She was the cause of this fight, she needed to end this fight. Taking a deep breath of air, she copied the same expression she wore when talking to Tamaki the day before. She needed to stop this fight, and she would stop this fight.

S-She just hadn't planned on slamming her fists into the back of their heads. I-It was purely instinct! It did get both boys to stop fighting, and stare at her in shock (She had their attention though!)

"This needs to end now." She spoke sternly, praising herself inwardly as she didn't once stutter. Snatching the wooden doll out of Kaoru's hands, Yuu continued. "You don't need to bring voodoo dolls into something so pointless, and you really don't need to tell your family you hate them! You may not like them, but never say you hate them!" Closing her eyes she took in another deep breath before she decided to finish. "You both need to make up with each other right now. Because if you can't get along with each other, how do you ever plan on coming to my house?"

It was when she finished, when she took in their expressions did she know something was wrong. Two normal teenagers didn't smirk, didn't look absolutely excited when they were being yelled at.

"So if we make up, we can come over to your house?" Both twins questioned together, before moving in sync and leaning against her shoulders. An act Yuu could say she hadn't seen happen since the day they had began fighting with one another.

"W-What?" All her previous confidence drained from her body, as she became a stuttering mess once more. And when she actually paid attention to the doll in her hands. Her eyes widened in pure fear, because written across that back were the words 'Fail'. She had been set up, she had played right into their plans. And at the realization of this, she found herself stunned silent.

"What! This was a fake fight!" Honey cried out as he waved his arms back and forth. He was having a hard time trying to follow.

"Hey! We were bored!" The pair beamed with large mischievous smiles, causing the rest of the host to stare at them as if they were out of their minds. "Ah! That was sooo much fun!"

"I-I was trick?" Yuu mumbled to herself thinking over everything that just happened. All the guilt, the regret she had felt was all because they were…bored? Did that also mean Kaoru's words were lies…that Hikaru really didn't like her…W-Why did that suddenly make her chest tighten?

**~ X ~**

"Ah! It's great news that you two aren't fighting anymore!" The girls seated around the small table gushed and clasped their hands together in delight.

"It's time for the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" The boys cried out happily as they wrapped their arms around on another. Looking towards awaiting their answers to their question.

"Yuu-kun~! Hurry up I need help with my math~" The loud voiced belong to the only 'known' female twin. A large pout on her lips as she waited for her older sister to return to the table she was seated at. Those words snapped Yuu out of her daze. She quickly began walking towards her table, walking passed the twin's on the way.

The pink one is Hikaru-kun." One girl chimed with a bright smile, that smile becoming even bigger when both boys cheered that she was right. Their words caused Yuu to pause in her stride.

"You're wrong." Yuu quietly spoke up, causing everyone at the table to look at her in confusion. "Today, Kaoru's hair is pink." Yuu stated with a light laugh, when both boys stare at her in astonishment.

"Yuu-kun~!" Yuu flinched when she heard her sister crying out her name once more. Her smile was erased from her lips as she started jogging back towards her table.

"C-Coming Rin-chan!"

She was unaware that a pair of boys stared at her longer than they intended. That a certain boy with striking blue hair stared even longer than his twin with pink. He himself unaware that his brother was looking at him with a look of realization . Knowing what his brother was feeling, even if his brother didn't know himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out .w. I feel so much pride~! I usually don't think chapters are written as well as I liked, but this chapter made me happy as can be~! **

**I will be moving very soon, so chapters may be stalled even longer than usually (Sorry). Please review or message me if you see mistakes, when you're the only one editing you're bound to miss some things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode: The Sun, The Ocean, The Host Club**

**Song: Scars - Papa Roach**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Holy Roman Empire! It's been almost 2 months since my last update D: I'm super sorry. I've been in the process of moving (Which I've finally finished), and now I officially have internet. So updates will be quicker than they were before. **

**On another note, Neko Nikki officially has it's first Fanart. It's a picture of Yuu and as soon as I can upload it I'll be sure to give whomever asks the link to see :3**

* * *

><p>"The Beach?"<p>

"Yes, The Beach!" Two overly excited twins exclaimed with bright smiles. "You both said before that you wouldn't mind going to the beach~!"

"Did we?" Haruhi questioned lightly before turning her attention back to the homework that laid before her. Yuu though rose her face from the book she had slammed her head into in frustration. Choosing to watch the twins with slight interest as pouts spread across their lips.

"Yes, you both did." Both twins pouted before smiling once more and moving towards the swimsuits they had spread across the host club room. Yuu inwardly berating herself on not noticing that sooner. "And so, we've prepared swimsuits for both Yuu and yourself."

"I politely refuse." Yuu quickly spoke, memories of last weeks adventure to the pool replaying in her mind. Being forced against her will into a swimsuit by a pair of female twins. When were twins so common!

"Don't refuse so quickly." The boys cried out with pouts.

"I think this kind of swimsuit would suit Haru-chan~!" Honey cried out in delight as he gestured towards a dark blue one piece with white frills at the bottom.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Kaoru and Hikaru wiggled their fingers back an forth as large grins formed "You don't really get it Honey-senpai."

"Hmm?" Honey released the questioning sound, wondering what it was that he didn't understand.

"With her flat board chests, she can fool others just by wearing our school uniforms. And so having her wearing a one-piece to expose her meager body would just draw tears." Yuu knew they would had said the same about her, if she was included in the conversation. "And so! This separate swimwear type we carefully chose does a good job covering this problems with frills~!" Both boys finished as they gestured to the mannequin wearing said swimsuit they were just speaking of.

"How dare you two continue to sexual harass my precious daughters!" Tamaki suddenly cried out as he hit the two sky high with a baseball bat. It was rather comical, but Yuu couldn't help but let her jaw drop in shock. "That's quite….enough!"

**~ X ~**

"It's finished~"

"Oooohhhh~! Yuu-kun it's amazing!" Squeals soon filled the air though it was something Yuu had grown used to during her time in the Host club. That and after her recent accomplishment she couldn't be bothered by annoying sounds.

"Wow Yuu, I didn't know you had a knack for building?" Haruhi mumbled to her friend as she eyed the large sand castle that stood before her. It was complete with spiraled towers and tiny flags.

"Go easy on us Hikaru!" In a spilt second a colorful beach ball suddenly slammed itself into the once amazing sand castle. Now all the was left was a mush of sand and tiny flags.

"Opps, my bad!" Yuu could hear Hikaru yell from where they were playing volleyball with a few of their customers.

"A-Ah…" The meek host barely managed to say before hanging her head in shame. All that time building that lovely castle wasted. "H-Hikaru! D-don't hit the ball so hard!" Yuu barely managed to yell as red formed on her cheeks in slight anger.

"Don't be so mad." Both boys spoke together as they made their way over to where Haruhi and Yuu were seated "You can build yourself another one."

"T-That's not the point…" Yuu settled on pouting before standing up and dusting the dry sand off of herself.

"Haruhi-kun, Yuu-kun are you not going to go swimming?" Yuu turned her attention to the three girls that were standing behind them.

"Ah, I enjoy watching the ocean more than swimming in it." Haruhi answered quickly with a small smile.

"Then, is it alright if we join you?"

"Why? Go take a dip. You're all wearing cute swimsuits, too!" Haruhi didn't realize that her words had such a large effect on the girls. And she just stared at them wondering why they were suddenly blushing.

"Haruhi-kun, you're such a prince charming." Yuu giggled lightly to herself, causing her friend to turn around and raise a eyebrow in confusion.

"Haru-chan~! Yuu-chan~!" Both girls perked as they heard their names being called out. Turning their attention towards where they heard the voice, they spotted their blonde haired senior waving his arms. A small pink bunny pail sitting next to him, and a similar shovel in hand. "Let's 'Hioshigari'!"

"You mean 'Shiohigari'" Haruhi mumbled to herself before proceeding to walk over to where Honey and Takashi were sitting at. Yuu quickly fumbling to follow after. "I've never heard of being able to dig up shells around he-" Haruhi stopped as she noticed the large amount of shells and crabs in Honey's pail. Letting out a small sound of shock she looked downwards and noticed that shells and crabs were scattered all around her feet. "W-What is this!"

"Ah, Haruhi-chan I believe this beach was stocked with these." Yuu spoke up as she noticed there were many shells and crabs that weren't normally found in this area of the world. Being a total animal lover, she spent a lot of her time studying up on said creature. It was a passion of hers.

"Stocked?" Haruhi questioned Yuu, but didn't receive an answer as said girl decided to walk on ahead and sit down beside Honey.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! There's so many~! If we gather them all up, tonight's dinner will be super yummy~!" Yuu couldn't help but smiling brightly at the older boy, feeling happy that he was enjoying himself.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to gather up as many as we can." Honey seemed to beam even brighter before letting out a happy cry of delight. "Haruhi you'll help too, right?" Yuu turned towards her friend, but was met with a surprising sight. Haruhi was smiling brightly and seemed to be filled with happiness at the sight of all the crabs and shells.

"Yes!" Haruhi suddenly spoke before helping Yuu and Honey gather all the creature littering the beach. It was an easy task and they were done pretty quickly. Everything was gathered into large bunny pails that Honey had provided them. "Senpai!" Haruhi cried out when she noticed Tamaki and Takashi standing near them "Tonight's dinner is going to be huge!" It was when Haruhi said the last three words did her voice become a higher pitch, a very girly pitch.

Yuu couldn't help but twitch hoping that Haruhi didn't just give herself up as being a girl. But when she looked around and just spotted everyone giving them weird stares. She figured that the girls didn't really piece it together.

"H-Haruhi! Do you like giant crabs!" Tamaki cried out as he picked the large crab from the ground and ran over to where the three were.

"I do~!" Haruhi beamed smiling cutely up at Tamaki, causing the older teen to blush and squeal slightly in delight. It was while the two were smiling at each other, did a small green bug start wiggling itself across the crab.

"CENTIPEDE!" All the girls on the beach screamed in pure terror. Yuu couldn't help but wonder how they could even see it from where they were located.

In moments every girl on the beach, along with Honey and the Twins were running off shrieking (Or Laughing). Haruhi on the other hand, picked up the small bug without a second thought and threw the creature far away from them.

Yuu becoming uninterested in the many girls freaking out over the bug, turned her attention to the large crab that was walking passed her.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins spoke as they leaned themselves against Haruhi's shoulders. "We'll assume you're the kind of bug loving girl, but can't you at least throw the bug away more gently?"

"Don't worry, it won't die from a throw like that." Haruhi tried reasoning with the two, but they shook their heads.

"Yuu-kun can't you talk some sense into-" Both stopped when they turned around and saw that the silver haired host was having a staring contest with a crab. "Never mind…"

"Haruhi-kun is so manly~!"

"And he's gentle too~!"

"He's so wonderful~!"

The twins retreated leaving Haruhi to deal with the many girl that had surrounded her. They cast Yuu one more look, wondering why she was having a staring contest with a crab, before walking over to where Tamaki was.

It was when the twins decided on playing a new game, when Haruhi was being adored, when Kyouya declared the winners would win pictures of Haruhi and Yuu in middle school, did Yuu finally beat the crab at their staring contest.

"That was a good game Crab-san." Yuu smiled brightly at the crab, who in turn tried to pinch her finger.

**~ X ~**

"This place, is actually a haunted spot where even locals don't care to come to." Yuu didn't know why she agreed to tag along with the twins and Haruhi. The damp cave gave her the spooks, but she tried to but on a brave face and follow along. She couldn't let her fears ruin everything in life for her. "This cave doesn't show itself except for when the tide is out. Despite this, there have been many people who have drowned here, and apparently their grudges drag people the pass by into the darkness." Though she was trying her hardest not to take off running out of the cave, Kaoru could really tell a scary story!

"What's that?" Hikaru suddenly cried out from directly in front of Yuu, causing the poor girl to jump. It was when she turned and saw the ghost like creature, did she let out a scream and immediately grab onto Hikaru in fear. She quickly buried her face into his bare chest and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She didn't notice Hikaru stiffen when she held onto him tightly. She was thinking as a child, she believed if she couldn't see the monster, it couldn't see her.

"What is this? Some kind of fear trail?" Haruhi's voice cut through Yuu's fears, as the girl slowly untangled herself from Hikaru and turned her head towards her friend. It was in the light of Kaoru's flashlight, did she see it was actually him holding the ghost in the air.

"Aren't you scared of ghosts at all?" Kaoru questioned Haruhi, taking a quick glance at his blushing brother.

"Well I've never actually seen one." Haruhi replied causing Kaoru to let his head fall in defeat.

"Hey…Yuu-kun." Hikaru finally spoke up trying to will away the heat that had formed in his cheeks.

"H-Huh…Ahh!" Yuu had finally noticed that she was gripping onto Hikaru, and that her face was previously buried in his _bare _chest. "I-I'm so sorry Hikaru-kun, I-I d-didn't mean to y-you were just-" Yuu couldn't possibly form a coherent sentence, so she chose instead to bury her blushing face in the back of Haruhi's shirt.

**~ X ~**

It was after the whole cave ordeal, did Yuu decide to stop hanging around Haruhi. It seemed like the other members of the host were trying to frighten her. And Yuu just didn't want to be apart of that. She was an easily frightened girl, completely opposite of her fearless friend.

"I wish I could be more like Haruhi-chan…" Yuu spoke with a sigh before blowing some of the silver bangs that had fallen into her face.

"Yuu-kun~! Are you enjoying the view?" Said girl perked before turning her head and seeing Haruhi's regulars standing behind her. She briefly wondered how they managed to get onto the small cliff she was sitting on, but she shook her head at the thought.

"I-It's a beautiful sunset." Yuu answered quickly, she hadn't really been watching the view. She was more focused on trying to become more like Haruhi. How could she even possibly hope to protect Rin, if she was more skittish and afraid than her little sister.

"You seem to be worried about something." Yuu twitched lightly wondering how they could possibly even know that. But then again, she was very easy to read.

"E-Eh, it's not really that important." She waved off the girls, she didn't really want to spill her problems onto people she hardly knew. She had already done that once, to a boy with a terrible attitude and a foul mouth. Though he did save her when she needed help, and he was really sweet when she had broken down and cried…

"Oh Haruhi-kun!"

"The winds feel great up here!"

Yuu was jolted out of her memories when she heard the girls calling out to her friend that was below the cliff they were seated upon.

"Ooh! There's some chicks over here!" The sudden voice caused Yuu to quickly turn around and stared in fright at the two men that had appeared behind them. "Lucky us." One spoke with a slight slur as he tossed aside the can he was previously drinking from. "Hey pretties, let's go have some fun!"

"W-Who are you people?" One of the girls questioned, but was silenced as the man previously speaking gripped her wrist tightly. It was a scene all too familiar to Yuu.

"Come on, it's boring just being by yourselves right?" The man smirked before leaning his face in closer.

It was during this time did Yuu start to scoot back in fear. But…memories of Teru appeared in her head. I-If she wanted to be brave like Haruhi.. and like Teru. Shouldn't she help these girls rather than try and hide. She should protect them as she would her sister. She had to be brave, how could she ever hope to protect Rin if she wasn't.

"H-Hey!" Yuu rose to her feet quickly, trying to make her voice sound confident, even though she herself wasn't. "This is private property, you have no right to be here." Yuu felt good about herself. She didn't stutter, she made herself appear brave and confident! She felt like she could actually do this.

"Stupid kid, get lost!" The second man hissed causing every ounce of courage Yuu had built up to vanish in mere moments.

"N-No!" Yuu spoke defiantly as she walked towards the man holding onto the girl "You let her go, and you let her go this instant."

"And what are you going to do about it kid?" The man sneered but immediately released the girl when something collided painfully against his back. "Ahh!"

"Why don't you guys get lost already? They don't like you coming on to them, and frankly its annoying." Yuu felt a small amount of relief when she spotted her chestnut haired friend standing behind the man.

"Damn you kid…" The man growled before springing forward and gripping Haruhi by the collar of her shirt. She didn't even have time to try and dodge.

"H-Haruhi!" Yuu tried to move forward and help her friend, but her arms were suddenly gripped tightly and twisted behind her back.

"You're not going anywhere, loudmouth." The second man hissed as he twisted her arms once more for good measure. Yuu couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain, feeling tears form in her eyes.

She wondered….how she even thought she could be brave and help these girls. She just ended up making the situation worse. She didn't even put up a fight! How could she be so damn weak!

"Damn kid, thinking you could be a hero when your so girly." The man that had caught Haruhi hissed as he made her walk backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Only a few more steps and she would plummet to the ground. "Kids like you should just go bathe in the sea!" It was with those words, did the guy toss Haruhi over the cliff and into the sea.

"H-Haruhi!" Yuu cried out and was echoed by Tamaki who quickly ran passed both men and dove off the side of the cliff after Haruhi.

"Yuu!" It wasn't moments after her name was cried out, did Yuu feel the grip on her arms being released. She immediately fell to her knees and stared down at the ground in shame. She could hear the sound of fists against skin, but she didn't make an effort to look up and see who had helped her…she just felt to terrible.

Even with a pep talk, even after telling herself she needed to help them and she would help them. She still was just the easily frighten, timid, shy girl. And there was nothing that could change that about her, no matter how hard she tried. It was those thoughts that brought tears to her eyes. Even when her friend desperately needed her, she couldn't do anything to help her!

"Yuu-kun, are you alright?" Yuu knew it was the twins the moment the two kneeled down beside her. But she couldn't bring herself to look at them, not when she felt and knew she was useless. "Yuu-kun, you're okay now, don't worry." Feeling the two pairs of arms wrap around her, she finally let the tears slip.

And in moments, she was crying and sobbing. Angry at herself for not being able to change, just being that useless background character that caused problems for all the main characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think I did Yuu any justice in trying to portray her frustration. Sorry Yuu D: **

**~Review and Fav, they inspire me to update quicker!~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode: The Sun, The Ocean, The Host Club**

**Song: PonPonPon - KanzentaiCell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Gosh I wanna collapse! For the past month I've been scrambling to help my friend with her 'sudden' wedding that happens in June. I still having to find my brides maid dress, and my other bridesmaid is about as lost as me. I just wanted to relax and write on this fanfic in my free time. -sighs-**

**Reply to Review: **

**Maximum Phantomhive: Actually when I originally created this story in my first outline Yuu was to carry around a diary and be more silent and reluctant to speak with anyone. After coming across some trouble in further chapters and finding some parts too cliché I decided against that. I'm not the best when creating titles and fond of the song that inspired me to write this, I decided just to leave the title as it was.**

**So no there's no real reason it's called that anymore D:**

* * *

><p>The sudden knock at the door caused the young woman to turn her head towards it. She didn't rise immediately, it took a few more tries to coax her into seeing who was knocking at her bedroom door.<p>

"Yuu-kun, it's time for dinner." The young chestnut haired woman spoke as she and the Takashi stood in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Yuu barely spoke before she began following the pair towards the dinning room. She completely missed the concerned looks that were sent her way. She was too focused on the mental argument she was having with herself over the events that took place earlier that day. So focused she didn't even realize they had already arrived in the dinning room.

"Ohhh~!" Honey's small voice broke Yuu's out of her trace as she lifted her head and stared at the people seated at the long wooden table.

"Haruhi, are those your own clothes?" Both twins questioned as Honey and themselves walked over to the doorway they had stopped in.

"It seems my father repacked my suitcase." Haruhi answered calmly before continuing to speak her thoughts. "He always wants me to wear these kinds of clothes."

"Good job! Haruhi-papa!" Both boys laughed as they stuck out their thumbs. "So much cuter than…" Yuu didn't take any notice to the looks that were being sent her way. Didn't notice they slightly shocked looks she was receiving for her choice of pajamas. Even if she did she wouldn't had understood. To her, the red shirt with bold writing saying 'Prussia can seize my vital regions any day.' was funny and cute. "Yuu-kun, why would you wear such clothes." Both boys cried out before latching onto her arms. Though she made no move to try and remove them.

"Because I like them…" Yuu answered softly, too emotionally drained to try and argue with them that she thought they were the cutest.

It was her lack of fighting, or showing any emotion that caused her to receive many concerned stares. She just made her way over to the large table, taking a seat and waiting for the others too as well. Thus beginning the long and awkward dinner.

"The mood is kind of…dead." Hikaru finally spoke up after no one had spoken for quite sometime. "It's kind of tense too." Kaoru finished for his brother as they both focused their attention on Haruhi and Tamaki. The pair were seated beside one another, and you could still feel the anger they were emitting from their previous fight.

"L-Let's eat Haru-chan." Honey finally spoke up trying to direct the attention on something other than the pair that refused to speak to one another. "The crabs we collected today should be delicious."

Haruhi wasted no time picking up a crab leg and snapping it in half with her bare hands. An action that caused Tamaki to flinch and inch away from her in slight fear. "This crab is delicious." Haruhi answered as she snapped crab leg after crab leg, not taking any notice to the look of terror on Tamaki's face.

"Don't you think you're eating too much? "Tamaki finally questioned around the tenth or so leg Haruhi had ate.

"Hmm? I thought you weren't talking to me?" Haruhi mumbled with her mouth full of food. Yuu thought she heard Tamaki muttered something along the lines of 'So not cute'. She didn't really think about it, because soon after Tamaki slammed his hand against the table.

"All right, I get it. You're not going to reflect upon what you did." Tamaki huffed before holding his head high "That's it; I'm sleeping. Kyouya, take me to my room."

Kyouya wiped his lips before excusing himself from the table and leaving along with Tamaki. It was only after they had both left, did Haruhi falter in her movement.

"Maybe I should go learn some karate or something." Haruhi mumbled under her breath, but she was still heard by everyone at the table.

"What?" The twins spoke together looking at her in disbelief. "So that is on your mind." Hikaru sighed before continuing on without his brother's echo. "Yet, that's your train of thought?" Kaoru decided it was his turn to speak, so he did "We won't stop you form learning anything, but that's no the issue here."

Haruhi made a questioning sound before Hikaru decided to speak again. "Frankly, I want you both to reflect upon your reckless acts like today's." Yuu perked lightly, taking notice that she was also included in that statement. Slightly confused because she had already apologized countless time before hand.

"Huh?" Haruhi let the questioning sound escape her lips as she stared at Hikaru in confusion. "I didn't give you two any trouble?" Both boys couldn't help but shrug to one another in defeat.

"That's wrong Haru-chan." Haruhi turned her attention towards her blonde haired senior with a curios gaze. "Say sorry to everyone, okay?" It was if a light bulb went off in the young woman's head, finally starting to realize what everyone was trying to say. "You should say sorry to Tama-chan for making him worry, okay?"

"You were all worried about me?" Haruhi questioned with large eyes, resulting in the three boys to sigh "I see…I'm sorry." It was in mere moment Haruhi was suddenly wrapped in a large hug by the twins and Honey. They mumbled about how adorable she was cooing and accepting her apology.

It was during those touching moments, did Yuu make her escape. She walked out of the dinning room without anyone taking any notice. Well that wasn't the truth, she was pretty sure Takashi watched her leave. She didn't think much on that though, she just wanted to make it back to her room.

That was the problem though…

"Every time…" Yuu mumbled before placing her forehead against the hallway wall. "I have the worse sense of direction ever known to man." Yuu hit her head against the wall a few more times, before slumping to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat there and waited for someone to pass by and help her.

She'd feel like too much of a fool, sneaking out of the dinning room only to walk back in and ask for help. Plus she was pretty sure she'd have no idea how to get back there anyways.

"Yuu?" That was quicker response time than she actually expected. Actually she thought she'd sit in the hall way all night. "What are you doing, just sitting there?" Yuu rose her head and was slightly shocked to see it was Kaoru standing there looking at her questioning. For once his brother was no where in sit, and that slightly baffled Yuu.

"…I got lost." Yuu replied in shame before burying her head in her knees. She didn't remove her face either, until she heard Kaoru take a seat beside her on the floor. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer her, they both just sat in silence until Kaoru finally decided to speak.

"Yuu…why didn't you call for help when we were so close by?" Yuu couldn't help but flinch lightly when asked that question. It was something she had hoped to avoid after making such a fool of herself. She couldn't be strong and brave for a moment, why did she fool herself into believing she could?

"…I wanted to prove that I could be brave…t-that I didn't need to rely on others to always save me." Yuu answered after a few moments, trying to find the right way to word her thoughts. "I want to be someone Rin can go to when she needs someone, but how can I be that person when she's always the one protecting me?" Feeling the tears begin to form once more, Yuu shut her eyes tightly trying to will them away.

"Have you ever thought that she could need you in some other way other than in the fighting sense?" Yuu blinked in slight surprise, turning her head towards Kaoru. "You're not the type to fight, and I can't see you ever being that type of person." Yuu couldn't help but feel a shot to her pride, a sense of failure building up. "But you can always be there for her emotionally. Be the one she can lean on, and the shoulder to cry on. Be the person she can always run to, when she is feeling as sad and frustrated as you are now."

Yuu mouth form a small 'o' shape as the thoughts began processing in her head. It was a expression Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I don't need to be strong and brave to protect her… I-I can help her by just being there for her." Yuu felt slightly dumb for not looking at it from that point of view. But sometimes she had tunnel vision when it came to her sister and her needs. It was what drove her to stand up and take back to the men harassing those girls. Because she knew she had to be strong and protect them if she ever hoped to protect Rin.

But she didn't need to be that strong and brave person for her twin, because the younger sister was brave and strong enough for the both of them. She just need to be there for her, to listen when she had problems, and to help in whatever way she could.

"T-Thank you Kaoru-kun." Yuu finally managed to say after silence had settled between them. "I felt so useless when Hikaru and you had to save me. But now I know-" Yuu paused to turn to the younger twin and smile brightly. "I can help everyone by being there, I don't need to fight because I know you guys will always protect me when I can't." Kaoru couldn't help but let the blush dust his cheeks when that adorable smile was directed at him and him alone.

"It was nothing." Kaoru smiled back, only rubbing the back of his head as he tried to will away the heat in his cheeks.

A sudden booming sound echoed throughout the house causing Yuu to jump slightly in shock and squeak lightly in fear. She didn't mean to, but she subconsciously moved closer to Kaoru.

"So this is where you've been." Both teens turned their attention in the direction of the voice. And neither was really surprised that Hikaru was standing there. Yuu was only confused by the irritated look that was barely noticeable. Was he mad that his brother had come to talk with her, leaving him alone? "I was about to go check up on Haruhi and Tono."

"Why?" Yuu questioned not quite understanding why the pair would need to be checked up on.

"Because Kyou-chan left them by their selves in his room!" Honey cried out as Takashi, Kyouya, and himself walked down the hall towards the three. Yuu silently twitched wondering if they had been there when she had talked with Kaoru. That would had been a little embarrassing.

"Was it really okay-" Hikaru questioned before his brother finished for him. "-For us to leave them alone?" Yuu didn't realize that they had already begun walking towards where the two were supposed to be working out their problems.

"This is Tamaki we're talking about." Kyouya spoke before pushing up his glasses and stopping in front of a large wooden door. "What kind of mistakes do you expect him to make?"

The brothers quickly made their way in front of everyone and knocked on the door. "Tono! We're coming in!" They announced as they opened the door. Though once it was opened everyone paused and stared with large confused eyes.

"See! If you put a blindfold on, you won't be able to see it!" Tamaki cried out cheerfully as he tied the blindfold around Haruhi's eyes. "And if you put the earplugs in for the noise-"

"Ah! It's true." Haruhi cried out happily completely oblivious to how naughty the position they were in looked.

"This guy is the worst!" Hikaru suddenly hissed causing Tamaki to turn around with a look of fright. "What kind of play is this!" Kaoru demanded causing Tamaki to panic even more.

"No!" Tamaki jumped to his feet waving his arms back and forth trying to explain himself. "It's not like that!"

Yuu couldn't help but smile to herself. It was nice to see that after all the events that happened earlier, it hadn't done any damage to their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is rather short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer D: I swear! **

**~ Fav & Review - They motivate me to update faster!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode: The Challenge of Lobelia Girls Academy**

**Song: You Don't Know Your Beautiful - One Direction**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I was planning on finishing this about a few weeks ago. But not to long ago, a raccoon got into my chicken pen and attacked my hens. 2 died in a few hours, 1 had to be put down after a day because her wounds were too serious and she stopped fighting to survive, 1 is really injured,. And the last 2 are fine with only a few missing feathers. **

**I know some people may think me crazy, but they were my babies that I raised since chicks. They were my friends and pets, not my livestock. And to see them dying one by one had sent my into a small depression. **

**I apologize because I know you all have been patiently waiting for this chapter, I just thought you should know my reason, after I had promised you all faster updates.**

* * *

><p>"So there's no lessons this afternoon?" Haruhi questioned turning her attention towards the meek girl that sat in the desk beside her.<p>

"No, today and tomorrow are a two day presentation for all the cultural clubs in school." Yuu answered her friend slightly wondering how the girl didn't know with all the announcement that had been broadcasted the past few days. "Drama clubs and such from other school have been invited to put on performances. It's an annual event they have here."

"Is that so?" Haruhi mumbled as she placed a finger to her lips. An action Yuu had come accustom to as being Haruhi's thinking pose.

"Eh! You haven't tried it!" The loud outburst caused Yuu to turn her attention away from her thinking friend. Her gaze focusing on the two brothers that were in the back of the classroom with Renge.

"It's the current delicacy for everyone in the Host Club-" Hikaru began before his brother continued for him. "-So if you want to call yourself a manager, you have to drink it."

"I-I-I know about instant coffee." Renge stuttered trying not to look as embarrassed as she was at having been caught never having tasted this 'Instant Coffee'. "It's the one where you buy pre-ground beans!"

"Wrong!" The brother called out as their arms formed X's, Renge stepping back in shock at their actions. "You're way off!"

"Yuu-Kun~!" Yuu perked as she turned her attention away from the other pair of twins, being met with the sight of her own twin flying towards her. "R-Rin-chan!" Yuu barely cried out before being tackled to the ground by said girl.

"A-Ah, Yuu-kun!" Haruhi cried out in surprise, still not use to the strange way Rin choose to greet her older sister.

"Yuu-kun~! Since I don't have class today, I decided to spend the day with you!" Rin chirped as she rubbed her cheek against her sister's. Not paying any mind to the fact that Yuu was dazed and in large amount of pain from the crash into the floor.

"T-That's nice…" Yuu barely managed to speak before trying to get herself out from underneath Rin.

"Haruhi, go buy some instant coffee." The twins boy spoke completely ignoring Yuu's feeble attempt to escape her sister's grasp.

"Why me?" Haruhi grumbled her attention turning to the two boys that had begun poking her cheeks.

"Because you're the only one who knows where they sell it." Hikaru tried explaining. "Don't worry, you can have Yuu tag along with you!" Kaoru added on with a bright smile that he shared with his brother.

"Don't cultural club presentations start now?" Haruhi huffed truly not wanting to walk to the store and buy coffee with money she didn't have.

"Participation is not obligatory, so you don't have to go if you don't want to." The twins beamed before grabbing both Haruhi and Yuu by the hands and dragging them out of the room. "So in other words, have a safe trip!"

"Damn… Those rich bastards." Haruhi sighed before she turned to leave, only to be stopped by two girls from their class.

"Haruhi-kun, Yuu-kun good work!" One of the girls spoke but Haruhi didn't seem to notice, too busy mumbling curses under her breath.

"It looks like Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are having fun." The girl continued trying to finish her thoughts.

"I'm glad, It's all thanks to Yuu-kun and Haruhi-kun." Her friend giggled beside the girl that spoke first.

"Having fun?" Yuu questioned watching as Rin walked out the classroom looking annoyed.

"We've been in the same class as them since middle school. But they were never this friendly with anyone in class. It felt like they were shutting everybody out. " The first girl spoke with a small yet sad smile on her lips. "It seemed like they didn't really enjoy school."

"It was after the Host club was formed/ They started to talk to others little by little!" Her friend beamed with a bright smile that outshined her friend's small sad one easily.

Yuu peered into the classroom and noticed the two nearly identical boys laugh at a joke she couldn't hear. She found it hard to believe that the two never talked with anyone else in class.

"I see…"

"And especially after Haruhi-kun and Yuu-kun joined the Host club, they started talking to everyone in class." The girl spoke her smiling only growing in size, truly happy the two boys had finally decided to show interest in their classmates.

"That is why we're happy now!" Her friend shared the same bright and joyful smile, her small bows bobbing when she jumped in joy. "Because enjoying each day is important, right?"

The two girls disguised as boys couldn't help but nod their heads. They didn't notice that dark look that seemed to take over Rin's features, or that she turned on her heel and began walking away. It was only when Yuu turned to ask if her sister would like to accompany Haruhi and herself, did she noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

**~ X ~**

"I wish the boys would go and pick up their own groceries for once." Yuu groaned lightly as she struggled to carry the large bag filled with 'Instant -Coffee'.

"Can you actually imagine, all six of them crowding into a 'commoner's' food market?" Haruhi raised a brow at her friend, not hiding the slightly amused smile that graced her lips.

Yuu did imagine the thought though, and she had to agree that wasn't a very pretty picture. "Yeah not something I want to imagine again." Yuu answered quickly, shuddering slightly as the imagine wouldn't leave her mind.

Haruhi chuckled lightly, before she stopped remembering something from earlier. "Yuu, at the supermarket, it seemed like the cashier knew you, why's that?"

It was a innocent question, something Yuu herself would ask herself if she was in Haruhi's place. It was just, Yuu didn't know how to answer that question. It would lead to bringing up painful memories, Memories of her mother that she rather not speak about.

"U-Uh…" Yuu mumbled as sweat began to form on her face. She couldn't answer Haruhi's question, not without explaining a past she rather leave behind. "W-Well."

Yuu had heard the saying 'Saved by the Bell' before. And what happened to her next could in some way be related to that saying. Because as she was mumbling she didn't notice the banana peel that was conveniently placed on the sidewalk, not until she had already begun slipping on it.

"Y-Yuu-" Haruhi barely managed to say before Yuu was suddenly caught by a figure that seemed to 'twirl?' out of nowhere. "H-Huh?"

Yuu could only blink in surprise, before looking at her savior in astonishment. "T-Thank you."

The young woman only smiled before gently placing Yuu's feet back onto the ground. "Don't worry, it would had been terrible if such a pretty face to harm, young lady."

Both Yuu and Haruhi paled at her words, wondering how she could have guessed their gender with only such a brief meeting.

"Y-You must be confused, I'm a boy." Yuu tried to convince the woman that she was indeed a boy, but the woman knew otherwise.

"You cannot fool these eye." The woman smiled brightly before taking Yuu and Haruhi in each hand and leading the two girls away. "Come now beautiful maidens, I have somewhere I must be."

"B-But we have to get back to the Host club." Yuu tried to pull her wrist away from the woman, but she would have none of that.

"Then it is a lovely coincidence for I am also heading to the Host club!" Yuu couldn't help but silently sob to herself. Why did this strange woman have to be heading to the same place as them. And why wasn't Haruhi saying anything.

Yuu just finally accepted that there was no way to break free of this woman's grip, and let herself be dragged only.

"A harsh judgment." Yuu perked hearing the familiar voice of her club president (Or King as he liked to be referred as.) "In that case, what words do you seek?"

"I would never leave my lover alone." Yuu didn't realize they had reached the door to the club room, until she found herself gripped in a side hug along with Haruhi. "If to battle, then together!" The woman cried out as she began dancing with both Haruhi and herself at the same time. A feat Yuu had no idea how even possible. "If to perish, then along side one another!" Suddenly Yuu found herself beside Haruhi and the woman held each of their hands with one of her own. "Even if my life were to be extinguished, I swear to be by your side forever." She then proceeded to place a kiss on both of their hands.

Haruhi only blinked in confusion, while Yuu quickly ripped her hand away from the strange woman. Her gratitude for saving her earlier quickly faded and replaced with a small fear. "H-How can you say such things, to two people at once. Two-timing is not something to admire."

"Don't talk to Rose-sama in such a way!" The shorter of the three strange girls (Which Yuu had just taken noticed to) shouted loudly and angrily at her. But was quickly silence as the one she now knew as Rose held her hand up.

"You are quite right my dear maiden." She apologized bowing her head lightly "I shall only give all my attention to you and you alone."

"T-That's not what I meant!" Yuu cried out before being swept into Rose's arms once more.

"Where did you find such a charming person?" The taller of the two unknown girls questioned as she and the other girl walked towards Yuu and Rose.

"A little over the way. I could tell right away even though she was dressed as a man." Rose starting rubbing her thumb against Yuu's face, causing the girl to shiver slightly in fear. "Look! This is the clear eyes of a maiden." She only freaked out even more as the two other girls began rubbing her legs and arms talking about how smooth her skin was. It was frightening enough to bring small tears to her eyes.

"Hold it! Don't go touching our Yuu as you please!" Tamaki's sudden cry gave her small hope the someone was going to save her from this weird group of females. But she was sadly mistaken as said females dropped her to the ground and punched Tamaki in the face.

"Don't touch her, snob!" Rose cried out in obvious anger, as Tamaki slowly scooted back holding his cheek in pain.

"S-She hit me! Violent…" Tamaki blubbered, and the other members went to comfort him, in their odd way of balloons and bears. (Yuu stopped asking where they got these random things from, a long time ago.)

Yuu used this distraction to try and escape the three strange girls that were rubbing on her. It had to be the most disturbing thing that had ever happened to her.

"They're more feeble-minded than the rumors say." Rose spoke as her and the two girls walked towards the boys. Resulting in Tamaki and Honey to inched away in slight fear. "A fickle, motley bunch with shallow history." Yuu couldn't help but twitch in slight anger at those words, they were downright rude. But there was no way she was going to say anything, that would just draw attention back to her. And that was not something she wanted to experience again.

"You are students of Lobelia Academy, right?" Kyouya questioned, as he slowly took off the knight armor he was wearing. (He was wearing his uniform underneath.)

"Correct." Rose spoke with a smirk before throwing her uniform into the air along with the other two girls.

Yuu gave a small squeak before forcing herself not to look in that direction. She quickly ran in-between the two nearly identical boys who were focused on the singing girls before them.

"Lobelia~!" Three voices sang together, and to some it may have sounded beautiful. But to Yuu is sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"St. Lobelia Girls Academy, High school Second Year. Amakusa, Benio." Yuu blinked slightly before turning towards the three girls that had somehow redressed into clothing that could NOT be hidden under their previous uniform. But back on topic, she swore they had said her name was 'Rose' didn't they?

"Lobelia~!"

"Same year, Maihara, Chizuru." The taller girl with long hair spoke as she waved a blue fan in front of her face.

"Lobelia~!"

"First year, Tsuwabuki Hinako." The younger girl with short hair that had originally snapped at her spoke.

"Lobelia~!"

"We are St. Lobelia Girls Academy's White Lily Society." Benio spoke before she once again threw her outfit into the air, and had yet another on underneath. "People call us… Zuka Club!"

Yuu huddled down behind the couch slightly hoping no one would spot her. And she was glad she did, as Hikaru and Kaoru broke out into laughter.

"Z-Zuka club!" They could barely speak as they continue to laugh and annoy the three girls in the room "N-Nice naming sense! Zuka Club, you're killing me!" Yuu tried to sink even lower behind the couch when Benio's eyes fell on her.

"Guys be quiet." Yuu tried hushing the two laughing boys, who ignored her. She really didn't want those three strange girls to grab her once more. It was terrifying enough the first time.

"A Maiden's beauty." Chizuru spoke suddenly causing everyone to glance back towards the girls. The twins had finally stopped laughing. "A pure spirit which does not surrender to surface beauty, power, and lust!"

Yuu blinked wondering where Chizuru had gotten the lovely kimono she was currently wearing. Her attention though was suddenly taken away from the three girls, as Hikaru gently took her wrist in his hand. Yuu gave a small squeak of shock, before she found herself sitting in-between Kaoru and Hikaru on the couch. (When they had changed out of their costumes, she had no idea.)

"Because you're a woman. 'You're only a woman.'" Hinako spoke before she was suddenly wearing a devil's costume. Yuu's attention though was now on the small handheld game Hikaru was playing. "We are fed up with the overbearing male derision of women!"

"Our Pride…" Yuu could hear Benio's voice, but she didn't really pay any mind. She was too focused on giving quiet commands to Hikaru on what to do in the game he was playing. Honey doing the same as he leaned over Hikaru's other shoulder. "A relationship of equals based upon shared genders and kindred souls. You could say, that it's a relationship of love."

"What are you saying, Benio?"

"Red-Rose-Sama~!"

"I'm tired of laughing." Kaoru spoke dully once the girls had quit their small speech.

"For real, leave already." Hikaru spoke not taking his eyes off the game. Yuu felt his words were rude, but couldn't help but feel the same.

"Dear me." Hinako spoke with a small laugh "You don't have anything to say about our sublime love?"

"What is she talking about?" Hikaru muttered taking his eyes off the game. This caused Yuu to quickly take the game from his hands before he was killed by the monster he was fighting, An action Hikaru didn't fight against.

"I haven't tried this one yet. Is it new?" Kaoru spoke with slight surprise as he lifted the container of instant coffee from the bag.

"That's what the lady at the c-counter had said." Yuu answered already knowing which coffee he was talking about.

"You should feel sorry for them, Daisy." Yuu made a small questioning sound as she paused the game. Who was Daisy? Was it some kind of nickname. "The fact that their special host techniques aren't working is making them uneasy." Chizuru finished as she pulled the small mustache from Benio's lip.

"Still, it is worth using the presentation as an opportunity to see the notorious Ouran Host Club." Benio smirked lightly, her gaze focused on Yuu. This action made the girl scoot back in her seat a little more.

"We're notorious?" Honey questioned with large confused eyes.

"Perhaps…" Was Takashi quick response.

"You even got such innocent female students involved!" Yuu tried to hide behind Kaoru when Benio wouldn't stop staring directly at her. "I don't care if your president is half or whatever, but scattering false love in a flamboyant manner and trifling with the hearts of pure girls is complete contempt for womankind! Moreover, using the cover of club activities while acting in your own interest is inexcusable! I vow to shut down the Ouran Host Club, at once!"

"I see. I understand what's going on." Kyouya finally spoke up once more as he pushed his glassed up. "However, shall we continue another time?"

"You are unable to meet our challenge?" Benio smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No." Kyouya smirked before gesturing over to where Tamaki was lying on another couch, out cold. "It's just our president is still out from culture shock."

"You know, Tama-chan is taking a break!" Honey spoke with a bright smile, that was wiped off his face at Benio's next words.

"Take a bat to him!"

"Um… I've made coffee, would you like some?" Haruhi spoke as she entered the room they were currently residing in. Yuu wondered when Haruhi had, had time to even leave and make coffee.

"Thank you, you're so very kind!" Benio beamed before Chizuru, Hinako, and herself took a cup. "Truly a gem in a dunghill. The fragrance of coffee prepared by a maiden."

"Actually, it's instant." Haruhi smiled but her words seemed to go unnoticed by the three cooing women.

"Shall the five of us hold a tea party?" Hinako questioned, and Yuu knew she was included in that question. Though before Yuu had time to decline, Tamaki had already jumped to his feet in anger.

"You are mistaken! Where is the productivity in the love of two women!" Tamaki cried out before running towards the four girls. "What did god make Adam and Eve fo-" Tamaki was suddenly cut off as a conveniently placed banana peel caused him to trip. His finger landing directly into the cup of hot coffee Hinako was holding.

Tamaki cried out in pain before falling backwards onto his bum, holding his finger out and blowing air onto it.

"Geez, please be careful." Haruhi sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a case of bandages. Those of which she proceeded to wrap around Tamaki's hurt finger. She didn't notice the light pink that dusted his cheeks as she did so.

"Thank you." Tamaki mumbled quietly once his finger was wrapped and tied off. "Do you always carry bandages around?"

"It's a present from the supermarket I bought the coffee in." Haruhi couldn't keep the small smile off her lips, not noticing the way Tamaki's cheek burned pink once more when she did so. "They always give a little something extra."

"Extra?" Tamaki barely questioned

"It seems there's no merits in further discussion." Benio suddenly spoke up from her place behind Haruhi. She quickly leaned down and pulled Haruhi into her embrace. "After seeing the situation, I cannot leave such maidens in such a club! I will prepare for their transfer to Lobelia immediately! We will welcome them into Zuka Club!"

"W-What!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, this has to be the longest chapter I've written. Anywho~!**

**I've always wanted to have a small 'Ask The Character' in my fan fiction, but never had as many readers as I do now. So if anyone wants to ask Yuu a question, you can either send it in Message or review (Which messages will be answered in messages, and reviews in the next chapter.) **

**On Another note, I have posted the fanart of Yuu on my Deviantart account (Which you can find the username on my Profile.) And if anyone has questions or just wants to chit chat. I'm usually on my MSN all day long (Which is also found in my Profile)  
><strong>

**~!Please Review and Favorite, they motivate me to update quicker!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode: The Challenge of Lobelia Girls Academy**

**Song: Pierrot - Senka**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: My Aunt decided since our Hens were killed, that she should buy us more to replace them. So I now have two 2 week old Chicks and Ducklings as my roommates. They're flipping adorable, but if I turn off my music my Ducklings won't stop crying. I'm getting even less sleep then before now. **

* * *

><p>"W-Wait a minute, please!" Haruhi spoke loudly before removing herself from Benio's arms. "You seem to be misunderstanding things. Like assuming Tamaki-senpai is a half-" Haruhi didn't finish as Honey chimed in from behind her.<p>

"Tama-chan is a half." Tamaki stood next to Honey with a small blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "He's half French and Japanese."

Haruhi blushed at not having known that earlier, but tried to continue and defend the club's honor. "But saying the Host Club's history is shallow is a false accusation, I

think-" It was the twin's turn to but in.

""No, It's pretty shallow. Just founded two years ago." Hikaru chuckled before Kaoru finished for him. "Tono, made it up upon entering High School."

"Well…but still." Haruhi sighed lightly as she tried to think of something else. "No matter how you look at it, saying that the club activities are only for self-interest is going too far. It's not like we're charging customers-" A finally Kyouya butted in from across the room, doing something on his laptop.

"Rather than charging, we have a point system. We give preferential treatment to the buyers of pictures at the next net auction on the club's site." He didn't pay any mind to how Haruhi let her head fall in defeat. "Look here, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pen sold for 30,000. Isn't that great?"

"I thought I misplaced that!" Haruhi cried out upon seeing the picture on the computer screen. "This is the first time I've heard anything about this! I never heard anything about taking money!"

"Did you think we were providing our services for free?" Kyouya questioned before pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, after expenses for events, Clothing, food, and drink for the customers and such deductions, the income is very small."

"That doesn't mean you can sell people's things without permission! That's theft!" Haruhi snapped

"It's not theft, you dropped it." The twins spoke from behind Haruhi and quickly ran to the couch when she turned her glare on them. "Just like Yuu dropped the one manga a few weeks ago."

"That's where my manga went!" Yuu cried out after hearing their words. She had been searching high and low for her missing volume.

"I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't intend to hide it from you!" Tamaki cried as he hugged Haruhi tightly. "Here, I'll give you my pencil! Look, with a little bear!"

"I don't need that…" Haruhi spoke as she tried not to make eye contact with the blubbering Junior.

"If you prefer, I'll reveal all the secret of my birth! And all the magnificent memories of my seventeen years!" Tamaki cried out with delight

"Actually, that's the least interesting part of this new information to me…" Haruhi mumbled, it was easy to tell how angry she truly was.

"…L-Least interesting…" Tamaki mumbled before retreating to 'His Corner' and growing mushrooms.

"Oh poor child, you must be shocked by their deception." Chizuru spoke sweetly as Hinako and her hugged Haruhi.

"Say, just drop that bunch and come with us." Hinako suggested but was silenced by Benio soon after.

Wait a bit, Hinako. The maiden is agitated today." Both Lobelia girl looked towards Benio with questioning eyes. "Let us return tomorrow. We expect a favorable answer, for now Adieu." And with those words, all three Lobelia girls twirled out of the Host Club.

All the boys stood together and watched the three strange women leave. But their attention was quickly taken away from that when Haruhi turned towards them.

"I will also excuse myself for today." Haruhi spoke calmly, though her expression was hidden with her hair. "Yuu?"

Yuu perked looking to her friend before understanding her silent message. "A-Ah, I'll also be excusing myself." Yuu quickly waved goodbye, before following Haruhi out the door.

Yuu could hear Tamaki freaking out once she had closed the door behind, but she didn't linger to listen to it. She instead quickly tagged after Haruhi to question her friend. "H-Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi paused in her step long enough for Yuu to catch up, before she began walking again. "I can't believe they would take something of mine and sell it." Haruhi huffed as she kept her glare focused on the area ahead of her.

"Haruhi, they don't understand the value of anything." Yuu spoke calmly causing Haruhi to turn towards her "They have whatever they want handed to them, so they don't understand the value of something because they don't have to work for it. It's the same when it's someone else's too, they think they can just replace it and be done with it." Haruhi blinked lightly at her friend's words before agreeing that she had a point. That didn't mean she wasn't still mad though.

"They still shouldn't had taken something that wasn't their's."

**~ X ~**

"I'm really not looking forward to Club today." Yuu released the small sigh as both Haruhi and herself walked towards the Music Room / Host Club.

"Are you angry they sold off you book?" Haruhi questioned not quite understanding why she wouldn't want to go to the club today of all days.

"No, I don't get mad over stuff like that." Yuu waved her hand back and forth before continuing "Actually I don't want to see those girls from Lobelia again. I was absolutely terrified yesterday." Yuu shivered as Haruhi chuckled lightly at her. "I-It's not funny, they were rubbing my legs and arms and constantly grabbing onto me!" Yuu cried out weakly but stopped herself from saying anymore when she spotted the three girls she was just talking about standing in the hall….just staring.

"Hello, young ladies." Benio spoke with a wave. Yuu quickly glanced around to make sure no one was near to bust their cover.

"We are visiting as we promised yesterday." Hinako spoke with a wide smile, as she waved as well.

"We'll straighten things out with the members of the Host Club today." Chizuru finished, and soon Yuu found herself surrounded by the three girls.

"Things?" Haruhi questioned, and Yuu couldn't understand how she could remain so calm when such weird people had surrounded them.

"Maidens such as yourselves belong in a place that befits them~!" Benio cried out with delight before she began dragging Haruhi and (A Protesting) Yuu behind her. Hinako and Chizuru twirled behind them.

They reached the Host Club as quickly as they did yesterday. Yet when Benio opened the door to the room, all the light were off. There weren't any roses that blasted you in the face upon opening the door. And there weren't six boys crowded around a small couch waiting to greet you.

The five girls couldn't help but make questioning sounds. And their interest perked when they saw shadows suddenly moving in the dark.

"Ouran~!" Oh dear lord, Yuu quickly covered her ears. It sounded like the performance the Lobelia girls gave yesterday. And it didn't stop as five other voices began singing 'Ouran' as well.

It was during the last Ouran, did the light flicker on and everyone was met with a slightly surprising sight. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club~!" Six voices sang together.

All five girl froze in their places as the began to process the sight before them. There in the middle of the room, were the five "Male' members of the Host Club, dressed as women. In large frilly dresses and makeup. (Well except Takashi)

"Haruhi! Yuu! Welcome~!" Tamaki suddenly cried out and He walked over to the stunned girls.

"Haru-chan~! Yuu-chan~! I am a Princess!" Honey shouted in delight as he spun over to the girls. "How do I look?"

"V-Very cute." Yuu barely managed as she tried to grasp that the boys she saw everyday were in drag.

"What is this farce!" Benio yelled out in anger, holding a fist up as if she was ready to punch every last on of them. "Are you mocking out culture?"

"Mocking? Impossible, that's absurd." Tamaki smirked "This is all going according to plan. This is the ultimate technique to cheer up even the crying lower-class children. The big Extra operation!" Yuu could truthfully say she was completely lost "It may not be known to Lobelia boxed-up ladies but commoners are weak against Extras, a concept Yuu herself shares as well." What nonsense was Tamaki going on about now? "Certainly, Haruhi and Yuu in their confusion may feel an attraction towards Zuka club. But However! If they chooses our club, they'd get both brothers and sisters! Yes, while at the Host Club, you also get a good measure of Zuka Club's atmosphere!" Tamaki finished with a large smirk before turning towards Haruhi. "Look, Look Haruhi! Yuu! Isn't it beautiful?"

Tamaki was quickly pushed aside by the twins. "We're the Hitachiin Sisters! Which one of us is more beautiful?" They both were suddenly on either side of Haruhi and Yuu laughing a laugh that resembled Renge's "Just kidding." And with that the left and Honey took their place.

"Haru-chan! Yuu-chan! You can just call me 'Big Sister'!" Honey cheered before running towards the only 'Brother' Takashi, who was holding a tambourine.

"D-Do you think you can deceive Maidens, with this!" Benio cried out in anger, her eyes narrowing in Tamaki's direction. "Stop fooling around!" Her words quickly died though when Haruhi began laughing loudly, Yuu's soft giggles following in close behind.

"I can't take this anymore!" Haruhi fell to her knees as she held her stomach "What's all this about." She barely managed to speak the words in-between her laughter.

"I'm so confused." Yuu gave another soft laugh, before she controlled her laughter. Haruhi's laughter though was infectious as Yuu found herself laughing once more.

"Is it that funny?" The twins and Honey questioned as they appeared in front of Yuu and Haruhi. Causing both girls to laugh loudly and wildly.

"Really, stop it already!" Haruhi cried out as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What are earth are you thinking?"

"Because we want to run the Host Club with Yuu and you." Hikaru answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both girls blinked lightly before small smiles appeared on their lips.

"Maidens…you-" Benio began but was silenced by Haruhi.

"I am sorry. There are all sorts of people in the world. Your way of thinking is particularly interesting, but I am studying at this academy with a goal in mind. From the start I had no intention of leaving Ouran." Benio gave a small sigh before all eyes were turned to Yuu awaiting her answer.

"I-I….The people most precious to me, a-are here in this school. There's no way I-I could bring myself to leave them." Yuu finished with a small smile as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the six boys that stared at the two girls. Dressing in such silly costumes, just to make sure Haruhi and herself didn't leave the Host Club.

"Haruhi! Yuu!" Tamaki spoke loudly as tears began streaming down his eyes. Takashi played the tambourine loudly in the background. And no one noticed the slight spark in Kyouya's eyes. "Wait! If you didn't want to quit, what was yesterday's irritation for!"

"It's natural to get angry at my things being sold off!" Haruhi snapped as Tamaki pointed at her. "I liked that pencil because it was easy to write with!"

"Sorry…" Tamaki mumbled before pulling out the same bear pencil from yesterday "Hence! That's why I'm offering this bear pencil with all my heart!"

"Like I said, I still don't need that."

"I won't give up maidens!" Benio's caused everyone to turn their attention back towards the three girls that were standing by the door. "We vow. One day we will defiantly rescue from here and crush the host club! Zai Jian!" With that, the three Lobelia girls twirled out of the Host Club, the door shutting behind them.

"….I'm confused… Is she Chinese?" Yuu questioned, but she was met with shrugs.

The lights suddenly flickered off, and the all too familiar sound of Renge's stage echoed through the room. Everyone turned around and was met with the sight of Renge's stage rising from the floor.

"Thus, a new rival called 'Zuka Club' has appeared. The story has gotten even more lively. What fate awaits them in the future! Don't give up Host Club! Don't lose, Host Club!" Renge cried out in delight, before she began eating a banana.

"Hey! Don't get worked up all by yourself!" Tamaki cried out in anger before suddenly slipping on a conveniently placed banana peel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Ask Yuu' is being held off until next update, so send in those questions if you have any ;D She's gonna answer everything truthfully~! **

**~!Please Review and Fav, they motivate me to update quicker!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode: The Daily Life of the Fujioka Family**

**Song: **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and anyone related to them (Who are usually too unimportant to name.)**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long after saying I would update quicker. Life kind of smacked me in the face. Vacation, Being stung by a jellyfish, My best friend's wedding, An old friend and relative dying in a car accident, getting ready for college, laptop crashing. I could ramble on and on about everything that has gone wrong and right lately. But I'm going to stop now and let my lovely readers enjoy this chapter. I made it super long ;D**

**I now have Xbox Live and brand new Turtle Beach headphones. So if anyone has Xbox Live send me a friend request and chat me up. All the guys I chat with get boring after a while lol. **

**Username: PreuBenx**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-chan, are you sure it's all right with your father that I stay the night?" A silver-haired host asked the same question she had been asking all morning.<p>

"Yuu-chan, my father doesn't mind you spending the night. He even encouraged me to ask you to stay the night." Haruhi sighed with a light frown on her lips. She knew her friend could be paranoid, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm annoying you." Haruhi turned her attention to her mumbling friend. Yuu had stopped walking and had begun clinching the supermarket bag in her hand. "I-I….I-I've j-just never stayed at s-someone else's house b-before….I-I don't really know what to expect o-or do." Haruhi blinked a few times before letting a small smile form on her lips.

"Just stop worrying so much, you're welcomed at my home by both my father and me." Yuu let a weak smile grace her lips at Haruhi's words before she began walking towards the other's house.

Yuu was surprised when Haruhi asked her if she wanted to stay over at her house on Thursday. First off, because she just didn't imagine her friend ever inviting people over. And secondly, because she had never been invited to stay the night at someone else's house before. To say she panicked would be an understatement. Yuu had spent Thursday and Friday night going over what she was going to take over and over again.

And now here she was walking with Haruhi back to her house after picking up some things for dinner.

"What's going on…in front of my apartment?" The sudden question caused Yuu to lift her gaze from her feet and look to where Haruhi was looking. And there parked in front of her apartment was a large black stretch limo, with people crowding around. It was only when six familiar guys stepped out did both girls sigh and slump their shoulders.

"Even when we try to have just us time, they somehow managed to show up." Haruhi groaned and Yuu felt like doing the same.

"Ahh, so this is Haruhi's house? It's so big!" Yuu could hear Kaoru call out with slight astonishment in his voice.

"I didn't expect something this big." Hikaru spoke right after his brother, letting a small whistle slip past his lips.

"There're so many rooms!" Honey called out as he threw his hands into the air with a large smile.

"No, actually, this is what they call a commoner's condominium building." Kyouya spoke up, being the only one knowledgeable in this area. "Haruhi's home is most likely just one of these units."

"Kyouya, what's with the crowd!" Tamaki suddenly cried out before gripping onto Kyouya's shirt. "Specifically, those doppelgangers!"

"I see. I completely thought that you had no courage to come alone, so I got more people to come, but I guess that was unnecessary." Kyouya smirked before taking the twins and leading them back towards the car. "Well, let's go home now, kids."

"No, no we don't wanna go home!" The twins cried out in protest and Yuu couldn't help but be reminded of a mother and her two arguing kids.

"My bad! I'm sorry! Don't leave me alone!" Tamaki quickly called out and he held onto the back of Kyouya's shirt, burying his face.

Yuu turned her attention to the small group of people that had formed around the limos. When she turned her attention back towards the six guys, Tamaki was going over some 'rules'.

"Remember men, This is nothing more than a 'we were in the area and just came by to say hello' type of casual visit, not at all a research about the quality of life the Fujioka family! Words like pathetic, tight, and ragged are all forbidden!" Poor idiot Tamaki had no idea that the person he was worrying about insulting, was standing a few feet behind the group of idiots.

"Yes sir!"

"Most importantly, you must not make Haruhi and her father feel like you want to go home-"

"Just go home right now!" Haruhi's sudden voice caused everyone to turn in slight surprise at her sudden appearance.

"H-Haruhi! Yuu!" Tamaki cried out in shock before actually taking a good look at what the two were wearing. It was surprising to see the two actually dressed in girl clothing.

"The plainness is good!" Tamaki, Honey, and the Twins all cried out as they gave her thumbs up.

"Shut up! Get lost!" Haruhi snapped at the group, exclaiming her point as she stomped her foot as well.

"Haruhi's using extremely foul language!" Tamaki shuddered before turning on his feet and pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru in anger "It's your two faults isn't it!" The twins in return shrugged their shoulders.

**~ X~**

"Let me just say: You guys can take a little peak for like three seconds, okay?" Haruhi spoke up as she held out the key to open the door. Yuu was silently begging she'd open it soon, because the bag she was holding was starting to get a little too heavy. "Once you've seen it, then just leav-"

"Haru-chan, here's a gift~! It's cake!" Honey suddenly spoke up as he held out a small blue box "There's a strawberry once and a chocolate one. And much more!"

"I guess, maybe some tea too…" Haruhi trailed off as she turned to open the door.

"Can't say leave to that cute face, ne?" Yuu question lightly causing Haruhi to gently elbow her in return. Yuu let out a small giggle, before walking through the doorway and taking off her shoes.

"A 2k unit of a wooden building. This is pretty much it for a commoner family of two, I guess." Kyouya spoke up causing the other five males to stare at him until he finished.

"Yeah, and with Haruhi's height, this low ceiling isn't really a problem, either." Kaoru spoke as he glanced at the ceiling in amazement.

"What a cute looking room!"

"It's okay; you don't have to push yourselves to praise it." Haruhi sighed before removing her shoes and heading towards the kitchen area.

"Haru-chan, we have to take off our shoes?" Honey piped up as he stared at the shoes Haruhi and Yuu had left behind.

"Yes, please."

"Wow, we take off our shoes to go in. This place is like a dojo!" Yuu couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Then get us some slippers!"

"Ah, I see tatami mats already."

"Okay, ten we don't need the slippers."

"Well then, we're coming in!"

"What that's it!"

"Ouch…"

"I didn't expect a light to be hanging there!"

"Okay, since it's a tight place, everyone get into your P.E. sitting position. It's a method the commoners invented to save space." Tamaki's voice was easily heard over the large commotion they were making in the other room.

"They act… like they're visiting another country, not a house just across town." Yuu mumbled just loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Let's just get the tea started, and get this over with." Her frustration could easily be seen as she mumbled those words under her breath. "I'm making tea now!" Haruhi called out so the teens sitting in the other room could hear her.

"Oh Haruhi." Hikaru spoke up causing Haruhi and Yuu to walk into the other room "If you're going to make tea, here's some red tea my dad bought from Africa." Haruhi gently took the bag from Hikaru not sure what to say.

"T-Thank you." Haruhi spoke with a surprise look gracing her features. She didn't expect the nice foreign gift.

"It's pretty good with milk tea. You have milk, right?" Kaoru spoke up with a light smile, enjoying the cute expressions Haruhi was making.

"Yes, I have some milk." Haruhi spoke before turning and making her way back into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Yuu though lingered behind, wondering why Tamaki was making such shocked and frightened expressions. It was only when Haruhi was completely out of hearing range, did Tamaki wrap his arms around both Twin's shoulders and began lecturing them.

"You fools!" Tamaki yelled as quietly as he could. "Look at what you have done!"

"What?" Both boys chimed at once, wondering what they had done wrong now.

"You plan on embarrassing Haruhi with such a thing! Look!" Tamaki cried out once more before making both boy watch Haruhi. "Look at Haruhi's troubled stance! She doesn't have a teapot!"

"And she doesn't want to say she doesn't have one!" Kaoru cried as Hikaru and himself began wiping the small tears in their eyes.

Yuu couldn't help but face palm at the three teens. Couldn't they see the small teapot that was in her hands, or the silver one sitting on the stove in front of her?

"H-Haruhi, sorry you don't have to use that tea." Kaoru spoke weakly truly not noticing that Haruhi was pouring tea into cups already. "We'll just have water."

"Eh? Really? But I already made it." Haruhi spoke causing all three boys to see the small brown teapot in her hands.

"O-Okay than…" The boys spoke before turning around and breathing sighs of relief. Yuu choose that time to stop watching the boys and help her friend carry in the plate of teacups.

"Tea is served!" Haruhi called out causing the three boys and Kyouya to return to the small table. "Sorry, I didn't have enough cups." Yuu noticed Tamaki mumbling something under his breath, but didn't give enough effort to actually understand what he was saying.

"You can choose the cake first, Haru-chan." Honey chirped as he opened the small box of cakes.

"Eh? Really?" Haruhi looked surprised at being let choose first, but she quickly chose a small yellow cake decorated with strawberries and cream, giving her thanks.

"Here you go~!" Honey cheered before turning and facing Yuu with a bright smile "Yuu-chan, now you pick which one you would like~!"

"Oh! Ummm, would it be alright if I had the slice of Tiramisu?" Yuu questioned which was answered by Honey cheerful nod and being handed the slice.

"Tiramisu?" Haruhi questioned raising a brow at the name.

"It's an Italian dessert, it tastes like a coffee." Yuu tried explaining, but there wasn't really a way to describe the delicious taste of Tiramisu. It was easily Yuu's favorite cake right next to spice cake.

Taking the small cake from Honey, Yuu picked up her fork and began eating. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru wiggling in their seats. She wondered what they were freaking out about now, but chose to ignore the three once again.

"You like strawberries?" Takashi suddenly spoke up as he started placing the strawberries onto both Haruhi's and Yuu's plates, causing the girls to stare at him blankly at first.

"Ah! Yes, thank you very much." Haruhi answered with a bright smile, Yuu chiming in after her with her own thanks.

"I should have done that!"

"I wanted to give them some!"

"We got beat!"

Just ignore, just ignore. It was what Yuu kept chanting in her head over and over. She didn't want to know what the three were blabbing on about, she didn't want to get involve in their crazy rambling. So she ignored them until everyone had finished their cake.

"Ah, my stomach's getting hungry now after I ate this cake." Honey piped up holding his stomach with a very content expression.

"Oh yeah, it's after noon now." Hikaru mumbled before His brother, Tamaki, and Himself asked together. "No lunch yet?"

"Can you guys, like, not live in such an endlessly free lifestyle?" Haruhi questioned before sighing and burying her face in her hands.

"Boys, it's very rude to barge into someone's home unannounced than demand lunch." Yuu sighed as she rested her chine into the palm of her hand. Her words causing the three boys to stare at her perplexed.

"Yuu's right, we are the ones visiting out of the blue. We'll pay for the meal." Kyouya spoke up before rising from his seat and digging around in his pocket. "How about we get your favorite sushi?"

"Eh, it's okay!" Haruhi cried out as she waved her hands back and forth "I'm scared of the consequences of being treated by you, Kyouya-senpai."

"Don't worry." Kyouya began as he pulled a gold credit card from his pocket. "The money's coming from the winning bid on your photos."

Haruhi sighed before hanging her head in defeat. "Wouldn't that make me the original payer?" Haruhi shook her head before turning her attention to the other five boys seated at the table "Alright then, I know a good sushi restaurant in the neighborhood, so I'll give them a call. They place should be high-quality."

"Don't worry Haruhi-chan, I'll cover the expenses for lunch." Yuu piped up as she rose from her seat, watching Tamaki scribble something onto a piece of paper. He looked back and forth before handing Haruhi the small paper he wrote on.

"Sushi packs that say 'deluxe' on them are not necessarily high-quality." Haruhi read out loud before glaring at the piece of paper and tearing it to pieces. "I know that much at the very least." Yuu watched in amusement as Tamaki began beating himself up over his action.

"I want to eat your home-made cooking, Haru-chan. And I want Yuu-chan to make us delicious desserts."

Honey spoke up looking at both girls with large pleading eyes that they couldn't refuse.

"That's not a problem, but it'll take a while if I start now." Haruhi answered causing Honey to turn his attention onto Yuu.

"U-Uh…would it be a problem if I used your oven Haruhi-chan?" Yuu questioned, even though she teased her friend earlier, she couldn't refuse the cute face Honey was making.

"No that's not a problem either."

"Yay! We'll wait!" Honey cried out in delight.

"That means we'll have to go back out to the supermarket." Yuu mumbled glancing over to the bags that were still sitting on the counter. The products that needed to be refrigerated being the only ones put away.

"Ah, we'll go." Hikaru cried out with his brother soon talking after him "We want to go to a commoner's supermarket, too!"

"Me too, me too!" Honey cheered with Takashi giving his small words of wanting to tag along.

"Well, this might be a good experience." Kyouya spoke up as he pushed his falling glasses back to their place on his nose.

"Wait….wasn't this a situation we just discussed not wanting to happen?" Yuu questioned Haruhi with a small look of fright. But her friend didn't have time to reply as Yuu was suddenly grabbed by a pair of loud twins.

"All right! Commoner supermarket! Commoner supermarket!"

"W-Wait!" Yuu cried out in protest, yet was already dragged out of Haruhi's home. Honey following close behind speaking loudly of his excitement to go as well. Soon Yuu found herself squashed in-between three boy chanting 'Commoner Supermarket'

"Yuu-chan?" Yuu perked when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. Glancing to her right she lit up at the sight of the red-headed beauty that was standing not too far away.

"Ranka-san?" The sudden acknowledgement cause the group of boys to stop and give the woman curios looks. "Haruhi said you weren't returning home tonight."

"Well I couldn't just miss seeing Haruhi's adorable friend again. Not after only seeing you for a few minutes the last time you came over." Ranka's smile grew as she pinched Yuu's cheeks. It was a uncomfortable action, but Yuu didn't say anything. "Where is my adorable daughter now?"

"Ah, she should be following us right now." Yuu mumbled as she turned around and noticed that Haruhi was indeed not behind them, neither was Tamaki. "Maybe Tamaki-san and herself got distracted by something?"

"Tamaki?" Ranka mumbled before walking pasted the group and up the stairs towards his house.

"Yuu-chan, who was that just now?" Honey questioned, as the twins released her and began making their way back up to Haruhi's home.

"Oh, that was Haruhi's father." Yuu answered with a light smile on her face. She wasn't surprised by the questioning look Honey gave her. "Let's go back upstairs, see what's taking them so long." And the group of four did just that.

"That's wrong! I've never played anyone! I-I seriously-" Yuu's eyes widened as she walked through the doorway. She didn't understand what was going on, but the surprised looks the twins gave Tamaki made her wonder. "Seriously take care of your daughter as my own." Yuu couldn't help but face palm at those words. Saying something like that was not what you told a girl's father.

**~ X ~**

"I see, you guys are the host club I've been hearing about." Ranka began once everyone had taken a seat once again. Except Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in the corner once again. "My, what a handsome group of men. I can't decide on who I should pick. Right Haruhi? Ah, you can just call me Ranka-san. Ranka is my genji name at the okama bar I work at." Yuu didn't know why, but she always really like Ranka since the moment she met her. Maybe it was the warm and welcoming presence that came with being around her. Making Yuu always feel welcomed whenever she visited Haruhi's home.

"Genji name? Is that like an alias?" Honey questioned truly not knowing anything from the Okama world.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun." Ranka answered surprising the group of boys. They hadn't expected Haruhi's father to know their names.

"Huh? How come you know my name?" The question caused Ranka to smirk before she began talking once more.

"The seniors, Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka Takashi-kun." Honey beamed once Ranka had finished with them and turned to the twins that sat across from him. "Then, the freshmen that are in the same class as Haruhi and Yuu, Hitachiin Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, right?" The boy's eyes went slightly wider but quickly went back to their normal size "I've been hearing a lot about you guys."

"Haruhi's been talking about us?" Kaoru questioned which resulted in Ranka starting to pout.

"No, I've been talking with Kyouya-kun on the phone a lot." Ranka turned to her left and clasped hands with Kyouya, who wore and very strange and out of place smile.

"Ranka-san, you are such a beautiful person."

"What!" Everyone cried out wondering when Kyouya had begun talking with Haruhi's father.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki called out in a serious tone, clearly wondering when Kyouya had begun talking with her father as well.

"We're taking care of his precious daughter. Of course, a greeting and periodic reports are obvious things we should do. This should have been your job originally, though." Those words seem to cause Tamaki to retreat back to his mushroom corner in shame.

"Is that why my grandmother seems to know so much about the Host Club?" Yuu questioned which was answered with Kyouya's curt nod. "I just thought Rin was talking about it."

"What a fine president, you are." Ranka cried out in delight causing Tamaki to shrink even more in shame. "Oh sorry, Kyouya-kun you were the vice-president. The president must be someone pretty worthless." Yuu couldn't help but feel sorry for Tamaki, a guy with such good intentions but too dumb to see them through most of the time.

"Just a minute, Dad!" Haruhi called out causing her father to turn and look at her curiously. "I never knew that you were connected with Kyouya-senpai!"

"Ehh? But Haruhi, you never talk to me about school!" Ranka pouted with a such a sad look on her face.

"That doesn't mean you can secretly- Senpai, stop growing mushrooms in other people's storage rooms!" The irritation was clearly seen on Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi, daughters like you- Your angry face looks cute, too!" Ranka called out before pulling Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Somehow he terrifyingly resembles a certain person." Hikaru spoke up as he turned towards his brother and Yuu with a worried expression. "No wonder Haruhi's good at handling our lord." Kaoru finished for his brother.

Haruhi pulled from her father's hug before waving for Yuu to come over. Yuu quickly rose to her feet and walked over to her friend's side.

"Oh no, where are you going?" Ranka questioned making sure to give Haruhi the cutest puppy dog pout she could managed.

"The supermarket." Haruhi sighed before walking to the door with Yuu following close behind. "I'll go on the errand with Yuu. I'll be right back, so everyone just wait here quietly." With that the two walked out of the house, leaving the door open behind them.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Yuu could hear Hikaru call out "We want to go to the commoner supermarket too, why does Yuu get to go?"

**~ X ~**

"Haruhi-chan, I'm going to get some things to make a cake." Yuu spoke up once the pair arrived at the supermarket. Do you want me to buy some more milk and tea?"

"That would be appreciated, but you don't have to." Haruhi answered not truly wanting Yuu do buy her groceries.

"Then I will, don't worry about the money. I'll buy the rest of the groceries as well. You don't need to use your money paying for uninvited quests." Yuu couldn't get the small smile to leave her lips.

"Yuu-kun you don't need to-"

"Don't want to hear it, don't want to hear it!" Yuu cried out holding her hands over her ears and leaving her friend. "See you in a few Haruhi-chan~!" Yuu called out with a laugh before setting off to locate the baking section of the grocery store.

It didn't take the young girl long to locate the baking section, and soon she had her small basket filled with everything she would need to bake a spice cake later on the night. "Spice cake, spice cake, How I love some spice cake. Spice cake, spice cake, how I love to bake." Yuu found herself singing as she placed the heavy bag of sugar into her basket.

"That's a strange song, Yuu-kun." Yuu froze for a brief moment, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her. Yet when she felt that familiar weight on her shoulders, she knew they weren't.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Did you guys follow us?" Yuu cried out as she turned and faced the two boys that were now standing a few feet away from her.

"Ah, Haruhi's dad told us to follow you guys." Both boys spoke together as they waved their hands back and forth.

"…That means everyone's here doesn't it?" It was a question she already knew the answer to, but she couldn't help but ask anyway. Releasing a small sigh, Yuu shook her head before continuing on with what she was doing.

"How do you know everything you need?" Kaoru questioned as he glanced from the basket to the shelf where Yuu was picking up a bag of flour.

"Because I cook and bake a lot. I used to fix meals for Mom, Rin, and myself." Yuu answered not really thinking about her response too much.

"Didn't you have maids to do that, why would you want to fix your own meals." Hikaru questioned with a raised brow. Why would anyone want to fix their own meals when someone else could.

"Because we didn't have maids back-" She didn't realize what she had said, she didn't realize until it had slipped from her lips. Wide eyed she found herself breathing heavily, wondering how she could turn the conversation around, get it on some other topic.

"You didn't have maids?" Both boys questioned together looking at the clearly terrified girl with curious stares.

"Ah! I heard there's some new instant brand coffee that came in. Some new flavors!" Yuu turned around with a bright smile before grabbing both boy's hands in one. "Come on, I'll show you exactly where it is!"

Both boys decided they would drop the subject, but they both knew something wasn't right. There was something Yuu wasn't telling them, and they were determined to figure out just what that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Sorry, Sorry D: <strong>

**I will post 'Ask Yuu' next chapter. I'm on vacation and only catch internet every once and in a while. I'm lucky I had Ouran High School Host Club on my flashdrive, or I wouldn't had been able to write this chapter. **

**I love you guys, so please review and Favorite. I know I must anger you with my slow updates. But please forgive me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode: OniiChama Is a Prince**

**Song: Rolling Girl (English Dub) – Zoozbuh **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru and any other OC that are usually too unimportant to name. **

**A/N: Got out another chapter while I was in the typing mood. Hoping Yuu stands out more in this chapter than she did in the last. I just couldn't really find a good way of making her stand out in the chapter when the episode is all about Haruhi and her lifestyle. I just really wanted to get that part at the end in.**

* * *

><p>"I love Police uniforms~!" Yuu beamed as she began twirling around the room. She had requested wearing police uniforms a while back, but she never guessed Kyouya would actually listen to her request.<p>

"Yuu-chan, can you help me get the coffee and tea fixed for the guest?" Haruhi questioned as she peered her head out of the small kitchen area they had set up in the room. This request caused Yuu to stop in her twirling and glance towards her friend, her world tilting from spinning so quickly.

"Yes, I'll be right there Haruhi-chan." Yuu called out before she tried steadying herself. Once the world stopped tilting on her she began making her way towards the kitchen area. She just didn't plan on everything to suddenly start spinning once more, and for her to lose her balance.

"Yuu-kun!" Yuu heard the familiar voice call out before she felt herself be wrapped into a pair of arms and held to someone's chest. It was only when her world stopped spinning did she recognize her savior as being Hikaru. "Watch your step clumsy, you're going to end up with rug burn on your face." Though the words were said with a light laugh, Yuu could see the true concern that lingered in his eyes.

"A-Ah, yes I'm very sorry for troubling you." Yuu could feel the heat forming in her cheeks, embarrassed by having to be caught. There was another warm feeling that was building up in her chest that she couldn't name. A feeling that disappeared once Hikaru had released her from his arms when he was sure she wasn't dizzy anymore. "T-Thank you for catching me Hikaru-kun." Yuu mumbled as she tried to force the heat to leave from her face. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but Yuu didn't give him the chance as she started sprinting towards the kitchen area.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi questioned once Yuu rushed into the kitchen and gripped Haruhi's shirt, burying her face into the back of Haruhi's uniform.

"Y-Yeah, please just give me a moment." Yuu barely managed to mumble into her friend's shirt. She spent the next few moments to try and calm down her nerves as Haruhi was preparing the coffee. "O-Okay, I'm good." Yuu tried laughing, but it was easy to tell it was strained and forced. Though Haruhi didn't question it. They both just worked at preparing the tea and coffee for the upcoming customers.

Once the tea and coffee was finished being made, the pair made their way back into the club room. Yuu tried avoiding eye contact with Hikaru in fear of turning red once more. But her attention was soon dragged to the door as it was slowly opened. And she couldn't help but let her eyes widen in surprise at the cute blonde haired girl that walked in the club room. She clearly belonged in the elementary school.

"My, what a special guest we have here." Tamaki began once the large doors had closed behind the young girl who was staring at the group of Host members with large baby blue eyes. "Welcome, lost little kitten." The young girl though didn't reply, she just continued to stare with large eyes, blinking every few seconds. "Lil' kitty, where did you come from?"

"Reverse harem!" The small girl finally spoke up causing everyone to freeze and give the small girl stares if complete shock "It's a reverse harem here!"

"Oh this is bad!" Tamaki suddenly spoke up as he began slapping his hand against his ear. "It seems like there's still some water in my ears from swimming."

Hikaru's nervous laughter soon followed those words and he himself started trying to clean his ears out. "Indeed, Inspector General!" Kaoru mimicked his brother's action his nervous laughter matching his brother's "There must be something wrong with our ears if we're hearing such a little girl say something like 'reverse harem'"

The little girl stared at everyone for a few minutes before she lifted a finger into the air and cried out "Shuchi nikurin!" This caused everyone to freeze once more and stare at the small girl with large and shocked eyes. "It's a Shuchi nikurin in here!" The girl cried out with a bright smile before she began pointing to everyone. First pointing to Kyouya "Glasses Character!" Quickly turning her finger towards Honey and Takashi "A Loli-Shota! A Stoic type!" She beamed brightly before turning on her heels and pointing towards the twins "Incest!" turning once more she pointed towards Haruhi and Yuu "A Gariben! A Timid Type!" Finally she turned to Tamaki and faltered, her eyes widening and tearing up. "Oniichama…" The little girl suddenly threw herself forward into Tamaki's arms with a large smile "You're blonde, so you must be my Oniichama!"

"I've never heard of this!" Hikaru gave a small cry out as he stared at the small girl hanging off of Tamaki's neck. "You have a sister?" Kaoru questioned with a raised brow.

"No, I'm sure I don't have siblings! At least, that's what I thought." Tamaki mumbled the last part as he wrapped his arms around the small girl that was clinging to him.

"You two do look alike now that you mention it." Honey spoke up, feeding into Tamaki's belief that this young girl may actually be his sister. "Both of you are blonde!"

"Tamaki-senpai, wouldn't your parents tell you that you had a sister, and not her just running into the club and randomly claiming you are because you're blonde?" Yuu questioned trying to be the voice of reason, but no one seemed to pay much attention. Too busy eating away the thought of Tamaki having a little sister.

"Are 'glasses character' and 'Oniichama' in the same group of words?" Kyouya questioned beside Haruhi as he held his chin in his hand.

"Hey, you're not too bad." Haruhi mumbled with a slightly annoyed expression "At least you're not a Gariben like me."

"Umm… What's your name little girl?" Tamaki questioned the small girl with a nervous smile twitching on his lips. He truly didn't know what to make of the situation he found himself in.

"Kirimi!" The small girl cried out in delight before finally letting Tamaki goes, letting him place the young girl down onto the floor. He knelt down so he was eye level with her before he tried questioning her.

"Kirimi-chan, are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else? I'm pretty sure I don't have any baby sisters." Those were not words Kirimi wanted to hear as he eyes filled with tears.

"You're not my Oniichama even though you're blonde?" Kirimi questioned as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I…" Tamaki was such an easily moved person that it was no surprise that Kirimi suddenly found herself in Tamaki's arms as he started spinning her around. Yuu couldn't help but give silent warning, not wanting the two to repeat her earlier experience. "I'm your Oniichama starting today! Your Oniichama! How cute, how cute!" Tamaki chanted as he began rubbing his cheek against the happy girl's.

"Even if you're easily moved, do you think it's okay for you to say such irresponsible things to little kids?" Haruhi piped up trying this time to be the voice of reason to a group of boys that didn't listen.

"I'm not being irresponsible! I'll take good care of her! So, I'm going to bring her back home!" Tamaki cheered not really realizing what he was rambling on about.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think the police would approve of you kidnapping a small girl." Yuu spoke up causing Tamaki to briefly glance in her direction.

"Don't worry Yuu-kun, the police will understand!" No the police wouldn't understand, but Yuu didn't continue arguing, it was a fight she couldn't win.

"What should we do, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned her senior as he held his chin while he began thinking of a solution.

"Perhaps she really does have a blonde-haired brother in this high school." Kyouya spoke which resulted in Tamaki freezing and holding Kirimi tightly to his chest.

"Kirimi~" Everyone suddenly froze in their places as they began wondering where exactly that voice was coming from. "Kirimi?" Turning towards the door (Which had magically changed design) everyone spotted an unfamiliar blonde standing in the doorway. Yuu could truthfully say the boy was rather attractive, and could easily be a host if he wanted to.

"Ummm…Who are you?" The twins finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"It's a foreigner!" Honey cried out and Yuu briefly wondered how he had some to that answer.

"Kirimi..." The boy called out in a weak voice, but the smile and happiness on his face couldn't be brighter.

"My lord." A rough looking man suddenly spoke as he walked past the young man in the doorway.

"You forgot you robe." A woman wearing a maid's uniform, with ribbons that resembled cat ears in her hair soon followed after the rough looking man. It was in a matter of seconds did the once very handsome man, now was wearing a greenish wig and a black cloak hanging over his head.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Yuu, and Tamaki suddenly cried out in complete shock.

"Umehito-bocchama really despises bright light." The maid who introduced herself as Kuretake spoke up as she slowly placed a hand to her face, wiping away the non-existence tears. "Therefore, if he doesn't wear this robe, he won't be able to withstand the light and will collapse. He even has to wear a dark wig to cover his fair hair."

"Oh the other hand." The hard looking man who introduced himself as Kadomatsu chimed in soon after Kuretake finished. "His sister Kirimi-ojousama, really despises dark places."

"So this girl is Nekozawa-senpai's sister, huh?" Haruhi spoke up as she pointed to the small girl that was being held in Tamaki's arms. Her question though cause Kadomatsu to quickly turn and start wiping his own non-existence tears.

"Oh, what's there to hide? Indeed, you are right!" Kadomatsu cried out as Tamaki set Kirimi down onto the floor. It was hard to believe the bright-eyed blonde haired girl was the sister to the dark-looking Nekozawa. Especially when Nekozawa began walking towards Kirimi, hunched over and talking in such a dark and creepy tone.

"Kirimi, so there you are…" It was when Nekozawa was right in front of Kirimi, did tears start forming in her eyes.

"A monster!" Kirimi screamed in pure fright before she turned and up right back into Tamaki's arms.

"Do not worry. This cursed doll, Beelzenef, isn't scary at all." Nekozawa really wasn't helping the situation as he began walking towards Kirimi once more. His small puppet rubbing its hands together with a mischievous look on its face. "The Nekozawa family has been worshipping feline-shaped objects for generations."

"No, actually, what she's scared of is probably not the cat, but you, Nekozawa-senpai." Haruhi piped up which was ignored by Nekozawa completely. Yuu couldn't help but slightly agree with her friend.

"If she's terrified of the dark places and things, than she's probably scared of what you're wearing Nekozawa-senpai." Yuu gave Nekozawa and sad look, she couldn't imagine her own sister being terrified of her and not wanting to be around her.

"It's definitely what you're wearing!" The twins cried out before the started trying to pull the robe off of him, their laughter loud and wild. They didn't listen to Nekozawa's loud cried for them to stop.

"Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun please stop!" Yuu cried out with wide eyes as she quickly ran forward and held both boys hands, making them stop pulling on his robe. "Nekozawa-senpai is really afraid of the dark, you shouldn't torment him with his fear." The determine look Yuu wore caused both boys to pause and then slowly release the robe that was held tightly in their hands.

"Then, let's darken up the room." Honey called out before he ran to the curtains and started pulling them closed. Kirimi's sudden cry that she was scared of the dark caused Honey to stop though, before he began opening the curtains back open.

"Ah, now this one's complaining." Kyouya mumbled as he turned his attention from Nekozawa to Kirimi.

"This tragedy born from the completely opposite physical natures in those two is exactly why they are called the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family." Kuretake suddenly spoke up causing everyone to turn their attention onto her.

"But…Romeo and Juliet were not siblings, and the two were lovers. I don't think we can look at this situation the same way." Yuu spoke up causing Kuretake to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"I know, this is the catch phrase I just came up with." Kuretake laughed as she pulled a banner out that read 'Nekozawa Family's Romeo and Juliet' "I thought it'd sound more dramatic." Yuu couldn't help but sweat drop and giving a small 'Oh."

"By the way, we are responsible for picking Kirimi-sama up from school." Kadomatsu suddenly spoke up before bowing in front of Tamaki and Kirimi.

"Are all the folks at the Nekozawa family-" Hikaru spoke up as he held in brother in slight fear at Kadomatsu's sudden action "-This suspicious looking?" Kaoru finished for his brother. Their words though seem to set of Kuretake as she suddenly became heated.

"What are you talking about! The Nekozawa family is a noble family, part of the genealogy of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" She cried out in anger as she shook Nekozawa back and forth, the teen himself not really interested in defending his family name.

"Tokarev?" Kyouya questioned raising his brow at Kuretake in confusion. It caused Kuretake to falter for a moment.

"D-Don't you mean the Romanov dynasty?" Tamaki questioned resulting in Kuretake to turn on her heel and start speaking of something completely different, intentionally avoiding answering their questions.

"And there is a legend in the Nekozawa family, that for some unknown reason, every once in a few hundred years, someone, like Umehito-sama, who falls in love with the darkness is born….may or may not exist." Everyone seemed to sweat drop once more at her words. They didn't seem to make much sense at all.

:Kuretake-san, your words aren't making much sense at all." Yuu spoke up, but was ignore as Kuretake began talking once more about Umehito or as everyone else called him Nekozawa-senpai/

"Because of his dark robe, bocchama has never been able to come close to his sister, and Kirimi-ojousama fell in love with the prince, the fairy tale-like brother, she sees in his portrait painting. Ever since she knew that her brother was in the high school section, she would sometimes come over and search for Umehito-sama like this." Kuretake wiped a small tear away from her eye before she continued on with her story. "Of course, we've been comforting her all this time with prince-themes story books but alas, we ran out material for her, so lately we've expanded the repertoire to shoujo mangas where princes appear, and she has fallen in love with them." Kuretake smiled lightly as a small blush form on her cheeks.

"Shoujo manga?" Haruhi questioned with small sweat drops forming on the back of her head.

"You've been reading Shoujo manga to a small child." Yuu suddenly spoke up giving Kuretake a look that she was insane, and she probably was. "Do you not reading the warning labeled on the back that clearly says for Older Teen only." Kuretake glanced at Yuu her blush growing in size, but she didn't say anything.

"So this maid was the cause!" The twins spoke with disapproving looks, causing Kuretake's blush to grow even larger in size.

"So does that mean Kirimi-chan doesn't know that you're her brother?" Haruhi asked as she turned towards Nekozawa, intentionally changing the topic. Though her question caused Nekozawa to fall to the floor with a small sob.

"Yes, we're tried telling her many times, but she doesn't believe it." Kuretake answered for Nekozawa, who was bust crying on the floor. Honey soon joined in crying, trying to wipe away his own tears.

"But that's so sad for Neko-chan."

"Yes, that's why I've prayed every night for Kirimi to like the darkness." Nekozawa wiped away his tears before saying these words. Yet Yuu couldn't help but feel his praying involved something darker and creepier then what she imagined.

"No, it should be the other way around." Both brothers spoke up at once causing Nekozawa to turn his attention towards them. "You should get used to bright places." Hikaru spoke before Kaoru quickly finished for him. "What did you plan on doing to your sister?"

"Kirimi-sama, it's time for us to head home." Kadomatsu spoke up, but was met with a rather violent response.

"No!" Kirimi started screaming at the top of her lungs as she gripped around Tamaki's neck tighter. "I want to be with Oniichama! I think it's better to be with Oniichama!" Kirimi didn't realize how much her words were truly hurting her actual brother. Yuu though noticed how much she started sinking in on himself, or the small sounds of sobs escaping his lips. She couldn't help but feel so sad for the older boy.

"Nekozawa-senpai…" Tamaki mumbled, knowing himself that Kirimi was hurting Nekozawa's feelings greatly.

"It is all right, Suou-kun. Don't worry about me. Please…." Nekozawa suddenly jumped to his feet, and bolted for the large door that led out to the hallway. "Please take good care of Kirimi!" And with that he was gone, he didn't stop at all for their cries for him to stop.

"Siblings are always the cause of problems in any family." Kyouya finally spoke up after Nekozawa had been gone for a few minutes. Yuu didn't miss the meaning glance Tamaki had given Kyouya. It seemed that there were some secrets Kyouya had himself.

"I envy them." Haruhi piped up causing everyone to turn their attention towards her. "I've always been a single child. Yet, even though they have other siblings, it's somewhat sad that they can't be friendly with each other." It was once Haruhi had finished talking, did Tamaki gently set Kirimi back down onto the ground.

"What's the matter, Oniichama?" Kirimi asked looking up at Tamaki with bright and confused blue eyes.

"Sorry, Kirimi-chan. I'm not your Oniichama after all." These words didn't seem to please Kirimi at all. "But, don't you worry. Kirimi-chan, you have a much better prince-like brother than me; your real Oniichama." It was in the moment, Yuu knew Tamaki was going to begin one of his assignments. His help someone and make their life better assignments. "Since you came down here, Kirimi-chan is out host club's guest now. We, The Ouran Host Club, exist for bringing fortune to girls! That two siblings that yearn got each other cannot be together! This is a problem that cannot exist! Starting now we will commence a great plan to reform Nekozawa-senpai into a bright prince character that Kirimi-chan likes!"

"In short-" Yuu began but the two both that stood on either of side of her finished for her.

"The character setting reformation plan…again." Both boys sighed before they started piecing who this plan involved.

"Don't forget, we have a strong ally who is extremely talented at reformation of character settings." Tamaki smirked causing both boys to pale and turn towards one another. Easily seeing each other over-top of Yuu's head.

"Wait this means…Don't tell me…" The wild and loud laughter easily gave away who Tamaki was talking about. And if you didn't know then, than the floor shaking and the platform rising from it immediately did. "I knew it…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ask Yuu; Start~<strong>

"**What are some of your hobbies?" (Asked: Zuzu)**

**Yuu: "I really like reading and studying animals. But I have to say I really enjoy dancing! I've recently learned the dance PonPonPon – Kanzentaicell. That was really fun to learn. I'm trying to learn Luka Luka Night Fever right now." **

"**What is your Favorite Manga/Anime?" (Asked: MaskedAngel18)**

**Yuu: "Oh! I really love +Anima, Heart no Kuni no Alice, and Madoka Magica. They were all really good series!"**

"**Is there any reason why you like Hikaru more than Kaoru" (Asked: Bored411)**

**Yuu: "Oh….U-Umm. I d-don't know how to really explain it. B-But he just makes my h-heart beat so much faster. I-I feel so calm around Kaoru. But Hikaru m-make my whole body feel like it on fire, a-and I can't breathe.**

"**Who would you Marry, F #$, Kill?" (Asked: Mist Hitachiin)**

**Yuu: "W-What! Isn't th-this supposed to be a T-rated s-story!" **

**PreuBen: "C'mon Yuu we promised you'd be truthful about these things. –Goes back to playing Left 4 Dead 2- **

**Yuu: U-Uh…-blushes- I-I would m-m-marry Hikaru-kun. N-Not because I like him or anything! C-Cause I d-don't!"**

**PreuBen: "You not really convincing with the question you answered right above this one."**

**Yuu: …..Anyway…I would…Do adult things with who I married –blushes harder- because you should only do that stuff with someone who love."**

**PreuBen: "Ohhhh, are you admitting you love him~?"**

**Yuu: A-And I would kill whoever keep throwing those banana peels! Next Question! –hides under blanket-"**

"**Who would you rather? Hikaru or Kaoru?" (Asked: Mist Hitachiin)**

**Yuu: "Why do I have a feeling this has a double meaning. A non T-rated double meaning?"**

**PreuBen: "Because Yuu-kun has a naughty mind~!" **

**Yuu: "C-Can we please stop talking about perverted things! –blushes- I-I really d-don't feel comfortable discussing those kinds of things…"**

**PreuBen: "-sighs- Okay just answer the question already. I'm pretty sure we're annoying our readers with our pointless rambling."**

**Yuu: "I would choose Hikaru….just because of how I answered Bored411's question…."**

"**Do you still talk with Teru?" (Asked: Marina)**

**Yuu: "Teru? I talk with him all the time on the phone! It refreshing talking to someone who isn't rich and snobbish (Excluding Haruhi and the Host Club). Though our conversation usually end with Rin snatching the phone and ending up in an argument with Teru. They didn't really hit it off the first time he came to visit." **

"**Do you think Teru will ever meet the Host Club?" (Asked: Marina)**

**Yuu: "I'm trying to convince Teru to meet them one day. But he always answers he doesn't want to spend the whole day with loudmouth annoying rich guys. He prefers when it just us, and Rin. B-But don't tell him I said the part about Rin! He would get mad ): " **

**~Ask Yuu; End~ **

**A/N: Yay~! Finally got 'Ask Yuu' out! I'm so proud of myself :,D Anywho Zuzu and Marina are my friends from real life who D:( Are the worst Beta readers ever! They constantly forget to fix stuff or to read the chapter all together. I love you guys, but you really are no help! **

**I hope you guys liked the short Hikaru/Yuu moment. I plan on putting out more now that the confession chapter is closer~! Though don't get your hopes too high, we still have a quiet a few chapters till then. I'll just make sure to add more and more Hikaru/Yuu moments, while making them longer as I go. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE :D They make me so happy~!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode: OniiChama is a Prince**

**Song: River Flows in You (Cover) – Lindsey Stirling **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' I only own Yuu, Rin, and Teru and anyone related to them, who are usually unnamed. **

**A/N: Agh! College why you so hard!? Been 2 weeks and already piled high in homework D,: **

* * *

><p>"Your golden hair that flows through the candles, your shiny skin that resembles ivory, Your Smile that is more mysterious than a moonlit flower. Yes…it's….as ominous as a cursed wax figure!"<p>

Yuu couldn't hold back the scream when she was met by the terrifying look Nekozawa gave when he turned around. She only stopped screaming when Renge slapped Nekozawa upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"No! You idiot! Who taught you to say that!?" Renge yelled at the blond boy causing him to scoot back in fear. "I said it's forbidden to use any occult terminology! How many times does it take for you to understand!? "

"But… My vocabulary holds nothing but stuff like this." Nekozawa tried explaining yet was only hit upside the head once more.

"Do not talk back to me!" Renge yelled at the boy who was now cowering before her. "A prince character cannot say sissy things like that so easily!" Renge sighed loudly as she ran a hand threw her hair. "Listen, it's good to have a shady side, yes, a shady side. A lonely character works very well on young girls, too! But these days, occult idiot are completely out of the question!" Renge quickly turned towards Takashi who was standing beside a large chalk board, the board already covered in writing. "Mori-senpai, add another NG word!"

"Wax figure, right?" Takashi questioned yet wasn't answered, he wrote the word down anyways.

Yuu could hear the male member of the Host talking from where she sat, but she didn't pay much attention to what they were saying.

"Well then, you've memorized most of the character setting lines. We should move onto 'that' soon." Nekozawa shot up from his face plant position with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Wait… It's still too soon for that…" Nekozawa tried reasoning with Renge, but she only smirked in return. Nekozawa tried scooting away from Renge, but it was too late. She had already pulled the small flashlight out and had flicked the switch on.

"Evil Beam!" Renge cried out yet was quickly drowned by the sound of Nekozawa's own scream. "Don't lose your head to a mere flashlight! Show some guts! There are no problems with your qualities so it's a matter of your willpower! Even Edward dealt with a cross with willpower and guts."

Yuu gazed passed Renge and Nekozawa to see Takashi was holding Honey on his shoulder. So the small boy could draw a rather large and cute rabbit on the chalkboard.

"Weren't you denying anything occult?" Nekozawa questioned when Renge mentioned Edward. This caused Renge to tsk and give the older teen a bored stare.

"It's okay for fiction; it's not okay for fashion." Renge leaned forward and starting poking Nekozawa in the nose, causing the boy to sweat drop. "Most importantly, your lines don't have any heart. You must see your practice partner more as Kirimi-chan."

"I understand your point…but Kirimi's face isn't so pale." Nekozawa spoke as he tried toward his practice partner.

There sat Yuu, wearing a blonde wig that was tied up in the same fashion as Kirimi's own hair. Renge had also managed to find Kirimi's school uniform in her own size.

"I'm still wondering why I'm Kirimi!" Yuu cried out as her face flushed. She had fought tooth and nail not to be Kirimi, but still somehow found herself dressed as such.

"You're the only one that acts as terrified as Kirimi." Hikaru answered shrugging his shoulders his brother making the same gesture. Yuu had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case though.

"You guys just wanted to see me in a female uniform didn't you?" Yuu questioned, yet was met with the twins looking in a different direction and whistling….of course.

"Enough!" Renge cried out causing Yuu to sink back down into her seat. Renge though had already turned her attention back onto Nekozawa. "You must see her with the eyes of your heart." Yuu gave a small cry as she was suddenly pulled from her seat and thrown into Nekozawa's lap. "With the eyes of your heart!" Both teens blushed brightly before moving away from each other quickly. Neither noticing the heated glare that was being sent in their direction, by a certain twin.

"Yes! This is all for Kirimi-Chan's sake! If you activate the eyes of your heart, then you'll be able to see Yuu-chan as the real Kirimi-chan!" Tamaki didn't realize that his words as just caused that mischievous spark to appear in both brothers' eyes.

"Hey, Tono!" Tamaki turned towards where the twins had called out to him, yet was stunned at what he saw.

"We prepared something like this." Hikaru started with a smirk, gesturing towards the manikin that was dressed as Haruhi "Well then, make love to this Haruhi doll!" Kaoru cried out wearing the same smirk his brother wore.

Tamaki though looked positively mortified. "T-This…as Haruhi?"

"It's important to set an example for everything!" Both twins spoke up with their fingers in the air, knowing that they had him now. And to prove they did, Tamaki began posing like he belonged in one of those Magical Girl animes.

Yuu couldn't stop the small laugh that was trying to be released. The need to laugh only grew when Tamaki began hugging the manikin tightly.

"Excuse me?" Tamaki was jolted from his imagination when he spotted the girl he was trying to picture the manikin as standing in the doorway.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki quickly tossed the manikin across the room and tried explaining himself. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"Kirimi-chan came over to the club room again today, so if you've got the time to be doing disgusting things like that could you go spend time with Kirimi-chan instead?" Her words cut Tamaki causing the older teen to flinch back before hanging his head in shame.

That is when Yuu released the laughter she was holding in, the twins laughter soon joining her own. She knew she shouldn't laugh at her elder, but she just couldn't help herself. He fell right into the twin's prank and it was just too funny.

"What, Haruhi? You're not good with children?" Kyouya questioned loudly, trying to be heard over the laughter that now echoed loudly in the large room.

"No, it's not that I don't like children but, I've been reading aloud to her around fifty shoujo manga volumes these past three days. " Haruhi sighed rubbing the back of her head as some of the storylines began replaying in her head "Man, some of those were really reverse harems and Shuchi nikurins."

"Oniichama." The small voice rang out in the room causing everyone to turn their attention towards the doorway. There they were met with the sight of a small girl on the verge of crying "This room is so dark!" That is when the tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Ah, Kirimi-chan!" Haruhi cried out before running forward "I told you to wait in that room."

Yuu thought this would be a good time to sneak away and change out of the school uniform and wig. Quietly sneaking away, Yuu went into the large closet, where her clothes were already located. She easily stripped the girl's uniform off and in turn put her own uniform on. After the articles of clothing were in place, she bent over and gently took off the wig. She didn't want any damage being done to such a nice item. Shaking her head she felt her strands of hair begin falling back into place.

She grinned slightly when she saw her own silver locks fall into her face. She had to admit she didn't like being a blond, even if it was only dress up. She didn't have anything wrong with blonds, it just…wasn't her.

Folding the clothes, and gently setting the wig on top. Yuu walked out of the closet with the small bundle in her arms. And she was met with sight of Nekozawa flashing the flashlight on himself. She was in awe, understanding that it took a lot of strength for the boy to be trying to get over his phobia.

"All right!" Honey cheered, Takashi clapping beside him in awe.

"Nekozawa-senpai finally is able to point a flashlight at himself!" Renge beamed her smile only growing in size with each passing second.

"Bravo, Bravo." The twin spoke with slightly bored look at they clapped their hands. Yuu had a sinking feeling they were disappointed that they could no long torment the older teen with flashlights.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi beamed as she too clapped her hand in glee, very proud of the teen for overcoming his fear.

"He did it! I'm sure Kirimi-chan would be happy!" But it seemed like his words only jinxed Nekozawa, because as he turned to face his younger sister, he look absolutely terrifying with the way the flashlight was shining in his face. It caused that small girl to freeze up in an instant. And before long….her crying echoed through the hall of the large school as she took off running out of the room.

Everyone let out large sighs, believing they were finally making progress. Though it was Nekozawa who was devastated the most. He fell forward and his body shook with the sobs that were begging to be released. Yuu felt her heart break at that moment for the poor boy.

"I give up… There's no guarantee that doing any more training would make Kirimi accept me." Yuu choose that moment to sit down the folded clothes and wig onto a table. Once they were set down she began making her way over to Nekozawa. "Kirimi would like it better if Suou-kun were her brother…instead of having a brother like me."

"But Kirimi-chan doesn't want Tamaki-senpai as her brother." Everyone perked turning their attention towards the small host as she made her way in front of Nekozawa, who in turn stared up at her wondering what she was trying to say. "You're the one she truly wants to see, not Tamaki-senpai. And even if you lose hopes, and even if Kirimi runs when she sees you. Y-You have to keep trying and trying until she isn't scared of you anymore! You can't give up on her, or she'll still be wondering a-around looking for her prince of a brother." Nekozawa's eyes went wide at her words, finding truth in them and a new resolve to try and get his sister to stop being afraid of him. Yuu could only smile at the teen, helping others always seemed to bring out the strong side of her.

"Huh? Your sister is still in the courtyard." Hikaru spoke up causing everyone to turn their attention towards the twin boys. "There's something with her, ah, a cat. To be expected from the cat loving family." Kaoru spoke yet didn't hear the gasp that left Nekozawa's lips. "Even stray cats come fawn on you right away."

Nekozawa quickly stumbled to his feet and ran towards the window. "No! Even if the Nekozawa family worships cats, there's no way that an occult happening like stray cats coming towards you can be possible. Kirimi does not like animals, and she fears living cats the most!" Before anyone knew what was happening, Nekozawa had taken a few steps back, before running head first out the window. This action caused everyone to cry out in shock. "Kirimi!"

"Nekozawa-senpai!"

"He can't just go out without his hood!" Haruhi cried out, and yes Yuu knew that was a problem and concern. But-

"Aren't we on the third floor!?" No one seemed to want to answer Yuu's question, too focused on watching Nekozawa running towards his sister, trying to protect her.

It was a touching scene, as Kirimi jumped out and wrapped her arms tightly around Nekozawa's neck. But the touching moment soon ended as Nekozawa collapsed under the light of the sun.

"Ah, he tried." Yuu sighed lightly, but knew that from that moment on Kirimi would begin seeing her brother as the brother she had been searching for. The young girl turned and started walking towards the door, ready to go outside and help Nekozawa out, yet the buzzing from her cell phone caused her to pause in her stride. "Oh?" reaching into her pants pocket, she pulled out the small device.

It wasn't everyday she received a text or phone call, just because no one had her phone number. "Teru-kun?" Yuu mumbled before opening up the text message to see what her friend needed.

She didn't realize her actions had caught the attention of two boys, who were passing a silent message between the two.

'_Who was Teru-kun' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shoo, got time in between classes to put this chapter together, promise the next one will be way longer. **

**Please Review and Favorite~!**

** I'm dreaming of reaching 100 reviews! And only you can prevent forest fires…..wait what ._. I-I-I mean, Only you can make that happen!...yeah -takes off running in embarrassment- **


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode: None**

**Song: Complication - Durarara 2nd Opening  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru, and anyone related to the three who are usually left unnamed. **

**A/N: Chapter 20~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The smile couldn't be erased from her lips as she pulled the light blue sweater over her head. It wasn't very cold outside, but she still wore the article of clothing just in case. Leaning over to tie her shoes, Yuu couldn't help but laugh lightly as her smile grew larger in size.<p>

It wasn't everyday she got to spend time with Teru; the boy was always doing some odd job work to get some money. He always told her he had something important he was saving the money up for, and would soon drop the subject. Yuu always offered to give him what little money she had, but he would always refuse right away. He was one to never accept money from anyone, claiming he could earn the same amount with his own hard work.

"Why are you all smiles?" The rough voice caused Yuu to lift her gaze off her shoes and looked to the doorway to see her sister standing there. She hesitated for a moment, knowing Rin didn't get along very well with Teru. The two had a rocky meeting, ending with them yelling very….colorful words at each other.

"Teru-kun called me the other day said he had some free time." Yuu answered and awaited the harsh words her sister had to say about the boy.

"Agh! You know I hate you spending time with that guy! He's such a rude and disgusting guy!" Yuu sighed lightly under her breath; it was like this every time Teru was brought up. And it wasn't any different with said boy when Rin was brought up. "Why can't you just stop being friends with him!?"

"Rin you know I can't do that, he's really nice to me. I really enjoy his company." Rin sighed loudly when she saw the large smile begin forming on her sister's face. She didn't enjoy that her sister was still going to see the boy, but she preferred her spending time with him rather than the Host Club.

"When are you going to quit the Host Club?"

"R-Rin, I've told you this as well. I promised Haruhi-chan I would help her pay off her debt to the club." This was always a touchy subject. She didn't know her sister would have such a problem with the Club, seeing how she used to gush over it. But ever since the Fitness Exam her sister had been rather vocal on how she didn't want Yuu being in the club.

"I don't see how that's your problem. The girl broke the vase; she should have to pay off the debt herself." Rin huffed before turning her nose into the air "She shouldn't attend Ouran Academy if she couldn't afford replacing something if she broke it. The poor should stay in their poor schools."

"Rin…. You know as well as I, that that's not something nice to say." Rin flinched knowing exactly where her sister was going with this, and choose to tune her out inside. She hated remembering how they used to live. "We weren't always rich Rin, and we are only this way because of Grandmother. If mom hadn't done what she did, you know we would have stayed poor."

"Yeah, yeah….just go hang out with your stupid friend." Rin spoke quietly before walking out of her sister's room. She didn't want to hear anymore, because the two were walking in a dangerous area she would rather leave in the past.

Once Rin had left, Yuu released the sigh she was trying to hold in. It had seemed like something had removed the bright smile from her face. She knew Rin was upset about what she had said, and the memories that came along with what she had said. She knew she was upset with herself. She just chose to ignore those feelings and make her way out of the large house.

Walking down the large driveway, she didn't notice the large black limo parked on the street. Didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching her from behind tinted windows.

**~X~**

"I told ya once, I'll tell ya again. I don't wanna meet ya prissy rich friends; can barely stand ya prissy rich sister." Teru growled from his lying position under the large cherry tree. He had chosen to just spend with his friend in the park. Enjoy the nice weather; maybe grab an ice cream cone later on.

"They're not prissy." Yuu tried arguing, but it was already too late. Teru had shut his eyes tightly and had his lips puckered out. A humorous sigh, yet was a clear sign that Teru had stopped listening to what she had to say. It was slightly good though, because her argument about how the Host members weren't prissy wasn't a very good one. "It's not very nice to tune people out Teru-kun."

"What? Sorry wasn't listening." That caused Yuu to pout and punch the boy in the shoulder. He only chuckled in return, not even fazed by the weak punch she had thrown.

"You'll never go anywhere with a punch that weak, I keep telling ya that." Teru smirked as he open one eye, enjoying the angry look that took over the girl's expression. He always knew what buttons to push with her.

"I don't need to have a strong punch; I'll always have people there to protect me. I don't need to be psychically strong." Yuu tried arguing with the boy, thinking back to the advice Kaoru had given her a few weeks back.

"One of ya prissy friends tell ya that?" Yuu let out a small sound of annoyance, that of which Teru ignored. "Ya can't always rely on someone else being there for ya when times get tough. Sometimes you need to be strong because no one will be there to save ya." Yuu gave the boy a long stare before letting her eyes fall. She knew he was right, but she also wanted to believe the advice Kaoru had given her. "Don't get all depressed on me; I'm not saying you won't have someone there ta save ya. I'm just saying that you always have to be ready to fight for yourself if no one's there to save ya."

"B-But…I can't seem to bring myself to act brave when faced with trouble… And as you said, my punches aren't that strong either." Yuu felt herself growing sadder with each passing moment, what was she going to do? His words rang true, what if someone wasn't there to help her? She couldn't possibly have someone always by her side to save her.

"Well you acted tough enough the first time I met ya."

"T-That was a fluke!" Yuu cried out as she turned towards the boy, she really had no idea how she had gathered the strength to act as brave as she did.

"Not a fluke, you just found yourself in a situation where you had to be that way. And I'll help ya get to the point where you can do that whenever ya want." The young girl stared at the boy with wide and shocked eyes. "We'll also work on that punch of yours."

"Y-You'd…..you'd really help me out?" Teru opened both eyes giving the girl a look as if she was crazy. Of course he would help her out, he was her friend wasn't he? Friends help each other better themselves when they couldn't get over their faults by themselves.

"Yeah stupid, don't get all blubbery on me." The boy sighed when he saw the small tears start forming in her eyes. He knew she was only grateful, but he really couldn't deal with her crying again. He had gotten enough crying the first time they had met for a lifetime. "C'mon dummy, we'll get some ice cream on me."

"But, I-I can pay for ice cream for us."

"I'm not accepting ya damn rich ass money." Teru growled before lifting himself off the ground. Once standing he began dusting the grass off himself, growling lightly when he took notice to the grass stains on the back of his pants leg. After a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the ice cream cart, Yuu following behind him quickly.

Neither noticed the bush near where they were sitting moving. Didn't notice the seven pairs of eyes following them as they walked towards the ice cream cart.

"Why are we spying on Yuu again?" Haruhi questioned, truly wondering how she ended up being dragged into watching her friend spend the afternoon with another friend.

"Because! We can't have my daughter prancing around with a boy!" Tamaki cried out as he rose to his full height "He could be a horrible boy, trying to take advance of my poor sweet Yuu. And she's too kind to tell him to stay away!" Tamaki rose his fist up before he began running towards the pair "Don't worry Yuu-chan, Daddy will save you!" It was with those words, Tamaki was roughly pulled back into the bush by Hikaru and Kaoru. Just in time, because Yuu had turned around with wide and curious eyes.

"Something up?" Teru questioned when he took notice to Yuu stopping suddenly.

"N-No…I just thought I heard someone say my name." Yuu pouted lightly before turning back around "I must be hearing things." With that said, the pair began walking toward the ice cream cart once more.

"You idiot!" Hikaru seethed in anger once the pair had begun walking once more, his hand slapped tightly around Tamaki's mouth "You could had gotten us caught." Kaoru finished for his brother, his own hand placed on top of his brother's for extra measure. Tamaki did have a large pair of lungs, you couldn't be too careful.

"I think you are just over reacting, he's clearly just a friend of hers." Haruhi spoke up once more, trying to reason with the six boys that were crouched down in the bush.

"But don't you think sneaking around is fun Haru-chan!?" Honey questioned quite cheerfully causing Haruhi to sweat drop, she didn't know how to answer that question.

"I think we should just leave them be, if Yuu wanted us to know about her friend, she would have told us herself."

"But what if this is someone she had interest in!? Daddy has to approve before they can take this relationship any further!" Tamaki cried out in fright once he had finally pried Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands off his mouth. He didn't realize his words though had caused both boys to freeze.

"You're not her real father to approve or disapprove of who she chooses to be in a relationship with." Haruhi spoke harshly causing Tamaki to give the chestnut haired girl a look of pure sadness.

"S-Such cruel words! When did daddy's baby girl get such a cruel vocabulary?" Haruhi sighed loudly as she soon found her senior hanging onto and crying. Though her attention was dragged elsewhere.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

**~X~**

"I love chocolate." Yuu beamed brightly as she took another lick of the cone that was in her hand. After fighting with Teru for about five minutes, she finally gave and let the boy buy her ice cream. He was a rather stubborn boy; once he made up his mind he didn't change it.

"Yeah I kind of noticed, seeing as your ice cream's almost finished." Teru chuckled lightly as he took another lick from his own ice cream. His own ice cream almost looking the same as when he got it, while Yuu's own was nearly gone, she had already begun eating bits of the cone itself.

"I enjoy sweets." Yuu chuckled herself before her eyes caught something. Something that made her pause in eating her ice cream. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?" She wasn't annoyed that the boys were here, she was just surprised that they were there. This park was located in the 'less fortunate' part of town.

"We were just passing by." Kaoru answered with a smile, while his brother remain silent. Something Yuu picked upon immediately, it wasn't normal that Hikaru didn't have anything to say. And the glare, as small as it was wasn't something she usually saw. Yuu stood up from the bench she was sitting at, and threw her ice cream away. Teru mimicking her actions soon after, and mumbling under his breath about wasting food.

"Well I'd like you both to meet my friend Kurasawa Teru, Teru these are my friend from the Host Club Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuu smiled brightly as she introduced the three to each other. She didn't know why though, but she had a sinking feeling something wasn't going to go right. That this introduction was going to go as bad as it did with her sister.

"Nice to meet you." Kaoru smiled as he extended his hand out for Teru to shake, which the boy did. Giving a small "Likewise" in return. Yet when turning to shake Hikaru's hand, he had his hand slapped away.

"So what? Are you supposed to be her best friend of something? If so how come I've never heard of you?" Hikaru growled causing Teru to narrow his eyes at the boy. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but he stopped himself for Yuu's sake. He really didn't want to start a fight in front of the girl, especially not with her friend.

"H-Hikaru!" Yuu cried out when the harsh words were spoken, his brother giving her a surprise look as well.

"You obviously have a crush on Yuu-kun, it kind of disgusting when it's so obvious." Hikaru began once more causing Teru to gradually soften his glare on the boy. He knew what was going on now, and he couldn't help but feel those words were kind of ironic.

"Kind of ironic." Teru spoke up causing all three member of the Host to stare at him, Hikaru slightly surprised. He hadn't planned on the boy being to calm about what he said. "That those words could easily be said about you." Hikaru's face burn bright red in an instant. That wasn't something he was prepared for at all.

"Y-You-" Hikaru growled but was held back by his brother.

"I'll tell you now I have no interest in her rather than as a friend. So don't look so deeply into our relationship." Teru sighed before rubbing the back of his head "This was almost as bad as meeting your bratty sister."

"T-Teru-" Yuu started yet was silenced as Teru held up his hand. Shaking his head he turned on his heel, ready to begin walking away.

"I'll talk with you later Yuu, it seems like you have a more important matter to tend to right now." And with that said, the boy began walking away. He didn't want to hang around and cause more problems between the three.

It was only when Teru was completely out of sight, did Yuu begin feeling anger bubble in the pit of her stomach. "W-What was that?" Yuu demanded as she turned towards the brothers, she was clearly angry at what Hikaru had said.

"Tch, it's nothing." Hikaru answered before he himself turned and started walking away. His brother staring at him with a look of pure concern. Yuu had other plans though, she wasn't letting the boy walk away without her getting answers.

"No, it's something!" Yuu spoke up as she ran forward and gripped the boy's hand tightly. "It has to be something for you to speak so rudely towards my friend." Yuu could easily feel the boy twitch in grip.

"Aren't we your friends!?" Hikaru suddenly cried out as he turned to face the girl. When he realized what he had said though, his eyes went slightly wide and his lip quivered. He tried pulling his hand out of her grip, but she wasn't having that.

"Of course you both are my friends." Yuu spoke firmly wondering why Hikaru would question that. Hadn't all the time they spent with one another proven they were friends.

"T-Then…why don't you tell us anything about yourself!?" It was at those words did Yuu flinch, her grip loosening on his hand, which he easily pulled away. But he wasn't running anymore, he wanted to know. Wanted to know why she seem to dance around subjects, why she seemed to get so heated about certain topics, why whenever her past was brought up she would become silent and depressed.

"B-Because…" She trailed off, she couldn't tell them everything. The wounds were too fresh, the pain too hard to try and bare again. B-But if she didn't…their friendship would suffer…wouldn't it?

"Hikaru, please calm down." Kaoru spoke up finally, he saw how Yuu immediately froze. Saw the sadness that began forming in her eyes. He didn't want to upset the girl by having her explain to them before she was ready. Even though he himself wanted to know as much as his brother, he knew not to push her.

"I-If…If I tell you about my past…will you be less upset?" Hikaru froze as he heard the small sob that was barely swallowed as she spoke. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"…Yes"

"Then I'll tell you everything."

**~X~**

The three sat in front of the small gravestone, a gravestone Yuu had once brought Teru to a few months back. The twins had been silent since their arrival, and Yuu didn't make any move to break the silence.

"This…is your mother isn't it?" Kaoru finally spoke up, splitting his attention to watching both Yuu's and Hikaru's expressions

"Y-Yeah…" Yuu took a deep breath and tried preparing herself for what she was about to say. She knew she would need a lot of strength to get through explaining everything without breaking down "She committed suicide when Rin and I were ten." Kaoru watched his brother flinch, watched the guilt spread across his features. "She had gotten very depressed when my father left her."

Taking another deep breath, Yuu began her story.

"When my mother announced she was going to marry my father, my grandmother wasn't pleased at all. My father was a commoner, a store clerk at a very small supermarket. My grandmother had high hopes for the family business to expand when my mother married another business owner. So she didn't take to kindly to the sudden marriage announcement." Sighing Yuu paused for a moment, staring down at the tomb before continuing with her story "My grandmother threatened my mother, saying she would disown her if she married my father. So my mother ran, she ran to him and got married. She didn't tell him though that she didn't inherited any of the family fortune, not until Rin and I were already inside my mother's stomach. My father didn't take the news well, and by the time Rin and I were four…he just left." Both boys could hear the anger that started forming in the meek girl's voice. An anger they understood now, and an anger that explained her terrible reactions to Tamaki calling himself her father.

"Mother tried picking herself back up after he left, but it was easy to tell she was still hoping he would come back. It was three years after he ran, that mother started distancing herself from me. At first it hurt…it hurt so much that she picked Rin over me. But as I grew older, I understood. It was I just reminded her too much of my father. She had said it on many occasions…and I have to believe that I helped drive her to her breaking point." Kaoru wanted to tell her that she was crazy, that she shouldn't blame herself. But he was afraid that if he opened his mouth…if he breathed just a little too hard. She would shut down, stop telling them everything, and then cry.

"After school one day, I had teased Rin saying I could beat her back to the house. I did, and I was the one that came across our mother." They could hear the sob fighting to be released, see the tears that were about to spill over. But she just shook, and continued on with her tale. And both boys couldn't feel guiltier making her explain everything because they were jealous. "She had taken a gun, and shot herself in the head. T-There was so much blood…It wa-was everywhere. Dang it! How could she do that, how could she just end it and expect Rin and me to be okay afterwards? She was our mother." The tears finally began spilling, the sobs finally were heard. And it wasn't too long after that did both boys find themselves wrapping the small girl in a tight hug.

The rest of her story was pretty easy to figure out, so they didn't press her to finish. They just choose to hold her, hold her as she cried and hopefully when this all passed they would closer.

They didn't notice Teru standing a bit away from where they were seated. Didn't notice the small smirk forming on his lips.

"Damn kids getting jealous so easily nowadays. Always jumping conclusions" Letting out a sigh, his smirk never left. He flipped open his phone as he quickly typed something before shutting it once more.

'_Call me later, when you're done crying.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was such a pain to write, but I'm actually pretty happy with it myself. It turned out better than I expected, thought Hikaru and Kaoru would be more OOC than they already were, buuut :/ I couldn't find another way around it. **

**Now Yuu's past is revealed fully, and Teru got to make another appearance, which won't be his last. He will be showing up more in chapters to come. Also the confession chapter is closer than I originally thought, so expected that soon. **

**~Review~**

**Question: Where are you guys from? **

**I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, but it's always fun to know how far or close people are to where you are. I'll tell you all now that I live in Kentucky, about half an hour from our State Capital. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode: None**

**Song: Punk Goes Pop 4 CD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Yuu, Rin, Teru, and anyone related to the three, who are usually unnamed. **

**A/N: Gosh, you are guys are truly wonderful! All your kind words fill me up with such joy. Even small reviews with you just saying 'I like your story' make me smile for hours. Thank you everyone for also helping me reach my dream! I now have over 100 Reviews, 100 Favorites, and 100 Follows. Thank you so very much~!**

**PS: Today's my Birthday; I got a sewing machine, which means I'm currently in the process of making my Flaaffy Gijinka Cosplay. Is anyone that lives near Kentucky or Indiana going to AnimeCrossRoads 2012? If so you'll be seeing me :D I'm planning on going as Flaaffy and my best friends are going as Horsea and Mew. **

**~Answering Questions~**

**A 'Guest' questioned how only Yuu could remind her mother of her father when Rin didn't. Or how she could when she's a generally nice person and her father…not so much. Well, it's small quirks and actions that can resemble a parent. I know myself that on many occasions I make facial expressions or the way I laugh reminds my mother of my father. I wasn't around my father a lot, but I picked up on many of those habits in the short time I was. So even though personality wise Yuu isn't like her father, small actions like the way you smile, or how you laugh reminded her mother of her father. **

**Really hope that clears up your question.**

* * *

><p>Yuu sat in her room, knees pulled to her chest. Eyes puffy and red from all the crying she had done not that long ago. She felt so embarrassed about crying in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, but she didn't want the boys angry at her for hiding things from them.<p>

It actually felt nice telling someone else about her past, about the nightmares she suffered after seeing her mother's dead body. Felt nice that she didn't have to watch what she said, that someone knew about her past and didn't pity her and treat her differently. It was as if a pressure was lifted from her chest, and she could breathe easier.

Glancing down at her phone, she remembered seeing she had a message from earlier. It was probably from Teru, wondering if she was okay. Spending a few more moments in the sitting position she was currently in, she finally convinced herself it was time to move, and reply back to her friend.

'_I'm home now; call me when you get the chance.' _

It wasn't long after she sent the message, did she hear the familiar Durarara opening echoing through the room.

"Hello?"

"How'd it go with ya friends?" She expected the question, but she had to spend a few moments trying to think up an answer.

"They were upset that I had kept things secret, so I told them everything." Yuu answered after a few moments, knowing the boy would understand what she meant by 'everything'.

"You hadn't told them before?" The poor girl felt her eyes drop. No, no she hadn't. She had spent so long with her sister being her only friend; she had forgotten that friends told each other things like that. Secrets only created barriers and problems.

"No I hadn't. I didn't want to tell them. I felt that if I told them they would look at me differently, treat me differently." Yuu sighed lightly "I wanted them to see me as a normal girl with a normal past."

"But then they don't see the real you." Teru answered calmly, Yuu could faintly hear the sound of beeping in the background. She wondered faintly what the beeping could be. "All they see is a mask you've painted to hide everything from them. So when you finally show them what's real, they've felt lied to."

"…I didn't mean to do that. I guess that's why Hikaru seemed so mad at me."

"No, I think that was more of my fault." Teru answered with a small chuckle.

"Your fault? But you hadn't even met them before that moment. How could it possibly be your fault?" Yuu was confused, yes Teru had egged Hikaru on, but Hikaru was already angry when he arrived.

"You're really that naïve?" Teru question, a hint of disbelief in his voice, yet when Yuu made another questioning sound he could only laugh lightly. "Both of those guys like ya, dummy."

"W-What!?" Yuu cried out feeling heat immediately rush to her cheeks. There was no way they liked her. Yes maybe at one point in time she had believed they did, but they had said that was a joke, a prank to visit her home.

"I don't think Hikaru is even aware of his feelings though. But I can tell ya now, they both like ya a lot." Teru didn't realize the effect his words had on Yuu as her heartbeat started picking up speed. "And I know you like Hikaru back."

"H-How-"

"It's really obvious." Yuu felt herself turn even redder in embarrassment. She had thought she had hidden her crush very well. "Are you gonna tell him?" The question threw her off guard. She didn't know how to answer that.

"I-I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because….I-If what you said was true. If both Hikaru and Kaoru like me, which I doubt. I-I can't choose one over the other. I-I would only end up hurting Kaoru if I only liked his brother instead of him." Yuu felt small tear form in her eyes and she cursed herself, she had cried enough!

"I'm pretty sure Kaoru has come to terms with your feelings, and he is prepared for when you admit your feelings. There's no way he can't know that you like his brother, it's too obvious." Teru answered quiet confidently.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"It's love, someone is always going to get hurt. And if it's not his brother, then it's going to be all the girls that are crushing on him just like you are." Teru released a sigh as Yuu could swear she heard other voices on the line. "If you don't make a move, then you lose your chance. He's not always going to be waiting around."

"You talk as if you know the situation well. Was there someone you liked Teru?"

"There was someone, but she fell for someone else." Yuu could hear the sadness in his voice; hear the pain he tried not to let show. "She's with someone though that loves her dearly, and I can't complain. Plus I have my eye on someone else right now, total priss and witch but she's feisty and I like it."

"Kurasawa-san, your father has woken up briefly. Would you like to see him before he falls asleep once more?" Yuu raised a brow, wondering who the sudden voice was. Father? Was something wrong with Teru's dad?

"Hey Yuu, I'll talk with ya tomorrow. Got something I gotta do." Teru spoke up, and Yuu could hear the concern in his voice, the urgency in it.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you tomorrow." It was too late; he had already hung up the phone, which only made Yuu wonder even more what was going on.

**~X~**

Yuu let out a content noise as she stretched her limbs. Spending a few hours in an upright position while trying to appear cute was really tiring. Plus having to try and have conversation with girls you don't know while trying not to have a panic attack was emotionally draining. It was nice spending the next hour or so around good friends, it was a great way to calm the nerves.

"Are you staying a help plan for the next costumes? Or are you heading home?" Haruhi questioned from her spot next to the silver haired lass. A textbook was opened on the table while paper littered the table, numbers and equations written all over each piece.

"I was planning on staying and helping plan. Are you heading home?" Yuu questioned as she sat herself upright. It took some time to get to know everyone and become comfortable around them. Yuu was grateful though, because when she reached that state she found that her stutter disappeared, along with the nervous feeling. Don't get her wrong, she still panicked when around people she didn't know, but she felt more at ease than she used to when a member of the Host was nearby.

"No, even if I wanted to leave I would have a sobbing blond hanging onto me and begging me to stay." Haruhi answered with a loud sigh and an annoyed expression. Yuu couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image, she couldn't deny that sometime along those lines would happen.

"I would actually like to see that, would be rather funny." Yuu laughed a little louder causing Haruhi to turn and give her a bored look.

"My suffering is amusing?"

"N-No, I'm sorry." Yuu apologized, though it was only half-hearted. She still found the mental image to be humorous.

"What's so funny?" Yuu suddenly found her cheeks feeling father hot. Memories of her conversation with Teru a few days ago replayed in her head as Hikaru leaned over the back of the couch and rested his head against her head. Kaoru did the same with Haruhi, but Yuu couldn't help but hope the small action meant something more. She quickly mentally berated herself, was she going crazy? This action meant nothing, he did stuff like this all the time, same with Kaoru.

"Yuu was just laughing at my suffering." Haruhi answered with little emotion as she turned her attention back onto her homework, completely ignoring the fact that Kaoru was still leaning against her head.

"Ah, How so?" Kaoru questioned looking at Yuu with a curious gaze. Though the curiosity was aimed at her bright red face rather than how Haruhi was suffering. Was she blushing because Hikaru was leaning against her? Or was it because of what had happened over the weekend?

"H-Haruhi was talking about if she tried to leave before helping with t-the costume design…that Tamaki-senpai would begin crying." Yuu answered so quietly the boys could barely make out what she had even said. Her face burning brighter with each passing second.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru questioned with a raised brow as he rose and walked in front of the meek girl. "Your face is red, are you getting sick?" Kaoru watched slightly amused as his twin placed his hand against Yuu's forehead, her face turning even redder with each passing second. It wasn't hard to see Yuu had a crush on his brother. It had hurt at first, but after time he had gotten use to the thought. He knew his brother needed someone more than he did at the moment. "You're really hot, you should head home and get some rest."

"I-I-I…" Yuu closed her tightly before taking a deep breath and trying to continue. "I feel fine really, please don't worry about me." Hikaru only rose a brow before sighing and leaning back, causing Yuu's face to start returning to its natural color,

"You're really stubborn sometimes." Hikaru sighed before walking towards his brother. A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips, and his brother soon caught onto his plan.

Yuu didn't know what was happening until she was already hosted high into the air. "W-What!? P-Please put me down!" Yuu cried out in fright, she hadn't expected to suddenly be lifted into the air.

"Yuu, you need rest~" Kaoru sang wearing a large smile on his face. "So you're going to lay down and take a nap." Hikaru finished for his brother.

"Hey! What are you two doing with my daughter!?" Yuu could hear Tamaki cry out, but her attention was dragged elsewhere when she suddenly found herself lying on one of the larger couches in the room.

"Now, take a nap. And when you wake up, we'll walk you home." Hikaru smiled down at the girl, causing her to blush once more.

"R-Really, Hikaru-kun please listen. I-I feel just fine." Yuu tried explaining, but the boy would have none of it. And soon Yuu found a blanket draped over her.

"Sleep."

And with that said, Yuu was left alone. The other members of the Host had gathered around another table and began discussing the next costume ideas.

Yuu couldn't help but sigh loudly, before closing her eyes. If they were going to force her to take a nap. Well than she would take a nap.

It didn't take long for her breathing to slow, and the noise from the room to drowned out completely.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu blinked a few time as she tried to understand where she was. It was after a few moments, she found out she was sitting at her desk in her homeroom. The room was empty except for her, and it was odd. She had never been in a classroom by herself, so it just felt odd.<em>

"_Yuu? Are you in here?" Yuu perked and felt her face grow hot as she spotted the familiar boy walk into the classroom. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." The smile was bright and directed at her alone. This couldn't be right, Hikaru never smiled like that….and it was never meant for her and her alone._

"_Why were you looking for me?" _

"_I have to talk about sometime with you." Hikaru glanced around the room a few times before closing the door behind him. His expression looked guilty for a few moments, before he turned back around smiling at her_

…_..Something wasn't right._

"_What do you need to talk to me about?" Yuu questioned as she rose from her seat and walked towards the boy she was crushing on. She felt her heartbeat pick up at being alone with him, but she tried ignoring it. _

"_Yuu….I know you like me." _

"_W-What!?" She felt her heartbeat grow faster, felt the panic attack beginning to show it tale tell signs. Her vision began spinning, and the familiar shock of pain that she felt from her fingertips to her toes. "H-How did you found out?"_

"_It was rather obvious." He answered calmly, like it wasn't a big deal at all. T-This was a big deal! These were her feelings! This was the first time she ever felt attracted to someone, this was a very big deal! "But, I just don't feel the same. So just stop liking me now, because it's not going anywhere."_

_W-What...?_

_Tear began forming in her eyes, as her heart constricted rather tightly in her chest. The pain from earlier becoming more apparent and painful. Her throat tightened and suddenly it was hard to breath. _

"_B-But….you're not even going to try? You feel…nothing?" Where were these words coming from? _

"_No, I don't really find you worth the time." With that said he began turning around. Ready to leave her crying, and not even caring. B-But she couldn't have that. This couldn't just be the end! _

_She shot forward, gripping his wrist in her hand. When he turned to tell her to let go, he found her lips meeting his own. This kiss sent shock of pleasure through Yuu's body. Made her heart flutter, made her believe he would return her feelings. But all those happy feelings quickly died and he roughly ripped his wrist from her grip and backed away from the kiss. _

_It hurt even more when she saw the disgusted look on his face. Hurt even more when he turned and walked out of the room._

_Because now….he had truly rejected her._

* * *

><p>"Yuu...Yuu wake up." The girl could barely register that she was being shaken. It was only when her mind had fully left her dream world, did she see Haruhi's worried face peering down at her. Five male members of the host wearing the same concerned expressions.<p>

"W-What? Y-You guys look like someone just died." Yuu tried chuckling, but the concern never left their faces. She wondered what had happened that caused them to stare at her in such a way.

"Yuu-chan, you were crying in your sleep. You had us really really worried." Honey answered as he hugged his rabbit closer to his chest. Though his words caused Yuu to blink and lift her hand to her face. And true to his words, she felt the wet streaks on her cheeks.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry for worrying you all." Yuu felt her gaze fall causing everyone to become even more concerned about their meek Host.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Haruhi questioned wondering what kind of dream had caused her to cry so hard.

"Y-Yeah….something like that."

She decided in the moment, she wasn't going to admit her feeling for Hikaru. She was better off keeping those feelings to herself. She didn't want to feel that pain again….she couldn't bare feeling that pain again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's kind of rushed. I was really trying to get this out before I was stuck doing Homework all weekend. And Hikaru is OOC because it's a dream and well dreams are OOC lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode: None**

**Song: Song of Dragonborn – Skyrim (Totally unfitting, but you can blame Dawnguard for this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Can't believe I managed to get this out so quickly. Hope it makes it up to you all for the previous crappy chapter. I put a lot of work into this when I should have been working on homework…opps~!**

* * *

><p>'Something was wrong.' That was Kaoru's thought as he observed the way Yuu had been acting towards Hikaru. The normally flustered girl, who was always around either Haruhi or them, was now clinging to Haruhi's side and not sparing them much attention.<p>

At first he brushed it off as her just being embarrassed about crying in front of them. Yet as days turned to weeks he knew something wasn't right. Looking back, he noticed that it truly began after they had woke her up from the nightmare that day in the club. Since then, she was barely around either boy, though it seemed she tried avoiding Hikaru the most.

Don't get him wrong, she still talked with them, and still tried spending time with them. It was just that she seemed uncomfortable when she was around. Like she was counting down the time before she could run away from them.

It was during this time Hikaru's mood starting becoming rather sour. Kaoru could tell his brother was upset that Yuu seemed to be avoiding them, especially after the heart to heart they had the previous day. The older twin just wouldn't admit what had him in such a foul mood, only giving simple replies every time he was asked.

Kaoru decided that he would get to the bottom of this. But first he needed to get a hold of Yuu's cell phone. If anyone knew what was wrong with the girl, it would either be her sister or her friend Teru.

It wasn't very difficult to get ahold of the girl's cellphone, the item stuck out of her messenger bag. Someone could easily snatch the item if they wanted it. This was probably a sign that Yuu trusted people way too easily.

Scrolling through the number, he easily found both people he was searching for. It wasn't very difficult when there was a very limited amount of people in her address book. Only proved that the young teen had a very small amount of friends. Though there was no time to dwell on that, he had some calls he needed to make.

**~X~**

"So she still hasn't tried talking with either of you? Figures." It was strange talking with the boy he hardly knew. Their first meeting was rather bumpy and ended with his brother pissing the other off and vice versa. This was his only choice though, when Rin had no idea what was wrong with her sister.

"Do you know why she's acting this way? Because the longer she avoids us, the more irritable my brother seems to get."

"Agh, two love struck idiots not realizing the other feels the same." Kaoru's eyes widen for a brief moment, wondering how Teru possibly knew that information. And when he heard a slight banging sound on the other end, he wondered if the other had just slammed his head against something. "All right this stays between us two, kay?"

Kaoru nodded his head before reprimanding himself that the other couldn't see his action. "Yes."

"Yuu had a nightmare a while back; you should know this since you guys were the ones to wake her up." Kaoru nodded his head, his suspicions that, that was the cause only being proven right. "Well, girl had a nightmare where Hikaru finally found out her feelings, but completely and entirely rejected her. Since then she's refused to try and admit her feelings, or even be around you guys for long periods of time. She says it hurts too much, that she terrified that he'll treat her the same as her dream if he finds out she likes him."

That would explain her avoidance and need to run when she neared them. He couldn't really blame her either; their middle school rejection scheme wasn't a secret. And if you knew the two boys, you usually heard about their game the played when they were younger.

"So what do we do?"

"That's kinda harder; we could always lock the two in a room and wait until one finally admits something. But knowing Yuu that could take days, possibly weeks. Don't want em starving or something." Kaoru could barely grip that the other boy was serious when he said. He really had seriously thought about locking them in a room for weeks? "I've kinda been thinking about tricking her into going on a date with the boy, making her be pushed into a situation where she can either go along with it or upset him more by leaving." That….wasn't a bad idea. It was slightly cruel to throw Yuu into that kind of situation, but she really left them with no other choice.

"Plan a date and time, and I'll make sure my brother's there."

**~X~**

Yuu felt awkward wearing the light pink dress that barely reached her thighs. She had never worn such a short dress before, and used to her usually male clothing it was strange. The makeup, matching bow, and cute sandals didn't help the awkwardness either.

"Why am I here again?" Yuu mumbled under her breath trying not to cause people to turn and stared at her for talking to herself. "Oh yeah…Teru…." When the boy called her saying he had some free time, Yuu was hesitant to agree to meeting up with him. Their recent conversation were all centered around her admitting her feelings and her arguing tooth and nail that she would never do it.

She was also curious as to why she had to dress up as well. Teru had never requested her to wear such clothing before; she usually just slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Yuu?" The girl froze. Froze in absolute fear when she heard the voice so very near. Though her body began turning itself, she didn't know how it did it when her legs felt like blocks of ice, but it did. And she was soon faced with the rather handsome Hikaru, dressed rather nicely. "So, Kaoru told me you wanted to go on a date?" He rose a brow in confusion which caused Yuu to curse even more in her head.

The jerk set this up! Teru set this up where she would have to spend one on one time with Hikaru. Where she couldn't wiggle her way out of this without hurting or upsetting Hikaru by ditching him once more. How did Kaoru and him even get in contact to plan this!?

"U-U-Uh…." Yuu felt the heat rush to her cheeks, felt the familiar burn as her heart picked up speed. Though the feelings faltered when memories of her dream began popping up in her mind. She couldn't do this; she couldn't spend time with him. He would only find out, he'll reject her.

She took steps backward, prepared to turn and bolt back towards her home. Though she froze when she saw the anger and sadness that began to show itself in Hikaru's eyes….What was she doing?

Yes she was scared to admit her feelings, yes she was terrified he would reject those feeling and stomp them into the ground. But right now, in this moment…he was her friend. A friend she had been avoiding for fear of her own selfish reasons. She didn't think about how he would feel if she began avoiding them.

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry…" Hikaru's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't expected the apology. Well…no… it was Yuu the apology was bound to come sometime or another. "I-I didn't mean to avoid you guys. I-I j-just had a r-really bad nightmare which scared me. I'm sorry though, I s-shouldn't have avoided your brother or you because of that."

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru answered feeling slightly happier at her words. He was curious as to what her nightmare was about, but chose not to bring up the subject. "I have tickets for a movie that's about to start, want to see it?" Hikaru questioned nodding his head towards the theater that was nearby. Kaoru had given him the tickets before leaving the house, instructing him to take her to see said film.

"Y-Yeah….that would be nice." The young girl answered letting the small smile form on her lips. Don't worry about being rejected right now, enjoy just spending these tender moments with him and cherish them. Because if he does reject you, at least you have pleasant memories. And she repeated those words over and over in her head as she followed the boy towards the theater.

**~X~**

How did this happen?

How did she end up on a date with Hikaru?

How did she end up in a movie theater watching a horror movie with him? She hated horror films! They caused her to stay awake all night for fear of nightmares or monsters that lurk under her bed.

….

How did she end up here again!?

Oh…Wait…That's right.

It was all Kaoru's and Teru's fault that she was sitting here.

She couldn't help but scream loudly once more as the monster appeared from its hiding place to attack the unsuspecting victim. She flinched and shielded her eyes as the beast began ripping apart the young male, his shrill screams echoing loudly through the theater.

Hikaru had become rather bored with the film, deeming it too corny to be worth watching. He had become more amused watching the mixture of emotions flicker across Yuu's face, and how she reacted with each scene.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." She chanted over and over into her knees as she tried not to look up and watch the film once more. Even though it terrified her, she kept feeling this need to continue watching it. She briefly wondered if she enjoyed being scared, yet quickly shook of the thought.

"You know if it really scared you that much, we can leave." Hikaru finally suggested after seeing how truly scared she was getting over the film.

"R-really? Y-You want be upset a-about not finishing it?" Yuu questioned yet didn't remove her head from her knees, too scared that she would see the film out of the corner of her eye.

"Tch, not at all. Too corny for me anyways." Hikaru chuckled lightly when Yuu finally unburied her face to give him a look of disbelief.

"W-What? C-Corny, its stinking sca-" She didn't finish as a loud ear-piercing scream caused her to scream once more. Quickly burying her face into Hikaru's chest, not noticing that she had caused the boy to begin blushing. "L-Let's go." It was all he needed to hear as he gently took her hand into his own and lead the poor girl out of the theater.

"Where do you want to go next?" Hikaru questioned once the two were now standing in the lobby. Yuu pondered the question for a moment, before deciding she needed to do something real quick.

"C-Can you wait for me a moment, while I head to the restroom?" Hikaru nodded his head and Yuu then made her way towards the restrooms. Once inside the ladies restroom, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the familiar number.

"Ello?"

"I-I'm going to kick your butt!" Yuu hissed into the phone and only became angrier when Teru began chuckling. "It's not funny! First you trick me into going on a date with Hikaru, and then you set it up so I watch a horror film! You know how bad those scare me!"

"Calm down Yuu, even though the movie part was for kicks and giggles. You seriously need to spend this time with him. Finally admit those feelings for him."

"I'm not admitting anything, I already told you this." Yuu answered quickly glaring down at the sink as she tried to will away the dull ache in her chest.

"Yuu….what hurts more? The thought of beginning rejected or never coming clean and watching the one you care for move on." Yuu became silent, knowing the topic was rather touchy with her friend. But…he had a point. If you were rejected…you knew their feelings…you could move on after time. Never knowing….always hoping and wishing and watching them move on with someone else….that seemed to be so much more painful.

"You choose what you want to do, but whatever you choose. Think about what comes next, because you're the one that has to deal with it."

The call soon ended and Yuu soon left the bathroom. She made her way back to Hikaru who in turned joked about her falling in. Though she didn't laugh, didn't try and argue that she didn't.

Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Hikaru, can we spend some time in the park? There's something I need to tell you."

**~X~**

As she stared into those amber orbs, as she found herself with his full attention. She suddenly found that she couldn't speak. Her mouth wouldn't open, the words wouldn't form.

S-She couldn't do this….

Why did she even think she could admit something like that!? What gave her even the thought that she could admit she really liked the boy in front of her!?

….Oh…Wait….

She was going to murder Teru and Kaoru for getting her into this situation.

"Well?" Hikaru questioned looking down at the panicking girl. He saw the terrified look in her eyes, and only became even more curious as to what she had to say.

"I-I…." Her heart pounded roughly against her ribcage and she briefly wondered if Hikaru could hear it from where he was standing. "I-I-I…"

"You?" Hikaru questioned once more as he rose a brow. He knew Yuu had trouble speaking her mind sometimes, but this was becoming ridiculous.

"I-I… I think kittens are adorable!" She finally cried out before feeling her face heat up even more. The blank stare from Hikaru confirmed that she really did just yell that random sentence. What was wrong with her brain!?

"You….think kittens are adorable….?"

"N-No! W-Wait yes I do b-but that's not what I m-meant!" Why did she just say that!? She could had just left it at that and been on her way home! Why did she continue on trying to confess!?

….Unless she truly was ready. Ready to see once and for all whether the other boy did like her like Teru and Kaoru claimed….or whether her dream was true. She hoped with every part of her being that he didn't reject her. Wished repeatedly that he didn't reject her, because if he did what she was about to do would hurt even more.

"Then what did you-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as his lips were suddenly covered with something very soft and plump. It took him a few moments to realize that what had covered his lips were in fact Yuu's lips. S-She was kissing him!

Yuu pressed her lips firmly against Hikaru's and prayed that all the Shoujo Manga she had read had taught her the right way to kiss. If not she prayed she wasn't doing something wrong. Because what if kissing him badly caused him to reject her. She couldn't bare that!

So she chose to ignore those mess of thoughts and focus solely on the way his lips seemed to fit just right against her own. How such a simple action had caused her heart to beat quicker, her head to spin, and for this 'complete' feeling to settle over her. When Hikaru began pressing his own lips against hers, she felt her happier, felt that this was his way of accepting her feelings.

It felt as if butterflies were trapped in her stomach, as if very nerve in her body was on hyper drive. He whole body felt as if it was on fire….and it felt pleasant. Actually it felt amazing!

After a few moments the two ran out of breath and pulled away. Breathing heavily while their faces burned bright red. Reality began sinking in once more and both realized what they had just done. Yuu became a gibberish mess and Hikaru became rather silent. It took Hikaru a few moments before he finally silence the rambling girl with his lips once more.

They didn't need words, because they both knew the other returned their feelings. And right now….they couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I fought with myself for so long about the ending. I ended up saying forget it because I just couldn't come up with something better. I kind of like it….kind of don't. Though here are some other endings I wrote for kicks and giggles.**

_**Alternate Endings for Chapter 22: **_

_**Version 1: **_

_Neither Hikaru nor Yuu noticed that they being watched as they began kissing once more. If they had, they wouldn't had kissed again._

"_Ha! I knew my kick ass plan would work!" Teru cried out in delight as he pried through his binoculars, seated high up in a tree and out of sight. He couldn't help but feel pride swell up at having successfully gotten the two to finally admit they liked each other….though not in words…._

"_You know if I hadn't helped you wouldn't have gotten this ending right?" Kaoru questioned from his own spot, placing his binoculars down as he turned his attention onto the other boy._

"_Shush!"_

_**Version 2: **_

_After a few moments the two ran out of breath and pulled away. Breathing heavily while their faces burned bright red. Reality began sinking in once more and both realized what they had just done. Yuu became a gibberish mess and Hikaru became rather silent. It took Hikaru a few moments before he finally silence the rambling girl with his lips once more._

_They didn't need words, because they both knew the other returned their feelings. And right now….they couldn't be happier. _

"_Holy crap!" Yuu suddenly cried out as she pulled away from Hikaru, causing the boy to give her a look of pure shock. _

"_What!?" He questioned wondering if he was wrong about her feelings. Did she not actually return them?_

"_What the hell are we going to do about Tamaki-senpai!?" Yuu froze in fear at his reaction, knowing she was going to hear a lot of whining as soon as he found out. Though Hikaru only smirked as he began thinking of new way to tease his senior. _

"_Nothing~!"_

"_Hikaru! I'm being serious here!"_

_**Version 3: **_

_AS they leaned in to kiss once more…they suddenly became Zombies! Bringing havoc and destruction everywhere they went! They were the start of the Zombie Apocalypse!_

_Only a lone survivor named PreuBen stood a chance at saving the world….and humanity!_

**Really had way too much fun writing those, and you get a glimpse at what goes on in my brain during some of scenes I write. I really wasn't joking about the zombie one. I got off topic and began imagining that instead of writing the kiss scene :D **


	23. Omake

**Episode: Omake**

**Song: Pierrot – Senka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I do own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone who is related to the three.**

**A/N: Oh my Prussia, I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to leave you hanging for a month. Life slapped me in the face, midterms really suck. I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I kind of couldn't get this Omake idea out of my head. Blame the song listed above, but I thought "Hey, there was a Haruhi in Wonderland episode, why not make an Omake for Yuu?" So this here it is…please enjoy and don't throw sharp object at me :,D**

**THIS IS AN OMAKE AND NOT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! Just in case someone didn't read the A/N**

* * *

><p>"C'mon~! I hear the circus is in town!"<p>

"Circus? I've never been to one. What is it like?"

"You've never been?! Well I can't really describe it, you just have to come with me and see!"

A small and weak smile graced the young woman's features as she watched the two children run off to where the circus had begun setting up. When she was younger she herself had loved the circus, the jolly atmosphere it carried where it went.

"Yuuki, c'mon! Grandmother's going to be angry with us if we don't arrive on time." A young woman almost similar in appearance to the first spoke. A hand placed on her hip and a pout on her lips.

"A-Ah…yes I'm coming…" Yuuki mumbled before turning and following after her twin.

….Those times were behind her, there was no joy in her days anymore…

"Don't look so down, I heard your husband to be is great on the eyes." Rin spoke up when she took notice to her sister's sadden expression. She knew her sister didn't want to be married, but there was nothing she could do. Their grandmother had made her mind; the two would be wed to further expand their family's fortune.

"I don't-" Loud laughter cut off whatever the woman was to say. Slightly curious both women turned their attention to where they heard the laughter.

A small crowd had formed in the town square, creating a circle around whatever they were watching. Becoming even more curious as to what was going on, Rin gripped her older sister's hand gently in her own. Rin easily pushed her way through the crowd, and they two were met with the sight of two clowns.

The clowns both wore large goofy hats, white long sleeves shirts, and overalls. The only difference between the two was one clown wore bright orange hat and overalls, while the other wore light blue clothing.

The clowns each did different acts, one riding a unicycle while the other juggled five small red balls. They were performing to try and bring in customers for the circus; they were doing just their job. The crowd watched with awe, completely memorized by the two preforming feats they themselves couldn't do.

"Aren't those…" Rin mumbled as she felt a wave of déjà vu come over her. It was only strengthen when she saw her sister smile brightly when she saw the pair.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…" Yuuki mumbled with happiness Rin hadn't seen in a long time. The younger sister could only frown when she remembered that, that happiness would soon be gone forever.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts suddenly when she heard a loud gasp sound from the crowd along with her sister. Turning her attention away from the woman next to her, she saw what had caused everyone to gasp loudly. There lying on the ground was the clown dressed in orange, blood dripping down his mask.

Rin was at a loss, she didn't know what had happened, but could easily guess that it had something to do with that giggling boys that has just rushed passed her. Yuuki stood beside her, covering her mouth as her eyes widen in fear. Worry took over her form and she so desperately wanted to run over and make sure the man was okay. She couldn't though, too many people in this crowd knew her, and they would rush back to her grandmother and tell her. Tell her that her unwed granddaughter rushed to the aid of a 'clown'

It was terrible that she had to think that way, but she couldn't risk a fight with her grandmother. The one that had taken them in when their mother killed herself. If her grandmother wanted to marry her off to increase her wealth…well Yuuki felt she owed her that much.

Yuuki let out a sigh of relief as she saw the clown rise back to his feet. Wobbling around intentionally, the clown turned around and brought flowers out of his pocket, presenting them to a small boy that was gazing on worried.

The crowd soon began smiling and laughing once more when the clowns started their act again. Though Yuuki and Rin were no longer part of that crowd.

**~X~**

Yuuki gazed back and forth making sure no one was in the area before she began running towards her destination. She knew she needed to make it before the sun had fully set so she could catch the pair before the show started.

It had been too many years since the circus was last in town; since she had last seen the family she so wanted to be a part of. Once she spotted the large tent slowly coming into view, she couldn't help but feel happiness swell inside of her. Happiness that only grew as she slowed into a walk when she saw the group of people that were gathered behind the large tent.

"Yuu~!" The young woman barely managed to catch the small blonde that had jumped into her arms. She laughed as she began hugging the small man.

"Honey, it's been too long." The girl beamed as the other four members of the circus took notice to who had walked up to their tent. Four others that were just as equally happy to see their friend after such a long time of being apart.

"Yuu~!" Two voices cried out together and the girl knew instantly who they were. Honey left the younger woman's arms to let the two boys that were nearly identical in appearance hug their friend. "We haven't seen you in years!"

Yuuki could only smile weakly as she hugged the two boys back tightly, burying her face into their shoulders. They knew in that moment, something wasn't right. Slowly releasing the girl from their hold, they watched as Haruhi and Mori walked up to their old friend and began conversing. They watched her face closely and started to notice the dark bags that were forming under her eyes, and the light that just didn't seem to be there anymore.

"It's so nice to see you guys again, it's been way too long." Yuuki spoke with a forced smile, one Haruhi noticed immediately as well.

"What have you been up to lately, Yuu?" Haruhi questioned, not letting her curiousness showed in her face.

"A-Ah…" The all watched as sadness seem to take over her features, though it was quickly erased and replaced with a very forced smile. "I-I'm getting married soon." Surprised gasps echoed through the small group. "H-He's….r-really nice and I'm very happy to be his bride." But she wasn't happy; they could easily that she wasn't happy. The once bright girl they once knew was nowhere to be seen. She was replaced with this mumbling woman that looked about ready to cry.

"Yuu-" Honey began, yet was cut off as Mori placed a hand on their smaller man's shoulder. Honey looked up to the taller man and received a shake of the head in return. Even if they were friends, the subject seemed too touchy for her.

"Ah, we have to go on soon. It was nice seeing you Yuu, come to the show sometime." Haruhi spoke before Honey, Mori, and herself disappeared into the tent. Probably meeting up with the other members of the circus along with their ringmaster Tamaki.

The blue clad clown casted his brother a look before he himself soon vanished into the tent. Leaving the orange clad clown and Yuuki to themselves.

"Hikaru, don't you need to be heading off soon too?" Yuuki questioned once she took notice that the man hadn't moved from his spot.

"Yuuki…" Hikaru muttered as he looked into those sad emerald orbs. His chest swelled painfully at the thought of someone else marrying such a lovely young woman. It only hurt worse when he knew that man brought her such sadness. "It's okay to cry every once in a while." He knew those weren't the words he wanted to say, weren't those three words that could end a friendship in moments. But they were words that needed to be said too. They young woman was holding tears back, wasn't letting them fall, wasn't letting anyone see how much this truly hurt her. "You don't have to keep hiding that sadness."

Yuuki looked stunned for a moment, yet knew that she wasn't hiding her sadness and defeat very well. And soon the tears began rolling down her cheeks, couldn't hide how much she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. Though she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace and that only caused the tears to fall harder.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She wanted to marry someone she loved…

**~X~**

Yuuki was baffled when her soon to be husband request they watch the circus act that night. She knew for a fact that he believe the circus to be ridiculous and a waste of time and money, why the sudden interest?

She was only left with more question when Rin sent her a sadden look. Was there something her sister wasn't telling her? What was going on?

She questioned it over and over, yet found herself seated in the crowd watching the show. Watching with wide bright eyes as elephants performed tricks, as people swung from heights she would be afraid to climb. She couldn't keep the smile off her lips as she felt like a child once more.

She was too busy being amazed by the show to notice the dark look that had formed in the eyes of the man next to her.

"Next, our clowns Hikaru and Kaoru will ride across the tightrope on unicycles, a feat not many will dare try. A feat many have failed at!" Tamaki cried out from the ring, his words causing many people in the crowd to awe and gasp.

Their excitement only grew when the light lit up the tightrope that was held high in the air. Showing the two clowns wearing matching masks already standing on the platforms. Gasps echoing loudly through the room as Hikaru began riding his unicycle first across the rope.

It was when he was half across the rope, when Kaoru was about to ride across himself that it happened.

_**SNAP!**_

Loud cries of fear echoed across the tent as the rope suddenly snapped, taking Hikaru down with it.

"Hikaru!" Yuuki could hear Kaoru cry out, though she didn't pay much mind as she was already to her feet. Already sprinting across the ring towards the falling man. Ignoring the cries from the man she was meant to wed.

The man landed against the ground roughly, the thud loud and audible through the now silent tent. Though that silence was soon broken as members of the circus cried out his name, rushing to their fallen friend.

Yuuki though had already made it to the man's side, sliding across the ground and quickly wrapping her arms around her friend "H-Hikaru! P-Please, speak to me." She begged as she felt tears begin forming in her eyes, she couldn't imagine the circus without him, couldn't imagine her life without him. Gods he needed to answer!

"N-Not so l-loud." Yuuki felt tears stream even faster as the man opened his amber orbs, then quickly blinking as blood started to get into them. "I-I'm fine, you d-don't need to cry over me." The man tried chuckling yet was silence at the girl's next words.

"I-I will cry over you, you idiot!... I-I love you…." Her words began trailing off as she soon realized what she had said. She was a woman about to be wed; she couldn't go around saying something like that!

"A-Ah….well than I g-guess it okay to say I love y-you too." Her eyes flew wide as she took in his words. Turning her attention back to him, she couldn't begin believing what he said. Though she had to, when he weakly brought an arm upwards, gently pulling her head down for his lips to meet her own.

The shock started to wear off, and she soon found herself kissing the battered and broken man back. Being gentle because she knew he was seriously hurt, though they couldn't stop.

Neither noticed Rin standing a few feet away an elder woman standing beside her.

"Why didn't she tell me there was someone she wanted to be with?" The elder woman questioned, her eyes fierce yet not with anger.

"Tch, when does that girl ever think of herself instead of others?" Rin replied yet soon sighed afterwards. "Are you going to let her stay with him?"

"What do you think? I can't exactly have her married when she kissed another man in front of everyone." The woman answered in a huff before turning and walking away. Rin could only let a small smile cross her features, she took that as a yes.

Turning her attention back towards the ring, she couldn't rid herself of her smile. Watching as the many people that belong to the circus began forming around the two that had now stopped kissing.

Her sister was where she belonged…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Characters are OOC for my amusement! Rin doesn't really act like that and neither does her grandmother. This was just written because the idea wouldn't leave my mind. The next actual chapter will be posted soon **

**:D Please Review and Fav~! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Episode: None**

**Song: Pierrot – DC (English Dubbed)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Ah, finally managed to finish this chapter and be happy with it. Sorry that it took so long. I just wanted you to see Rin and Yuu 's past relationship and how Rin came to be. I know she doesn't have much 'scene' time, so I thought this would be a perfect moment to show more of her.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuki-chan~! Do you want to play hide and seek with us Yuuki-chan?" A young brunette child cried out as she sprinted towards the silver-haired lass she had come to play with these past few days. Out of the two sisters, Yuuki always seem much kinder and friendlier than her sister. That was a reason many of the young children preferred to ask said older sister to play.<em>

"_Idiot…." The child froze and she instantly knew her mistake. "You got us confused again." The child took hesitant steps backwards as hard emerald eyes were directed at her and her alone. The look could have sent grown men running away in terror. _

"_I-I'm sorry R-Rin-san!" The child apologized as tears started forming in her eyes. In a matter of seconds the girl took off running in the opposite direction, leaving Rin to herself. _

_The young silver-haired lass sighed lightly under her breath before making her way towards the swing that hung from the largest tree on the playground. It was a place everyone called 'Rin's Swing'_

…_..everyone avoided it. _

_It was no surprise to her why everyone preferred to play with her sister and not her. She just couldn't help the anger that boiled up when people got the two confused for one another. Why should she try and be friends with someone who didn't take the time and effort to differentiate the two sisters. _

_Maybe that was why she was so jealous of her sister. _

_Yuuki didn't care that people got the two confused; she just went along and tried playing with everyone. It was slightly amusing to see the flustered girl trying to communicate with these children that didn't understand her 'problem', didn't understand her fear of people she didn't know well. But right now Rin wasn't laughing, and she didn't find it amusing._

"_Rin-chan, did something happen?" Rin perked when she heard her name, yet knew immediately that only one person dared come this close to her._

"_Those stupid kids keep thinking I'm you, that's what happened!" Rin seethed through her teeth as her eyes narrowed towards the group of kids that were now playing 'tag'. "I don't see how you can stand it!"_

"_Because, how do you expect them to tell us apart if you don't give them a chance to know us first?" Yuuki answered with a bright smile, a smile Rin wanted to wipe off her face._

_**~X~**_

"Rin-chan, breakfast is ready." Rin knew who was on the other side of her door, she just didn't feel the need to rise from her bed. She wanted to just lay there for a few more minutes. "Rin-chan, your food is going to get cold."

"I'm coming!" The young woman finally called out as she realized she wasn't going to get the chance to just lie around all day. Her sister insisted that they eat breakfast and dinner with one another every day, since she was busy with club meetings after school. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

Giving a loud sigh, the young woman rose from her bed stretching quickly before making her way towards her closet.

**~X~**

"_Yuuki, why don't you ever go stay at someone else's house?" Rin questioned her older sister as the pair began making their way back home. She was jealous that Yuuki was constantly invited to other kids homes, but she tried not to let her sister see those emotions._

"_Because, I can't stay at someone else's house when you aren't invited as well. That is too mean to leave you behind while I have fun. Plus I don't want to be close friends with someone who doesn't want to be friends with Rin as well." Yuuki answered with a light smile, turning that smile onto her sister. The words and action caused the younger of the sisters to blush lightly._

_Why did that make her swell up with so much happiness to hear those words? Why did she have this feeling to keep Yuuki all to herself and not let anyone else become her friend?_

_Where did this possessive feeling come from?_

**~X~**

"Rin-chan~!" Yuu called out happily once her sister entered the dining room. She was fully dressed in her school uniform, ready to go to her last few classes before summer break. "I already fixed breakfast, your favorite!"

Rin gazed on at her sister, the girl was already dressed in her own male school uniform. Her hair was styled in its usual 'Visual Kei' style. Rin wondered briefly why her sister preferred such a hairstyle, but instead stopped mentally questioning it. "Really?"

"Yes, Miso Soup just how mom used to make it." Both girls twitched lightly at the mention of their mother, yet neither spoke up on the topic. It was something they both chose to leave in the past. "Grandma already left for work, so it will be just us this morning."

"Yuu, she's usually always gone before we're up. I don't know why you continue to fix her breakfast." Rin piped before taking a seat at the large wooden table, her sister quickly placing her bowl down in front of her. Yuu placed her own bowl down beside her before taking a seat beside her as well.

"Not always, I catch her sometimes before she leaves and fix her a lunch to take." Yuu answered as she snapped her chopsticks apart.

"I don't see why you bother, I'm pretty sure she doesn't eat it." Rin spoke as she snapped her own chopsticks apart.

"Well it's the thought that counts right? I like to give her small tokens of my appreciation."

Both girls gave small thanks for their breakfast before digging in to their meal.

**~X~**

"_Yuuki….I'm tired…" Yuuki froze as she saw the fresh tears streaming down the cheeks of her younger sister. She had never seen her sister cry before, never in her life was she someone other than the tough nothing you say can hurt me, Rin. So what happened that caused her to come bawling to her?_

"_R-Rin-chan, w-what happened" Panic was easily seen in the older girl's eyes as she questioned what had happened to her younger twin. _

"_I'm tired of being confused for you!" Rin snapped as the tears began falling faster. She tried not to look into the eyes of her twin, knowing that there would be confusion and slight hurt in them. She didn't want to see those kinds of emotions when she already was feeling as terrible as she did._

"_R-Rin, I don't understand, has this always bothered you this much?" Yuuki questioned before reaching out and wrapping her sister in a tight hug. Why hadn't Rin ever told her how much she hated being confused for one another? She knew her sister didn't enjoy it, but she never told her it bothered her __**this **__ much_

"_I-I hate it! Everyone always thinks I'm you! No one cares to tell us apart, and I'm sick of it! I want someone to come up to me and know it's me!" Rin began sobbing harder into the arms of her sister. She wanted someone, wanted a friend to come to her and know it was her in an instant. She wanted to be so important to someone that they would know it was her without a doubt. _

_She was so tired of people coming to her thinking she was her sister, thinking she was the person they wanted to spend time with. And once they realized she wasn't that person, she would be left alone once more._

"_So….you want someone to know it's you, someone to stop confusing you with me?" Rin blinked lightly when she heard her sister talk in such a serious tone, it was so rare to hear that from her. She didn't have time to think very hard on those thoughts though, as Yuu suddenly released her._

"_W-What are you doing?" She questioned as she noticed Yuu making her way towards her desk. Pulling the drawer opened, Yuuki reached in and pulled a pair of scissors out. Gripping her long silver locks in one hand, she quickly used her other hand to clip off the long beautiful locks. "W-What…."_

"_From this moment on, I'll be Yuu, your twin brother. This way no one will confuse us for one another anymore. No one will confuse a boy and girl together, so I'll hide myself. I'll change myself completely so you can be happy." Rin felt her tears fall quicker when her sister smiled her bright goofy smile. They would be entering a new school since their grandmother took them in, no one would question it._

_She didn't deserve a sister as great as Yuuki….as Yuu._

**~X~**

"Rin-chan! Hurry up or Saito-san will leave without you!" Rin heard her sister call out through the mansion they lived in. Her words didn't cause her to hurry though; there was no way their driver would leave without her telling him to.

Rin took this moment to look at the picture frames that decorated the top of her desk. Pictures that ranged from when Yuu and herself were just 3 years old to present day. It was strange looking at the pictures of themselves with their mother. She looked so happy, so delighted to have them in her life. But that wasn't true was it? Or was that picture taken when their father was still around? She didn't know anymore.

Shaking her head she moved her attention onto the next photograph, one taken when Yuu and she had first ridden on a boat. Their mother had a friend that fished for a living, and one day she decided it would be nice to take the two of them out fishing. Rin smiled at the photo remembering how fun that day was, her squeals of delight when the boat would hit a wave and the vessel would jump. She chuckled lightly when she remembered the pure look of panic that was in Yuu's eyes when the boat would jump.

The last photo taken was when the pair first entered junior high, the first day Yuu walked into a school as a 'boy'. Rin wondered what kind of strength that took; to walk into a new place and have to hide everything that was you….she didn't think she could ever thank her sister enough for what she did for her.

"Rin-chan!"

"Coming." Rin answer quietly before turning and walking away from the picture frames.

**~X~**

"_Rin-chan, I won't be home when you arrive home anymore. I join a club and have club meetings after school from now on." Yuu spoke up as the two were eating their dinner. _

"_Club?" Rin questioned turning her attention onto her older sister, her sister that had changed her appearance, her identity just to please her younger sister. "What club?"_

"_The Host club, I offered to help a…" She hesitated as she tried thinking of the correct term. "-friend of mine who owes a debt. I offered to help work off their debt with them. From today on I'll be working as a Host." _

_Where did this feeling of anger suddenly come from? She should be happy that her sister was finally talking with people other than her. She hadn't tried forming any connection with people since the pair were in elementary school. _

_So why did the thought of her spending time with someone other than herself make her so angry?_

**~X~**

"I'll see you after Host club, alright?" Yuu questioned her sister as the pair made their way towards the school. Rin only nodded her head in agreement. "O-Oh…t-there's Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, I'm going to catch up with them okay?" Rin took noticed to the blush that formed on her sister's cheeks and wondered briefly why.

"Yeah, whatever." Rin grumbled under her breath as she watched her sister run towards the only other pair of twins in their school. "I'm fine being alone…"

Even though Yuu believed she had many friends, she truly didn't have any. Those girls her sister saw hanging around her were just girls that came from failing companies, companies that wanted Okita Enterprise to help them out.

Hearing loud laughter, Rin turned her attention back towards the direction her sister had run off in. Though the sight caused a pain to begin swelling in her chest.

There was her sister smiling so brightly in the company of the Hitachiin twins, there she was leaning closer and closer to the boy known as 'Hikaru'. Why did this make her chest hurt so much? Why were tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks?

She was fine without being that close to her sister anymore; she was fine not being close to anyone. So why did these tears continue to fall?

….Didn't she assure herself years ago that she was just fine being alone….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted this chapter to capture Rin. How even though she puts on this tough front, she is just a sad girl the desperately wants friends. That wants to be the only person in her sister's world so she doesn't feel so lonely anymore. **

**I actually really like her character, but sometimes I have too much fun with her and make her come across as a b*tch. :,D **

**~!Please review, and favorite~!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Episode: Karuizawa Refreshing Battle**

**Song: Senbon Zakura – ICBM Remix - Kran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Holy Prussia, I can't believe the word count has reached 70,000, I knew the story would be kind of lengthy but I didn't expect that. And nearly 150 in Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. You guys just make me squeal in joy, I never expected so many people to enjoy this story. And to thank everyone for being just so awesome, I hope you enjoy today's extra-long chapter~!**

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, your phone is ringing." Kaoru's soft voice spoke up as the sound of a guitar began echoing through the pair's room. Groaning softly he rolled over and began nudging his brother in the side when he realized he wasn't moving. There was no way he would be able to get back to sleep if the phone kept ringing. "Hikaru!"<p>

"Kaoru, you pick it up." Hikaru answered in a huff as he pulled the blankets over his head, trying to drown out both his brother and his phone.

"No, that's the ringtone of Tono." Kaoru answered which caused Hikaru to only groan, it was too early to deal with the Host King.

"Damn it." Hikaru growled before lifting the blankets off his head and reaching over for his cellphone. "Why do we have to wake up to this messed up ringtone three days into summer vacation?" Giving another sigh, the teen flipped open his phone, thus accepting the call.

"That person wakes up too early." Kaoru mumbled before leaning against his brother's shoulder, leaning his head against the phone so he could hear as well.

"Hello?"

"My daughter! My daughter is missing!" Both boys flinched as Hikaru pulled the phone away from their ears, Tamaki could be so loud. "I can't get in contact with her! She must've been kidnapped! Contact the police! Mobilize the self-defense army if it becomes necessary!"

"Just calm down Tono." Hikaru sighed into the phone what Tamaki was rambling on about this time.

"Haru-chan is missing?!" Honey cried out in shock and it took Hikaru a few moments to realize he was on a conference call.

"That's right!" Tamaki cried out in hysterics "Ever since the first day of summer vacation, I've tried calling her home many times every day! I can't even get in touch with her dad's workplace!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I've already t-tried telling you Haruhi-chan is not missing." Hikaru felt his heartbeat pick up as he heard the sound of the shy host's voice. It had been almost two weeks since Yuu kissed him in the park. It was strange to think of themselves as anything other than friends, but he couldn't say didn't love it.

"It must be that they weren't able to pay their rent and forced into slavery! If that's not it, then they must've run away during the night!" Tamaki continued completely ignoring what Yuu had just said. Hikaru and Kaoru could hear the light sigh being released from the girl and knew she was probably shaking her head.

"Ahh Haru-chan!" Honey cried out and it was easy to tell that the older teen was now crying.

"Tono, your voice is way too loud; Yuu-chan's trying to talk to you." Hikaru finally spoke up once more as he was growing tired of his senior's rambling. He also didn't enjoy the total disregard to what Yuu was trying to tell him.

"Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi is in Karuizawa on vacation right now." Yuu spoke with a hint of relief in her voice once Tamaki had quieted long enough for her to speak.

"She hasn't been kidnapped?" Both brothers had to stop themselves from face palming.

"No she hasn't, I'm actually here in Karuizawa on vacation with her." Yuu answered calmly yet immediately regretted her words once Tamaki began yelling once more.

"What?! Both of my precious daughters are on vacations together and didn't invite daddy!?"

"I-It was kind of short notice-"

"I'll be there soon! Daddy wants to spend family time with both of his lovely daughter!" Yuu paled as she registered the words Tamaki had just spoken.

"Wha- Wait! Tamaki-senpai! I don't think that'-" Yuu tried speaking yet a click sounded through the phone, meaning their king had already hung up the phone. That meant he had also ended the conference call with the other members of the Host.

Silence engulfed the room has Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at the small cell phone. After a few moments, Hikaru released a sigh and closed the phone tossing it behind his head. A soft thus echoed, meaning the phone had landed on the pillow behind him.

"They could have told us they were taking a trip together." Kaoru rose a brow at his brother's words before seeing the slightly annoyed expression that took over his features. Sighing inwardly he knew his brother still had a long way to go.

"Breakfast is ready, let's eat."

**~X~**

Yuu stared at her phone for a few moments. The 'Call Ended' scene had long since disappeared and was replaced with the cute Pokemon background she had set. She had a sinking feeling that she would soon have to deal with the members of the Host. She loved those loveable idiots, and enjoyed spending time with them. But she knew Haruhi wanted a peaceful summer vacation, and there was nothing peaceful about the Host Club.

"Is something wrong?" Yuu perked as she raised her head and spotted her friend walking into the room the two shared. The chestnut haired girl had a large basket filled with unfolded sheets and blankets. Yuu could only guess she was about to start washing laundry.

"Prepare…" Yuu answered which only caused Haruhi to arch a brow in confusion. "Prepare for the storm, because it's coming."

"But the weatherman said it would be sunny and clear today." Confusion was easily seen on Haruhi's face and Yuu almost couldn't help but face palm. Maybe her choice of words were a little too vague. She wondered briefly if she should try and explain, but decided against it. Let Haruhi her last few hours without worrying about the impending storm that was headed towards them.

After Haruhi left the room, Yuu decided would take a quick shower before heading downstairs to begin her morning chores.

It was after her shower, after she had changed, and after she had begun working on the pastries they would be serving that day did she hear it. The loud sound of a helicopter from the backyard.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?! Daddy's here!"

"I tried warning her…" Yuu sighed as she tried to finish icing the many cupcakes that lay before her

"My, what a lovely bunch of cute boys~!" Misuzu cried out in delight after a few minutes of silence. "Are you all Haruhi's acquaintances?" No one answered the okama's question, though he knew the answer anyways. "Just call me Misuzu-cchi, okay?"

"He used to work with Ranka-san at their bar." Kyouya piped up answering the unspoken question everyone had on their minds.

"Why do you know this?" Tamaki demanded as he sent his vice president a heated look.

"Yeah, really?" Haruhi mumbled soon after Tamaki asked his own question.

"I started running this place two years ago! It was my dream, you know? To own a cute pension like this!" Misuzu cried out in delight, disliking not being the center of attention.

"But, why is Haru-chan and Yuu-chan working here?" Honey questioned as he looked over Haruhi's attire once more and watched as Yuu walked out from the kitchen.

"Since Ranka-san went on a staff trip, he was worried about Haruhi being all alone, so she's being taken care of here. Haruhi invited Yuu to come alone with her." Kyouya answered Honey's questioned before pushing his slipping glasses up his nose.

"So why do you know this?!" Tamaki seethed as his sent his vice president another heated glare. Why didn't Kyouya tell him information like this?!

"Oh, don't say 'taking care'" Misuzu piped up once more dragging attention back to himself. "This place isn't affluent enough to employ staff yet, so Haruhi-chan and Yuu-chan coming here has really helped me a lot. Haruhi-chan is a really good worker, and Yuu-chan bakes all my desserts~! I feel bad that their salaries are so low though…" Misuzu pouted lightly

"I t-told you to stop worrying about paying me, just count my r-room as payment for helping you out." Yuu spoke up as she began wiping her hands into a towel. Her hands were covered in flour and she really didn't want to get it everywhere.

"I can't possibly do that Yuu-chan~! You've been such a big help, I can't possibly not pay you!" Yuu knew this was going to be a never ending argument. She just couldn't accept the Okama's money. She had money and she didn't need more. "Now how about you two take a break and go spend some time with your friends." The girls didn't have time to argue as they were shooed out back by Misuzu.

That was how they found themselves seated at the small tables that sat on the back deck. Yuu seated at one table with Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Honey. While Takashi stood beside Honey and Kyouya sat at his own table.

"I-If my cupcakes burn…" Yuu trailed off once she realized Hikaru was staring at her with a small smirk. This caused her face to quickly burn a bright red. The reaction only caused the teen to chuckle lightly at her. "D-Don't laugh i-it's not funny."

"So a part-time job?" Kaoru piped up as he turned his attention away from his brother and his girlfriend. "So that's why you refused a trip to Bali with Yuu and us."

"I don't ever remembering agreeing to a trip to Bali." Yuu spoke quickly as she turned her attention to Kaoru, trying to will away the heat in her cheeks.

"We asked you to come to Switzerland with us, too!" Honey spoke as a bright smile lit up his features. Takashi soon chiming in after him with a quiet 'Yeah'

"Well, I don't have a passport." Haruhi answered quickly, she believed she had told them this once before.

"This is why I put forth the idea of using one of my resorts for a cheap price." Kyouya piped up from his table. His words though caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Why have you all asked Haruhi out in private like that?" Tamaki spoke quietly as his head hung low and he started shaking in place. It caused everyone to turn their attention towards him. "So it's fine if you guys all get to have fun? So you all don't have any sense of solidarity? I, as club chairman, worked very hard every day to come up with plans on how we could all have fun together…." Tamaki finished as he collapsed to his knees. Yuu couldn't help but feel extremely sad for the older teen.

"Can you all go home?" Haruhi questioned right after Tamaki finished talking causing the older teen to twitch on the ground. "I'm going to have to meet you guys every day again once the new semester begins. Everyone has the right to spend their holiday however they want, right?"

"Haruhi, that was really rude to say right after hearing what Tamaki had to say." Haruhi turned her attention towards Yuu and raised a brow. How was that rude?

Kyouya decided it was his turn to talk once more as he pulled out a small book and began reading from it. "Academy Rules, Item Nine. 'A student is forbidden to take on part-time jobs.'"

Haruhi froze in place, she hadn't heard about that rule before. "Eh? Umm, Really?"

"Did you know? That person is doing part-time work without the school's permission." Haruhi twitched in her seat as she turned her attention on the two devil twins that were grinning in her direction. "My, what a courageous person."

"Coming to Karuizawa on occasion to escape the heat is a pretty good idea." Honey piped up and he sat on top of Takashi's shoulders. When he had moved there, no one knew.

"We're tired of foreign countries." Kyouya piped as he pushed the frames of his glasses up his nose.

"Indeed, everyone has the right to spend their holiday however they want." Tamaki spoke as a smile graced her features. It was a smile that Haruhi didn't enjoy. "Therefore, you have no right to stop us. We shall be staying at the pension as VIP guests then."

The look of pure horror on Haruhi's face couldn't be matched. Yuu felt momentarily sorry for the girl, until she realized that, that meant she would have to put up with the club as well…. great.

"N-Nooo!" Haruhi screamed out in terror yet was ignored as the six male members of the Host left to find Misuzu and ask about rooms. It wasn't hard locating the okama and asking.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to let all of you stay, but there's only one guest room left." Misuzu answered with a small frown, he really wished he could say yes and have these fine young men stay.

"Just… one room? Very well. Then, I, as club chairman shall represent the club and-" Tamaki proclaimed yet stopped mid-sentence as the small blonde host spoke up.

"Tama-chan, that's cheap." Honey cried out as small tears formed in those large doe eyes. It's wasn't his pitiful expression though that caused Tamaki to flinch, it was his words.

"So it's fine if you get to have the fun? So you don't have any sense of solidarity?" Hikaru question from behind Tamaki, words that caused the upper classman to flinch once more.

"I wonder who was the one complaining about that just a moment ago." Kaoru piped up after his brother causing Tamaki to back up with a shock expression.

Their words began processing in the King's brain and soon he was staring down at the ground in pure shock. Were their words true? Was he really a cheap person? Someone that was fine keeping all the fun to himself.

"I don't like that look." Yuu spoke up when she noticed the looks the twins were giving on another. It was an 'I have an idea' look she had seen a few times before.

"Hey, Hey Tono. I thought of a pretty fun game; would you like to take part?" Hikaru questioned ignoring his girlfriend's words. Too interested in the kinds of reactions they would receive from Tamaki.

"It's called 'Competition for the Guest Room – Refreshing Part – Time Job in Karuizawa." Kaoru spoke up after his brother. Telling everyone the name of their game, it was sure a mouth full.

"We'll work one day at this pension that is desperate for manpower." "And whoever makes the most favorable impression on Misuzu-san gets to become the guest here." Both brother explained the rules and watched to see what kind of reactions they would receive.

"Interesting! Let's go with that proposal!" Misuzu cried out in delight, shocking both Haruhi and Yuu with his sudden outburst. "Yes, if the refreshing kid that I choose stays here as a guest, than the popularity of this pension will rise as well. No doubt about it!" Haruhi deflated once she heard Misuzu approve of their 'game'

"We look forward to working~!"

"Work very hard, than! I won't be treating you as guest until I make my decision." With those words the 'Competition for the Guest Room – Refreshing Part – Time Job in Karuizawa' game began.

"…How fun…" Haruhi mumbled before hanging her head in defeat. Her peaceful time was ruined, there was no way she could enjoy her vacation now.

**~X~**

"Misuzu-san I've finished b-baking the bread for today, do you want me to start working on more cakes?" Yuu questioned as she exited the kitchen, a towel in hand as she dried her hands from previously washing them. She wasn't expecting to see her 'boss' evaluating the twins who were showing two young ladies to their room.

"A bit arrogant in their attitude, but since you can't really hate them, refreshing rating plus five points." Misuzu spoke and Yuu couldn't help but feel small joy at his words. Of course she was rooting for Hikaru and Kaoru to win this 'game'. She would really enjoy spending her vacation with the two boys. She just refuse to admit that out loud, that was a tad bit embarrassing. "Ah Takashi-kun, that table isn't really stable. Could you go fix it in the backyard?" Misuzu questioned the tall senior who gave her a look before nodding.

"Understood." He replied before reaching down and picking up the small table with absolute ease. Leaving for the backyard to complete the task he was asked to do.

"Nothing unnecessary in his actions! Refreshing rating, plus ten points~!" T-That wasn't good…

"Umm, what's this refreshing rating?" Haruhi questioned as she approached Misuzu quite confused. Yuu decided this was her time to listen in too, maybe she could try and help the two boys if she knew what Misuzu was looking for.

"What do guests want from this Karuizawa?" Misuzu suddenly questioned causing Haruhi to raise a brow in confusion.

"Umm, the coolness or something?"

"Not just that." Misuzu answered as a small smile graced his lips. "The refreshing breeze that they can't experience when in urban area. The refreshing scenery here, and at last but not least, the sight of refreshing men!" Haruhi couldn't help but sweat drop at those words. "Everyone come to Karuizawa in search of this refreshing feeling! This is a competition for how much they can appeal this refreshing feeling to girls that come to Karuizawa." Misuzu cried out before he spun out the backdoor giggling loudly.

Yuu took this moment to think on Misuzu words. He was looking for 'refreshing' feelings in the boys. And by the looks of it, Takashi would be the one winning this game. So if she wanted Hikaru and Kaoru to win she needed to find a way to make them mirror Takashi.

"He's really enjoying this." Haruhi mumbled before sighing and turning towards her friend. "Are you finished with your chores? Would you like to join me outside for a little while?" Haruhi questioned which caused Yuu to leave her thoughts.

"Huh? O-Oh yes! I'm sorry I was thinking. A-And I'm sorry for not realizing you were t-talking with me." Yuu ramble as she realized Haruhi was trying to speak with her. She blushed once she realized her rambling and settled on nodding her head ad following the girl to the back deck.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned once the pair made their way to the deck. "You're not going to take part in the game?" The older teen turned his attention away from the small book that rested in his hands towards the two girls that now stood by the table he was seated at.

"Yeah, even if I win, there's really no point in staying alone in this kind of pension." Kyouya spoke which caused Yuu to feel slightly offended. Even if he scared the crap out of her she wouldn't just leave him by himself if he won. "I'll just watch this show for a bit, then I'll just go to the summer house here."

"Summer house?" Haruhi questioned with a raised brow, what did he mean by that?

"That's right, everyone has one in his area." Yuu could see the clear annoyance on Haruhi's features. "And about this refreshing competition, who do you think will win? How about a bet?" A small smirk formed on Kyouya's lips which alerted both girls not to accept his bet

"No thank you!" Both girls spoke at the same time and blushed when they realized they had answered at the same time.

"I have no clue." Haruhi answered after a minute had pasted and Kyouya was still looking at them awaiting an answer to his other question.

"Really? It's quite easy if you just think about it." Kyouya smile before turning his gaze towards Honey, who was seated beside Tamaki in the yard. "First, Honey-senpai. Visually, he's more cute than refreshing, so he's out." Turning his attention towards Tamaki, Kyouya began once more. "Tamaki is refreshing if he does nothing, but he's getting way too worked up for this competition. So he appears quite sultry. Just looking at it, the winners should be Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuu felt herself beam on the inside, but she knew there was also another competitor.

"But there's also Takashi-senpai…" Yuu spoke softly as her gaze drifted to the teen that was in the yard working on the table Misuzu had asked him to finished. He was currently shirtless and it was easy to see the girls that were staring at him in the window.

"A long shot entry…" Kyouya spoke, his smirk never leaving his lips.

"So, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi question but frown when Kyouya began shaking his head.

"If Honey-senpai drops out of the competition, Mori-senpai will probably quit, as well. He's only participating along with him."

"So in the end-"

"-We are the winners."

Both Yuu and Haruhi turned their attention behind them, surprised by the two boy's sudden appearance. Weren't they supposed to be inside helping guests to their rooms?

"I just noticed, but the guest room that's available is a single, so it's not possible for both of you to stay there." Haruhi spoke as she began thinking of the only room that was left open.

"Ah don't worry; we'll bring a bed from out summer house." Hikaru spoke before Kaoru finished for him. "If that's not possible, we'll just find a way to sleep together."

"You two are really always together." Haruhi spoke as a soft smile formed on her lips. It was nice that siblings were as close as they were.

"Well yeah, we were born together, and we didn't have any other friends." Hikaru spoke before turning his gaze towards Yuu. The look caused the girl to burn bright red in response. It was an action that Kyouya took notice to.

"Up until a few years, we thought everyone else in the world was an idiot." Kaoru spoke as he eyed his brother out of the corner of his eyes. Hadn't Yuu said she wanted to keep their relationship a secret? His brother wasn't doing a good job doing that.

"But, if it's Yuu-chan, we'll let you join us." Haruhi turned her attention away from her blushing friend back towards Hikaru. The boy was smiling enjoying how red Yuu was turning at his words. "Let's sleep together from now on, the three of us." The smile only grew in size and Yuu wished she could disappear.

"I-I-I'm fine….t-thank you…."

"The contest is not over yet." Kyouya spoke as he tried turning the attention back towards their previous conversation. Yuu couldn't help but silently thank him; she didn't know how much more she could take. "I have many ways to make this game more interesting."

"What's this? Kyouya-senpai, you're going to side with Tono?" Kaoru questioned as stopped leaning against the railing to the deck. He was quite interested now.

"Even so, we're not going to lose." Hikaru spoke as a smirk formed on his own lips. He was determined to win this game. Because he wanted to win this more than his 'King'

**~X~**

The day continued much like it had when the game began. Takashi was racking in points like crazy, Hikaru and Kaoru were steadily catching up with him, and Tamaki was losing points left and right. It was amusing at first, but Yuu slowly started to lose interest in the game.

She didn't think of herself as a jealous person, but when she watched girls stare at Hikaru and Kaoru with lust-filled eyes, she felt the feeling start taking over. It wasn't a nice feeling, and she scolded herself for feeling that way. She couldn't get mad over something so trivial when Hikaru was a Host. Where were these feelings suddenly coming from?

Sighing she shook her head before turning off the oven. She had finished baking the afternoon desserts; she really needed to take a walk. It was when she began walking onto the back deck did she hear music suddenly echo through the pension. She paused in her step before realizing that it had to be Tamaki playing the piano located in the diner.

"We got beat, huh?" A voice poke up causing Yuu to perked. Looking to her right she saw Kaoru who had been sweeping the deck. Letting out a small chuckle be put the broom down before leaning against the railing.

"Kaoru-kun? Are you out here alone?" Yuu questioned as she walked towards the boy who just took notice to her. "Where's Hikaru-kun?"

"He went to get some garbage bags." Kaoru spoke before turning and smiling at the girl before him. "What brings you out here?"

"I need some air, clear my thoughts." Yuu answered before blushing lightly, she knew her wording would lead to questioning.

"About?"

"U-Umm…. I don't know why b-but…." She didn't finished, didn't get a chance to finish. Because she suddenly found the air knocked out of her lungs. It took a moment to realize that Kaoru had tackled her. She didn't understand why, until she shifted her gaze to the side and noticed the broken vase.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" The voice came from above, so she could only assume that someone had accidentally knocked the vase out of a window.

"It's was close, but we safe, right?" Kaoru answered loud enough so the people above could hear. But the questioned was directed at her.

"K-Kaoru-kun, your face is bleeding." Yuu spoke as she found her voice to be slightly shaky. Kaoru on the other hand blinked before reaching a hand to his throbbing cheeks. Moving his fingers back he saw that they were covered in blood.

"Ah, I got cut."

"Don't say that so calmly! Y-You could have been seriously injured!" Kaoru could only chuckle lightly as he found himself being punched in the arm. The hit was too soft to actually hurt, but he knew she wasn't intending to hurt him.

"Kaoru! Yuu! Are you both okay?" Both teens perked when they heard the other voice. Turning their attention they saw Hikaru running towards them.

"Yeah, I got cut a bit." Kaoru answered with a small smile, this caused his brother to sigh in return before he rested his head against his shoulder. "Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned slightly confused by his twin's actions.

"Don't scare me like that." Hikaru spoke softly which cause Kaoru's eyes to soften.

"Yeah…sorry."

"Bravo!" Yuu jumped and almost released a scream when the voice suddenly echoed through the yard. It was only when her eyes finally found the source was she shocked.

"Misuzu-san! I don't think dancing on the roof is safe!"

"Refreshing brotherly love is so wonderful! Misuzu-cchi is too touched! You guys get a perfect 100 points! The winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu cried as he continued dancing on top of the pension. Yuu still didn't think it was safe, but decided to ignore him.

Turning her attention back towards the brother she realized they had rose to their feet. So she quickly rushed to get to her own feet, only to trip and fall back to the floor.

"Klutz." Yuu blushed brightly as she noticed Hikaru standing in front of her, hand extended out. Taking his hand he helped her to her feet, chuckling lightly.

"C- Congratulations….on winning." Yuu spoke as the heat in her cheeks began to grow. "I-I look forward to spending my v-vacation with you guys."

"Why, thank you." Both boys answered with large smirks. W-Were they trying to fool her into believing they had planned this all out? Maybe a few months back she would had believed them, but not now.

"D-Don't try and fool me, I know you two hadn't planned that." Yuu answered quiet confident in her words. "I know you both too well to believe that." They stared at her slightly shock before she smiled at the two. "N-Now let me show you to the room you'll be staying in, so we can bandage up that cut."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So loooonnnnggg so tired, now to work on my homework….ugh. **

**This chapter was really only made to set up the next chapter, which will NOT be the Haruhi-Hikaru Date episode. It's something else I've had planned. So you can just look at this as filler :/  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Episode: Kyouya's Reluctant Day Off**

**Song: Playlist (All Songs Listed on Profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Wow, I did not expect to receive as many reviews and favorites as I did last chapter, thank you guys~! When I was rewriting some of the earlier chapters I noticed something. Neko Nikki is featured(?) in two communities! I'm not really familiar with communities and how they work, but whoever added my story to the two, I thank you. **

**It sometimes overwhelming to think back when I had started out writing this story as fun and becoming so overjoyed when I received such nice reviews with people encouraging me to continue writing chapters. **

**Pssh, this sounds like something you would put on the final chapter, lol. Your guys reviews and adding 'Neko Nikki' to your favorites, or following just make my day. If it wasn't for you guys I don't know if I would have had the courage to continue with this story, so I thank everyone because you all mean a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>"D-Don't just invite yourselves inside!"<p>

It was a very terrible way to wake up, the sounds of things breaking throughout the house, scrambling maids, and the loud voices of teenagers. You would have to be a rather heavy sleeper or be wearing ear plugs to sleep through all the noise

_**Shatter!**_

…. Never mind ear plugs, those probably wouldn't help either.

Giving a small yawn Yuu rose from her body from her bed. She began rubbing the sleep from her eyes before removing herself from her bed. She stumbled a few times before gaining her balance and making her way out of her room. She wasn't prepared for the sudden and loud voices.

"Yuu-chan! Oh~! The tired look looks absolutely adorable on you!" She began blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't still half-asleep. No, Tamaki was standing in front of her, with four other members of the Host, and her sister.

"Huh, Tamaki-sempai? Why are you here? Actually why is everyone here?" Yuu questioned before bringing her hand to her mouth, releasing yet another yawn. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Ah! I've come to pick up my daughter so she may join us on our trip!" Tamaki answered quickly with a bright and blinding smile. Yuu took this moment to look past Tamaki towards Hikaru and Kaoru, a soft smile settling on her lips when her eyes met with familiar amber ones.

"Trip?" Yuu questioned once she broke gaze with Hikaru, she was silently praying that no one had noticed their brief eye exchange.

"Yes, a Commoner Expo! We will go and personally experience this commoner culture and better understand Haruhi's feelings next semester." Yuu couldn't help but mentally sigh, plans likes this no matter how well-intended always ended up in disaster.

"Tamaki-senpai, I was actually planning on spending today at home." Yuu spoke as her gaze moved to her sister, searching her expression for signs on annoyance. All that she saw was a mask, a bright and bubbly mask she wore whenever she was around anyone from school. "I was going to spend the day with Rin."

"Ah! Rin-chan may come along as well, the more the merrier!" Tamaki cheered loudly, turning towards Rin with a bright smile. Yuu watched her twin take a hesitant step backwards. She watched as a mixture of emotions quickly flashed in her eyes before she gazed straight into Tamaki's eyes, a smile painted across her lips.

"No thank you Tamaki-san, I would enjoy spending the day at home. But don't let me stop you Yuu, go ahead and spend time with your friends, I insist." With that spoken, Rin turned on her heel and began walking away. Yuu couldn't bring herself to speak until Rin disappeared into her room.

"I-I….I'll get dressed, please just wait a moment." The meek host quickly hurried into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her. No one missed the pained expression Yuu wore when she heard her sister's words.

"Why do I feel like-" Kaoru began as his gaze moved towards where they had last seen Rin before she disappeared into another room.

"-We're watching a drama." Hikaru finished for his brother as his own gaze stayed on Yuu's door, concern easily showing on his features. Were interactions with her sister always this tense?

"It seems like my daughter has a few things she isn't telling us." Tamaki spoke as he placed his chin into the palm of his hand. Two boys couldn't help but think he had no idea. "But we cannot pressure her into telling us, she'll explain when she feels ready."

"Is Yuu-chan going to be okay?" Honey questioned Takashi, his eyes wide with worry. The taller male only gave a small nod in return, which didn't ease the boy's worry.

All conversation censed once the large door was opened, the silver-haired Host stepping out. She gave everyone a get look before questioning them. "Is something t-the matter? You don't seem as excited as you w-were when you arrived."

No one answered truthfully.

**~ X ~**

"The impoverished commoners organize such expos from time to time so that they can heal their feeling of emptiness due to not being able to go travelling." Tamaki chirped as he held the small flyer in the air. Not paying any mind to the death glares he was receiving from the sleepy Shadow King.

Yuu would have usually found this situation to be rather humorous, but her mind kept drifting back to her sister's earlier words. Yuu knew her sister was rather passive aggressive when it came to her, and she knew staying at home with her wouldn't have helped the situations. She….just couldn't help but wish Rin talked with her about her emotions, like she used to. The two never talked about anything anymore…

"Yuu?" Emerald eyes blinked quickly before meeting gorgeous Amber ones. Yuu felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she realized the distance between their faces, she could just lean forward slightly and seal their lips together. "Is something wrong?"

Just

An

Inch-

Ah! Don't think such thoughts like that! If she thought things like that she would act, and then where would she be? Neck deep in questioning from the other members of the Host that's where she would be!

"N-N-N-No…." Yuu tried answering but found her words failing her. It resulted in Hikaru smiling softly at her and Yuu feeling as if she could just melt where she stood. How did she manage to capture the eye of the man before her?

"By obtaining products from many different places, they can enjoy the feeling of traveling to a minor extent." The couple decided maybe this wasn't the best place to have a tender moment, and began listening once more to what Tamaki was saying. "And thus, as a project, we will go and personally experience this commoner culture and better understand Haruhi's feelings next semester. So let's go!"

Kyouya only responded by giving the blonde another death glare, before turning over and trying to return back to sleep. Tamaki wouldn't have that, as he sat down on the bed beside his friend, nudging him to wake up. He was soon joined by Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do they e-enjoy playing with fire?" Yuu mumbled and was slightly shocked to receive a reply from Takashi who was now standing beside her. It wasn't a worded reply, but it was still a reply.

"Come on, you think it is okay to sleep until noon on the last day of summer vacation?" Tamaki cried out before giving Kyouya a rather hard push. It was enough to cause the teen to rise, though Tamaki's delight was soon replaced with fear as he saw the expression Kyouya was wearing.

"Let me make this clear." Kyouya suddenly spoke causing everyone to look at his with curious expressions. "I slept at 5 a.m. And who gave you permission to come into my bedroom?" The deadly aura that seemed to ease off Kyouya easily sent the four boys running, hiding behind Yuu and Takashi. The small girl gave a cry of shock before gulping audibly and quickly running behind Takashi. He was taller enough to hide them all, right?

"Kyou-chan, you really wake up with a bad temper, huh?" Honey questioned with stutter of fright in his voice. His words only caused Takashi to turn his head towards his cousin and reply.

"You're not in the position to say that." Yuu shivered as she remembered the horror stories Tamaki had once told her. That you should never ever wake up Honey-senpai from his nap, no if you wanted to live.

"Huh? What?" Honey questioned with large confused eyes, though no one answered as Kyouya began speaking once more.

"Screw your 'commoner culture'. I'm getting damn tired of this commoner gag of yours, you boring people that follow the same old pattern." Kyouya hissed as his eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the group of six. "You wanna go? Then, just go!" With those final words, Kyouya let himself falls backwards and soon drifted back into the dream world.

"I-I-Is Kyouya-senpai a-always t-this scary?" Yuu mumbled as her body shook. She knew the teen was rather intimidating, but she had never once heard him curse or look as if he was about to murder everyone, He always seemed so well-mannered and proper, even while saying he would have the police remove you from the face of the planet.

"We can just go?" Tamaki questioned thinking back on Kyouya words, he looked just about as terrified as Yuu. But that expression was soon erased and replaced with Tamaki's normal bubbly personality. "All right! The low blood pressure evil lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let us dress up the evil lord!"" Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru gave small laughs before all four boys began undressing Kyouya.

Yuu blinked before her eyes grew wide in horror. "E-EH! Wait u-until I leave the room please!"

**~ X ~**

Yuu was struggling to keep herself from laughing, laughing at the way the male members of the host were absolutely beaming once the laid eyes on the shopping center. The amazed 'awes' and 'ohs' only grew once the group had walked into said shopping center. Kyouya draped across Tamaki's back fast asleep.

"Wow, look!" Hikaru suddenly cried out as he pointed towards a clothing section "They're, like, selling a ton of the same kind of clothing!" Kaoru quickly finished for his brother. And soon the two were cheering together in one voice. "Mass Production! Mass Production! Mass Production!"

"Wait! Wait!" Tamaki called out to the twins that were about to start running towards the clothing section. "There's a pet shop! We must first go to the pet shop!"

"I want to eat ice cream on the roof with Yuu-chan!" Honey cheered as he jumped up and down in pure delight. Yuu was truly having trouble keeping her giggles from being released. These boys could just be too adorable at times.

"Oh, they're doing some cool event on the roof!" Tamaki suddenly called out as he sat Kyouya down on the bench next to the sign he had just read. "We should all join in on this event!" Tamaki called before walking down that hall, with the other male members of the Host.

Yuu was about to start walking herself if it wasn't for her eyes catching something. "W-Wait! W-What about Kyouya-senpai?!" It was too late, the five teens has already left, and Kyouya was still fast asleep. "I-I can't just leave him here by himself…" Giving a small sigh Yuu soon found herself sitting down beside the older male.

It took about half an hour for the older teen to begin stirring from his sleep. Yuu remained silent beside him, watching the people pass by. She watched with curious eyes as Kyouya lifted himself from his seat, turning around towards the sign that was located behind him. His eyes ran across each word before he nodding silently to himself and turned back around. Reaching into his pocket the teen had a look of fright cross his expression for the briefest of moments before his normally calm expression returned. Reaching into his back pocket, another frightened expression passed through.

"Yuu-chan." Yuu perked as she was suddenly spoken to, she briefly wondered if he had even taken notice to her until now. Though fear quickly took over her features when she saw the murderous look Kyouya was wearing. "Where is Tamaki? So that I may kill him."

"I-I-I have n-no idea." Yuu stuttered as her body began shivering violently. This many murderous looks from Kyouya in one day was too much for her little heart to take.

"Then would you happen to have your cell phone on hand?" Yuu felt small tears form in her eyes as she shook her head no. She was happy the dangerous was soon replaced with his normal expression, but she was still scared. "Then would you happen to have money for lunch?" Yuu nodded her head lightly "Will you please escort me to the nearest diner then?" She didn't think she really had a choice in that question.

Yuu quickly rushed to her feet and began looking back and forth. Where had she seen the fast food place again? N-No! She couldn't take Kyouya someplace like that! B-But she didn't have enough money with her to take him to the other restaurant. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet, Yuu peered into the small object. No she didn't have enough to purchase anything for the other restaurant.

"K-Kyouya-senpai…" Yuu mumbled as she looked towards the taller male, she was scared at what his reaction would be.

"Take me to whatever you can afford." Kyouya replied somehow sensing her inner turmoil. But she didn't waste any time as she quickly led the man to the small fast food store that was located in the shopping center.

"A-Are you sure you're okay eating here?" Yuu questioned once the two arrived and were standing at the counter looking through the menu.

"We don't have much of a choice since you carry such small amounts of money with you." She questioned how he knew that kind of information, but quickly brushed it aside as another one of the many things Kyouya knew about her.

"No I g-guess we don't…"

"Remember to ask for a receipt." Kyouya suddenly spoke causing Yuu to raise a brow in confusion. "I'll get Tamaki to pay ten times the amount afterwards." Yuu flinched as she began silently praying for Tamaki. She would hate to be in his shoes right now. "Yuu, how do you place an order?"

"O-Oh… What would you like to eat?" Yuu questioned as she moved to the counter.

"Anything, something big preferably." Nodding her head, Yuu quickly looked at the menu before deciding on what she wanted to buy. "I'll take this and this, and some fries please." Yuu asked as she pointed to the items she would like to eat.

A young lady that worked as the cashier smiled and nodded her head, though her eyes seem to drift to Kyouya and linger there. "We'd also like to recommend our new dessert-"

"No, I'd rather not have sweets." Kyouya answered quickly which only caused the young woman so stared even more. Yuu faintly saw her cheeks reddening.

"Then, how about out new kind of shake?" She questioned once more as she lifted a small flyer advertising the item up for them to see.

"I said I don't need it." Kyouya replied harshly, the same dangerous look from earlier showing on his features. Yuu as well as the cashier froze in fear; Yuu though recovered first and quickly gave the lady her money for their meal. Making sure she received a receipt.

"T-That wasn't very nice Kyouya-senpai…" Yuu muttered as the two began walking to a table, food in hand. "You really seemed to scare her."

"Excessive service isn't always the best method to deal with customers." Kyouya answered before unwrapping his hamburger and soon biting into it. Yuu watched the older man for a few moments before unwrapping her own burger and eating it.

The pair sat in silence for the most part, until Kyouya spoke up once more. "It is rather fortunate that I have you alone right now."

Yuu blinked before turning her head towards Kyouya in complete shock. "E-Eh?"

"Something has come to my attention, something that needs to be addressed." Kyouya spoke, his expression nothing but serious. The meek host felt as if she was about to receive a scolding from a parent with the way he was looking at her. "Whatever is going on between Hikaru and yourself needs to end."

Have you ever felt your heartbeat stop for the briefest of moments? Become so scared that it seemed as if everything in your body just suddenly stopped working? If you have, well you knew exactly what Yuu was feeling in this exact moment.

"W-W-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Expect another update either on Christmas and Christmas Eve. If everything goes as planned than the next chapter should be posted on either of those days.**

**!~Please Review and Favorite~!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Episode: Kyouya's Reluctant Day Off**

**Song: Rubik's Cube – Athlete**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club', I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three**

**A/N: I was actually going to prank you guys and update before Christmas but I soon became busy and then sick with the Flu. Sooooo HAPPY **_**early **_**NEW YEAR! I hope you guys enjoy the parties, or whatever you're up to! **

**Sorry for the rather short chapter.**

* * *

><p>H-How?<p>

How did Kyouya learn of their relationship? Did the pair not hide it well enough? Had Kaoru let something slip? Did _they _let something slip, was it this morning? Kyouya was sleeping! Did the other members of the Host know?

To say Yuu was scared was an understatement; she was downright panicking right now. Feeling as if her heart would burst from her chest at any moment, feeling the familiar burn as her throat tightened painfully, feeling the tears begin forming in her eyes.

"Stop panicking…" Kyouya spoke calmly as he took another bite of his hamburger, closing his eyes in the process. His words only caused Yuu to panic even more though. "I am the only one that knows, beside Kaoru I presume." Yuu nodded her head slowly knowing he didn't see the action, she was too focused on trying to calm her nerves.

Why did Kyouya want to break the two up? If no one other than himself knew of the relationship, what harm was it causing?

As if reading her mind, Kyouya opened his eyes before speaking once more. "A relationship between Host members would be rather problematic. If not distracting the two from their activities, than by decreasing the number of clients if said relationship were to become announced either willingly or by accident. It would be best if we avoided taking those chances." The way he spoke…..was as if he was finalizing his words, speaking as if there was no room for argument.

But there was something missing….

What Kyouya had said was a valid reason for him suddenly saying she needed to break off her relationship with Hikaru, but that couldn't have been the main reason.

Why?

She really had no idea; she just had this gut feeling that it wasn't the main reason for him demanding such a thing from her. It was only after really thinking on the topic did she feel she had an answer. Felt that they actually shared similar thoughts if she was right in his reasoning.

"This is about Tamaki-senpai isn't it?" The question caught the Shadow King momentarily off guard, yet he didn't let it show psychically.

"Why would this be about him?" Yuu flinched lightly once those dark orbs were focused solely on her, but it didn't stop her from speaking once more.

"Because Tamaki-senpai doesn't want anything to change between us. He is content with how things are currently, and he doesn't want anything to change." She spoke softly, so softly Kyouya could barely make out her words. He had to give her credit though; she was more perceptive than he originally thought. "If members were to enter a relationship, it would cause things to change. It is the very reason why I've kept our relationship secret to begin with….. I do not want to upset Tamaki-senpai…"

"You are not wrong, but you quite imaginative thinking that would be my reasoning." Kyouya closed his eyes once more feeling as if this conversation had ended. That the girl before him would do as he had told her to and that would be the end of it.

"B-But….I cannot do as you ask Kyouya-senpai." Opening his eyes Kyouya was met with a surprising sight that caught him off guard. The pure look of determination was something he had never seen before. "T-To know Hikaru-kun r-returns my feelings. That is not s-something I can simply throw away." The silver-haired lass shook her head a few times before placing a hand to her heart and looking him directly in the eyes, not let her gaze waver even though he could clearly see her shaking. "I-I promise you though I-I will do everything in my power to make s-sure Tamaki-senpai learns nothing of our relationship." And that was it; he knew he couldn't argue with her. She had made up her mind, and she wasn't going to change it.

"If that is how you feel than there is nothing I can say to change your mind." Kyouya spoke as he pushed his falling frames back up his nose. He didn't miss the look of pure joy that took over the girl's features. "Though if someone happens to discover your secret, be prepared to face the consequences." He smirked as her expression of joy was quickly replaced with a look of terror. "And I'll repeated myself when I say the I never once said this had anything to do with Tamaki."

"You didn't have to; Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai… are both really close friends, even if you don't show it." Yuu replied as her smile returned.

"You read too much into our relationship, I am only close with Tamaki because there are merits for myself. There is no other reason that would move me, I'm an egoist." Kyouya answered as a small smirk graced his lips. "There is no similarity between Tamaki and myself, which means there is no chance the two of us are friends."

Yuu remained silent feeling as if there was no point in arguing with him. And with her silence, the conversation was dropped as the pair chose to finish their meal. Once that was finished, the two set out to locate the other members of the Host.

"I…." Yuu began before feeling the words die on her lips. After the pairs earlier awkward conversation, Yuu found trying to start any other conversation daunting. Though even though the teen beside her did scare her out of her wits, that didn't mean she shouldn't try and befriend him. She had befriended Nekozawa-senpai even though he had once scared her as well. "I-I don't know very much about Kyouya-senpai's family, even though you know quite a bit about my own."

"It's not really something you need to bother knowing about either." Kyouya replied quickly, not even turning his gaze towards her. She felt as if she had entered unspoken grounds, yet she continued.

"Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun once told me you have two older brothers, what are they like?" Yuu waited a few moments yet didn't receive an answer. She felt as if she would never receive an answer.

"They are both very talented people. They both answer father's expectations without question. So, he expects even more from his third son." Kyouya finally replied shocking Yuu for a moment.

"….Things must be pretty tough for you than."

"You think that? I actually think there's not a game that can be more interesting than this." Yuu was confused, wondering why Kyouya thought his father being tougher on him was better. She didn't question it though as a sudden voice caught both teen's attention.

"My, a work by Komatsu Shouin?" Yuu perked as she watched the older woman that stood at the small booth the two were about to walk past. "To be able to see such great work in a place like this."

"Madam, you have a great eye for things." The booth owner spoke quickly ending with a loud laugh that seemed somewhat forced…something wasn't right here. And the narrowed look Kyouya was giving the booth owner only furthered that suspicion.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Komatsu Shouin's works have great colors, don't they? To tell you the truth, these works aren't things that belong here. These are pieces that the Komatsu clan kept in private for generations." Now that clearly sounded suspicious. Why would a clan give away something that they had kept in private for so long so easily?

"Oh my." The woman spoke as she lifted a hand to her mouth. It was in that moment that Kyouya suddenly left Yuu's side. Walking towards the booth with a small smile on his lips. Yuu watched with interest as she wondered what her senior was up to.

"These are fake, madam." Kyouya spoke bluntly causing all three to twitch. The woman in shock, the booth owner in fright, and Yuu at Kyouya's bluntness.

"W-What did you say?" Stop telling lies, you little brat." The booth owner snapped, his earlier happy persona being replaced by a rather mean old man. Kyouya didn't stop though, he continued on with his words further angering the man.

""Although the way the blue is being brought out is similar to how Shouin did it, the real ones look duller at the base of the gradation. The coating is also too exquisite." Kyouya spoke as he examined the piece the woman had been earlier looking at. Yuu watched slightly amusement as the booth owner turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm going to report you for interfering with my business! What school do you go to, you delinquent?"

"Ah, I knew it." Kyouya spoke softly as he turned the small bowl upside down, looking at the bottom of the bowl. He didn't miss the look of terror that spread across the man's face. "The way the mark is written over there is a bit different, too. The real ones would have a documentation certifying their authenticity. Shall we get its handwriting analyzed?"

"I-I-I-I-I left it back at the store."

"Well if that's the case, my family has had a long relationship with the Komatsu family. Surely you wouldn't mind if I called them up right now to get confirmation, right?" Kyouya smirked as the man began sweating quite heavily.

Yuu felt a sense of joy as the shopping center security came and escorted the man from the facility for selling fake merchandise. She knew she shouldn't feel joy for another's misfortune, but she couldn't help but feel he deserved it for trying to steal someone's money.

Yuu turned her attention away from the security to watch as Kyouya finished speaking with the woman before walking back to her side. "Ahh, you wouldn't know. That madam is the wife of a large electronics maker's chairman. This is my first time seeing her, but I knew it the second I saw the ring of her left hand. It's a company that does a lot of business with my family."

Yuu twitched lightly feeling her feelings of admiration die off. He only helped her for his own benefit, not out of the kindness of his heart…..but…wait.

"Kyouya-senpai….. that's a lie….you couldn't have possibly seen the ring when there was a flag clearly in the way. Senpai, you helped her without thinking about you for your own personal gain….so that means Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai are more similar than you thought." Kyouya stared at the smiling girl with wide eyes, though the moment between them quickly died as the intercom turned on.

"This is a call for lost children. This is a call for lost children. Ootori Kyouya-kun from Tokyo. Okita Yuu from Tokyo. Your guardian Suou-sama, is waiting for you at the 2nd floor counter. Kyouya-kun is 180cm in height, wears glasses…." The voice drifted off as two teens soon found themselves in quite the embarrassing situation.

"Mommy….are they who they're talking about?"

"Aren't they a little old to be getting lost?"

"How embarrassing."

"That idiot!" Kyouya suddenly spoke quite loudly catching Yuu off guard. Turning her head in his direction she instantly regretted doing so. The look of pure anger sent shivers down her spine. "I'm going to kill him!" Kyouya quickly stomped off towards the second floor, Yuu trailing behind.

"K-Kyouya-senpai! P-Please don't kill T-Tamaki-senpai!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Episode: None**

**Song: Forever and Always – Parachute (Highly Recommend, It is a very cute/sad song)**

**River Flows in You – Yiruma (My favorite pianist of all times, even though he bothers me greatly that whenever I try to look up his music I receive too many 'Twilight' videos.**

**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Agh! I know I shouldn't get teary eyed at my OWN story, but writing this was just a bit too sad for me. I really am terrible and cruel to my OCs.**

**But this will be the last serious/sad chapter for a little bit. I want to add some humor in-between before adding more drama.**

* * *

><p>'<em>No…'<em>

It was the single thought that repeated itself inside the young teen mind as he ran down the many hallways towards his destination. Images flashed through his mind, images he had to scream at mentally to go away. Yet they only returned and continued to haunt him.

"Kurasawa-san! Please refrain from running in the hallway!" A voice cried out as he passed a desk filled with three young women all wearing matching uniforms. He didn't pay them much mind as skidded down another hallway.

**Room 102b**

The teen almost tripped over his own feet as he came to a sudden stop, not even giving himself a chance to catch his breath before entering the room in a rush. Gaze meeting the sight that plagued his dreams and had prevented him from receiving a restful night's sleep since he had received the news.

'_No.'_

There sitting in a seat beside the small bed was his mother, broken and sobbing loudly in the blankets that lay across the man lying in the bed. A doctor stood on the other side, giving the woman a look of pity before turning his attention towards the young teen that had just entered the room.

"T-T-Teru…." His mother spoke had she lifted her head from the bed, giving her son the most heartbreaking look before standing and rushing towards him. It was long before he found himself wrapped in a tight hug from the smaller woman, feeling her tears slowly starting to soak his shirt.

He didn't return the hug; he was too in shock to do much of anything. For his gaze had landed on the person that lay in the bed.

Why wasn't he met with the familiar sight of the older man sitting upright, cracking some lame joke? Why wasn't the television on some stupid show, the background noise loud and distracting? Why weren't the machines making their usual beeping sounds that he once thought were annoying?

…..Why wasn't his chest moving?

'_No!'_

It was in that moment that the realization of everything came crashing down on him. This wasn't another nightmare. This wasn't something he could wake up from and pretend it never happened. That man wasn't going to wake up, he wasn't going to sit up and laugh at them for falling for his prank.

When had the tears started falling?

When had he knelt down on the floor?

When had he punched the floor?

'_Please…no…..'_

**~ X ~**

"Can we take a break?" Yuu questioned as she slumped against the table she was seated at. Her mind too tired to try and continue with the homework that lay before her. The problems were too hard and just sitting there staring at the paper angrily had proven to not be a useful way at solving them.

"Not until you finish the problem you're working on." Hikaru answered with a smirk, enjoying the annoyed look he received from the girl that sat across from him.

"Then we sit here until we die." Yuu grumbled before placing her head against the desk, having completely given up at trying to solve the equation. "Because you are not helpful."

Yuu had decided that once summer vacation ended, she would begin spending Fridays and Saturdays with Hikaru and Kaoru. Feeling as if the couple really hadn't spent much time together since becoming a couple. It was rather awkward at first as she had no idea what to do with one another, especially on the rare occasions when Kaoru was nowhere in sight.

It was after the first weekend the two began becoming comfortable around one another, leaving the awkwardness that came with new relationships behind. Yuu soon noticed that the stutter that had once seemed to be a permanent thing around the boys had slowly started disappearing. Her mood had brightened greatly that day.

"And you're not a very good language tutor so we're even." Hikaru replied with a chuckle, only laughing more when Yuu stuck her tongue out at him. "How about we forget the homework then and get something to eat?"

"Can we have cupcakes?" Yuu questioned and only beamed when Hikaru nodded his head in return.

"Kaoru do you want anything?" Hikaru questioned his twin who was seated on their bed, doing his own homework. Hikaru worried briefly if maybe this 'study date' wasn't such a good idea, he didn't want he's brother becoming sadden believing he was a 'third wheel'

"I'm fine." Kaoru answered with a smile before waving the two off. And they would have left if it wasn't for a loud ringtone to suddenly start echoing through the room. The brother's raised brows not recognizing the song before realizing it was Yuu's phone.

"A-Ah, Hello?" Yuu answered after scrambling to try remove the device from her pocket and answer. She was confused when no one replied back, she only received silence. Furrowing her brows when she swore she heard a sob. "Hello?" She only received silence as her answer once more. Giving a small inaudible sigh she began pulling the phone away from her face only to freeze when she finally received a verbal reply.

"Y-Yuu….."

"Teru-kun?" Yuu questioned as concern slowly started taking over her being. Why did it sound as if he was crying? She had heard a sob hadn't she? What would ever cause him to cry?! "Is everything all right? You don't s-sound well…"

"Teru?" Hikaru questioned with small laces of annoyance in his voice. Yuu was supposed to be spending time with him, not talking on the phone with _that _guy. He didn't even like it when Yuu spoke of him, so being tossed aside so she could talk on the phone with him only angered him.

Kaoru quickly noticed his brother's anger and sent the teen a disapproving look. It seemed his brother still had a lot of maturing to do. "Hikaru…."

"I really need you right now. Is there any way you can come see me?" Yuu felt her heart break as another sob slipped passed his lips. What had happened to cause him to call her crying? Had that girl he told her about not returned his feelings? She prayed that wasn't what happened, the boy didn't deserve to go through heartbreak twice.

"Of course, where are you at?"

"The hospital…Fuck! I can't remember the name right now. The one near the park we hang out at." Yuu twitched as he swore loudly, not used to him saying such strong words. Though that didn't keep her attention long as his words began sinking in.

Hospital?

Oh dear! She took back her prayers that he wasn't heartbroken, not when something worse could have happened.

"I-I'll be right there." Yuu answered quickly before hanging up not giving him a chance to reply. "I-I need to go, something happened and Teru really needs me right now." Yuu spoke as she began gathering her things only to stop and leave them where they were lying.

"What's so important that he needs you right away?" Hikaru growled his annoyance becoming rather apparent now. It took Yuu momentarily off guard, why was he angry? Kaoru could only sigh as he began shaking his head.

"I don't know….b-but he said he was at the hospital…He….was crying…." Hikaru twitched as he realized this wasn't something as simple as she was picking Teru over himself. "I'm sorry for cutting our time together short, but I promise I'll be back later. I need to get my things don't I?" Yuu gave her boyfriend a smile before leaving him with a short kiss.

And then she was gone.

**~ X ~**

Emerald orbs scanned the halls trying to locate the room number she had receive from the nurse that sat behind the front entrance desk. She found herself hopelessly lost and would have given up and tried leaving if it wasn't for the fact that her friend was waiting for her.

"I-I curse-" Yuu began before shaking her head believing that was too harsh a statement. "I am very annoyed with whoever thought it would be funny to create me with no sense of direction…." Sighing loudly Yuu rounded another corner and was shocked at what she saw.

There sitting in outside a hospital room door was the boy she had been looking everywhere for. There was her friend huddle in a ball, his body shaking violently. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he was crying.

"Teru-kun…." Yuu spoke softly as she began approaching her friend. Her heart breaking when he lifted his head and she saw how truly broken he looked. It didn't take her long to pull the boy into a tight embrace and for him to quickly return it, sobbing into her shoulder. "Teru-kun….what happened?"

The teen didn't answer as he soon found the tears falling faster, the sobs becoming too frequent to try and contain. He finally gave up trying to hide his sorrow and wept not caring who walked passed a saw him. Not caring if someone judged him for being almost a grown man and crying loudly into a girl much smaller than himself shoulder. All he wanted to do right now was hold onto someone who knew how painful this was and cry.

"H-He's gone…m-my dad's g-gone…"

"I'm so sorry…" Yuu spoke softly as her hold only tightened, she knew all too well of the pain he was in. Running fingers through his hair, she tried soothing the boy that way her grandmother had once soothed her. Thinking back on the memory she soon found herself repeating words her grandmother had once told her. "I know that this won't being very comforting right now, I know all too well. I know it hurts so much right now, but know the pain will lessen over time. All you have to keep telling yourself is that he isn't suffering anymore and that he will always love you and he will always be with you no matter what."

Yuu knew that she shouldn't speak anymore, just spend the rest of their time in silence. And that was what she did until the two parted ways. Teru leaving for his home as Yuu left for her own. It was when she was seated in her limo did she pull out her phone and sent a message to someone.

'_I need a favor.'_

**~ X ~**

"When are you going to walk in there?" Hikaru questioned the nervous girl beside him, tagging along because he knew had frightened she was to do this on her own.

"W-When I gather up the c-courage…." Yuu replied as she tried stopping her legs from shaking. "I don't want to appear in-insensitive. They just lost a f-family member; don't you think this will appear insensitive?"

"No I think they'd appreciate it, you know commoners don't have the kind of money to pay for all this." Yuu knew Hikaru wasn't trying to be rude, but sometimes rich people could be rather blunt and rude.

"I-I know…." Gathering up her courage Yuu began walking towards the room marked 102b. She could feel her legs shake and just about give out on her, yet she continued walking. Leaving Hikaru waiting outside the room as she entered.

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" Yuu flinched as she found herself face to face with Teru's mother. She had only spoken with the woman a few times before when meeting up with Teru, but never had a real conversation with her.

"I-I-I….." She trailed off as her eyes wandered around the room, noticing that Teru's father was no longer lying in the bed. Had the already transferred the body somewhere else? And where was Teru, he had told her he would be at the hospital. "I-Is Teru-kun a-around?"

"Oh, yes. He just left to get me something to drink; he should be back in a few moments." As if she was psychic, Teru walked into the room holding a soda can in hand.

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" Teru questioned with a raised brow, looking back to the door where he had just seen Hikaru waiting outside, or who he believed to be Hikaru.

"I c-came to give something to the both of y-you…." Yuu felt her heart break as she took in her friend's appearance. It hadn't improved at all since she had last visited him two days ago.

"Give us something?" Teru questioned as his brow only rose further in confusion, especially when Yuu reached into that bag that hung at her side and pulled out an envelope that she handed to his mother.

"What is this?" His mother questioned looking to the envelope in her hands before looking back at Yuu in confusion, a look her son shared.

"J-just…please open it." Yuu spoke quickly as she tried getting them to look at something other than herself.

Listening to the girl's request, his mother began opening the envelope only to gasp in shock moments later. Teru becoming curious walked to his mother's side looking into the envelope, only to gasp in shock as well.

"Y-Yuu…..what did you-" Teru couldn't even begin to form words, his mother just as speechless as him.

"I-I asked grandmother if we could pay for your hospital and funeral expenses. She had n-no problem in doing so…." The young woman blushed lightly not used to being stared at for so long. "So please don't thank me, it was my grandmother that paid for it."

"But it was you who thought to ask for such a thing. A-And I can't voice how much this means to us." Teru spoke before becoming confused once more as Yuu took out another envelope from her bag. "What is that?"

"A-Another gift…."

"Another? Yuu we couldn't possible accept something more, not after giving us such a large amount of money." Teru's mother spoke quickly feeling she already owed the young girl so much.

"Actually, this is something just for Teru." Teru blinked before accepting the envelope, opening it soon after.

"Transfer papers?"

"To Ouran Academy." Yuu answered with a smile completely missing the twitch Teru made. "Grandmother believed i-it would help you find a future career if y-you had connections. S-She offered to pay for your education and uniform….t-that is if you want to transfer!" Yuu quickly finished feeling uneasy at being stared at for so long. She found herself blushing as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you…..I really couldn't ask for a better friend." Teru spoke sincerely causing Yuu to smile brightly in response.

"That's what best friend are for silly. You were there for me when you hardly knew me, sat there a listened to me sob over my mother. You were there to make me take the step further that I didn't want to take, to admit my feelings for Hikaru." Yuu spoke brining a smile to Teru's lips as he began remembering those times that she so long ago. "Now it's my turn to help you. Let me be your shoulder to cry on, let me be the one you lean on when you feel likes falling. Let me be the one to force you to make the step and enter a relationship." Yuu finished with a small huff and Teru could only chuckle in return. It seemed she still was rather annoyed for being set up, though he knew she greatly appreciated it.

"I should be heading out now; Hikaru is probably becoming tired of waiting for me." Teru nodded his head understanding, before waving the girl off. Watching her smile at her boyfriend and gently take his hand in hers before the door shut behind them.

Looking down to the envelope that rested in his hands, he began thinking.

"…..Maybe….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be posted around the 8****th****, but Pokemon Generation 6 was announced and I just couldn't stop squealing and being overjoyed to write something sad. So here it is 2 days later trololol. _I want Fennekin as my starter sooooo bad._**


	29. Chapter 28

**Episode: Lobelia Girls Academy Strikes Back!**

**Song: BIGBANG - Monster - Jun Sung Ahn Violin Cover (Anyone else want to help me in kidnapping this man?)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: 200!**

**Rather soon I will be posting a kind of side story; it will contain snippets, removed scenes, and once the story is complete, a view into future Yuu and Hikaru's life together. It should be titled something along the lines of 'Yuu's Misadventures' or 'Neko Nikki Extras'. I just thought it would be a fun way to show something that happened with Past, Present, and Future Yuu.**

* * *

><p>"I really w-wish you would tell me where we are going." The emerald-eyed host spoke with a small pout as she voiced her thoughts once more. She had originally been planning to spend the rest of her afternoon finishing her school work, yet leave it to Tamaki to come over unannounced and demand she accompany them on whatever adventure he had thought of. She had begun thinking she shouldn't even try and make plans because someone always destroyed all chances of her following through.<p>

"Why Yuu-chan, Didn't I explain that we are going on a glorious journey to learn more about the commoner lifestyle!" Tamaki exclaimed as he threw one arm into the air a bright smile taking over his features as he didn't pause in his stride towards a familiar apartment complex.

"That d-doesn't explain where we are going…" Yuu muttered before giving up in trying to learn this piece of information, she might as well just give up and go along with whatever he had planned, she usually did anyways.

"Don't look so worried-" Hikaru spoke up suddenly before taking her hand in his own. The action caused Yuu's heart to pick up speed before shooting a worried glance towards Kyouya. She panicked even more when she noticed the Shadow King looking back at them. Her panic only left when she felt Kaoru slip his hand into her other before speaking where his brother left off. "-Just smile and enjoy yourself!" Y-Yeah…Kyouya couldn't say she wasn't making an effort at hiding their relationship if this was something the brothers typically did; no one would suspect anything of their actions.

"I-I'm not worried, I j-just have this sinking feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong today." Yuu spoke yet didn't continue voicing her thoughts as the Host members finally arrived at the home of their final and currently missing member.

Honey didn't waste any time ringing the doorbell before the four talkative member decided to call out to the only other female Host. "Haruhi-chan~ Come out and play with us~!" Their happy smiles were quickly erased once the door opened and they were met with a sight they hadn't expected.

"Eh?" Came the rough voice as Haruhi's father opened the door looking as if he had just awoken from a nap. The Okama wasn't in his usually clothes and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. It was surprising that the boys believed they had the wrong apartment when they had only ever seen Ranka as a beautiful woman and not as a man.

"Sorry, we have the wrong door." Tamaki quickly spoke before shoving the club members with his free hand, the other currently holding a cake he was going to present to the Fujioka family.

"Ah, Good Afternoon Ranka-san." Yuu spoke as she escaped Tamaki's pushing, her words caused the other member to pause in their step and turn back around looking very confused. "I hope you are doing well." The man's true appearance didn't bother Yuu as she had already seen him the few times she had stayed the night at Haruhi's home.

"Ah Yuu-chan, I'm doing rather well how have you've been?"

"Ranka-san?!"

Tamaki realizing his error quickly backtracked before appearing before the man trying to make up by showing extra kindness towards his daughters true father. "Here Ranka-san , I hope we find you in good health." Tamaki spoke with a soft smile as he presented the baked gift towards the man before him.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Ranka sucker punching Tamaki in the jaw as he claimed the baked present before placing his foot firmly against Tamaki's head once the boy had face planted in the floor. Ranka laughed wildly into the while Tamaki was left stunned on the floor, not even making an effort to rise.

"My, everyone it's been so long! How are you? You'll have to forgive my dreadful appearance. I'm so glad you came." Ranka spoke as his 'womanly' charms began shining through, his face only shining brighter as he peeked into the small white box.

"Is Haru-chan here?" Honey questioned after giving Tamaki a concerned glance.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi is out today. Some girl friends of hers picked her up early this morning, and she went out together with them." Yuu felt a small sadness begin forming the pit of her stomach at that news. If Haruhi was spending time with some girl friends, why hadn't she invited her? She quickly pushed those thoughts away as she realized how selfish a thought that was. Of course Haruhi had other friends other than themselves; she deserved time with them just as much.

"She's not home, Huh?" Honey spoke before a pout settled on his lips. He had been looking forward to spending the day with all of his friends.

"Well, I guess Haruhi does sometimes go out and have fun with her friends from middle school, or whomever." Tamaki stated once he had finally freed himself from Ranka's hold, the Okama becoming more interested in his box of sweets.

"It's kind of hard to imagine it, though." The twins spoke with bored looks before they began leaving, taking Yuu's hands and dragging her along once more.

"You see, this is why I was against a surprised visit." Kyouya spoke before pushing his falling frames up to the bridge of his nose, before following after the retreating members of the Host.

"Come to think of it, the girls this morning were ones that I hadn't seen before." Ranka's sudden words caused the group to pause in their stride as they began listening once more. "But then, that's my little girl, having friend such as them. I mean, students from the famous Lobelia Girls' Academy, coming all the way over here for her." Yuu felt a shiver run down her spine at the mere mention of that dreaded academy. Memories of their last encounter running through her mind, it seemed the same for the male members as Yuu found herself being dragged back towards Haruhi's door. The sheer shock/panic Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru wore would had been amusing if the situation was different.

"Did you say, Lobelia?" The three boys chimed together only causing Ranka to become confused. It didn't take long for the boys and Yuu to be ushered inside where they began explaining how 'dangerous' those Lobelia girls were. Ranka expression only becoming worse with each passing second.

"What shall I do?!" Ranka suddenly cried as he began pulling at his hair. "If, by some chance, the Zuka Club does anything scandalous to Haruhi." His words only confused Tamaki who decided to voice his confusion.

"Anything scandalous?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"Say, for instance, forcing her to kiss someone!" Yuu shivered as she began feeling even worse for her captured friend. She didn't know where Ranka got the crazy idea the one of the girls may be out to kiss his daughter, she just knew she would hate to be Haruhi's shoes.

"Kiss?!" Tamaki cried out as hi face suddenly went bright red.

"But then, Haruhi-" Hikaru began with a thoughtful expression, a look his brother matched before continuing where Hikaru left off. "-As I recall, at the dance party-" Neither boy was able to continue as they suddenly found their mouths sealed shut by Tamaki's hands. An action that caused to become very suspicious of the teen. Yuu began wondering herself if she was missing something.

"No! It's nothing!" Tamaki cried out only making himself look even more in the wrong.

"She wouldn't, by any chance, have done anything scandalous at the Host Club?" Ranka questioned as his eyes narrowed causing Tamaki to fidget under the intense gaze. Yet he quickly shook of that fear before meeting Ranka's intense gaze with his own.

"Of course not, I wouldn't make my little girl do anything scandalous." The pair held that gaze for quiet sometime before Tamaki leapt to his feet and cried out. "Come on, everyone! Let's go to Lobelia and save Haruhi!"

Yuu briefly wondered how she suddenly found herself standing outside the Lobelia Academy it a mess of sparkles and bright lights, but decided not to question it. There were many thing the club manage to do that would break every law of physics, she learned not to question it.

"Now that I've heard that Haruhi was taken away by the Zuka Club, I can't just sit by and do nothing. Listen to me, the Zuka Club is like a fiendish flower's nectar that once you're caught up in, you want to get out of, even if it bankrupts you." Ranka spoke causing everyone to question how he knew so much about the Zuka Club.

"How do you know so much about it?" Honey question with bright eyes curious as to why Haruhi's father seemed to know just a little too much about the workings of the Zuka Club and its fans.

"I doubt that Haruhi is the type of girl to get caught up in anything." Kyouya spoke and everyone shared similar thoughts, Haruhi was rather neutral when it came to topics like this one.

"You're right. Kotoko was a cool woman, too, and not upset by anything." Ranka spoke as a soft smile graced his lips as he began thinking of his late wife.

"Kotoko?" The twins questioned together when they heard the unfamiliar name.

"Her late mother, Haruhi seems to have more richly inherited her mother's blood, in many ways. Being like her mother is also something that Haruhi aspires to." Kyouya explained to the other members of the Host who nodded their heads in understanding.

"For a short time after we were married, I was so elated, I didn't notice it." Ranka spoke his smile never leaving as he remembered the fond times he spent with his wife. It was only when he began once more did a look of terror take over his features. "But then, one day, while I was cleaning, I found it. Kotoko's vast Zuka Club collection!"

This information caused everyone to release loud cries of shock, even the usually quiet and unfazed Kyouya and Mori seemed taken aback by this new piece of information.

"W-What do we do, Tono?!" Hikaru cried out as he turned to his senior with a look of fright.

"Haruhi more richly inherited her mother's blood, in many ways, right?" Kaoru spoke as his expression matched that of his brother's.

"Is Haru-chan going to go bankrupt?! She didn't have much fortune to begin with!" Honey cried out as tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I-It's all right. Haruhi has her own fortune of 'cute'." Tamaki spoke with small traces of uncertainty in his voice.

"Isn't that o-one thing you should wish she d-didn't have in a situation like that?!" Yuu suddenly cried out, her words causing the three louder members of the Host to think of her words, looks of horror soon taking over their expressions.

"That is so much worse!"

"Kyouya, order us some Lobelia uniforms immediately! We have to disguise ourselves and sneak our way in!" Tamaki demanded as he turn towards his vice-president. He didn't have a chance to say more though as a foot suddenly connected to his head and caused him to fall face first into the ground.

"Overruled!" Ranka called out before he began stepping on Tamaki, placing his foot against the teen head so he couldn't rise from the ground. "Men who dress up as women without pursuing that way of life are just sickening. Are you making fun of a professional? Huh?" The members of the Host could feel the anger radiating off the man soon remembering that he was a professional and they would be making of his job in doing as Tamaki suggested. ""Listen up! If you're going to sneak into Lobelia, then listen to what I have to say. I have a secret plan."

"M-My standing…." Tamaki mumbled as small tears form in the corners of his eyes.

**~ X ~**

"Is Haru-chan in there?" Honey questioned the four males and single female that were pressed tightly against the glass, peering into the room where Haruhi was.

"Yes and it seems as if she is playing some heroine in a tragedy, but…" Tamaki began yet his voice died off as he turned his attention back towards Haruhi.

"Frederick-sama!"

"She is completely monotonous." Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ranka all chorused together as they began feeling rather embarrassed for the other female of the Host.

"S-She's really bad at acting….. But she was relatively good in Renge's movie, I wonder what happened?" Yuu spoke causing the other boys to wonder as well.

"She may be my daughter, but I can't say anything to dress it up!" Ranka exclaimed loudly before bringing a hand to his face in shame.

"Why doesn't anyone tell her?" Hikaru questioned seriously wondering why no one was helping her correct her mistake.

"Apparently, that is the only line she had been given." Tamaki tried explaining, yet didn't know truly himself. They had only been there for a few minutes now.

"Oh, but it looks like Haruhi is going to sing." Kaoru suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to turn their attention back towards Haruhi. Only one person looked about ready to have a heart attack.

"No way! Her grades in music have always been absolutely awful!" Ranka cried out as the music began playing, yet quieted as Haruhi opened her lips and let her rather beautiful singing voice be released.

"I'm sure that the way things are going, nothing, no nothing would be lost. Without you here, under the same sky as me, give me a reason to go on living—" Why had the music stopped? And why were Haruhi's lips continuing to move even though there was no sound coming from her lips?

"Lip-syncing, huh?" Everyone chorused together, except Mori who was sleeping beside the window.

"Hey, newbies!" The group jumped before turning around and coming face to face with the Benibara fan club and the President of said fan club. "You said you wanted to join the Benibara fan club, so you will do what the rest of the group is doing! Jumping ahead of the others is not allowed! As a fan of Benibara-sama, your words and conduct must be becoming at all times." Listening to her words, everyone rose to their feet. Mori though seemed to be trying to stay awake, while Yuu herself was trying to hide behind Hikaru and Kaoru. She didn't enjoy how loud and angry the fan club president sounded. "Now, all together let's practice out greetings! 'Benibara-sama, hang in there today!'"

'Benibara-sama, hang in there today!'

'Benibara-sama, you are extremely beautiful today!'

Those lines were repeated by the Host Club and the Benibara Fan club, over and over again, It lasted about ten minutes until the Fan club president finally called out that they could stop and take a short rest. It wasn't no sooner did she say those words, did Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Yuu collapse to the ground and begin trying to regain their breath.

"Say, what do you think?" Everyone perked as they turned their attention to the two unfamiliar girls that had walked up to them.

"What do you like most about Benibara-sama?"

"Eh?" Tamaki released the questioning sound not truly knowing how to answer said question.

"Oh, you know, the sprightly way that she carries herself, her singing voice, the shape of her head, and when she wears that coat with the tails!" Ranka squealed with delight and everyone was happy that they had a professional Okama with them, or else they would be completely lost in this world of females. Even Yuu found herself confused and out of place, but that could be because she had identified herself as a boy for the past five years. There wasn't very many occasions you could act girly and squeal when you were constantly trying to act manly.

"Ha ha, yeah, I know!"

"You know, I'm looking so forward to today's play. This one is supposed to be a tragedy, right?"

"The Senorita in Reminiscence. Frederick, the son of nobles, in order to take revenge on his father, shoots his father's lover, Marianna, right in front of him, with a pistol that he says has blanks, but is actually loaded with live rounds."

"My, how sad."

"That….just sounds very confusing." Yuu mumbled to herself trying to understanding what was sad about it.

"But, I'm not too sure about the understudy for Marianne."

"If, for any reason, she does anything to ruin Benibara-sama's play, then we can rely on the assembly of maidens from behind the gym!" The Fan club president suddenly spoke as she turned towards the group. Though her gaze didn't last long as it was redirection to where said 'Maidens from behind the gym' were located.

You could say the Host club's reactions to them were not pleasant. And neither would anyone else's be when they spotted these fierce 'maidens'

"What do we do? If Haruhi puts on the ultra-wooden performance in front of those girls-" Hikaru cried out worried clearly being seen on his expression

"Will Haru-chan be beaten to a pulp?" Tears soon flooded Honey's eyes once more at the thought of Haruhi being hurt because she couldn't act. It was a reaction Haruhi's father mimicked.

"No! Haruhi!"

"Whatever it takes we have to rescue Haruhi from this place." Tamaki suddenly spoke as a determined expression took over his features. Yuu had never seen the man look so fierce before.

**~ X ~**

Yuu crouched down in the theater seats looking towards the stage in awe. She could say that this school really went all out for their act department and making sure they were well equipped.

"Huh? Where is Kyouya-kun?" Ranka question and everyone looked around and realized that the Shadow King was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen in a little while." Tamaki admitted his eyes still scanning the theater wondering if he had just chosen to sit somewhere else.

"Kyouya-senpai left o-our group once we entered the building…" Yuu spoke up remembering seeing the boy walk off when they were talking with the Fan club.

"Ah, there's Kyo-chan!" Honey suddenly cried out and everyone turn to where he was pointing. And true to his words there was Kyouya walking in the control room with what seemed to be the woman in charge of Lobelia.

"That bastard…." Tamaki growled realizing that they could have avoided dealing with that dreaded fan club.

"He sure knows how to make his move…" Kaoru deadpanned feeling just as annoyed as Tamaki.

It only took a few more minutes before girls began swarming the theater. The Host club decided it would be better to give up their seats rather than fight with the girls over them. So now Yuu found herself standing in-between Kaoru and Hikaru in the aisle.

The lights soon dimmed and the curtain slowly began rising.

"At this point, we'll just have to take Haruhi out of here during the show." Tamaki announced with his previous determined look taking over his features once more.

"It's Haruhi." Mori suddenly spoke up before the curtain was even fully raised. It only caused everyone to focus on the stage even more. Though they were met with a frightening sight.

"Heavy! Your makeup is too heavy, Haruhi..." Tamaki shouted as he looked at Haruhi's face. And true to his words Haruhi did have very heavy makeup on. It made her look as if she was a very creepy doll.

"It's so painful, huh?" Kaoru and Hikaru cried together.

"W-Why did someone do that to her?" Yuu felt truly embarrassed for her friend, she knew the girl didn't have much sense when it came to makeup and such, yet shouldn't she know that, that was too much.

"Damn it, I'm getting you out of here, now!" Tamaki shouted once more before trying to make his way towards the stage, he was only stopped when Ranka reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"Hold on. Look at Haruhi's face. Doesn't it look more lit-up someone now, than it did during rehearsal?" Ranka spoke seriously causing Tamaki to take his words into thought.

"Isn't that due to the lighting?" Yuu questioned piping in on they pairs conversation, though both men ignored her.

"Now that you mention it, her cheeks are rosier." Tamaki mumbled with a thoughtful expression.

"Isn't that due to the makeup?" It was Hikaru's turn to pipe in, yet he was ignored as well.

"And she's glistening so much." Tamaki seemed in awe of the girl yet Kaoru decided to pipe in his thoughts as well.

"Isn't that due to the heat of the lights?"

"You're right. If Haruhi is trying as hard as she can, of her own will, then we have no right to interfere. For now, I guess we'll just let the show go on." Did he truly not hear anything the three had said? They didn't try arguing though as they listened to their president's words and watched the play.

If Yuu was confused on what the point of this story was before, she could say she was even more confused now. It made little sense and she was baffled by how everyone seemed to captivated with it. Maybe it was the performance by Benibara. Even if the woman was completely insane and scared Yuu out of her mind she was talented on the stage.

Yuu was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden gun shot that resonating throughout the theater. Even though it didn't bother anyone else, Yuu found herself suddenly flooded with images of her mother's lifeless body. The images of her bloody corpse lying on the floor as parts of her head were splattered against the wall.

Closing her eyes she quickly buried her face into Hikaru's side trying to will away the images. Feeling the sudden pressure and wetness, Hikaru glanced down and took in the current state Yuu was in.

"Yuu? Are you all right?" Hearing his question Kaoru turned his attention away from the play as well and looked towards his brother and close friend.

"I-I'm fine, j-just the gun shot t-took me by surprise." The boys' eyes soften as they remembered just what this shy girl had been through, what she had seen. The gunshot from the play must had scared her. "Just g-give me a moment, I will be fine."

Yuu didn't receive that moment as lights were suddenly shined down on the group of seven. Pulling her face from Hikaru's side, Yuu wondered why the lights were directed on them and why everyone seemed to be looking in their direction.

"Senpai? Dad?!" Yuu perked turning her attention towards the stage to see Haruhi looking in their direction as well.

"I will steal you first kiss, right before his eyes!" Benibara announced as she pulled Haruhi into her arms, causing Haruhi to release a sound of confusion. "This will be my revenge." Yuu could barely hear her words over the sound of screaming fans.

"No! Absolutely no way will Daddy allow anything so despicable! Banana?!" Tamaki didn't even manage to make it to Haruhi before slipping on a well-placed banana peel. Were they really doing this banana thing again?!

"I win. Right now, I will steal this maiden's lips, in front of you!" Benibara laughed as Haruhi and herself were lifted into the air by a section of the floor that rose in a similar fashion to the one Renge always appeared on.

"Haruhi!"

"Maiden…" Benibara spoke before leaning in a trying to kiss the very resistant Haruhi.

"This is crazy… Just a minute! Please stop!" Haruhi shouted trying to pull herself away from Benibara. Though the woman stopped when she noticed a large scene being lower beside her. She was soon shocked by a picture of Haruhi kissing another girl showing up on it.

"What?!"

"When did that happen?!" Yuu exclaimed all fright from earlier leaving her mind at the sight of her best friend kissing another girl.

"At the dance party, you were sick remember?" Hikaru spoke before Kaoru picked up for him. "Yeah we tried telling Tono, Haruhi had already had her first kiss."

"Haruhi! What kind of trampy behavior is that with another girl?!" Ranka shouted before making her way down towards the stage. He ignored the twins words of him being a hypocrite and continued on. "See here, Haruhi! Explain yourself! What is the meaning of this photo?!" He didn't have time to continue as he slipped on a banana landing right on top of Tamaki. Tamaki though quickly pulled himself out from under the man and ran to the wide of the risen floor.

"How shocking! Maiden, you mean…." Benibara started yet Haruhi quickly ran around the woman and looked over the side. There was Tamaki standing below with awaiting arms.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Come on!"

"Maiden!"

Haruhi didn't waste time before jumping off the side and into Tamaki's awaiting arm. It would have been a rather cute scene if Tamaki actually caught her properly and they weren't both sent tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Senpai."

"What's the meaning of this, Haruhi?!" Ranka suddenly shouted causing Haruhi to pale and quickly rise to her feet trying to escape her father. Benibara took this as her chance and landed directly on top of the fallen Tamaki. It seemed as if people rather enjoyed stepping on him today.

"Suzuran! Hinagiku! Gather the Zuka Club's full force, and catch the other maiden! If I cannot have this one's first kiss, than I shall have the other's!" Yuu paled as she realized that Benibara had probably meant her.

"Wait? What?! Please don't drag me into this!" She cried out waving her arms back and forth, she didn't want any of those thee Lobelia girls near her!

"That wouldn't work either-" Hikaru spoke up once more with a large grin plastered across his face. "-As Yuu has received her first kiss as well." Kaoru finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What?! Daddy's other little girl has too had her lips tainted by some foul boy?! Yuu, daddy demands to know who at once, so he may punish them!" Tamaki shouted loudly as he tried raising himself from the floor but still found he had the problem of the annoying woman that was standing on him.

"I-I-I-I…. Agh! Can't you t-two please not bring up such embarrassing topics! I-I don't want everyone to know about my love life!" Yuu cried out, her face bright red in embarrassment. She didn't want people to know she had kissed a boy already, especially not Tamaki!

"At this point, I don't care if it's the second kiss or the third kiss! I'm still going to steal it!" Benibara screamed becoming enraged that her revenge plan hadn't worked at all. Haruhi and Yuu soon found themselves being chased by Lobelia girls.

"Yuu-chan we'll save you!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together causing Yuu to turn and even brighter shade a red, though this time not out of embarrassment.

"You two have done enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thought it would be fun to have another 'Question' for my readers. I believe everyone had that one fictional guy that they would kill to have for a boyfriend. If you want to answer feel free to do so~<strong>

**!~Question~!**

**Who is you fictional boyfriend?**

**PreuBen's Answer:**

**Steve Rogers (Captain America) – This man has been my superhero crush since I was young, such a sweet heart. It just amazed me when I was younger that his weapon was a shield, a symbol that he will always protect you. Ahhh~ I'm a sucker for an old fashion gentlemen~ **


	30. Chapter 29

**Episode: -**

**Song: BitterSweet Life – My Favorite Highway**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only claim ownership of Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**Rewritten: 11/2/13**

* * *

><p>"You look as if a banana just threw up on ya."<p>

"I swear if I hear you say another word, I'm going to shove my foot up your arse!"

"…..Another word."

"That's it!"

This wasn't how Yuu had pictured her morning, not at all.

When she had awoken that morning, she was pleasantly surprised to see her grandmother seated at the dining room table. Yet she didn't have a chance to rush and prepare a meal for her grandmother as she paused and noticed someone else seated at the table.

She was puzzled with Teru's appearance and decided to voice her question. She was even more surprised when her grandmother informed her that Teru would be attending Ouran Academy starting today. Yuu was overjoyed with the news; her best friend would be attending school with her.

But that joy faded quickly as Rin entered the dining room.

That how she founded herself in this current situation, listening to two teens spit harsh words back and forth. Luckily her grandmother had already departed for work before the two jumped at each other's throats.

"Rin-chan, Teru-kun, please! I-If we don't leave now, we'll be late for school!" Yuu cried out desperately trying to be heard over the two as their voices only seem to grow in volume. "S-Saito-san is probably becoming im-impatient with us." Yuu could only imagine their driver parked in the driveway right now, growing gradually more annoyed with the teens.

"Tch…fine." Yuu blinked a few times before she realized the pair had finally stopped bickering and settled on glaring at one another. Giving a quick sigh of relief, Yuu reached for her bag that lay on the ground previously forgotten. She froze though as Teru opened his mouth and spoke once more. "Don't want to keep your boy-" He wasn't able to finish as he suddenly found a hand slapped painfully across his mouth.

Teru couldn't stop himself from laughing against her hand as he took in the mixture of panic and embarrassment that claimed Yuu's features.

Rin casted the two a questioning look before deciding she didn't want to ask, she rather not have to listen to Teru's voice any longer than she had to.

"C'mon, weren't you the one panicking about being late, so hurry up." Rin chided as she walked out the front door, leaving it open for the two behind her. She didn't take any notice that they didn't move from their spots.

"I-I-I thought I t-told you to keep it a s-secret?!" Yuu all but shouted, hoping her sister was out of hearing range.

"Sorry, it's too funny seeing your panicked face." Teru chuckled before pinching Yuu's bright cheeks. "Does just thinking of 'em set your face ablaze? That's cute." Yuu felt her cheeks burn brighter as images of the auburn haired boy flashed through her mind.

"C-C'mon." Yuu cried out before rushing out the front door, trying to shield her face the entire way. Teru followed close behind, chuckling to himself.

_**~ X ~**_

The ride to Ouran Academy was relatively quiet as Rin and Teru decided it better to just ignore one another instead of their previous verbal battle. Yuu was grateful as she didn't want a headache so early in the morning.

Once arriving though, Yuu was surprised as Rin decided to stick close to her rather than heading straight to class. Yuu would have been overjoyed any other time, but she was preoccupied trying to explain to Teru where his classes were on the small map he held in hand. Making sure to draw circles around each classroom and lines showing the quickest routes to each.

"Since you're in Class 1-B, you'll have classes with Rin-chan." Yuu spoke hoping this wouldn't lead to another fight. "I-I can show you how to get to each class….b-but…." Yuu rambled off as she tried to figure out she was going to do this. Showing Teru to each of his classes would leave little time for her to make it to her own classes. She didn't know if her teacher would tolerate her being late.

"Tch, I guess since there's no other way around it. I'll just show the idiot to his classes." Rin piped in causing Yuu to leave her thoughts and turn to her sister in surprise. Yuu knew her sister had fought with the idea, but chose to bear with the boy she couldn't stand so she wouldn't be late. It caused a happiness to swell in Yuu's stomach and small tears to form at the edges of her vision.

"R-Really?"

"That's kind of ya, but I'd rather bathe a cat." Teru's words easily caused Yuu's happiness to vanish as she watched Rin's face turn bright red in anger.

"I was trying to do something nice for ya mush-for-brains!"

"Yeah, while lacing every sentence with insults!"

"It's not my fault you have this stupid look on your face! I can't help myself when I find the need to point it out!"

"Stupid look? Well if I'm so stupid, why am I in the same classes as ya?!"

Yuu couldn't stop the sigh from escaping her lips as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. She hadn't thought of this when her grandmother offered to have Teru transfer, if she had she probably would have accepted her grandmother's offer.

"Well that is one way-"

"-to wake someone up fully."

Yuu was jolted from her thoughts once more as she felt a familiar pressure on her shoulders. She didn't have to look to know who was leaning against her.

"Good morning, Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-kun." Yuu gave the weak greeting as she removed her face from the palms of her hands. She couldn't give them her usually greeting…not when she felt so drained. "Oh good morning Haruhi-chan." Yuu quickly greeted Haruhi when she took noticed to the girl standing a few feet away.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi questioned, gesturing to Yuu's bickering twin and a boy she vaguely remembered seeing before.

"Ah, Rin-chan and Teru-kun don't get along very well, and since both w-will be in the same classes, they just f-found more reason to bicker." Yuu gave the quick explanation before deciding she should try and intervene or she would never be able to make it to her class on time. "Teru-kun….c-can you please stop fighting, we really need to get you to y-your class."

Just barely hearing the meek girl's voice, Teru turned and saw Yuu standing in-between her boyfriend and his brother. There was another student with chestnut haired standing beside Kaoru. He briefly wondered if that was the Haruhi girl Yuu had told him about once before, it would explain the rather feminine features.

He was dragged away from his using as he finally took in Yuu's appearance. The girl didn't look as bright and joyful as she usually did; she actually looked extremely tired and emotionally drained… Was his fighting with Rin really causing her that much stress?

"Nah, Princess here is taking me to class, isn't that right?" Teru replied with a smirk watching with joy as Rin became absolutely livid. Ignoring her cries of 'Then what was the point in arguing?!' choosing instead to place both hands on the yelling girl's shoulders and turn her towards the academy. "I'll meet up with 'cha later! C'mon princess~" Teru laughed as he began pushing the defiant twin towards the building.

"Who was that?" Haruhi questioned once Teru and Rin were fully out of sight and the small group of friends began their own journey to their class.

"That was Teru-kun, He is…. A 'commoner' friend I made some time ago. Grandmother is paying his tuition so he can attend Ouran with Rin and myself." Yuu replied with a small smile, feeling more at ease now that she wasn't having to deal with the bickering pair.

"It's nice of your grandmother to pay for your boyfriend to attend school with you." Haruhi was completely oblivious to how her words affected two of the four students, causing them to pause in their steps. One's face bright with shock, whilst the other was bright with anger.

N-N-No! You h-have it wrong, Teru-kun isn't my boyfriend! He's just a friend!" Yuu sputtered causing Haruhi to turn and raise at both Yuu's and Hikaru's reactions.

"Sorry, you two just seemed close; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Haruhi spoke sincerely as she continued to eye Hikaru with a knowing gaze. Kaoru took notice to the look. Knowing Haruhi was quickly catching on, he decided to intervene.

"C'mon Haruhi, let's race them to class!" Kaoru called out cheerfully before reaching down and taking Haruhi's hand into his own.

"W-What?" Haruhi barely managed before she was forcibly dragged down the hallway and towards their class.

Yuu was rather grateful that Kaoru found a way to lead Haruhi away; she would have to properly thank the boy some other time. Right now her attention was focused on someone else, someone that seemed extremely annoyed.

Giving a small sigh Yuu did the only thing she could think of. Reaching down she gently took the boy's hand into her own. The action caused Hikaru to jolt and turned his attention towards Yuu and blink in surprise, his gaze was met with a bright smile and a gentle squeeze of the hand.

Hikaru found his frown fading fast and being replaced with a small smile of his own. He couldn't possibly stay made when she gave him such a pure smile…..he just wished they could come out and reveal their relationship. Then there wouldn't be these sort of mistakes.

_**~ X ~**_

"Where exactly are we going?" The bleach-haired teen question rather loudly as he followed closely behind Yuu. Classes had ended for the day about thirty minutes ago, leaving only students with club activities behind.

"We are heading to the Host Club." Yuu replied with a bright smile, a smile that Teru didn't like. Something didn't feel right about that smile…

"I don't want to meet your preppy friends." Teru spoke quickly after Yuu finished, stopping in his stride and giving Yuu a narrowed look.

"You also didn't want to ride back to my home with Rin-chan, so I guess you're stuck here until I finish my club duties." Was….Was that a grudge? Was such a meek and sickly sweet girl even capable of holding a grudge?!

Teru realized his mistake rather quickly and cursed to himself about arguing so adamantly about riding with Rin. Now he was stuck following Yuu closely and into a large room titled '3rd Music Room'. It took a few moments for him to even process what he was seeing.

There were a multitude of girls all seated around a few male students…

"You have to be kidding me… This is what you do every week? Sit around and have girls ogle you?" Yuu could hear the sound of Teru's hand making contact with his face, but chose to ignore him. Her attention was focused on the two female students that were seated at the table she usually resided.

"You can sit we me, o-or you can head to the backroom and wait. E-Either way I-I'll be done in two hours." Yuu explained before hurrying over to her table, she didn't pay any mind to if Teru was following her or not.

"Ah, Yuu-kun!"

"It's nice seeing you again, Yuu-kun."

"It's n-nice seeing you as well, Chou-chan, Momoko-chan. I hope I-I-I didn't keep you waiting to long." Yuu greeted both girls by their first names as she took a seat across from the pair. The two friends had become her regulars since the day Yuu had officially began as a Host, so she didn't find it odd that she referred to the two by first names.

"Oh no, we just arrived ourselves. Kyouya-kun told us to take a seat, that you wouldn't be long." Momoko explained with a soft smile before Chou continued for her.

"Kyouya-kun said you were helping a friend around school. Are they new here?"

"Yes, my friend Teru-kun just transferred to Ouran, je was needing some help navigating the hallways." Yuu spoke before glancing passed the girls to see where Teru had gone. Not seeing the teen, she figured he had retreated to the backroom until she was done.

"Transferred? Where did he attend before?"

"Is he foreign?"

"Oh no, Teru-kun is from Japan. He was just attending public school before transferring here."

"Ah! He is a commoner!" Both girls cried out, their eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and joy. Yuu was briefly taken off guard and confused before she began realizing where their excitement was coming from. Most female students were pinning after commoner boys ever since Haruhi's arrival in the Host Club.

"Y-Yes, he w-would be considered a commoner." Yuu mumbled before jumping in shock as a voice suddenly spoke up from behind her.

"Is there something wrong with commoners?" Whipping her head around, Yuu found herself face to face with a slightly annoyed Teru. Was he offended by being called a commoner? Wait! Hadn't he gone into the backroom?!

"Nothing~!" Chou chirped as she began staring dreamily at Teru. The action caused the boys annoyed expression to falter; it wasn't a response he was expecting.

"Commoner boys are actually quite charming." Momoko piped in as she gave Teru a once over with her eyes. Though it seemed Chou and her reactions caused attention to be brought to Yuu's normally quiet table. "Sometimes I dream of marrying a commoner man myself."

"Tch!" Teru hissed as he took a slightly step back. He wasn't expecting that kind of response at all. All he had ever heard were stories of snooty rich girls that looked down on men without money. No one ever told him that there were rich girls that liked men without. "I also knew the rich were odd folks, but this is ridiculous." Teru's eyes widened as girls that had overheard Chou and Momoko were suddenly surrounding the small table. "W-What are ya'll doing? Aren't ya supposed to be watching some other guys?! Q-Quit staring at me!"

"Oh I love Tsundere boys, their rough words only being a cover-up of their actual feelings."

"I bet he's the type of guy to act like he hates you, but he'll be the first to save you when you're surrounded by dangerous thugs."

"I want Teru-kun to save me~!"

"W-What?! Stop letting ya imaginations run!" Teru cried out angrily and he became more and more confused with these girls. Girls were never interested in him, females tended to shy away from his rough vocabulary. So why did the one thing that once drove girls away suddenly seem to draw them in? "Yuu! Help!" Teru called out as he turned to where his friend was once seated only to discover that she was nowhere in sight. "Yuu!"

"Oh he's calling out for Yuu-kun!"

"He has to be a truly kind person on the inside to be friends with someone as shy and quiet as Yuu-kun."

Yuu on the other hand was currently being harassed by a panicked Tamaki. "Who is he? And why are all our customers so interested in him?!" Tamaki was clearly not enjoying for one moment that spotlight being removed from him and shined down on another.

"T-That's Teru-Kun, A-A-And I don't know why e-everyone is so interested in h-him." Yuu barely managed as she now tried prying herself from the weeping Tamaki's grasp.

"Isn't it clear?!" The shrill voice echoed loudly throughout the large room before the familiar shaking of the room began, sounds of motors blaring loudly over the squealing girls.

"Why is there a platform rising from the floor?! What kind of school is this?!" Teru's voice was soon lost in the sound over the sound of girls questioning every part of his life.

"Renge-chan?" Tamaki spoke looking at Renge with such a pitiful gaze. His hold on Yuu forgotten as his attention was focused solely on the girl before him. "What do you mean isn't it clear?"

"He is the Tsundere-Delinquent type." Renge spoke with a wave of her hand, acting as if it was such an obvious topic. She smirked though as she was met with sounds of confusion. "He is the type that has a brash personality and vocabulary. He is rude but he will be the first to your aid." Renge only continued on as she was met once again with confusion.

"While the Host Club does cover mischievous types." Hikaru and Kaoru both perked as Renge spoke of them. "It does not offer a Host that covers a rough around the edges personality. Girls like a man that plays hard to get. Someone that is rude and doesn't want them around. It only makes it all the sweeter once they have cracked the ice around the boys' heart and discovered the truly caring person inside. Girls want someone that will be so quick to defend them and protect them. Because isn't it ever girl's dream to be saved by a knight in shining armor?" Renge finished before her platform began returning to the dark depths of wherever it came from.

Yuu tried not laughing at the mental image of Teru dressed as a knight saving some damsel in distress. It was a rather funny image, but Renge was rather close in her description. "She is almost spot on." Yuu spoke softly, yet was just loud enough to be heard by the other members of the Host. "Teru is very difficult at first, but once you get to know him he is a very kind person. And if you're in t-trouble, he will always rush to y-your aid." Yuu couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Because deep inside she felt a small pride in being friends with such a great person.

"You speak almost as if from experience." Haruhi piped in with a raised brow.

"Because that's exactly how I met Teru-kun. S-Some men were harassing me….I thought I was going to be hurt until Teru-kun came rushing in and scared them away." Yuu spoke with a small frown. She remember the day rather clearly, because she was just so terrified. It was such a relief when Teru came in and protected her, making she to stay around so she made it to her destination and home safely.

"What?!" Tamaki suddenly cried out and Yuu found herself in another death lock. "Some terrible men were trying to harass my precious daughter!" Everyone was lucky that the girls inside the club room were too distracted to actually pay any mind to Tamaki's words.

"Y-Yes, b-but that doesn't matter now! They w-were dealt with!" Yuu cried out as she tried prying herself from Tamaki once more. "T-Teru-kun made sure they would l-leave girls along f-from now on."

Tamaki paused and released his hold on Yuu as he began thinking. Yuu didn't like the look in his eyes, but chose to ignore it in favor of escaping his hold fully.

A firm grip on her wrist though caused Yuu to panic as she began thinking Tamaki was going to pull her right back in. She was surprised when her gaze met Hikaru's. His expression was unreadable, yet Yuu knew something was clearly bothering him. Her lips curves into a frown and she began feeling bother herself, she didn't like seeing her boyfriend look so troubled.

"Hikaru….?" Hearing his name seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in as he slowly began releasing her wrist.

"Sorry, it was nothing." He quickly replied before making a quick turn on his heel and retreating to the backroom, leaving Yuu with only more questions. It was only when Hikaru's form disappeared into the back room did Yuu turn to Kaoru with a pleading gaze.

"Kaoru-kun?" Kaoru jumped before he removed his attention from the room his brother disappeared into and to the small girl that looked up at him with such confusion, eyes pleading with him to explain.

"You should go speak with him; you're the only one who can." Those words were like a knife to the heart. Knowing that he wasn't the only one his brother relied on anymore was hard. But he would rather have himself going through this pain than his brother; he knew he would be just fine.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru only nodded in response. It bothered Yuu greatly because she saw the pained expression Kaoru thought he didn't show. She didn't like coming between the brothers, but she wanted to be selfish for once. Because for so long she refused to do things for herself in fear of hurting someone's feelings. But…..right now she really wanted to do this for her….

Without another word spoke between the two, Yuu hurried to the backroom.

Upon opening the single door, she immediately saw Hikaru standing against the nearby wall. His expression was daunting. It took quite a lot of willpower to not just turn and walk right back out the door. "Hikaru-kun…..W-What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you met Teru?" He didn't turn his gaze to meet her; his eyes were focused in front of him, glaring daggers into the opposite wall.

"Huh?" That wasn't a question she was expecting. Was that what was bothering him so much? Because she had never told him the story about how she met her friend. "Because I never thought that is was very important."

"How can it not be important?" Hikaru all but shouted as he turned to face the now shivering Yuu. He quickly realized his mistake in shouting and lowered his voice greatly. "He just up and saves you like some kind of gangster knight."

"I've never thought of him a-as some kind of knight, he has always just b-been Teru-kun." Yuu spoke as she tried to stop herself from shivering. Her body had automatically thrown itself into panic mode when Hikaru shouted. It was actually quite embarrassing, because she knew he meant her no harm…

"How could you not? I thought it was every girl's dream to be saved by some knight in shining armor." Echoing Renge's earlier words only seemed to make himself even more annoyed. He began wishing Teru had never walked into the picture.

"Hikaru… y-you're pretty dumb if you see Teru-kun as s-some kind of knight….n-n-no offense." Yuu spoke quickly tacking on her last words as she realized her words could be taken as an insult. "Even if Teru-kun i-is some kind of k-knight. I already have a p-prince of my own." Hikaru perked looking at Yuu with questioning eyes, feeling those feelings of jealousy rise once more." He m-may have a small jealousy p-problem….and his temper does flare up e-every now and again. But I don't t-think any less of him for it." Yuu felt embarrassed speaking such sickly sweet words as she gently took Hikaru's hand into her own. But she wasn't wrong, because she truly felt that way about the boy in front of her.

Hikaru could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized for a moment he had become jealous of himself. Then he became slightly embarrassed that he had just started up another argument over and subject they have already discussed once before. It….It was just difficult so see the person he wanted to keep all to himself forever, so close to another guy.

"If it makes you feel any better. I-I think of Teru-kun as an older brother. H-He's really annoying and he loves pestering me, but….isn't that what older brother's do?" Yuu couldn't keep the smile from her lips as her gaze landed on the blushing Hikaru. It was nice seeing someone other than herself blushing for once. "I-If it wasn't for his pestering….I d-don't think I could have ever a-admitted my feelings for y-you." Yuu spoke truthfully before placing his lips gently against his nose.

"What?"

Both teens immediately froze.

Yuu saw Hikaru's eyes looking past her and towards the doorway. Yuu knew they has been caught, and she had no idea how she was supposed to talk her way out of this.

She had made a mistake talking of this things in an area where others could hear. And now she had to face those consequences as she turned and faced who had walked in.

"?!"


	31. Chapter 30

**Episode: -**

**Song: : Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only claim ownership of Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: Sheesh I haven't updated this story in so long. I still haven't finished rewriting the chapters, but time sure flies and when life just won't slow down it hard to find any free time. But I feel as if I've made you guys wait way to long, so anyone still hanging around, here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"H-Haruhi-chan?" Yuu was barely able to mutter as her gaze landed on the girl that stood puzzled in the doorway. Looking passed her she saw a slightly panicked Kaoru. He must have tried to stop her from coming back here.<p>

Yuu could feel her panic begin to increase as realization that they had been found out settle in. If Kyouya caught wind that Haruhi knew, then she would be forced to break it off with Hikaru. She didn't want to end her relationship as soon as it began, but she also didn't want to cause problems within the Host Club.

"Yuu-chan, why are you crying?" Yuu blinked as she realized tears had in fact rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm not!" Yuu replied quickly with a small laugh as she quickly wiped the tears away. Placing a bright smile on her lips she continued on. "See?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was only curious as to what you two were up to." Haruhi answered with a frown, knowing Yuu well enough to know when she was lying and forcing a smile. "You've been acting rather odd all day." That much was true, Yuu and Hikaru had both been acting out of sorts, ever since the boyfriend mistake this morning. Though upon seeing what she had just seen, it clear up a lot of questions.

"A-Ah sorry about that. We weren't r-really doing anything really!" Yuu answered quickly with a wave of her hand. "H-Hikaru-kun just….." Yuu paused as she tried thinking of anything, anything that could get them out of this situation. "…J-just needed help tying his shoes!"

The three teens could only mentally face palm at such an obvious lie.

"She isn't going to believe such a ridiculous lie like that." Hikaru sighed as he placed his face in the palm of his hand and shook his head.

"W-Well! I d-don't do well under pressure!" Yuu cried out as her face flared red in embarrassment. Though she quickly paled as she realized her mistake. "A-A-Ah I m-mean, lie? I have n-no idea what you're talking about." She knew Haruhi would never fall for something so ridiculous, but she prayed that she would.

"Yuu…." Yuu flinched as Haruhi began speaking with such a calm tone, such a knowing tone. "I saw you kiss Hikaru, there's no need to try and hide it." Haruhi felt a small smile form on her lips. She was happy that her friend had found someone that made her happy, she always looked so troubled…. As if she was shouldering so much guilt and pain.

"Y-Y-You can't tell anyone….." Yuu mumbled and Haruhi was taken off guard by the sheer look of panic that shone so brightly in Yuu's eyes.

"Wha-"

"If you tell anyone, then K-Kyouya-senpai will know…" Yuu stuttered as she felt tears prick at the edge of her vision. She could feel her panic begin taking over once more and consume her entire being. She really didn't want to cause problems for everybody.

"Hey, there's no need to get so worked up." Hikaru mumbled as he pulled Yuu into a tight embrace, letting her shake as she tried desperately to calm herself. "Deep breaths remember." He released a silent sigh of relief as Yuu began taking slow deep breaths. He could say he was becoming used to helping the easily panicked girl calm ever since the ended up together.

"Kyouya-senpai? What does it matter if he knows?" Haruhi felt at a complete loss, and she knew her friend wasn't going to be able to answer her. So she turned and looked at Kaoru for answers.

"Kyouya-senpai told Yuu that if it ever got out that Hikaru and her were in a relationship, then the two would be made to break it off and Yuu would face consequences." Kaoru spoke though his eyes remained on Hikaru and Yuu. Haruhi watched him closely before his words really began sinking in.

Yuu twitched as she suddenly felt a hand land on the top of her head. Blinking she titled her gaze upwards and was slightly shocked to see Haruhi standing in front of her. "Don't worry so much, I won't speak a word to anyone alright." Haruhi spoke calmly with a small smile hoping that it would ease her friend's worries.

Yuu felt herself flush as a small hiccup escaped her lips, but she was grateful at the same time. Grateful to have such kind friends.

It took the four freshmen a few minutes before they exited the backroom. Yuu having cleaned up her face from her few tears and mentally preparing herself to return to the bright and bubbly atmosphere with a smile.

"I see potential in you, so I've made up my mind!" The four perked as they suddenly heard Tamaki's voice call out loudly over the sounds of squealing girls. It took a few moments for them to actually see their senior as he was currently surrounded by the many girls that were in the clubroom today. He was standing in front of a annoyed Teru wearing such a large grin. "I want you to be a member of the Host Club!"

"What?!" All four students called out as they wore the same shocked expression as everyone else in the room.

Though Tamaki wore such a smug look as if he was positive they would be adding another member to their club.

"….Like Hell!" Tamaki twitched before his expression turned to one of shock as well. "I'm not wasting my free time being harassed by a bunch of women!" Teru called out angrily before he finally pushed himself from the group of girls. "C'mon Yuu!"

"H-Huh?" Yuu squeaked before she found herself held by the wrist and being dragged across the Clubroom.

"Eh?! Where are you going with Yuu?!" Tamaki called out not enjoying watching a man drag away his precious daughter. Not even someone he wanted to join his club.

"Home! I'm tired of this nuthouse!" Teru called out once more before pushing the doors of the Music room open before hurrying out.

"Teru-kun! P-Please, I have w-work to do! Teru-kun!" It was the last thing they heard before the doors shut behind the pair and the club was left in an odd silence.

"D-Did he say home?" One girl finally spoke up with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Does that mean that he's living with Yuu-kun?!" Another girl piped in with a small squeal trying to escape her lips.

"Boy love!"

"They're what?!" Tamaki finally cried out as his face paled even more.

**~ X ~**

"You seem troubled." Haruhi spoke as she glanced to her friend. Currently the pair were walking towards the Music Room. Today the Club would be closed so they could prepare for next week's costume theme and have them ordered along with decorations for the Music room.

"I should feel grateful that Tamaki's interest in Teru-kun has scared him enough to put his petty problems w-with Rin aside. But I feel as if Teru-kun just created more problems for me." Yuu answered truthfully. Since Tamaki announced yesterday that he wanted Teru to be a part of the Host Club, Teru had agreed that he should stop arguing with Rin and ride home with her. It had shocked both sisters, and Yuu couldn't help but feel like Rin was slightly sadden by the fact.

"How so?" Haruhi questioned as the pair reached the clubroom, she paused for a moment before pushing the doors open.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuu flinched briefly before finding herself enveloped in a tight embrace. "Daddy's little girl shouldn't be living with another man! You're underage, what are you thinking!" Tamaki cried out as he smothered Yuu's face into his chest.

Haruhi stared at the scene and quickly received her answer. Teru had in fact caused more problems for the young woman, and Haruhi felt a great sense of pity for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's rather short; I actually lost my notes for this chapter and completely forgot everything else that was supposed to be added. It wasn't so important, but it still makes a difference in length. **

**But fear not! Next chapter is almost finished and will be posted sometime this week. And I promise no more dropping off the face of the planet, I am determined to finish Neko Nikki! **


	32. Chapter 31

**Episode: Mori-Senpai's Apprentice**

**Song: Playlist**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only claim ownership of Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: I 'Neko Nikki' has hopped the bandwagon and now has a Tumblr. The blog is open for people to post whatever they like about 'Ouran High School Host Club', Ask questions about 'Neko Nikki', Chapter Updates as well as deleted scenes, and my current writing playlist. **

**The link to the blog will be posted on my Profile, so I hope to see you guys there~!**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is all your fault!" The small child screamed as she shoved her sister with all the force her small body could muster, letting out all her built up emotions in one moment. Even though it hurt to watch her sister fall to the ground and curl in on herself, she was too angry to really be bothered by it. The wound was too fresh, the pain too unbearable for her to even begin thinking reasonably. "I-If you didn't make mom cry all the time, she wouldn't have left us!" <em>

"_Rin!" That's enough!" The elder woman Rin now knew as her grandmother shouted as she grabbed the young girl roughly by her wrist. "Do not blame your sister for your mother's actions. She had nothing to do with it." Rin could only narrow her gaze at the woman before her, seething on the inside._

"_Don't talk as if you understand anything! You abandoned us! Just like Dad, and just like Mom! So don't talk to me as if you understand!" Rin didn't miss the pained look that flashed through the older woman's eyes, didn't miss the guilt the woman felt herself. But in this moment she didn't care about hurting others, because in this moment she wanted everyone to hurt. She didn't want to be the only one to hurt this much….because it was just too much…_

"_-rry….." Both Rin and her grandmother jumped at the sudden voice, and it took a moment for them to realize who had spoken. Though upon seeing her sister, Rin could only feel a great sense of shame overwhelm her. "I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm s-sorry…." _

_Watching her sister curl in tighter as her body shook with the sobs she desperately tried not to release…..it hurt even more knowing she caused it. But she didn't try to console her, didn't try and tell her that their mother really didn't hate her, that she didn't cause their mother's death….she couldn't._

_So she turned and ran, not looking back. _

Rin jolted awake, her hand immediately flying to her chest to cover her pounding heart. It took a few moments for her to realize that she wasn't standing outside her old home, that her sister wasn't lying on the ground crying and blaming herself.

She was sitting in her classroom…

Glancing around, she felt relieved as she realized that there wasn't anyone else in the classroom. Turning to the clock that hung on the wall she quickly realized that lunch had already began a few minutes earlier. Even though she silently cursed Teru for leaving her sleeping, she was glad that no one else witnessed her sleeping.

The dream was a rather shameful memory, something that constantly bothered her even though years had passed.

Shaking her head, she reached for her bag and pulled out the small bento that rested inside ever so carefully. She stared at the box for a few moments before slowly opening it and looking at what was inside. She could feel her gaze soften ever so slightly as she looked at how much care was put into making her meal. How early did her sister wake up to be sure she had both a healthy breakfast and lunch.

"…..I haven't apologized yet….have I?"

**~ X ~**

"Tamaki-kun, you're dressed as Sakamoto Ryoma, right?"

"Wild and Handsome!"

"Yeah, I'm gon' make sure I get you _hearts_, too." Tamaki smirked as he turned his gaze onto the three girls that were seated before him. His words mixed with the rough dialect caused all three girls to quickly begin squealing in delight.

"Ahh~! Tamaki-kun, it's so fantastic when you speak in Tosa dialect!"

"No, it's weird, just speaking Tosa dialect where he did." Haruhi spoke with a twitch of her eye before she turned to Yuu seeking her agreement, Yuu couldn't deny It either. It was rather odd. "Still, I didn't know that late-Edo era cosplay would be this popular." And true to her word that was what the pair were dressed as today. Tamaki and Renge had both been rather energetic about today's theme and both went slightly overboard with the club decorations.

"That's rather basic knowledge Haruhi-chan." Yuu replied with a small laugh as Haruhi turned and gave Yuu both a questioning look and sound.

"Really?"

"That's one of the basics of basics." Hikaru answered for Yuu as both Kaoru and himself made their way towards the pair. Haruhi didn't miss the slight blushed that formed on Yuu's cheeks as her gaze caught Hikaru's form. Before she would have been confused on the action, but after what happened a few days ago, it was a simple answer.

"There are more girls that like the late Edo era than you can imagine. Especially the Shinsengumi." Kaoru continued for Hikaru before Honey decided he wanted to join in as well.

"And in any case, among those who like it, there are lots of real maniacs!" Honey called out cheerfully and as if to prove his words true, Renge appeared dressed in her own Edo-cosplay.

"Perhaps the reason for their popularity was their gallantry in giving their young lives for the sake of the country, in their single-mindedness to live the bushido code, and in the stoic way in which they comported themselves. Or perhaps…" Renge smirked as Kaoru suddenly began to collapse yet was pulled from his fall by Hikaru and into his arms.

"Don't you die…." Hikaru whispered ever so carefully as he gazed deeply into Kaoru's own weak gaze.

"I'm done for." Kaoru muttered with a small cough as he looked back into Hikaru's orbs with such a weak and pitiful look.

"…they detect the scent of something forbidden, coming from this gymnazein group of young men." Renge finished with such a large smirk watching as girls were soon flocking around the twins squealing in delight. ". The Ikeda-ya Inn may indeed be generally well-known, but for me, just imagining the back of Hijikata-san, facing the northern lands, following the battle at Tobafushimi, sorrowfully wandering, trying to defend the Shinsengumi by himself, I could eat three whole bowls of rice!"

"Renge-chan sure does cover a lot of territory." Haruhi mumbled with a small look of concern. The girl spent too much of her time fantasizing about these things instead of interacting with actual people.

"Following your advice not to have us cast ourselves in any specific roles, saying it would be better to leave it up to our guests to freely fantasize for themselves, was the right choice. " Kyouya spoke up as he stood beside Renge, writing down in his small black notebook. The smile etched crossed his face was a clear sign that he was pleased with the amount of profit he was making today.

"Naturally. Still, sure enough, having Haruhi-kun be Okita Soji is perfect. " Renge finished as she gazed at Haruhi dreamily. Haruhi on the other hand was staring into space in deep thought and remained that way for quite a while before she turned her attention towards Yuu and spoke.

"Today, they're having a bargain sale on pork at the supermarket. Do you think I'll make it in time?" Yuu blinked a few times wondering how Haruhi got onto such a topic before answering.

"I-If you hurry home after school, you should make it in time." Yuu could only chuckle at Haruhi's reaction as the other girl began making plans on what to make with the pork.

Both girls were quickly dragged away from their conversation as Takashi suddenly rose from his seat. The sudden action caused them to turn their attention and gasp in shock as Takashi quickly reached from his spear. Giving it a quick twirl before jabbing into in the sliding door behind him.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi questioned, her eyes wide in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Why the sudden lunge?!" Kaoru and Hikaru both called out as they stared at their senior in confusion. "Discontent about not getting any attention?"

"Mori-senpai, please calm down!" Tamaki cried out.

"No. We have a trespasser." Takashi replied calmly as he reached for the door and quickly slide it opened. And true to his word there was a rather angry looking boy sitting on the ground. The teen's gaze narrowed into one deadly gaze before he lunged for Takashi.

"Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Surprise Attack?!" Everyone beside Kyouya, Honey and Takashi cried out in shock at loud as they could.

"Senpai! Please take me on as your apprentice!" The teen shouted loudly being heard other the others shouts of surprise as he bowed before Takashi. Causing everyone to give looks of confusion.

"Huh?!"

**~ X ~**

"Kassanoda Ritsu, of 1st year, Class D. Heir to the 3rd-generation head of Kassanoda Syndicate, the most powerful line in the whole Kanto area." Kyouya began as everyone made their selves comfortable on the couch that sat across from the one Ritsu no sat at. Everyone except Honey and Takashi, who sat at a small table behind the couch. "Admitted to Ouran for high school. Long red hair and a mean-looking appearance; taciturn, and without friends. If your eyes meet, you will have bad dreams for three months; if you bump shoulders, you will be sent to the hospital; those who attempt to talk back to him are sent directly to their graves. Also, he is feared by his classmates as 'The Human Blizzard.'" Kyouya finished as Ritsu's eyes narrowed when Kyouya spoke his 'nickname'.

"So, why does a human weapon like yourself want to become an apprentice of Mori-senpai?" Tamaki questioned as he leaned forward and watched Ritsu curiously.

"That's not true. I am not a human weapon." Ritsu began as he gaze downward. Yuu could feel her heartstrings being pulled at the rather sad expression Ritsu wore when he spoke. "I was just born with a face that makes me look mean."

"Then you're aware of it, Casanova-kun." Kaoru and Hikaru both spoke together with waves of their hands.

"It's Kassanoda!" Ritsu quickly corrected

"Bossa Nova?"

"I said it was Kasanoda! You wanna die?!" Ritsu shouted as he glared daggers at the pair. Not enjoying that they were poking fun of his name.

"He does indeed have a mean look." Hikaru and Kaoru both mumbled as they now hid behind the couch with Tamaki who had retreated as well. Yuu could say she did flinch as well at him shouting and the mean look he wore, but she felt more pity than anything for him.

"D-Damn it…" Ritsu mumbled before hanging his head in such a defeated way. "It's all because of the way I look. From the time I was born, since I was just a tyke, my old man would always say 'cause of this mean look I have I was set to be the greatest gangster of our time. And so, from the time I was little, I was taught how to be a godfather. Anyhow, thanks to that gangster's education, nobody ever comes near me. Even my fellas for scared, and won't get too close anymore. And so, I am all alone. But really, I, too, would like to play with everyone else. I'd like to play kick the can with the fellas that follow me." Yuu felt the overwhelming need to hug the poor fellow. Because he was taught a different way to interact with others, he now found himself alone. Yuu could relate, because even though her situation was different, she had suffered the same problem when she entered Middle School. Not understanding how to socialize with others and feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness….. it was a terrible feeling.

"To be sure, playing kick the can is nice." Tamaki spoke with a smile, completely overlooking what was actually the problem here.

"But I don't know how to associate with other people anymore." Ritsu mumbled as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Poor guy…" Honey mumbled from behind them.

"Morinozuka-senpai, that's why I need you to show me. How can you be the way you are? As mean-looking as you are? Expressionless, Unspeaking, and unsociable, you've got a mug like the watchdog from hell, so how is it that you're able to get those who are around you to like you so much?" Ritsu called out making his way to Takashi before he fell into another bow. "Please, teach me your secrets!"

Takashi could only stare at the man before him with a look of confusion and slight annoyance. And his expression remained that way until he turned his head and sigh very loudly, burying his hands into his hands.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Honey questioned with a look of concern.

"I'm a little lightheaded." Takashi answered ever so quietly. And anyone would be if they were suddenly thrown into a situation such as this.

"Tono…" Hikaru began as he turned his attention to Tamaki. "…Are you sure we shouldn't do anything?" Kaoru finished as the brothers stared at the blonde wondering if he really wasn't going to get involved at all.

"No, leave him be. H said that he wanted to become Mori-senpai's apprentice. Mori-senpai must be the one who decides what to do. This is not something that we can interfere with." Tamaki spoke with his arms crossed and such a serious expression taking over his features.

"Tamaki.." Takashi spoke softly but loud enough for everyone except to turn their attention towards Takashi. And they were met with such a desperate look from their senior as he almost begged for help.

"Very well. Mori-senpai, if you insist, I, Suou Tamaki, will do whatever little I can to help you out." Tamaki cried out cheerfully as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Actually, you wanted to get involved so badly, you couldn't bear it, huh?" Haruhi mumbled with a small smile.

Tamaki though didn't pay her words any mind as he quickly made his way beside Ritsu. "Lit your head, Bossa Nova-kun."

"It's Kassanoda." Ritsu tried correcting as he did as he was told. Now facing a kneeling Tamaki.

"For the time being, you can call me King, Bossa Nova-kun." Tamaki continued on completely ignoring Ritsu's effort to correct him, continuing to mispronounce his name.

"I told you-" Ritsu tried correcting his senior once more yet was quickly cut off as Tamaki began speaking once more.

"-Are you listening, Bossa Nova-kun?"

"Yes, sir."

"There may be many points of difference between you and Mori-senpai, but there is one definitive thing you are lacking. That being, a lovely item!" Tamaki spoke with such a large smile, talking as if everyone should know exactly what he was talking about. But in reality no one had any idea what the heck a 'lovely item' was.

"Lovely….item?" Ritsu questioned with a raised brow.

"I would now like to introduce to you this lovely item, 'Mitsukuni-kun'" Tamaki spoke as he stood upright and gestured towards Honey, who in turn lit up when he was mentioned.

"Neh~!" (Honey)

"Sure, maybe Mori-senpai does have a mean look, and gives off a feeling of iciness at first glance. But what if we put this 'Mitsukuni-kun' atop his shoulders? It almost like he's a foster teddy bear that little animals are fond of. In addition, this item also plays up Mori-senpai's tight-lipped character. Even without saying anything, just by placing Honey-senpai with him people discover a tolerance for Mori-senpai all on their own, and they are left with a positive interpretation of him as a nice, quiet young man. That's the plan. It's no exaggeration to say that Mori-senpai's charm was first established once Honey-senpai was there." Tamaki finished explaining, completely oblivious to Takashi's dropped jaw and look of pure astonishment and confusion.

"Indeed, you're right." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all shouted together in astonishment, causing Takashi's jaw to drop even further.

"Now that you mention it, Mori-senpai-"

"-Basically doesn't do anything."

"His position is a big 'bzzt'?"

"Takashi…" Honey almost whimpered to Takashi who turned towards his cousin. Yet he was stunned by the nearly crying Honey. "Were you just using me?" Takashi flinched before he began quickly shaking his head back and forth.

"But 'Mitsukuni-kun' is on long-term contract to Mori-senpai, so you cannot borrow him." Tamaki continued on not paying any mind that he caused Honey to become even more distressed.

"Have I been rented to you, Takashi?!" Takashi could almost feel his own tears as he shook his head back and forth even faster.

"Well, I'll think of something to take his place." Tamaki mumbled as he began thinking hard. "The next thing to address is your 'Yankee' fashion. Hitachiin brothers." With a click of his fingers, both brothers stood at attention awaiting their command.

"Tono!"

"Come up with an image change for this man's fashion!" With their mission now in place, the twins quickly retrieved a fearful Ritsu before dragging him away.

"Roger!" With their mission now in place, the twins quickly retrieved a fearful Ritsu before dragging him away.

**~ X ~**

Yuu felt a mixture of both amusement and anger swirl inside her as Ritsu walked out from the backroom and into everyone's view. And it seemed that everyone else shared the same feeling of wanting to laugh.

Even though his appearance was humorous, it wasn't funny. He had come looking for help, seeking someone to help him escape the loneliness he felt trapped in, and in response they had dressed him in a fashion that only had people wanting to laugh instead. Yuu could feel a small amount of anger flare up and the one called her boyfriend and the one she called her best friend.

And the anger only grew as Tamaki gave him the okay and sent him on his way. No one stopped him from leaving looking so ridiculous, they were really letting him walk out like that! And when the door shut behind him, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru broke out into laughter.

And that was the last straw.

"That is a rather cruel joke." Yuu spoke up just loud enough to be heard over the laughter. Her tone caused Haruhi to quickly turn, she felt it was a rather mean joke as well, but she could hear Yuu's annoyance clear as day.

"Huh?" All three questioned as they turned their attention towards Yuu and were surprised by how annoyed she looked. "It's all in good fun." Kaoru spoke with a wave of his hand.

"Laughing at someone's expense is never good fun. H-He came looking for help and you s-send him out looking a fool. That's b-bullying!" Yuu called out before quickly rising to her feet and rushing towards the doors that led out.

"A-Ah, Yuu!" Hikaru called out but Yuu didn't pay him any mind, choosing to storm out of the room instead. He could only imagine that she would look for Kassanoda and help him return to his original outfit. Hikaru could feel an anger build up at himself as he managed to piss off someone that was nearly impossible to piss off.

He would have to apologize…


	33. Christmas Special

**Episode: None**

**Song: Tumblr Playlist**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club', I only own Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: I wanted to give everyone a special Christmas extra filled with fluff between Hikaru and Yuu. So here it is, posted right as the clock struck midnight. I hope everyone enjoys this little special and Chapter 33 will be posted sometime after the New Year.**

**There are a few drawings of Yuu, Rin, and Teru now on the Tumblr page, they're not very well-drawn, but I had fun using my elementary school drawing and coloring abilities to make them **_**lololol**_

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~!**

* * *

><p>"Present?"<p>

The silver haired girl quickly glanced at her desk and there sitting was a gift wrapped ever so carefully light blue wrapping paper, adore with cute snowman print.

"Check!" Yuu smiled as she checked that off her mental list. "Warm Clothes?"

Turning towards the mirror that hung on her wall she was greeted with a rather cute sight. There staring back was a young silver-haired woman dressed rather cutely. A long peach sweater reached just passed her knees which were covered with a pair of white leggings. Light brown boots covered her feet, adorned with small lighter pom-poms that bounced as she walked. Wrapped around her neck was a rather long white scarf and covering her ears were a pair of white bunny earmuffs that she just couldn't pass up when she spotted them sitting on the store shelf.

"Check!" Yuu beamed even more as she was rather proud of herself. It wasn't often that she dressed herself in feminine clothing. So to stare at her reflection and see a cute girl in return…it was nice to be able to keep those feminine qualities. "Time?"

Emerald eyes darted to the small cat shaped clock that hung above her desk and her eyes almost fell out in surprise. "6:58! H-He'll be here at 7!" Silently scolding herself for not paying attention to the clock, Yuu quickly slipped her light brown coat over her shoulders. Turning towards the door she began hurrying out of her room, only to pause and rush back to her desk.

"I can't f-forget you!" Scooping the present into her arms Yuu quickly began making her way back downstairs. It was as she was hurrying down the stairs did a maid that was walking up the stairs stop her.

"Ah, Miss Yuu, I was just heading to your room. You have a guest waiting for you near the front entrance." The maid spoke respectfully before bowing and taking her leave. Yuu barely managed a quick thank you before continuing on her path.

It was as she rounded the corner to the hallway to the front entrance did her eyes land on a familiar someone. Someone that caused Yuu to falter in her step and feel her heartbeat pick up speed.

"H-Hikaru-kun." Yuu spoke as she made her way towards the teen, who in turn perked and turned in her direction. It was only once his eyes landed on her did a large smile break out across his lips.

The teen was dressed warm for the cold weather as well. A dark grey pea-coat and a pair of black slacks. Even though it was a rather simple outfit for the boy, it looked extremely good on him. Yuu couldn't stop herself from blushing at the thought.

"Ready?" Hikaru questioned before extending her hand out and gently taking Yuu's in his own.

"Yes!" Yuu perked before she let herself be lead out of her home and into the cold. The weather had become rather cold this past week. There was even some snow that fell onto the ground a few days prior.

Yuu couldn't stop herself from shivering and pulling her jacket and scarf tighter, maybe she should have layered her clothing.

"Where are we going?" Yuu questioned after a few minutes of walking.

Yuu had been surprised when Hikaru had called her a few days ago and asked her on a date, she was even more surprised that he had made plans that it be this day of all days. Because today was Christmas Eve, and spending time with someone today of all days….Yuu had only ever heard of people that were in serious relationship going out on a date on Christmas Eve. It made her heart flutter to think Hikaru had gone out of his way to make plans for today of all days.

"You told me not too long ago that you wanted to stroll around the town and look at the light….so why not today?" Yuu didn't miss the light blush that dusted Hikaru's cheeks, or the nervous twitch in his hand. It was rather endearing and it only caused Yuu so smile ever so softly and squeeze his hand in return.

The action caused Hikaru to perk and turn towards Yuu with confused eyes; he was met with a dazzling smile. "That sounds wonderful, I-I'm glad you remembered such a silly little desire of mine." Hikaru felt his cheeks burn hotter as he had to turn his attention somewhere else. That cute smile added with such honest words…it was too much at times.

"I-It's not that big of a deal.." Hikaru mumbled as he tried to hide away his expression.

"Yes it is!" Yuu chirped as she squeezed his hand tighter. "It means a lot to me that you remembered such a simple thing. Because the means y-you cared e-enough to listen and remember."

The conversation ended there with both wearing small smiles. They didn't begin speaking again until they reached the busiest part of the city where most of the lights and decorations were found.

Hikaru knew then that he had made a good decision as he watched Yuu's face light up as well. The pure awe that was seen so easily in her face was adorable.

"Look! It's so beautiful~" Yuu spoke with amazement as she pointed to a shop front that was lined with an assortment of colors, the light turning themselves off and on quickly to create a twinkling effect. "A-And the trees!" The once bare cherry trees were now covered in light pink lights, to give them the effect of being in bloom. "It's like spring, only so much c-colder." Yuu chuckled as she pulled her jacket tight once more.

"Have you never walked around town during Christmas season?" Hikaru questioned with a raised brow and small smile. He was enjoying Yuu's reactions way more than the actual lights. It was something he had seen many times before.

"N-No." Yuu blushed as she lowered her head lightly. "Rin-chan says that it's nothing special and just couldn't go on my own." Even though Yuu felt sad at the fact that Rin had never once shared this experience with her. She was happy, because this was a first for her and she was glad she got to share that with Hikaru. "But I'm happy that I get to share this with you."

Hikaru stared at Yuu with a surprised expression, stunned by her honesty. It was such a simple yet extremely adorable part of her. And the more her thought on those feelings the more he just wanted to lean forward and-

"Oh! Hikaru-kun, look!" Hikaru jolted as he realized he was about to lean down and kiss Yuu. Even though they were a couple and were holding hands in public, he wasn't sure Yuu would appreciate being kissed in front of so many people. "Look at that tree!"

Turning to where Yuu was pointing with such a bright smile, he was met with the sight of a very large Christmas tree that sat in the center of town. Many people crowded around to see the large tree decorated from bottom to top in lights and large ornaments.

"T-That's amazing~!" Yuu cried out before she began tugging at Hikaru's hand to follow. It was once they made their way to the fence edge that surrounded the tree did Yuu begin fishing around her pocket. Hikaru rose a brow at her before he realized she was searching for her phone.

Yuu gave a small cry of delight as she finally found her phone. Clicking around on the screen for a few moments Yuu finally found what she wanted as quickly turned to Hikaru with a pleading look. "Hikaru-kun, will you please take a photo with me?"

"Huh?" Hikaru questioned not understanding what she meant at first.

"In front of the Christmas tree, I really want a photo to remember this moment forever." How could he say no when she was look at her with those big puppy eyes?

"Y-Yeah, that's not a big deal." He mumbled before he let a smile form on his lips.

"Thank y-you!" Yuu beamed before she turned to her right and towards a person that was also looking at the lights. She paused as a fear crossed her features and Hikaru could immediately see the shake in her hand. She was so overjoyed at the thought of having a picture of the two, she didn't think about having to ask someone to actually take the picture. "U-U-Ummm…." Yuu began and once the woman actually turned and faced her, Yuu felt all words die on her tongue.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend was wondering if you would mind taking a photo of us?" Hikaru spoke as he moved to Yuu's side, every so carefully taking her hand in his own to comfort her. Yuu was extremely grateful, because even though she had gotten better with her fear of people, she hadn't completely overcome it.

"O-Oh, of course. I don't mind at all." The woman spoke with a light blush as her eyes landed on Hikaru. He gave her a small thanks and handed her Yuu's phone which was already on the camera setting. Pulling her close, he posed in front of the tree and let a bright smile take over his features. Yuu blinked before she realized that they were about to take a picture. She quickly smiled and a flash soon followed.

"There you go." The woman spoke before handing Yuu back her phone. Looking down Yuu felt a warm feeling take over her body at the sight. There was a picture of Hikaru and herself smiling so brightly in front of the Christmas tree, it was a memory she would cherish forever.

"Thank you so much!" Yuu thanked the woman with such a warm smile it caused the woman to chuckled and give her 'No problem'.

"Where do you want to go next?" Hikaru questioned as he tried dragging Yuu's attention away from her phone.

"The park, I have something for you and I would really like it to just be us around." Yuu answered honestly as she remembered the small present that was hidden away in her coat pocket.

Hikaru gave a nod before the pair made their way towards the park. It wasn't a far walk from where they were so it didn't take much time for them to arrive. And once they had made their way a bit deeper into the park and away from the others that were walking around, they took a seat on an empty bench.

"I have a present for you." Yuu spoke as she began digging around her pocket. It didn't take her much time to retrieve the wrapped gift and handing it to Hikaru. She was both nervous and excited from him to open his present, she wasn't sure if he would like it.

Hikaru blinked surprised by the gift before he began unwrapping it. It took him a few moment before he pulled the item out and held it into the air. "A phone strap?" He stared at the phone strap with a confused look, not because of what it was, but because the strap was covered in pictured of kittens.

"I-I made it myself…" Yuu mumbled as she began blushing brightly, maybe he didn't like it. "I really like the kitten print….so I thought I'd make you something."

Hikaru's eyes widened when the fact that she had handmade it began to sink it. Yuu had spent time to carefully create this for him. "Thank you." He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and hooked the strap to it.

"You like it?" Yuu questioned as she realized what he was doing. She thought for sure he didn't like it when he looked at it so puzzled.

"Of course, you took time to make me something, why wouldn't I like it?" He chuckled before pocketing his phone and pulling out a small red box in return. "I got you a present too."

"W-What? N-No you didn't have to." Yuu spoke as she began waving her hands back and forth.

"Don't start that, you gave me a present so it's only fair I give you one too."

Yuu couldn't argue with that and accepted the small box. She stared at it for quite some time before she carefully lifted the lid and was met with a sight that almost caused her heart to skip a beat. "H-Hikaru…"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

There lying in the box was a small silver chain with a silver heart attached to the end, the symbol for infinity engraved into the center of the heart. It wasn't something Yuu had expected and the meaning behind the piece of jewelry made it all the more special.

She couldn't stop the small tears from forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Hikaru chuckled as he wiped away the small tears that fell. "Here let me put it on for you." Yuu could only nod her head and she removed her scarf from her neck. Ever so carefully Hikaru took the small piece of jewelry and put it around Yuu's neck.

"T-This means a lot to me…thank you so much Hikaru." Yuu spoke as Hikaru finished, though as he began to lean back into his seat, Yuu leaned forward, and in one quick movement she captured his lips with her own.

Hikaru was stunned for a moment before he smiled into the kiss and returned it. Wrapping his arms tightly around her back and pulling her closer to him. They stayed like that a few moments before they separated and smiled brightly at one another.

This would be a memory they would cherish for years to come, but right now….they just wanted to cherish one another and enjoy the time spent.


	34. Chapter 32

**Episode: Mori-Senpai's Apprentice**

**Song: Tumblr Playlist (Linked on Profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Ouran High School Host Club'. I only claim ownership of Okita Yuu, Okita Rin, Kurasawa Teru, and anyone related to the three.**

**A/N: There were so many problems between myself and my Beta with this chapter. Lost files everywhere.**

**On top of that all my spare time being consumed with watching Shingeki no Kyojin I was really slow in writing this. On another note, this Fic is reaching its end and will probably be ending around Summer. But I've been planning a SnK Fic with my Beta and I was curious if anyone would be interested in reading. **

**Poll for the Pairing is located on Profile, I would really appreciate if you could give a quick vote for those interested, because this is a Fanfiction I would really enjoy writing. **

* * *

><p>"Aniki Morinozuka, good morning!" Ritsu spoke brashly as he knelt before Takashi and Honey.<p>

"Good morning, Bossa Nova-kun!" Honey chirped as he threw his arm high into the air and greet the boy before him. Ignoring the odd stares they were receiving by passing students.

"Hey there, Haninozuka-senpai!" Ritsu called out once more causing Honey to flinch and slowly hid himself behind Takashi.

"Hey there…"

Ritsu ignored the frozen students around him as he slowly inched himself closer to Takashi, arms extended upwards. "I will carry your bag to the classroom for you."

"That's okay, I can manage." Takashi spoke softly before his eyes shot open, he quickly put his hand to Ritsu and shoved the boy backwards, ignoring his wide eyed stare. Watching as the vase slammed into the ground where Ritsu was previously knelt. In a quick movement he shot his arm outward and shattered the next pot in one movement.

He turned his gaze upwards and looked for those that pushed the vases, but he was too late is seeing. Giving a small sigh he turned his gaze to the student that surrounded him asking if he was all right.

"Are you all right?" Honey questioned as he climbed onto Takashi's shoulder, the taller teen gave a small yeah in return.

"K-Kasanoda-kun!" Ritsu blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the silver-haired boy that was kneeling beside him. He stared in confusion at the new boy and became even more confused as another bleached-blonde boy walked to his side as well. "Your h-hand."

"Huh?"

Glancing down he was surprised to see that his hand was in fact cut, most likely from the pieces of vase that had flown up after shattering against the ground. "Here l-let me see it." The boy spoke before handing his bag to his friend. "Teru-kun can you hold my bag?"

"Yeah, Yeah." The taller boy grumbled yet listened, holding the bag as the smaller boy dug around inside before pulling out bandages.

"Never hurts to have some on hand." They smiled before kneeling back at Ritsu's side and carefully bandaging his hand.

"W-Who are you?" Ritsu questioned as he found himself staring at the new boy closely.

"Okita, Yuu. I'm a member of the Host Club." Now that they mentioned it, Ritsu remembered seeing the boy yesterday. "I came to apologize for the prank they pulled on you; I was hoping you would forgive them."

His cheeks heated up as he found Yuu wearing such a cute expression. That caused some inner turmoil as this wasn't a girl sitting before him, but in fact a boy. It didn't help that he could that Teru fellow trying his hardest not to laugh at him.

"I-I got over that yesterday…" Ritsu mumbled before turning his head in the other direction, he didn't want to see the cute expression this guy was making. He didn't turn his attention background until he felt a soft pat on his hand, signaling that Yuu was finished.

"I w-won't be in the club after school because I promised to help Teru-kun and Rin-chan study for their exams. But I hope everyone will help you out." Yuu spoke with a bright smile, soon leaving with Teru close behind.

….Ritsu didn't know what to feel about that guy…

**~ X ~**

Yuu groaned to herself as she walked down the hallway she had walked countless times before. She was mostly upset with herself as she couldn't keep up her anger, giving in as soon as Hikaru and Kaoru apologized and said they would never do it again…. She was a sucker for puppy eyes.

She had a sinking feeling they wouldn't keep to their words, and were already planning another prank for Kasanoda. Maybe that was why she was heading towards the Music Room even though she had already told Kyouya she wouldn't be able to make it.

"U-Um excuse me."

Yuu perked and paused in her stride, turning her attention away from her feet and to the new person that stood a few feet away from her. The man didn't look to be a student; he looked older and wore casual clothing.

"H-Huh? Yes?" Yuu asked as she realized she hadn't acknowledged the man.

"I was looking for Lord Kasanoda, would you happen to know where he would be?" The man asked as he walked closer to Yuu.

"O-Oh yes, he sh-should be in the club room. I was just heading there, I-I can show you the way." Yuu stuttered as she became feeling the familiar panic of speaking with someone she didn't know very feel, without the comfort of a nearby friend.

"Yes, if you please." The man smiled brightly before following closely behind Yuu as she began her journey once more.

"D-Did something happen?" Yuu piped up as she tried making small talk, knowing that silence could sometimes be stifling to others.

"Nothing of the sort, it looked as if it would rain so I came to bring the Little Lord his umbrella." The man smiled and had a look as if he was reminiscing something.

"That is very kind of you…O-Oh I forgot to introduce myself, Okita, Yuu." Yuu spoke feeling her cheeks heat up, she had to stop forgetting to introduce herself.

"Tetsuya.." The man replied and Yuu didn't know if he was laughing at her or her actions.

The two remained silent after that until they reached the club room. Yuu didn't waste time opening the large double doors, but neither were prepared for what they saw as they opened the doors.

Standing directly in front of the doors was a Kasanoda, dressed in a maid uniform with cat ears placed high upon his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your private pastime." Tetsuya quickly stuttered out as his face burn bright in shock. Ritsu took that moment to storm across the room and quickly grab Tetsuya by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you saying has a private pastime?! Damn it!" Ritsu cried out before ripping the costume off of himself. "I can't take this anymore!" With that finally cry he stormed out of the room, face bright with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Tetsuya following close behind and calling out for him to stop.

Yuu didn't know what to feel as she watched Ritsu run off. Should she be mad and snap at the boys for pulling yet another prank? Or should she give chase as well and see if Ritsu was okay?

"I wonder if Casanova-kun really needs an image change?" Haruhi spoke up after a few moments gazing out the doors as well.

"Yeah, you're right." Honey spoke as he walked over and stood at Haruhi's side, causing her to look in his direction. "I sure hope he realizes it soon."

It were those words that snapped the girl out of her daze. And in an instant she was quickly dashing out the doors as well, running to find where Ritsu had run off to.

"Y-Yuu-chan!"

**~ X ~**

Yuu gave a sigh of relief as she finally spotted Ritsu after looking high and low for the teen. She finally found him seated on the stairs that led down to the pond located in the middle of the rose hedges. She was just about to walk over when she took notice to the small wicker basket that lay in his lap.

"Here I brought you some food." Ritsu spoke softly as he held out the small piece of bread to the sparrow that was tucked away in the basket. Yuu's eyes widen at the sight before a small smile formed on her lips.

"You know…" Yuu began as she walked down the steps and towards Ritsu. Her words jolting him from his thoughts as he quickly turned and stared at her with wide eyes. "…They say those who care for animals, have the purest of hearts."

"Eh? What are you doing here?!" Ritsu cried out yet Yuu ignored it as he took at seat by his side, looking into the basket at the small bird.

"What happened to t-the little fellow?"

Ritsu blinked before he looked back down to the basket and began speaking. "It got hurt, and had fallen down here the other day. I took it to a doctor, who said it would heal in no time."

"That was a very k-kind thing for you to do." Yuu beamed before leaning over and gently petting the bird's head with her finger. Her smile growing in size as the sparrow began cooing and pushing its head closer to her finger.

Ritsu stared on feeling his face heat up once more as he tried understand this mess of emotions he was feeling once more.

"Here you are." Yuu perked as she turned around and saw Haruhi standing at the top of the small staircase.

"Haruhi?"

"We were worried about you Yuu, you suddenly stormed off." The chestnut haired girl spoke as she walked down the stairs and towards her friend.

"A-Ah…I apologize…" Yuu felt slightly sorry because she saw how her actions could've been taken, even though they were caused with a small amount of anger.

"Oh a sparrow." Haruhi spoke with a wide eyed expression as she walked over and took a seat on Ritsu's other side. "Can I feed it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ritsu answered as he felt his cheeks light up once more. The expressions Haruhi was making as she fed the piece of bread to the little sparrow were too much.

Girl had always run away from him, looking at him like they would a beast. But these girls….

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! THESE WEREN'T GIRLS!

Neither noticed the panic Ritsu was undergoing as Haruhi was focused on feeding the bird and Yuu was lost in her own thoughts.

"You know Kasanoda-kun." Yuu finally spoke up causing the teen to look her way in confusion. "Someone who cares for animals c-can't be bad, so don't feel as if you need to change. I think y-you're a great person the way you are." Ritsu blinked before feeling his cheeks light as he began processing her words.

"Watch out!"

Everyone's attention was dragged away as they turned and saw Honey kicking a can high into the air, watching as the can flipped and let out all of it's red contents onto Haruhi's shoulder. The actions causing Haruhi's body to jerk, scaring the Sparrow.

No one realized what had happened until the white bandages began falling down ever so slowly. Titling their heads upwards they watched as the Sparrow flew high into the air.

"It flew away…"

"…It flew away." Ritsu spoke as a soft smile formed on his lips as he watched the bird fly higher into the air.

"H-Haruhi, are you all right? Is that blood?!" Tamaki cried out as he rushed over to Haruhi's side, looking as if tears were about to spill from his eyes.

"No, I just got some paint on me, that's all." Haruhi answered as she rose to her feet, careful not to let the paint get anywhere else on her clothing.

"Are you sure you're all right, Fujioka?" Ritsu questioned as he rose to his own feet, looking to Haruhi with concern.

"Mm-hmm." Haruhi nodded once more trying to put both teens at ease, she really was just fine, just stunned.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Let go!"

Everyone heads snapped to the direction the paint can had come from earlier and were met with the sight of Takashi holding two unfamiliar boys tightly.

"This is dirty of you, Kasanoda! Not only do you kidnap out boss's kid, you're also using musclemen like this one!" One boy shouted out as he tried desperately to break free from Takashi's hold.

"Silence, you ruffians! Here's some rope!" The twins called out as the two the pair of criminals from Takashi and bound them tightly with the rope they were holding.

"What's this about?" Ritsu questioned as he stared at the two completely lost.

"You were the one they were after all along Bossa Nova-kun. We decided not to say anything until we caught the culprits. To avoid having any disturbances, you know?" Honey answered as Takashi walked to his side and nodded his head in agreement.

"So then, you helped me? Why?"

Ritsu was shocked as a hand was place upon his head, but he gazed upward to see Takashi's answer. "We can tell just by looking who the bad guys are." His eyes widen at those words, feeling a happiness swirl inside at being told the line he never knew he wanted to hear so badly twice.

"I'm going to change my clothes." Haruhi piped up before heading away and towards the school.

"I'll get the spare uniform out for you." Yuu called out and she quickly trailed after Haruhi, not before sending a quick smile to Kasanoda, even though she knew he didn't see it.

"You dumbasses!" Ritsu was snapped from his thoughts as he turned his attention towards the cry and saw Tetsuya kicking the tied up pair hard in the chests.

"Sonny!" The pair called ignoring the pain in their chests.

"That's enough of your misplaced blame! Don't you get it yet that I left because I was sick of hanging with the likes of you?! Get lost already, will ya?!" Tetsuya yelled giving the two such a deadly look. They let out small squeaks before inching themselves away.

"Tetsuya, you're…"

"I'm terribly sorry for not telling you. I am Sendo Tetsuya, son of the godfather of the Kanto branch of the Sendo Syndicate." Tetsuya spoke as he turned to face the confused Ritsu, kneeling before the confused teen.

"I have long been opposed to the any-means-necessary methods of the Sendo Syndicate, and at length one rainy day, a year ago, I got into a big blow up with my old man, and ran away from home. I had nowhere to go, and everyone else along the street just passed by me, as though they couldn't even see me. And then, Little Lord….offered me his umbrella. Little Lord you were exactly the sort of person I thought you'd be when I first saw you. Afterwards, when I went to join up with the Kasanoda Syndicate, you accepted me with kindness. I know, Little Lord that you're more self-conscious and more awkward than most people, and yet, you're warmer than most. And it's not just me. Everyone in the Syndicate knows. They just don't say anything since it would embarrass you." Tetsuya finished with a small smile, watching as Ritsu turned red in embarrassment, watching as such happiness swirled inside those chocolate orbs.

The smile faded though as he placed on a serious expression a bowed before Ritsu "I, Sendo Tetsuya, wished to be someone like you, Little Lord, so I cut my ties with the Sendo Syndicate, and consigned myself to make my home among the Kasanoda Syndicate."

Lifting his body upward he reached in his pocket and pulled a small umbrella. "Oh yeah, here. The weather is turning bad, so please keep this. If our 4th were to get a cold, everyone would worry."

"You guys…." Ritsu spoke with a smile before leaning forward and taking the umbrella with a blush. "I-I will use it, then."

"What a great story! I'm touched!" The twins called out as they handkerchiefs to their faces.

"Oh, I should apologize to Fujioka. It's cause of me that he got paint all over him." Ritsu spoke with a look on clarity before he turned to walk back to the school building.

"Haru-chan and Yuu-chan went to the club room, to change." Honey spoke causing Ritsu to pause and nod in his direction.

"Oh, thanks. I'll be right back." With that the teen turned and began sprinting back towards the school.

"Right. Oh, Little Lord! Let's play kick the can later!" Tetsuya called out causing Ritsu to throw his hand into the air and give a backwards wave.

"Yeah!"

Tamaki beamed as he placed his hands on his hips. "We've done a good thing here."

"Sir, you didn't do anything this time, except piss Yuu-chan off." The older male couldn't help but flinch as he remember the heated glare he had received from his daughter.

"More importantly, doesn't anyone care? Haruhi went to go change clothes." Kyouya piped in and it took a moment for the information to even sink into their heads.

"Ma!"

**~ X ~**

"Fujioka? Okita?" The red-head called out as he opened the large double doors, only to see that neither were standing inside of the room. "Huh? Are they in the prep room?" He mumbled to himself before making his way to the only other door in the room. "Okita? Fujioka? You okay? I'm sorry about-"

He froze, face becoming bright at the sight before him. Standing there was Yuu holding the change of clothing, but it was Haruhi that had his focus. Lifting her shift high into the air, showing the pure white bra underneath…

"K-K-Kasanoda-kun!" Yuu cried out as she noticed the boy, quickly throwing up the spare jacket to try and cover Haruhi. Making sure nothing could be seen.

"H-Hey!" Haruhi cried out herself as she pulled her clothing tight to her chest, even though Yuu made sure not a single piece of exposed skin could be skin.

"Ma-Ma-MA!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter would've been so much better if it hadn't been rewritten three times. Please don't ask how my Beta and myself lost it so many times, I really have no idea.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Episode: Tamaki's Unwitting Despair**

**Song: Tumblr Playlist (Link on Profile)**

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: I am now sporting Jean Kirstein's hairstyles and I have to say ;D I'mah looking fine~ Jokes aside, I keep shocking my friends with my drastic hair change, it's making my day.**

**NOTICE~! I know I'm repeating myself but, anyone interested in a Shingeki no Kyoujin (Attack on Titan) Fanfiction, I am currently doing a Poll on my page for the pairing. I can't decide and it helps me out a bit**

* * *

><p>"M-M-MA!"<p>

"W-What are you doing here?!" Yuu cried out feeling her own face light up in embarrassment for her friend.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" Kasanoda cried out as it began registering that he wasn't the only male in the room, he had stumbled in on accident, what was Yuu doing in here?

Yuu gaped as she realized she had been found in a situation that she couldn't exactly explain. She quickly shook off those thoughts though as she realized they were still just standing around blabbering while Haruhi still remain shirtless, even though Yuu was keeping her skin shielded.

Making sure the jacket would drape over Haruhi's shoulders before letting go of the fabric. Yuu quickly spun and darted towards Kasanoda before all but shoving him from the room. "D-Don't just stand there gaping, leave!"

Ritsu's face lit up as he realized that he was just standing there, he didn't even make a move to leave… Did that make him a pervert?!

He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as he found himself inside of the clubroom and faced with a new problem.

"You saw!" The twins all but hissed as the stood mere inches away from Ritsu, causing the male to flinch and back into the door, giving a cry of fright.

"Did you see?"

"You saw, huh, Bossa Nova-chi."

"I-I didn't look!" Ritsu cried out shaking his head back and forth violently before stopping with a wide eyed stare. "No, I did get a glance, but it was just for a second, so I didn't look." He tried desperately to explain but just felt his face burn more as he continued. "No, I did see what I saw….but no, I wasn't looking!" He finally cried out as he placed a hand tight against his face.

No one noticed Tamaki's frozen state as all attention was focused on interrogating Kasanoda.

"I think that people who can't make up their minds are scum." Honey spoke with a narrowed look as he approached Ritsu, causing the younger male to freeze as a chill ran down his spine.

"Don't harass him too much; h-he caught only a g-glimpse before I shielded her." Yuu piped up which caused Ritsu to turn his attention towards Yuu with a small look of realization.

"So Fujioka is really a girl? Then that means….are you a girl as well?" Yuu froze as she quickly saw her error; she should've just kept her mouth shut.

"W-W-What! O-Of course not." Yuu stuttered as she waved her hand back and forth letting out a nervous laugh. She was a terrible liar and it caused the twins to face palm.

"He appears to have learned of Haruhi's and Yuu's secret." Kaoru spoke up as he was the first to recover from Yuu's poor attempt at lying. Ignoring her cries of 'What secret?'

"That's no good, huh?" Hikaru piped in, rubbing his head as he looked at Yuu. You'd think a girl that had so many secrets would be better at telling a lie.

Once again, no one seemed to notice Tamaki gasp and freeze all over again.

"What did you see?" Hikaru questioned giving Ritsu a narrowed look, silently wondering what punishment awaited the man.

"How much of Haruhi's soft, maiden skin, unknown to any, did you see?" Kaoru finished for his brother, giving his own narrowed look.

"Well, s-she was changing, so I saw her in her underwear…" Ritsu mumbled before giving another cry of fright at the pair's reaction.

"You saw Haruhi in her underwear?!"

"K-Kasanoda-kun, you're making this worse on yourself." Yuu piped in feeling a small amount of pity for the boy, even if he was rude in not knocking first. "You o-only saw her back!"

"What do we do?" Kaoru questioned

"There's no two ways about it." Hikaru started before pulling a bat out of thin air, Kaoru going behind Ritsu and putting him into a hold. "First thing we have to do is clobber him, and make him lose his memory."

"W-Wait!" Yuu called out before reaching out a gently placing her hands on Hikaru's arm, causing the boy to falter and turn his attention fully on her. "Those are extreme measures." He gulped as those sweet eyes were focused solely on him; she was too innocent and adorable at times…

"Now, now, stop that." Kyouya piped in and Yuu jumped and put quite a distance between Hikaru and herself, believing he was talking about the two at first. "It's a lot of trouble to cover up a crime." That eased her a bit, but that didn't mean he wasn't speaking of two topics at once.

"Kyouya-senpai, how can you be so calm?" Kaoru called out giving Ritsu a tight squeeze for extra measure.

"Look! His highness is in such a great shock, he's a mere husk of himself." Hikaru called out after shaking off the blush Yuu caused, pointing his bat to where Tamaki was curled on the floor. Face pale and eyes empty like he was in another place entirely. Who knew what was even going on inside that head of his?

"Well, now that the secrets are out, we'll just have to discuss this." Kyouya spoke completely ignoring Tamaki's state of mind and he pushed the frames of his glasses upward. "Kasanoda-kun…"

Ritsu jumped as he looked to the man that had spoken his name. Shivering as he could feel the man's cold energy from where he stood. Yuu felt pity on him; no one should be on the receiving end of Kyouya's threats.

"Haruhi and Yuu are hiding the fact that they are girls due to certain circumstances. We have no right to make you keep mum about this. However, would you at least remember this much? Being a son from one of _those _sorts of families, you must have heard a number of rumors. If you make enemies of the Otori Family, the Otori private police, known in Japan's financial circles as the Black Onion Squad, will be mobilized. Such is a situation that… " Kyouya trailed off watching Ritsu scared face with a smirk before he plastered on a fake smile. "…of course, we'd like to avoid, right?"

"T-This clearly isn't a discussion…" Ritsu mumbled as he took a nervous step backwards.

"Hold on, please stop threatening Casanova-kun." Haruhi called out as she finally exited the backroom, fully dressed. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

"F-Fujioka…" Ritsu spoke watching as Haruhi completely exited the room, shutting the door closed behind her, turning to face him directly.

"You know, it's okay if you tell others. I'm completely fine with it, but please don't tell anyone about Yuu's secret." Haruhi spoke with such a determined face; it caused both Ritsu and Yuu to flush for different reasons.

Yuu felt touched that Haruhi would go out of her way to mention to keep her secret just that. It was moments like these, Yuu felt touched to have such a wonderful friend. She hoped she was as good of a friend to Haruhi and the girl was to her.

"Oh, my, Bossa Nova-chi…"

"… now that you know she's a girl, are you in love with Haruhi?"

It wasn't a statement that Ritsu argued with…he just silently stood there before turning and leaving the clubroom, hoping to find Tetsuya and just return home as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short Chapters are Short; Next Chapter will be extremely long~**

**~Storytime/ThankYou~**

**I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, both from new readers and old ones. You guys make my dreary days so much brighter with your kind words. Writing had never been my strong suit and I actually didn't learn how to read until I was nine because teachers refuses to teach me because of my ethnicity. **

**Something that started as a spur of the moment idea after watching Ouran Host Club, turned into my longest fanfiction. Looking back I see how much I improved and if not for the people along the way I don't think I would've gotten here. Because of everyone I've decided to pursue a Degree in Creative Writing, and I want to give everyone a huge THANK YOU, I LOVE YA ALL~**

**~END~**

**I get all sappy every time someone leaves me a review :'D**


End file.
